Destin tracé
by Milinette
Summary: Et si quelques soient ses choix, le destin de Bella était tracé? Edward est parti, laissant Bella seule... Mais celle-ci n'échappera pas à son destin !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai écrit cette fic, il y a quelques temps déjà mais je ne suis pas allé au bout par manque de temps et d'inspiration. Cette dernière étant réapparue, je me suis décidée à terminer ma fic "Destin tracé" et à la re-publier entièrement pour votre plaisir... Il y a déjà plus d'une quarantaine de chapitres d'écrits que je mettrais à jour très régulièrement !  
**

**Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bien sur, la plupart des personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et l'intrigue se situe après le départ d'Edward dans le deuxième livre.**

**

* * *

**

POV Bella

Cela faisait bientôt 3 mois qu'Edward m'avait quitté. Je ne pensais qu'à lui à la longueur de journée. Je me repassais inlassablement la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Plus le temps passait et plus une partie de la conversation s'effaçait de ma mémoire pour ne laisser plus que ce fameux "Je ne t'aime pas, Bella". Cette simple petite phrase qui traçait un chemin au fer rouge entre mon coeur et mon ventre m'ouvrant en deux. Cette douleur m'accaparait à longueur de journées me faisant jusqu'à oublier la merveilleuse année que j'avais passé à ses côtés. Certes, j'étais allée fouiné là où je n'aurais jamais du regarder et j'avais failli me faire tuer par des vampires mais ce n'était rien en comparer des merveilleuses heures de bonheur que j'avais vécu avec Edward. Cependant, j'en étais incapable de m'en souvenir correctement depuis la rupture. J'avais mal, je voyais la vie en noir, et bien que depuis un mois, Jacob réussissait à me tirer un sourire à l'occasion, le fait que je découvris hier qu'il était un loup-garou, avait tout gâché.

J'étais presque prête à tendre une main vers le bord du gouffre dans lequel je m'enfonçais. Une seule autre blague de Jake m'aurait permis d'accomplir ce geste mais la découverte de son stupide secret m'avait juste accroché un boulet en plus à la cheville pour m'enfoncer un peu plus vers le fond.

J'en avais vraiment marre de ces montres! Vampires, loup-garous... et puis quoi encore? Je n'avais pas encore eu ma dose? Ils n'étaient que des légendes et si j'arrivais à me convaincre que ma vie depuis un an n'était qu'un rêve, alors peut-être allais-je pouvoir sortir de cet état d'esprit? Le pire étant dans tout ça que je me rendais bien compte que je sombrais en faisant souffrir mon père et mes amis avec moi. Je les regardais essayer désespérément de me faire redevenir celle que j'étais il y a quelques mois, mais rien n'y faisait : je ne pouvais me résoudre à me relever toute seule et à me botter moi-même les fesses pour reprendre ma vie. Parce que sans Edward, ma vie avait-elle encore un sens?

POV Edward

J'entrai en coup de vent dans la maison, passai devant Esmée et Carlisle sans m'arrêter et allai me réfugier dans ma chambre au troisième étage de la maison. Je l'avais choisi exprès au troisième étage quand nous avions emménagé ici, en Alaska, car théoriquement c'était le rez-de-chaussée qui acceuillait le plus d'activités et je voulais être le plus loin possible des membres de ma famille ou des visiteurs éventuels pour pouvoir échapper à leurs pensées.

Entre les insultes, les jurons ou les supplications d'Alice, les pensées compatissantes d'Emmet, celles coupables de Jasper et la satisfaction de Rosalie, je n'en pouvais plus. Le pire était sans doute les pensées d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Chez Esmée, je voyais de la tristesse accompagné d'une lueur d'espoir intolérable et chez Carlisle, là où je m'attendais à trouver de la compassion ou de la déception, je ne trouvais que de la colère. Qu'il soit en colère contre moi m'étonnait vraiment. Carlisle n'était quasiment jamais en colère et le fait qu'il le soit contre moi me dérangeait d'autant plus. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de la colère comme on l'entend. Il avait toujours son air calme et ses pensées n'étaient en rien agressives comme celles d'Alice. Il était juste en colère de ma décision et toutes ses pensées se teintées de cette nuance même si je doutais qu'il l'avait identifié comme tel.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je mis ma chaîne Hi-fi en route. Du rock! Bien fort pour éviter d'entendre quoique ce soit et surtout pas une musique douce qui puisse me rappeler Bella. Je m'allongeai sur mon canapé et me mis à fixer le plafond. Au bout d'une heure environ, je perçus les pensées d'Esmée qui se rapprochait, elle s'arrêta derrière ma porte et toqua doucement. Je lui grognai d'entrer sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait me demander. Elle entra et s'assit à côté de moi, prenant l'une de mes mains dans les siennes :

"Edward, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu jouer du piano pour moi?"

_Ma chanson,_ ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

Malheureusement pour elle, j'avais très bien entendu la seconde pensée enfouie sous celle-ci. Elle aurait aimé que je joue la berceuse de Bella. Je grondai légèrement mais elle reprit la parole sans lacher ma main :

"Edward, à nous aussi elle nous manque! Arrête de t'infliger ça, de nous infliger ça! Je sais que si tu y retournais pour t'excuser, elle te pardonnerai et tout redeviendrait comme avant."

Je retenais avec peine le rugissement qui enflait dans ma poitrine tout en me levant et dégageant ma main de celles d'Esmée. La considérant comme ma mère, je lui devais le respect et n'avait donc pas le droit de me laisser aller à être aussi agressif avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser me parler de Bella. J'avais fait le bon choix en ce qui la concernait et même si ça m'avait ouvert un trou béant de douleur (un comble pour un vampire) dans la poitrine, je ne regrettais pas ma décision de lui avoir sauvé la vie et son âme. Je quittai donc la chambre d'un pas vif et descendit à la bibliothèque du deuxième étage. de là, j'entendais ma mère s'excusant et me demandant de remonter mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Tout ce que je désirais c'était être seul. J'entrepris de lire un livre mais quand les pensées meurtrières d'Alice à mon égard me parvinrent, je sus qu'elle était rentrée et que je n'aurais plus la paix. Je fermai le livre d'un coup sec, le lançai sur une étangère et sautai par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, pour m'enfoncer ensuite en courant à toute allure dans bois.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Pas très long, mais utile pour poser les bases de ma fanfic. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'histoire sera racontée par différents points de vue. j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bonnes ou non, toute critique est constructive ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors pour celles qui se demandent, oui Lioli c'était bien moi et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié pendant 1 an mais j'ai eu un nouveau boulot, des soucis de santé et pleins de problèmes mais ça s'arrange, d'où mon retour! et j'ai préféré re-publier car comme ça tout le monde peut la découvrir en même temps...  
**

**En tout cas, je suis contente que le retour de cette fic vous fasse plaisir! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

POV Bella

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais allongée sur mon lit tout habillée. La veille, je n'avais même pas eu le courage de me changer et de me glisser dans les draps avant de me plonger dans une profonde léthargie, m'endormissant dans la foulée. Je regardai mon réveil et me décidai à me lever et aller prendre une douche avant de partir au lycée, la pire torture de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais devant le lycée et comme tous les matins, je cherchais des yeux la Volvo grise sachant très bien qu'elle ne serait pas là, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Après ma déception quotidienne qui ravivait inévitablement la douleur, je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours, seule. Je subissais ma matinée puis me dirigeais vers la cantine où je m'assis toujours seule à la table qu'Ils occupaient avant.

L'heure après le déjeuner était le cours de biologie. Sans Edward, ce cours n'avait aucun intérêt et comme j'avais sport juste après, je décidai de sécher. De toute façon, vu mon état, les professeurs ne s'en soucilleraient même pas.

Je rentrais donc à la maison et me jettais une fois de plus sur mon lit. Arrivé 18 heures, je me levais et allais préparer le repas. Quand mon père rentra une heure plus tard, tout était prêt et il se mit à table. Je m'assis en face de lui, essayant de lui sourire. Il mangea silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de me regarder et de lacher :

« Renée m'a appelé ! »

La douche froide. La façon dont il m'annonca ça ne présageait rien de bon. Mais il fallait que je m'y attende. Depuis le temps que ça menaçait. Je ne répondis rien, le laissant continuer.

« Nous avons parlé de toi. » Quelle ironie !

« Et Renée voudrait que tu ailles vivre avec elle et Phil. » ça y est ! Il a laché sa bombe. Non, tout mais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas quitter Forks, je m'étais habituée à cette ville et je ne voulais pas quitter l'endroit où j'avais été heureuse avec Edward. J'explosai :

« Non ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester ici… je ne partirais pas ! » Et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Mon père se mit en colère :

« Mais regarde toi Bella ! On dirait une loque, tu ne vis plus depuis que les Cullen sont partis. Nous ne te laissons pas le choix ! Tu pars dans trois jours. Je t'emmène à l'aéroport et Renée ira te chercher. Il faut te ressaisir ! »

J'étais ébahie que mon père réussisse à me sortir une aussi longue tirade. Sans doute la phrase la plus longue qu'il m'avait dite depuis que j'étais ici. Cela ne m'empêcha pourtant pas de me lever faisant valser mon assiette au passage qui alla s'écraser au sol pendant que je montai dans ma chambre, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit en pleurant jusqu'à m'endormir.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à toute allure. Je partais le vendredi, après mon dernier jour d'école, juste avant les vacances de Noël. Mon père avait déjà prévenu le lycée que je ne reviendrai pas après les vacances mais allais habiter chez ma mère. Mes anciens amis, surtout Angela, affichés des airs peinés et je fis l'effort d'aller leur dire au revoir en leur promettant de leur envoyer des mails.

Quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, je regagnai la maison au volant de ma chevrolet. C'était la dernière fois que je la conduisais. Presque arrivée chez moi, je fis brusquement demi-tour. Je devais être à l'aéroport dans 4 heures ce qui me laissait largement le temps d'aller une dernière fois voir la magnifique villa des Cullen. Une fois sur place, je fis le tour de la maison et réussis à enter par une fenêtre entre-ouverte ne manquant pas de me casser la figure sur le sol de la cuisine et m'écorchant un genou. Je regardai les gouttes de sang perlaient sur mon genou et j'aurais tout donné pour voir le regard assoiffé de Jasper sur moi et Edward me collant derrière son dos pour me protéger. En fait, même un regard assoiffé d'Edward vers mon genou m'aurait suffit à ce moment là. Malheureusement il n'en était rien et j'essuyai rapidement mes larmes et montai dans la chambre d'Edward.

Rien n'avait changé. Ses CDs étaient toujours là, son canapé aussi, c'est comme si il allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Je me dirigeai vers son placard et l'ouvris. Il restait encore quelques vêtements sur les ceintres. Et par terre dans un coin, une chemise bleu roulée en boule. Je m'en saisis et la portais à mon nez. Elle sentait délicieusement l'odeur d'Edward. Je la pris et rebroussai chemin tout en prenant le CD dans sa chaîne Hi-fi : du Debussy.

Je regagnai ma chevrolet, serrant contre moi mes trouvailles. Une fois chez moi, je me précipitai dans ma chambre et les rangeai dans ma valise.

Mon père m'appela. Il était temps de partir ! Il me conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à l'aéroport et une fois mes bagages enregistrés, me serra fort contre lui, fait extrêmement rare pour nous deux. Je ne remarquai rien autour de moi, tout était comme dans le brouillard depuis que j'avais quitté la maison, mais je vis quand même les larmes coulaient sur les joues de mon père quand je me retournai pour lui adresser un dernier signe triste de la main après avoir passé la douane.

POV Edward

Je me décidais à rentrer à me changer à la maison. J'étais en plein milieu de la forêt, ma chemise était déchirée parce que je venais de me battre avec un ours. D'habitude je ne les chassai pas parce qu'ils étaient trop aggressifs et que ça ne m'amusais pas, contrairement à Emmett, de me battre avec eux. Mais depuis quelques temps, je n'avais plus envie de courir après les pumas. Courir était une seconde nature et du coup, même si je courais après une proie, mon esprit pouvait vagabondait quasiment librement. Par contre, me battre avec des ours m'obligeait à être concentré si je voulais arriver à mes fins, d'où le choix de cette proie depuis 3 mois. Je regardai consterné ma chemise en lambeaux et pleine de sang de l'ours quand j'avais sectionné sans le faire exprès une artère qui m'avait envoyé des giclés de sang … Il avait été coriace celui-là. Moi si soigneux et propre quand je chassais d'habitude, je revenai désormais presque à chaque fois à la maison dans un état pitoyable qui faisait frémir Rosalie de dégoût quand elle me voyait à mon retour.

Quand j'arrivais à la villa, j'entendis une énorme quantité de pensées affluée à toute allure vers moi. Je m'approchai encore un peu pour pouvoir identifier que c'étaient nos cousins de Denali. Ils étaient en voyage quand nous étions arrivés dans le voisinage trois mois plus tôt et ils venaient de revenir, s'empressant de venir nous saluer. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de l'annonce de leur retour ? Même si ils étaient venus par surprise, Alice l'aurait quand même vu dans ses visions ! Une volée de jurons qui m'étaient destinés m'atteignirent et je sus alors pourquoi. Alice était tellement accaparée par m'insulter ou me supplier dès que je me trouvais à porter de pensées, qu'elle m'avait caché, conscienment ou non, l'arrivée des Dénali.

Il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour car tout le monde m'avait entendu approcher. Je continuai d'avancer à une vitesse humaine et pénétra dans la pièce principale de la maison par la porte-fenêtre. Aussitôt les visages de tous les vampires se tournèrent en même temps vers moi, les yeux des Dénali se remplir d'effroi en me découvrant, leurs pensées faisant échos à leur attitude, quand aux membres de ma famille, les émotions étaient diverses, mais toutes les pensées m'arrivèrent en même temps :

_Crétin ! _Alice

_Tu t'es bien amusé avec mes ours ?_ Emmett

_Même Emmett est plus propre que toi quand il mange !_ Rosalie

_Mon pauvre Edward, il souffre._ Esmée

_Edward !_ Carlisle et Jasper en même temps…

_Mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ?_ Carmen

_Il a l'air malheureux ! _ Eléazar

_C'est quoi ce sang ? De l'ours ? Voilà qu'il se bat avec des ours !_ Irina

_Il souffre ! Ça se voit dans ses yeux _! Kate

_Tu aurais du m'appeler, je t'aurai volontiers accompagné chasser_… Tanya

J'avais parfaitement compris les sous-entendu de cette dernière car elle me faisait parvenir l'un de ses fantasmes et actuellement elle en était à m'arracher ma chemise et mon pantalon. Sans que je m'en rende compte un grondement sourd sorti de ma gorge pendant que je la fixai en retroussant mes lèvres, dévoilant mes dents. Les Dénali, Tanya compris, reculèrent de deux pas, pendant qu'Esmée devint triste, Rosalie et Alice agacées et que mon père et mes deux frères se rapprochaient de moi, les deux derniers posant chacun une main sur mon épaule. Tanya s'offusqua :

« Non mais tu n'es pas bien ! Pourquoi tu me menaces je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Garde tes pensées pour toi si tu veux pas que je t'étripe ! Tu sais très bien le faire quand tu veux. » Lui crachai-je.

Carlisle s'interposa :

« Edward, calme-toi ! Elle n'est même pas au courant de ce qui c'est passé. »

« Elle m'importune avec ses fantasmes ! »

Ma famille et les Dénali se reardèrent, gênés. Je risquais un incident diplomatique facheux si je continuais à aggresser Tanya. Carlisle se fâcha silencieusement : _Edward, tu arrêtes ça ! Montes te changer et ressaisis toi ! Je sais que Tanya n'est pas diplomate mais elle est la même qu'avant, c'est toi qui a changé et qui le prend mal ! _Je restai figer jusqu'à la fin de la tirade et acquiesçai, m'apercevant seulement que j'avais continué à gronder pendant tout ce temps. Je me tus, fis demi-tour, échappant aux poignes de Jasper et Emmett, et monta me changer.

Dès que je fus dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur mon canapé, sans prendre la peine de me changer. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps les Dénali allaient rester mais temps qu'ils seraient là, j'allai passer encore plus de temps dans ma chambre et dehors…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : dimanche soir!**

**N'hésitez pas à les laisser des reviews!**


	3. Chap 3

**Ououh! Trop contente que vous soyez contentes! XD**

**Et du coup, je suis ravie de retravailler cette fic. Car pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai jamais relu cette histoire. J'écrivais et postais directement sans relecture. et je ne m'étais pas re-penchée dessus avant cette semaine. Alors cette fois, je corrige les fautes d'orthographe, d'expression pour vous donner un meilleur confort de lecture! et peut-être quelques détails... :)**

**En attendant bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

POV Bella

Je m'affalais dans l'avion à la place désignée par l'hôtesse et me cachais le visage de mes mains. Il fallu une bonne heure pour embarquer tous les passagers et comme j'étais l'une des premières à embarquer, je m'endormis la tête contre le hublot. Quand les hôtesses passèrent dans les rangs, l'une d'elles me réveilla pour ne pas que je rate les recommandations de bord et attache ma ceinture. Je me redressais et regardais mon voisin. De mon âge, mignon, l'air sympatique qui me dévisagait en souriant. Je préférais ne pas imaginer la tête que je devais avoir… Bien que je me souciais peu de mon apparence, j'avais eu mon lot de moqueries depuis ma jeunesse et ne comptais en recevoir de nouvelles de la part d'un inconnu.

Je le dévisageais à mon tour, ce qui lui fit encore agrandir son sourire. Je serrais les lèvres de colère et regardais le plan de vol qui s'affichait sur les téléviseurs disposés un peu partout dans l'avion. Point de départ : Seattle dans l'état de New-York. Point d'arrivée : Anchorage en Alaska.

Je me redressais sur mon siège, agrippée à mes accoudoirs, ce qui fit sursauter mon voisin. ALASKA ! Je croyais que j'allais à Jacksonville en Arizona ! Pour quelles raisons me retrouvais-je dans un avion en partance pour l'Alaska? Avec ma malchance, je m'étais surement trompée d'avion. Je plongeais dans mon sac et en ressortis mon billet : Seattle—Anchorage. Je ne m'étais pas trompé d'avion. Je me repassais rapidement dans ma tête ces trois derniers jours passés en compagnie de mon père et effectivement il n'avait jamais mentionné Jacksonville.

Il me fallu encore un moment pour comprendre que mon voisin me parler :

« Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as eu un moment d'affolement on dirait, tu as peur en avion ? »

Je m'efforçais de lui faire un sourire.

« Non, non ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que je suis surprise de la destination. »

Il me regarda l'air ébahi :

« Tu prends l'avion mais tu ne sais pas où tu vas ? »

Ne voulant pas passer pour une cruche, je lui répondis une pauvre excuse :

«Non je ne savais pas jusqu'à temps que je regarde sur l'écran. C'est juste une surprise que me réservaient mes parents. »

« Et tu n'avais pas pensé à regarder ton billet ? »

« Mon père me l'a donné juste avant de partir et je pensai à autre chose en embarquant. »

« Ok. Mais là tu ferais mieux d'attacher ta ceinture, l'hôtesse commence à se diriger vers nous. »

Je m'empressais d'obéir et regardais autour de moi. J'étais assise dans la rangée de droite de l'avion. Cette rangée comme celle tout à gauche ne comportait que deux sièges et la rangée du milieu en avait quatre. A peine, eus-je fait cette constatation que l'avion commença à rouler et je collais mon visage au hublot pour voir le décollage.

Bizarrement, j'adorais l'avion. Je ne risquais ici. Enfin, presque ! Avec moi, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Je regardais la piste défilée sous mes yeux et quand l'avion décolla enfin du sol, je sentis les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Nous prîmes de l'altitude et j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi restait au sol et cela faisait très, très mal ! Une fois l'avion stabilisé, l'hôtesse nous fit savoir que nous pouvions nous détacher. J'enlevais aussitôt ma ceinture et me recroquevillais en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton. Mon voisin me demanda si ça allait, je me contentais de grogner. Je voulais penser à Edward tranquillement et me laisser aller à ma peine sans qu'un abruti ne me dérange toutes les minutes. Je me blottis donc contre mon siège et fermais les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, nous étions presque arrivés.

« Bien dormi ? »

Ah ! Il ne voulait pas me lâcher celui là.

« Moui ! »

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » Le coupais-je précipitamment. « Cet avion va se poser et je ne te reverrais jamais, donc pas la peine de s'étendre en présentation. »

Il me regarda, interloqué tout d'abord, puis vexé, quand il comprit ma remarque. Vu comme il était beau, il ne devait pas souvent se faire rembarrer. Mais que croyait-il ? Qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec Edward ? Je me repris immédiatement, consciente que je le regardais méchamment. Je tournais la tête. Le pauvre ! Il ne connaissait même pas Edward… Et question rivalité, même si il était très beau pour un humain, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville avec mon Apollon.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. « Mon ». Il n'était plus mien depuis qu'il était parti. Il m'avait tellement fait de mal ! Pourtant, je l'aimais encore passionnément et je doute que quelque chose puisse un jour altérer les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

L'avion finit par se poser à Anchorage et je descendis de l'avion passant devant mon voisin à toute vitesse. Un brin d'excitation que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps me serra le ventre. Une fois dans l'aéroport, je cherchais ma mère du regard. Et soudain, je la vis avec Phil et un garçon d'à peu près mon âge. Mes larmes coulèrent une fois de plus sur mes joues et je m'avançais vers eux. A quelques mètres, je lâchais mes bagages et me précipitais dans les bras de ma mère, sanglotant autant que je le pouvais, à la limite de l'étouffement.

Que cela faisait du bien d'être serrer dans ses bras. Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains, m'embrassa sur le front et essuya mes larmes qui n'arrêtaient plus de couler.

« C'est fini ma chérie, je suis là maintenant ! »

Je lui souris faiblement et me tournais vers les deux hommes. Phil m'embrassa gentillement sur les deux joues et le garçon me dit un signe de tête auquel je répondis par un pauvre sourire quand ma mère me le présenta :

« Bella, voici Ethan, le neveu de Phil. Ethan, ma fille Bella. »

Une fois les présentations faites, les deux hommes prirent les valises et je me laissais entraîner par ma mère, si joviale, vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Juste avant de franchir les portes de sortie, quelqu'un dans notre dos appela mon nouveau cousin. Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, et je découvris mon charmant voisin de l'avion avec qui j'avais été plus qu'impolie. Aussitôt mes joues virèrent au cramoisi.

* * *

POV Edward

Voilà trois jours que les Dénali étaient à la maison. J'enrageais qu'ils restent si longtemps. Leur maison n'était qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la nôtre, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux de temps à autre quand même. Et bien non ! Apparemment, ils avaient trop de choses à raconter pour pouvoir se passer ma famille ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Personne ne leur avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé à Forks pour qu'on vienne s'installer ici, ce qui les faisait s'interroger.

En entendant, Emmett et Jasper projetaient d'aller chasser, je décidai pour une fois de les accompagner, tout pourvu que je puisse échapper aux questions incésentes que se posaient les autre sur ma petite personne.

Je descendis donc au salon où tous étaient en train de discuter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je leur souris, essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué ce qui surpris ma famille. J'évitai de croiser le regard de Tanya et d'écouter ses pensées et me tournai vers mes frères :

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez chasser. Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

J'ai cru qu'Esmée allait défaillir et croisais le regard pour une fois compatissant d'Alice. Jasper manifesta leur joie à voix haute :

« Ouais, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour empêcher Emmett de décimer les ours de la région ! »

Et Emmett dans l'euphorie du moment s'emporta, un temps soit peu :

« Edward, je te parie que je suis capable de tuer un puma aussi proprement que toi… Une nouvelle voiture que je gagne mon pari ! »

Ce dernier me montra en même temps avec quel propreté il était capable de dépecer une biche. L'image d'Emmett s'en mettant partout était tellement risible que d'un coup, la pression accumulée ces derniers temps s'envola pour quelques secondes et j'éclatais de rire, suivi de près par le reste des vampires. Carlisle riait aussi mais il avait vu clair dans mon jeu et me remercia mentalement. _Merci de faire un effort Edward. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, et ce que tu fais me touche beaucoup. _Je lui fis un faible sourire et attaquais Emmett de front :

« Va mettre une chemise blanche ! On va voir si tu vas gagner ! »

Clin do'eil de la part de tous les membres de ma famille, même de la part de Rosalie. _C'est bien. Ça lui fait plaisir à Emmett, il était triste pour toi. _Emmett redescendit à ce moment-là et sortit comme une flèche de la maison, Jasper et moi lui emboitâmes le pas.

* * *

POV Alice

Edward venait de me surprendre. Qu'est ce qui expliquait ce brusque sursaut d'énergie ? Lui qui était resté dans une sorte de dépression depuis trois longs mois. Je le regardais de plus près. Ah ! Il jouait la comédie pour faire plaisir à Carlisle et Esmée et arrêter de froisser nos cousins. Pourquoi n'était-il plus aussi égoïste ? Il se remettait déjà de sa séparation d'avec Bella ? C'était un parfait crétin ! A ce moment, j'eu une vision : Edward, sanglotant sans larmes sur un rocher, la tête entre ses genoux. A ces pieds, le cadavre d'un puma, son sang se répandant dans la terre et plus loin, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas si ils devaient se signaler : Jasper et Emmett.

Je sortis de ma vision et soupirais. Non, il n'allait pas mieux, il faisait juste un effort pour nous autres. Brave Edward ! Il allait falloir que j'arrête de lui hurler dessus ou de le supplier. Il souffrait bien assez comme ça. Dommage. C'était un moyen efficace de l'empêcher de savoir ce que je pensais vraiment.

Je me tournais vers nos invités et vis un certain malaise entre ma mère, Rosalie et Carlisle et les Dénali. Surtout Tanya qui affichait sa tête de fouine.

« Enfin, quelqu'un peut-il nous dire ce qui arrive à Edward ? »

Rosalie renifla dédaigneusement et préféra quitter la pièce plutôt que de répondre à Tanya. Après avoir interrogée Carlisle du regard, Esmée la suivit. Elle avait deviné que Carlisle allait leur révéler une partie de la vérité et n'avait pas envie qu'on remue le couteau dans sa plaie. Pour ma part, je pliais mes jambes sous mes fesses et me calais confortablement dans mon fauteuil pour pouvoir faire ensuite un rapport détaillé à Edward. Je l'avais assez ignoré, il était temps pour nous deux d'enterrer la hache de guerre même si je ne serais jamais d'accord avec son choix d'abandonner Bella, dont je n'avais d'ailleurs pas eu de visions depuis trois jours, mais ça je m'en occuperais plus tard. La dernière en date la montrant en train de passer les fêtes de noël chez sa mère. Si je n'avais pas eu d'autres visions depuis c'est qu'il ne lui arriverait rien avant au moins une bonne semaine. J'abandonnais donc mes pensées pour écouter Carlisle et observer la réaction de nos cousins.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce soir! Je poste dès demain ! En attendant, pensez à me donner votre avis! **


	4. Chap 4

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour votre bon plaisir!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

POV Bella

Le jeune homme me dévisagea, apparemment surpris que je connaisse son ami. Ce dernier, ainsi que ma mère et Phil me regardèrent ne comprenant pas ma brusque rougeur. Ethan, sympa, nous dit de partir devant et qu'il nous rejoindrait à la voiture. Je fis aussitôt demi-tour et cette fois, c'est moi qui entrainait ma mère par le bras. Phil nous suivait docilement en portant mes valises.

Une fois installés en voiture et en attendant Ethan, Phil se tourna vers ma mère :

« Renée, explique lui maintenant, veux-tu ? Ça sera plus simple ! »

Ma mère acquiesça et se tourna vers moi, assise sur la banquette arrière.

« La sœur de Phil, Molly vient de perdre son mari il y a deux mois. Il avait un cancer. Du coup, elle se retrouve seule avec quatre enfants et n'arrive pas à gérer tout, toute seule. Elle nous a donc demandé de venir nous installer chez elle pendant quelques temps. J'ai hésité, sachant que tu n'allais pas très bien, mais quand elle m'a dit que si tu voulais aussi venir habiter avec nous, il n'y avait pas de problème, j'ai accepté, La maison est assez grande. Je sais que tu ne vas pas fort en ce moment, mais tes cousins non plus. C'est leur père qu'ils ont perdu. »

Sur le coup, elle m'agaça. Elle était en train de sous-entendre que mieux valait perdre un petit ami qu'un père. Je vis bien qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'Il était pour moi. J'aurais été prête à renoncer à mon humanité pour lui… Mais je me tus, sachant qu'une nouvelle crise de sanglots me guettait.

« Oh ma Chérie, je suis si contente que tu soies venue ! »

C'était la phrase de trop !

« C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! »

Ma mère se renfrogna en entendant le ton sur lequel je lui répondait.

Mon Dieu ! Que suis-je en train de faire ? Après la dépression, l'agressivité ? Ça n'allait pas arranger mes affaires. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de contrer cette douleur due à son absence qui commençait à me rendre folle.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège de voiture pendant que ma mère se retournait pour regarder vers l'avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ethan me rejoignait sur la banquette arrière et nous nous mîmes en route. Il ne nous fallu qu'une demi-heure pour arriver chez eux. C'était une grande maison, un peu à l'écart d'une petite ville, enfoncée un peu dans les bois. Le gouffre dans mon ventre s'ouvrit un peu plus : bien que cette maison n'ait rien à voir avec celle des Cullen, car la leur était tout ce qu'il y avait de moderne contrairement à celle là qui était un vieux manoir rénové, tout me les rappelait : une maison isolé dans la forêt, un ciel gris, une famille nombreuse qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Que c'était étrange !

J'étais sortie de la voiture et étais tombée en arrêt devant la maison. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Alasaka ! J'étais en Alaska. Tout au fond de mon cerveau, ce mot me disait quelque chose. Alaska… Je sursautais soudain et hurlais ébahie:

« JE SUIS EN ALASKA ! »

Et me mis à danser sur place en riant. Ma mère me regarda, choquée, et Phil et Ethan en lâchèrent mes bagages par terre. Alaska ! Les Dénali vivaient en Alaska ! Il ne faisait presque jamais soleil en Alaska ! Quel meilleur endroit pourrait convenir à toute une famille de vampires ? Ils avaient ici un pied à terre et je savais qu'ils étaient proches de leurs cousins…

C'était le destin qui m'avait amené ici, et au fond de moi, j'étais certaine que j'allais revoir les Cullen et Edward. J'arrêtais de sautiller sur place, le trou dans ma poitrine était déjà moins douloureux… Ma mère me saisit le bras :

« Bella, ça va ? »

Je me tournais vers elle en souriant :

« Oui, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en Alaska ! C'est génial ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais au même moment, une femme, une fille de mon âge et deux enfants plus jeunes sortir de la maison. Surement la mère et les frères et sœurs d'Ethan. Je me calmais instantanément et attendis sagement que quelqu'un fasse les présentations.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Phil qui s'en chargea. Après m'avoir présentée rapidement (apparemment, tout le monde savait déjà qui j'étais), il se chargea de m'apprendre les prénoms de sa sœur et de ses enfants. Elle s'appelait Perle (drôle de nom), la fille avait mon âge et s'appelait Sarah. Les deux plus jeunes avaient 12 et 13 ans et se nommaient respectivement, Théo et Julie, des noms français… Je levai un sourcil interrogateur mais n'eus pas l'occasion de m'interroger d'avantage, ma mère m'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Je pénétrais dans le hall et fus surprise par l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Une atmosphère accueillante, chaleureuse. Ma mère me fit visiter toute la maison, décorée dans un style français ancien. Renée s'arrêta devant une porte au premier étage :

« C'est ta chambre ! »

J'ouvris des yeux ébahis. Elle était simple mais belle ! Le papier et les meubles étaient blancs, la parure de lit était bleu électrique ainsi que les rideaux et la jolie frise qui courait les murs. Le bleu qu'Edward adorait tant…

« C'est magnifique ! C'est toi qui as choisi les couleurs ? »

« Oui. Je trouve ça jolie et c'est plus lumineux comme ça. Tu en as besoin en ce moment… »

J'acquiesçais et elle me laissa m'installer pour ma première nuit en Alaska :

« Je suppose que tu aimerais te reposer, mais aimerais-tu manger quelque chose avant? »

« C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim. Je vais me coucher directement je pense. »

« Très bien, alors bonne nuit ma Chérie. A demain ! »

« Bonne nuit, maman ! »

Renée partit, je pris l'une de mes valises, la posais sur le bureau et en sortis la chemise d'Edward et le CD que j'avais pris dans sa chambre. Je mis ce dernier dans le lecteur CD et le mis en route en mettant la musique en sourdine. Ensuite je me débarrassais de mes vêtements et de mon soutien-gorge et enfilais la chemise. Elle était trop grande pour moi, m'arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisses mais je m'en moquais bien. J'enfouis mon nez dans le col et inspirais un grand coup, respirant l'odeur d'Edward. Je me glissais ensuite dans mon lit et me roulais en boule sous la couette. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endormis, ennivrée du parfum d'Edward, le « Clair de lune » me berçant doucement…

Au matin, quand j'ouvris les yeux, je restais un moment cachée sous ma couette. Je sentais l'odeur d'Edward à mes côtés et il me fallut quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il n'était pas avec moi et que son odeur était due au fait que je portais sa chemise pour dormir. Et il me fallut encore quelques minutes de plus pour ignorer la douleur dans ma poitrine et me raccrocher à l'espoir que je le reverrais peut-être bientôt. Je devais établir un plan d'action pour le voir de nouveau…

En attendant je commençais à avoir faim, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu faim…L'espoir de Le revoir me rendait-il l'appétit ? Je ne savais pas mais me levais aussitôt et je glissais un coup d'œil vers mon réveil. Il affichait 8h. J'éteignis la musique qui avait tourné toute la nuit et me regardais dans le miroir.

Vu l'heure, les autres dormaient sans doute encore, on était en vacances après tout. La chemise m'arrivant un peu plus bas que mi-cuisses, je pouvais descendre rapidement habillée comme ça pour aller chercher à manger… Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je descendis les escaliers pieds nus et me dirigeais à travers la maison vers ce qui me semblait être, si mes souvenirs de la veille étaient bons, la cuisine.

Je trouvais du premier coup, ouvris quelques placards et tiroirs, trouvant un bol, une cuillère et des céréales. Je me servais avant d'arroser le tout copieusement de lait. Puis je saisis le bol et m'adossais au plan de travail en face de la porte.

Le nez dans mon bol de céréales, je sursautais et rougissais aussitôt quand je vis Ethan et son copain – qui n'était rien d'autre que mon voisin d'avion- me dévisageaient. Enfin dont les deux paires d'yeux balayaient plutôt mes jambes nues croisées légèrement devant moi, remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine où un bouton s'était détaché, dévoilant un joli décolté, puis se posèrent sur mon visage, stupéfaits !

* * *

POV Ethan.

Je m'étais levé à 7h et étais aller faire mon footing comme tous les jours avec mon meilleur ami, Dan. Il m'avait rejoint à la maison et nous étions allés courir dans les bois. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que nous marchions pour reprendre notre souffle, il me raconta sa rencontre avec la fille de Renée. Il me fit bien rire, cette fille avait l'air spécial, mais pour autant, j'étais d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'elle était carrément canon, même si elle avait un teint plus que pâle et des immenses cernes sous les yeux.

Arrivés devant la porte de la maison, je proposai à Dan de venir prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Il ne faut pas faire trop de bruit par contre. Tout le monde doit encore dormir. »

Il acquiesça, si bien que nous pénétrâmes silencieusement dans la maison. Je l'entraînais vers la cuisine mais au moment de franchir la porte, je la vis. Je ne pus que m'arrêter en même temps que Dan.

Elle était adossée au plan de travail, les jambes croisées, pieds nus, jambes nues, ne portant rien de plus qu'une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle. Les boutons du haut étaient ouverts lui faisant un assez grand décolleté. Je me concentrai pour regarder son visage et vis qu'elle était rouge cramoisi. Ça devait être une habitude chez elle car je me rappelais assez bien de la veille au soir à quelle vitesse elle avait rougi en voyant Dan. Sur le coup, je ne voyais pas pourquoi mais maintenant que ce dernier m'avait raconté la façon dont elle l'avait rembarré, c'était évidemment de la gêne. Et pour cette fois, le fait de se faire surprendre à moitié nue dans la cuisine par deux hommes justifiait amplement ses rougeurs.

Je me raclais la gorge en filant un coup de coude à Dan qui, figé, la détaillait de la même façon que moi, pour en arriver aux mêmes conclusions… Bella, je crois que c'était son nom, se ressaisit, secoua la tête et se retourna sur le plan de travail pour poser son bol. Puis, elle nous fit face :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un si tôt. »

Je lui répondis, mal à l'aise :

« Je me lève toujours tôt pour aller courir et Dan m'accompagne la plupart du temps »

Ce dernier acquiesça mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Je lui écrasais le pied pendant qu'elle se retournait pour prendre son bol. Il reprit contenance et quand elle se dirigea vers nous pour sortir de la pièce, il réussit à lui sortir quelques mots :

« Tu veux rester déjeuner avec nous ? »

Elle blêmit avant de répondre poliment :

« Non merci. Je crois que je vais finir mon bol en haut et ensuite m'habiller. »

Je hochais la tête bêtement, m'écartais pour la laisser passer et la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision. Elle était … Je regardai Dan qui exprima ma pensée à haute-voix :

« Wouah ! »

« Carrément canon ! »

« Plus que ça ! »

« Tu l'as dit… »

« Elle est faite pour moi ! »

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben quoi ? C'est ta cousine ! Tu peux pas sortir avec ! »

Ah oui ! Détail que j'avais facilement oublié. On n'avait pas de lien de sang mais ça serait mal vu si j'essayais de sortir avec…

Je me résignais et allais sortir deux bols du placard ainsi que la boîte de céréales.

* * *

**Et surprise ce soir... vu que je n'étais pas là samedi, je vous posterais le chapitre 5 dans la soirée!**


	5. Chap 5

**Chose promis, chose due!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

POV Edward

La chasse avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. D'abord Emmett avait tenu à honorer son pari, qu'il avait perdu vu le peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour couvrir sa chemise de terre puis de sang. Ensuite, Jasper et lui avaient décidé de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les bois afin d'aller débusquer des ours. Je n'eus d'autres solutions que de les suivre… Au deuxième jour, alors que je courrais derrière un puma, les souvenirs de Bella m'avouant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur ma nature, nos premiers baisers, la clairière, tout me revint… Au moment où je mordais mon puma, toute ma peine que j'avais dissimulé depuis la veille refit surface et je fus incapable de faire autre chose que de m'assoir sur un rocher en sanglotant, le puma agonisant à mes pieds. Ce fut Jasper qui du l'achever rapidement avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin avec Emmett. Ils comprenaient ma douleur mais ne savaient comment l'apaiser.

Une fois, ma crise passait, nous retournâmes chasser et je tuais autant de gibier que possible espérant qu'en me remplissant du sang de tous ces animaux, j'arriverais à me changer les idées. Mais à part le fait que mes yeux étaient d'une couleur or liquide, brillant comme jamais, ça ne me fit pas de bien. Au contraire ! Quand j'avais soif, il m'était plus facile de me concentrer sur la brûlure de ma gorge plutôt que sur celle de ma poitrine.

Nous étions au matin de notre troisième jour et nous nous approchions de la villa. Les fantasmes d'Emmett sur ses retrouvailles avec Rosalie me firent du mal mais, solidaire, Jasper m'épargna celles qu'il aurait aussi à coup sur avec Alice.

Dès que nous sommes arrivés à la villa, je captais aussitôt les pensées de ma famille et des Dénali. Bizarrement, quelque chose clochait et je n'arrivais pas à poser le doigt dessus. Cela me torturait jusqu'à ce que je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte : les insultes de mon petit lutin de sœur ne m'étaient pas encore arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles. Était-elle sortie alors qu'elle savait que Jasper allait rentrer ? C'était étrange !

Je pénétrai dans la maison et soudain je l'entendis. _Edward, viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre le plus tôt possible, s'il te plaît._ J'étais étonné de la pensée douce que ma sœur venait de m'envoyer. Elle était tellement en colère ces derniers temps. _Dis à Jasper d'attendre que tu redescendes pour monter. _Ajouta-t-elle.

Curieux, je mis Jasper au courant silencieusement, allais saluer la famille et montais directement dans la chambre d'Alice.

A peine avais-je franchi la porte, que mon petit bout de vampire était accrochée à mon cou et m'embrassais sur la joue. _Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante, Edward. Faisons la paix, veux-tu ? Je suis toujours contre ta décision de quitter Bella mais je me contrôlerais désormais._

En réponse à ses pensées, je la serrais fort dans mes bras. Elle finit par se dégager doucement en riant et m'entraîna vers son lit où elle me fit asseoir.

_Je vais te montrer la discussion qu'a eue Carlisle avec nos cousins pendant ton absence. Je pense que tu dois connaître leurs réactions avant de les recroiser._ J'opinais et aussitôt Alice m'envoya ses souvenirs de la conversation qui s'était déroulé juste après mon départ avec Emmett et Jasper. Je vis sans surprise des émotions diverses passaient sur les visages des Dénali. Leurs réactions ne m'étonnaient pas et encore moins celle de Tanya : elle était folle de rage… En vérité, cela la vexait que je puisse repousser ses avances alors que je désirais tellement une humaine au point d'être capable de vaincre ma nature de vampire et de me contrôler…

Une fois qu'Alice eut fini de me transmettre ces informations et son point de vue, je la remerciais et montais dans ma chambre… Il n'y avait aucune raison qui m'obligeait à aller me confronter à la colère de Tanya et à la compassion des autres. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant, ils comprendraient mon besoin d'éloignement.

Au moment où je pénétrais dans ma chambre, je vis le visage de Bella apparaître dans les pensées d'Alice mais aussitôt cette dernière m'en bloqua l'accès en se concentrant sur un mur de brique rouge ! Je fronçais les sourcils. Ça ne servirait à rien que je redescende voir Alice maintenant. On venait juste de faire la paix, autant la préserver au maximum… Et j'étais sur que si Bella était en danger, ma sœur me préviendrait. Je reportais donc mon attention sur le livre que je venais d'ouvrir : les Hauts de Hurle-vents.

* * *

POV Alice

Je détestais Edward ! Enfin, façon de parler ! Il avait failli m'avoir quand une vision de Bella m'était apparue. J'avais raison en pensant que les insultes étaient une superbe barrière pour protéger mes pensées mais je venais de lui proposer la paix et ne pouvais décidément pas relancer le conflit.

Je dus faire appel à tout mon savoir-faire pour empêcher Edward d'en prendre connaissance. Ça ne le regardait plus !

Une fois, ma barrière mentale solidifiait, je me concentrais sur ma vision. Ce que je vis m'amusa, me ravit et me consterna à la fois. Décidément, Belle ne changerait jamais !

Sur ce, je partis rejoindre Jasper et les autres en bas.

* * *

POV Bella

Cela faisait dix jours que j'étais en Alaska et je commençais à m'y plaire. Contrairement à Forks où je ne faisais que penser au départ d'Edward, ici, je ne pensais qu'au possible RETOUR d'Edward ! C'était une obsession mais qui me sortait de ma dépression. Son abscence me faisait toujours ressentir la même douleur mais j'étais désormais capable de soutenir une conversation de plus de trois phrases et j'en redevenais même aimable.

Bien sur, le fait de retrouver tous les soirs son odeur m'aidait énormément à tenir le coup… Ma mère m'avait demandé à qui appartenait cette chemise et pourquoi je la portais pour dormir mais n'avait eu qu'un grognement en réponse et quand trois jours plus tôt, je m'étais aperçue qu'elle l'avait lavé, j'avais été à la limite de lui hurler dessus. J'avais cependant serré les dents et avais repris la chemise rapidement avant qu'elle puisse poser son fer chaud dessus. J'en aurais pleuré. Pourtant en cachant mon visage dedans, je découvris que par dessus la lessive, elle sentait encore l'odeur d'Edward. Peut être que l'odeur des vampires imprègne plus les vêtements que les gens normaux ? En tout cas, j'étais heureuse de sentir encore son odeur sur moi et ma mère n'osa plus me questionner sur la fameuse chemise.

Bizarrement, je m'étais rapprochée beaucoup de Sarah et Ethan. Sarah était douce et amusante et pouvait voir le bon côté des choses dans n'importe quel situation et Ethan riait tout le temps et m'avait vite considéré comme une nouvelle sœur. La scène de la cuisine avait été oubliée pour tous les deux, bien que son ami Dan, à qui j'avais fini par présenter mes excuses pour ce qui c'était passé dans l'avion, me regardait de temps en temps avec un air bizarre. Somme toute, il était très gentil et on s'amusait bien avec lui. Je m'étais parfaitement intégrée et le fait que mes cousins avaient perdu leur père ne faisait que renforcer nos liens. Ils luttaient pour continuer à vivre et je devais faire pareil. Moi, au moins, avais l'espoir de revoir un jour cet être aimé que j'avais perdu…

Ce soir était le réveillon du nouvel an. Ethan et Sarah allaient à une fête et m'avaient invité. Au départ je refusais mais finalement, acceptais devant l'air contrarié de ma mère. Je n'aimais pas les bals, ni les fêtes. J'étais nulle en danse, sauf dans les bras d'Edward, je ne buvais pas, ne fumais pas et surtout je ne savais pas m'habiller. Une heure avant de partir, je me tenais indécise devant mon placard. J'aurais aimé voir Alice débarquer avec une de ses robes et se mettant à sautiller autour de moi pendant que je me prêtais en geignant au rôle de poupée Barbie, mais ce n'était, hélas, pas possible…

Je finis par opter par un ensemble noir. Débardeur échancré devant et derrière et un jean. J'enfilais une paire de ballerines noires à mes pieds et relevais mes cheveux sur ma tête avant de décider de les laisser flotter librement sur mes épaules.

Sarah arriva tout de suite après pour me maquiller légèrement et je fus prête. Nous descendîmes rejoindre Dan et Ethan qui nous attendaient en bas.

* * *

POV Ethan

Bella était ravissante quand elle descendit les escaliers. Je rigolais de la voir faire attention où elle mettait ses pieds. En quelques jours à peine, j'avais appris à l'apprécier et elle était devenue comme ma petite sœur ! Je voyais souvent de la tristesse dans ses yeux mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. En attendant, nous allions bien nous amuser ce soir !

* * *

POV Sarah

Bella était jolie ce soir, comme d'habitude. Elle semblait néanmoins en être inconsciencte plus préoccupée par un secret qui la hantait. J'avais essayé de l'interroger la veille au soir sur la cause de sa tristesse mais en la voyant serrer sa chemise bleue trop grande autour d'elle pendant que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, j'avais abandonné le sujet pour passer à autre chose.

J'avais pris l'habitude de passer la voir dans sa chambre le soir avant de me coucher. On discutait ensemble de tout et de rien. J'avais eu du mal à la convaincre de venir à la fête mais j'étais ravie qu'elle nous accompagne au final.

* * *

POV Dan

Elle était magnifique ce soir. Habillée simplement, mais révélant suffisamment ses courbes gracieuses. Son visage avait repris quelques couleurs depuis qu'elle était ici même si elle était encore très pâle et ses cernes avaient disparu. Ses cheveux dansaient sur ses épaules nues et elle n'aurait pas rougi en nous regardant en cet instant que je serais allé lui prendre la main pour lui faire un compliment.

Je trouverai bien un instant dans la soirée pour l'inviter à danser… Du moins, je l'espérais…

* * *

POV Renée

Bella reprenait des couleurs depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle semblait moins déprimée et avait commencé à se lier d'amitié avec Sarah et Ethan. J'étais ravie ! La seule chose qui m'ennuyait était cette maudite chemise bleue. Elle ne la portait que dans sa chambre, pour dormir. Je l'avais surprise il y avait une semaine de cela, blottie dans sa chemise trop grande à chantonner une berceuse comme pour s'endormir mais les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, elle s'était arrêtée de chanter, avait porté le tissu de la chemise à son nez, respirant par à coups comme si elle manquait d'air, puis avait gémi… Le lendemain, pendant qu'elle était sortie avec Sarah, je montais dans sa chambre et trouvais la chemise sous son oreiller. Je la dépliai. C'était une chemise d'homme. Sans doute à ce fameux Edward dont je ne savais rien mais qui avait fait tant de mal à ma petite fille ! J'avais replacé la chemise à sa place et m'étais glissée hors de sa chambre.

Il y avait à peine trois jours, elle m'avait fait une scène parce que je l'avais lavée et le soir même, elle la remettait pour dormir.

Je secouais la tête pour en chasser ces petits incidents et regardai ma fille descendre les escaliers. Elle n'était pas radieuse comme pouvez l'être une jeune fille de son âge mais souriait néanmoins et était très jolie.

Je la serrai dans mes bras quand elle arriva à ma hauteur puis la lâchais pour qu'elle aille rejoindre les autres.

« Passez une bonne soirée ! »

* * *

**Je trépigne d'impatience... Hâte de vous poster le chapitre 6!**


	6. Chap 6

**J'adore ce chapitre! j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

POV Bella

Le trajet en voiture fut très court pour aller jusqu'au lieu où se déroulerait la fête. J'étais assise à l'arrière avec Sarah et regardais le paysage blanc défiler sous mes yeux. Je souris en imaginant Edward dans la neige… Lequel serait le plus banc ? Je regrettais son absence ce soir plus qu'un autre soir… J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir à mes côtés en toute situation et avais vraiment besoin de lui quand j'allai à ces fêtes… Le sentir à mes côtés me rassurait et éviter que des garçons viennent tenter leurs chances auprès de moi et même si la première fois, j'avais été horriblement gênée de danser avec lui, j'avais très vite su profiter de ces parfaits petits moments de bonheur entre nous. Quand nous dansions, il n'avait pas peu de me serrer un peu plus fort que d'habitude pour éviter que je trébuche et en profitai toujours pour me glisser des mots d'amour à l'oreille. C'est en repensant à ces moments que je réussissais à me convaincre qu'il m'aimait encore et m'avait dit toutes ces choses horribles que pour pouvoir s'éloigner de moi afin que je sois en sécurité… Il avait juste oublié un détail important : j'étais un aimant à problèmes et tôt ou tard, j'allais me mettre dans une situation périlleuse et il serait obligé de venir me sauver, sauf que cette fois, je ne le laisserais pas repartir.

C'est forte de cette conviction que je sortis de la voiture, pris une profonde inspiration et me laissais entraîner par les trois autres vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes où avait été organisée la soirée. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur et fut surprise par le nombre de personnes qu'il y avait et par l'ambiance. Je faillis me faire écraser par un troupeau de blondes gloussant derrière deux beaux garçons à la carrure de footballeur qui venaient de passer devant moi et en me reculant, j'entrais en collision avec un gars qui tenait deux bières à la main, l'une finissant par terre, l'autre sur sa chemise. Bella la cata, le retour ! La poisse : 2 Bella : 0 ! Le match avait à peine commençait que déjà j'étais sur de son issue…

Je m'excusais auprès du pauvre type, rouge de honte, mais après m'avoir regardé de la tête aux pieds, il me sourit et m'invita à danser. Je déclinais poliment, m'excusais encore une fois et partis à la recherche des autres. Je ne savais pas à qui attribuer ce point-là, mais finalement je me l'accordai. La poisse : 2 Bella : 1 ! Je ricanais en pensant que ce petit jeu mental aurait plu à Emmett !

Je longeais le mur et me retrouvais devant le buffet où des jeunes se servaient à manger. J'avançais encore un peu et me fis tirer dans un coin par Ethan. Je me retrouvais face à lui, entouré de Sarah et Dan :

« On croyait t'avoir perdu Bella ! » me dit-t-il en souriant.

« Mais non, je sais me débrouiller seule pendant 5 minutes. » Rétorquais-je, d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve !

Il regarda ses deux acolytes avec un sourire en coin. Ok ! J'étais grillée ! A peine 10 jours que j'étais arrivée et ils connaissaient l'une de mes deux faiblesses. L'autre étant Edward !

« Bon, j'ai aperçu un ami que j'aimerais saluer, j'y vais. »

Je me décalais pour le laisser passer mais il se retourna presque aussitôt :

« Dan ? Tu viens avec moi ? »

Je me tournais vers celui-ci qui me regarda et hésita avant de se laisser entraîner par son ami.

* * *

POV Dan

« Dan ? Tu viens avec moi ? »

J'hésitais un instant. Bella était vraiment ravissante ce soir mais elle avait l'air perdu au milieu de cette foule. Si je voulais me rapprocher d'elle, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Je tournais ensuite la tête vers Ethan qui fronça les sourcils. Message reçu. Je m'excusais auprès des filles d'un signe de tête et lui emboitais le pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes droit sur le buffet et nous prîmes chacun une bière Ethan en profita pour me dire le fond de sa pensée en souriant :

« Je serais toi, je la laisserais boire un peu avant d'entreprendre tes démarches… Là, elle a l'air tellement stressée que je suis sur qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant » Et il se mit à rire.

Il n'avait pas tort mais Bella n'ayant pas l'air d'être du genre à boire, combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour être prête à recevoir ses avances ? Je décidais d'attendre un peu, voir comment la soirée évoluait et si les choses tournaient en ma faveur, je tenterais ma chance…

Je regardais une dernière fois dans sa direction, elle était en train de parler avec Sarah, et suivit Ethan pour aller rejoindre un groupe d'amis.

* * *

POV Bella

Une fois les garçons partis, je regardais autour de moi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Sarah me proposa de l'accompagner au buffet :

« Je vais aller me prendre une sangria, tu en veux une ? »

Je me tortillais sur place. Moi ? Boire ? Je ne m'étais jamais laissée convaincre de boire de l'alcool et je n'avais pas l'intention de céder ce soir. Si j'avais réussi à dire non à mes amis de Phoenix, il n'y avait aucune raison que ma volonté faiblisse ici. Non, boire n'était pas une bonne idée sauf si je voulais finir sous (ou sur) une table et je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. Je déclinais donc :

« Non merci, je ne préfère pas. »

« Bella, détends toi un peu ! On est censée s'amuser ce soir ! »

Je secouais la tête, déterminée à ne pas céder. Elle alla se chercher un verre et revint rapidement vers moi. Suivie d'une amie avec qui elle commença à discuter. Son verre finit, elle essaya de m'entraîner vers la piste de danse mais je freinais des 4 fers si bien qu'elle abandonna, lançant un regard désolé à son amie, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne pouvait pas me laisser seule. C'était exaspérant :

« Ecoute, Sarah ! Va danser si tu veux, ne reste pas là pour moi, s'il te plaît ! Je suis capable de survivre seule quelques minutes ! »

« Mais Bella, ce n'est pas drôle si tu restes toute seule dans ton coin ! Viens danser, s'il te plaît !»

« Hors de question ! Je ne sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre… » Je la poussais maintenant vers la piste. Je préféraiq rester seule plutôt que de l'entendre me supplier encore. Elle finit par y aller avec son amie, m'accordant une petite grimace de regret au passage. Je lui souris en retour et entrepris de traverser la pièce pour aller m'asseoir sur le canapé en face.

A ce moment-là, tout se passa très vite. 1 : Je glissai sur une substance visqueuse sur le sol, 2 : tombais en arrière 3 : entraînais, sans le vouloir, quelqu'un dans ma chute, l'allongeant ventre à terre. 4 : cette personne se révéla être une blondasse habillée en put… avec une jupe un peu courte ! Jupe qui était remontée dans sa chute, révélant des fesses plates et un string rose… Dan, non loin de moi, m'aida à me relever et me tira hors de portée de la blonde furax qui s'était rélevée et réajustait sa mini-jupe et son décolté tout taché de la matière gluante sur laquelle j'avais glissé et qui était à première vue du flan. Elle me regardait furieusement et je mis à trembler, la sentant à deux doigts de prendre l'un des ses escarpins pour me planter sauvagement son talon ultra long et pointu dans le crâne.

Sur ce coup là, je venais de faire très fort ! La poisse : 6 Bella : 1 ! Ouah ! 4 points d'un coup… Impossible à rattraper !

Je me tassais un peu plus derrière Dan m'accrochant à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber de nouveau lorsque je sentis mes jambes flageolaient.

* * *

POV Dan

Je discutai avec des amis, quand je vis Sarah quitter Bella pour aller danser avec une amie, qui s'appelait Janet, il me semble. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de rester seule dans son coin et entrepris de la rejoindre. Peut-être pourrai-je l'inviter à danser ? Elle ne refuserait surement pas.

Je pris congé de mes amis et m'approchais d'elle quand elle se mit en marche, visant l'opposé de la pièce. Elle avait le regard rivé au sol mais releva la tête un moment et la vis sourire à Sarah. Quelques secondes plus tard, je la voyais glissé sur le sol vers l'arrière. La superbe blonde qui était juste derrière elle fut propulsée ventre à terre, pendant que Bella s'effondrait sur elle. Je courus tout de suite auprès d'elle, la relevais rapidement et me placais devant elle, les copains de la blonde rappliquant sur le lieu du crime. La jupe de la blonde était remontée sur ses fesses et du flan couvrait son débardeur. Je ne pus m'empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer avec un sourire narquois mais il disparut très vite quand elle se retourna vers Bella et moi, des envies de meurtre dans les yeux.

A ce moment, Bella se colla contre mon dos en se cramponant à ma chemise et j'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête. La sentir se coller contre moi me procura bien du plaisir et si nous ne faisions pas face à une blonde déchaînée, je me serai volontiers retourner pour l'embrasser et la serrer encore plus fort contre moi. Malheureusement, la pimbêche commençait à nous hurler dessus. Je reculai avec Bella mais à ce moment là, ceux qui s'étaient chargés d'organiser la fête arrivèrent et quand ils apprirent ce qui c'était passé, lui demandèrent d'arrêter de hurler et d'écouter les excuses que Bella, rouge de honte, n'arrêtait pas de lui présenter.

Vu qu'elle ne se calmait toujours pas, ils demandèrent à ses amis de la ramener chez elle. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue si c'était pour faire un scandale. L'une des filles se tourna ensuite vers Bella et lui demanda si ça allait. Je l'entendis répondre un faible oui et c'est alors que la deuxième fille remarqua les habits sales de Bella et s'écria :

« Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Suis-nous, on va te prêter quelques affaires qu'on avait emmenées au cas où on se tacherait ! »

Et elles prirent Bella par les épaules pour l'emmener loin de moi. Celle-ci se laissa faire s'en résister et j'en fus déçu. Ça dut se lire sur mon visage parce qu'un grand type costaud me dit en rigolant :

« T'inquiètes, elles vont te la ramener ta copine ! »

Vexé, je partis me chercher un verre. Et repérais une connaissance avec qui j'allai discuter...

Au bout d'un moment, je regardais ma montre et me rendais compte que cela faisait bien une quarantaine de minutes que je n'avais pas vu Bella. Inquiet, je commençai à faire le tour de la salle quand je vis un attroupement près du buffet où on servait les boissons. Je me frayais un chemin à travers la foule qui s'agitait et rigolait. Quand je pus enfin voir le centre de leur intérêt, je m'arrêtais stupéfait. Devant moi une Bella méconnaissable dans une robe noire très courte et décolletée, ultra sexy et qui roulait des hanches plus que sensuellement un verre à la main.

* * *

POV Sarah

Je venais d'apercevoir Bella, toute sale, accompagnée de deux filles se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Abandonnant Janet, je les rattrapai au moment où elles pénétraient dans la pièce :

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

La brune m'expliqua rapidement et je soupirai en secouant la tête, incrédule devant la maladresse de Bella. Celle-ci, gênée, était silencieuse. Les deux filles allèrent chercher leur sac et proposèrent deux robes à Bella pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Seule, une robe noire, courte et sexy était à sa taille. Elle regarda le vêtement avec des yeux ronds, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et pinça les lèvres. La petite rousse lui dit :

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! »

« Je peux rentrer me changer à la maison ! » essaya-t-elle de plaider.

Mais la décision des filles était déjà prise. La brune me regarda, je lui fis un signe de tête et nous entreprîmes de l'aider à se changer avant qu'elle ne puisse protester davantage. En quelques minutes, elle dut prête bien que toujours rouge et pinçant les lèvres. Je rigolais en la voyant aussi coincée et nous repartîmes toute vers la salle, la fille brune dont j'avais fini par apprendre le prénom, Christie, nous entraîna vers le buffet-bar et mit d'autorité un verre de vodka-schwepps dans les mains de Bella :

« Bois ! Tu te sentiras mieux ! »

Bella se tourna vers moi et j'opinais en souriant. J'ouvris de grands yeux quand je la vis boire son verre cul sec sous le rire des autres. Christie, la deuxième complice, nous servit alors toutes les quatre et nous commençâmes à discuter et peu à peu, Bella se détendit.

Je ne vis à quel point elle avait bu que lorsqu'elle se mit à danser en riant. Elle se trémoussait, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Sur le moment, cela m'amusa et je me rendis compte que j'avais peut être aussi abusé un peu trop de la bouteille, mais ce n'était pas souvent, je me resservis donc un verre et me mis à danser avec Bella et les deux autres !

Au bout d'un moment, un groupe, principalement que des garçons, s'était formé autour de nous et vu la façon dont Bella dansait, elle n'était finalement peut être pas si inconsciente que ça de son physique mis en valeur dans la robe de Christie. Les verres se succédaient dans sa main et quand je le vis le porter à nouveau à se lèvres, je fis de même avec le mien et, m'apercevant qu'il était vide, repartis à l'assaut d'une nouvelle bouteille de… vodka ? Ma tête commençait à tourner et je riais pour rien. Et lorsque Bella me saisit la main, je me laissai guider jusqu'à la table où l'on grimpa dessus aidées de charmants garçons. Et nous commençâmes à danser toutes les deux ! Oups !

Au moment où je me rendais compte de ma bêtise, on me saisit par la taille et on me descendit de la table. Je regardais l'imprudent et vu que c'était Dan, en rigolant je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser langoureux mais il me repoussa et me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Tournant la tête sur le côté, je vis qu'Ethan s'était chargé de faire descendre Bella et essayer de l'emmener loin de la meute en rûte qui essayer de se frotter à elle pendant qu'elle essayait vainement de porter une bouteille de voka fraise à ses lèvres.

Je me laissais moi-même emporter par Dan jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

POV Bella

Je me retrouvai dehors et l'air frais me secoua tout d'un coup. Il me fallu un moment à comprendre pourquoi je ricanais pour rien et ce que je venais de faire et encore un moment plus long, pour m'apercevoir que seuls les bras d'Ethan autour de moi m'empêchaient de m'effondrer sur le sol, tant mes jambes ne me portaient plus.

Il me déposa sur un banc, j'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, j'entendais juste les gloussements de Sarah, non loin de moi. Ensuite, il m'appuya contre le dossier du banc :

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la voiture ! »

Je grommelais un oui.

Soudain quelque chose se produit dans un coin de ma tête. Je me concentrais dessus, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était entouré d'une sorte de bulle. Mon dieu ! Combien avais-je bu de verres pour me trouver dans un tel état ! L'impression qu'une bulle entourait mon cerveau devint de plus en plus forte et je ne comprenais pas. Je commençais à vaciller sur mon banc, quand Ethan me prit dans ses bras pour m'installer et me sangler sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Dan se glissa à côté de moi, essayant de faire taire Sarah. J'ouvris les yeux et la vis tenter de l'embrasser pendant qu'il la repoussait pour boucler sa ceinture de sécurité. Je tournais alors la tête et appuyais mon front sur la vitre, regardant les gens dehors pendant que la voiture commençait à rouler. La bulle dans ma tête devenait de plus en plus nette, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre mentalement. C'était tellement étrange. Je croisais le regard de quelques passants et la dernière chose que je vis fut des yeux couleur ocre me regardant passer.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? :)**


	7. Chap 7

**Et voilà encore du nouveau ! Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, sachez qu'il y a en tout une 40taine de chapitres écrits à ce jour que je suis en train de retravailler et que j'ai pleins de bonnes idées pour écrire une fin digne de ce nom (en sachant que je pense pouvoir écrire encore au moins 20 chapitres de plus...)**

**Je pense par contre que je vais passer cette fic en rated M, car en la relisant en entier ces deux derniers jours, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un peu... enfin que j'avais été très inspirée en l'écrivant et que du coup, il y a des chapitres un peu "costaud"! ^^ **

**Il y a dans cette fic pleins de rebondissements dont je me rappelais absolument pas et je demande encore comment j'ai réussi à sortir tout ça de mon cerveau. Dans tous les cas, c'est pas fini et j'espère que la suite vous plaira... ça promet! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

POV Alice

Je regardais ma montre : 20h. Les autres m'attendaient en bas, mais j'avais encore quelques minutes devant moi. La soirée s'annonçait mal, très mal. Comme des humains normaux, nous allions fêter le nouvel an. Nous resterions à la maison entre vampires mais nous le fêterions quand même. C'était l'idée d'Esmée de réunir tout le monde ce soir-là pour passer une bonne soirée avant que les Dénali ne repartent le lendemain chez eux. Personne n'avait pu lui refuser cette faveur, même Edward qui s'apprêtait à passer quelques heures dans la même pièce de Tanya alors qu'il l'avait soigneusement évité depuis qu'il s'était laissé emporter contre elle. Esmée tenait à ce qu'on se souvienne qu'on était une 'vraie' famille et chacun de nous devait y mettre d'y sien, même si pour y certains auraient besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts par rapport à d'autres. Moi-même, j'allais avoir beaucoup de difficultés pendant dans la soirée.

J'avais eu deux visions. La première, très étrange, me montrait durant la soirée, à divers moments avoir des absences et rire toute seule. Ce genre de vision était très rare. Se voir soi-même, en vision, avoir des visions était assez perturbant. Cela ne m'était arrivé qu'une seule fois tout au début que Jasper et moi avions rejoint les Cullen. Ma deuxième vision était celle de Bella devant son miroir, n'arrivant pas à se décider sur quelle tenue porter pour sortir.

Je savais donc que j'allai avoir des visions de Bella toute la soirée, surtout qu'il y a quelques jours, j'avais eu cette vision que je m'étais empressée de cacher à Edward : Bella dansant un verre à la main dans une robe très jolie et allumant à peu près tout ce qui bougeait. Sa tenue n'était pas la même que dans mon autre vision mais j'étais sur que c'était le même et j'étais toute excitée de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Bella ne risquait rien puisqu'aucune de mes visions ne le prévoyait et cela m'amusait réellement de savoir comment elle allait réussir à se trouver en pareil situation. Ce qui me dérangeait davantage était le fait que je m'étais vu avoir des visions, avant de voir celles sur Bella. Donc ce n'était pas une conséquence de mon choix de l'espionner qui provoquerait mes visions dans la soirée. Elles viendraient toutes seules et aléatoirement et fréquemment, comme me le laissaient voir mes visions. Mais en quoi le fait que je vois tout ça était-il important ? Mes visions avaient toujours un sens profond quand elles se produisaient si rapprochées dans le temps et sur le même sujet. Je n'avais pas forcément de rôle à jouer dedans mais pour Bella, cette soirée serait le commencement de quelque chose qui m'était totalement inconnu.

Mon principal problème s'appelait Edward ! Que j'ai des visions toute la soirée et que je glousse en les visionnant n'était pas grave, personne ne me ferait de remarques si je refusais de leur dire ce qui m'amusait. Je ne risquais que les taquineries d'Emmett ou l'une de ses plaisanteries graveleuses du genre : « Alice, tu pourrais éviter de provoquer des visions de ce que Jasper te fera dans quelques heures quand on est à proximité, s'il te plaît ? ». Bien sur, il le dirait avec une voix plaintive et tout le monde rigolerait, mais non. Le problème était Edward.

Vu la fréquence de mes visions et la concentration dont je devrais faire preuve pour garder contenance devant les autres, je ne pourrais pas en plus garder une barrière mentale suffisamment solide pour qu'il ne perçoive rien. Et si au cours de la soirée, il tombait sur une image de Bella, dans cet état ou non, c'était la catastrophe assurée. La seule solution était de le mettre au courant et bien que cela me coûta, je me levais pour le prévenir.

J'entrais dans sa chambre et commençais à lui expliquer par la pensée, voulant être sure que personne nous entendrait. Il blêmit autant qu'un vampire pouvait le faire puis se ressaisit. Il vint me serrer dans ses bras et me garda un moment contre lui, avant de me prendre la main et la serrer. Nous nous regardâmes, sortîmes ensemble de la chambre et nous rendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, un sourire plaqué sur nos visages, prêts à affronter cette soirée.

* * *

POV Edward

Ce que je vis dans l'esprit d'Alice me choqua. Voir ma Bella comme ça, m'effrayait et me soulageait à la fois. J'étais effrayé car je ne la reconnaissais pas : elle ne pouvait avoir un tel comportement, c'était contre sa nature discrète et effacée mais aussi soulagé car cela me montrait qu'elle était passée au dessus de ma trahison et qu'elle reprenait le cours de sa vie. Je serais désormais le seul à souffrir de ma décision et je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux. Ma décision était prise, je regarderais Bella vivre de loin et quand son heure serait venue, je trouverais un moyen pour la suivre dans son trépas.

Je me ressaisis rapidement en regardant Alice. La soirée risquait d'être assez dure à supporter tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Autant y mettre du sien ! Une fois en bas, nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans le salon. Tous les autres étaient déjà là en train de discuter et rire, assis sur les canapés couleur beige. Alice rejoignit Jasper et se blottit contre lui et j'allais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de Carlisle, essayant d'ignorer les pensées des autres. Celles d'Esmée, ravie que l'on ait tous accepté son caprice, celles de Carlisle qui songeait à moi, celles de Tanya, dirigées aussi vers moi mais nettement moins bienveillantes et puis celles de tous les autres qui n'étaient que le reflet de leurs discussions à voix haute.

Pour ne pas les entendre, je me plongeais, avec son accord, dans les pensées d'Alice et nous commençâmes à discuter silencieusement comme nous aimions le faire quand il y avait du monde. Je lisais ses pensées pendant qu'elle parcourait rapidement l'avenir proche de quelques secondes pour entendre ma réponse avant que je ne la prononce à haute voix. Dès que je voyais qu'elle avait compris, je renonçai à lui répondre à haute voix et écouter à mon tour sa réponse. C'était une façon discrète de converser sans se faire écouter. La plupart du temps, les gens, qu'ils soient vampires ou humains, ne se rendaient même pas compte de notre échange.

Emmett proposa de jouer un jeu de société. _On va mettre de l'animation parce que là, je vais m'endormir. _Je levai les yeux au ciel et me tournai vers Alice mais elle m'avait déjà devancée. _Oui, tu as raison, si Emmett et Jasper font les fous et que tout le monde rit, il sera plus facile de passer inaperçu. _Je me tournai donc vers Emmett :

« A quoi jouons-nous ? »

_Oh chouette ! Edward veut jouer !_ Emmett jubilait ! Tant mieux… Il fallait maintenant qu'on s'y mette vite les premières visions d'Alice n'allant pas tarder à ce produire. Emmet alla chercher un monopoly géant et s'installa par terre. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel mais acceptèrent quand même de jouer. Jasper le premier, commençant déjà à parier sur le nombre de maisons qu'il aurait et Emmett le suivit sans hésitations :

« Je te paries que j'aurais une vingtaine d'HOTELS dans une heure ! »

« Oui c'est ça, tu n'auras même pas 10 maisons ! »

« J'aurais trente hôtels ! » plastronna Jasper en regardant Alice avec un grand sourire.

Bien sur il bluffait parce qu'Alice n'avait rien vu et c'était là tout l'intérêt du jeu. Tout le monde se moquait du nombre d'hôtels que Jasper allait gagner. Ce qui était amusant, pour tous mis à part Alice et moi car nous connaissions déjà toutes les réponses, c'était deviner si Alice avait réellement transmis le résultat du pari à Jasper ou si il bluffait et dans les deux cas, si Emmett oserait relever le défi. Et bien sur, l'issu du pari était forcément intéressant.

Emmett fixait maintenant Jasper dans les yeux depuis quelques minutes et celui-ci continuait de sourire. Soudain, une lueur d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux et sa bouche frémit un dizième de seconde. Ce fut suffisant à Emmett pour s'écrier sur de lui :

« Il bluffe ! Je tiens le pari ! Tu n'auras pas trente maisons dans une heure ! »

Jasper continuait à sourire mais s'il avait vu la vision qu'Alice venait d'avoir, ça l'aurait calmé net… Emmett repris :

« On parie quoi ? »

Le sourire de Jasper s'élargit encore plus :

« Interdiction de toucher Rose pendant une semaine, tu te conteras des grizzlis ! »

Emmett était abasourdi par ce gage vraiment … de la torture pour lui ! Rosalie aussi avait bondi sur ses pieds :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je serais punie alors que je n'ai rien fait ! »

Tout le monde éclatait de rire en l'entendant protester alors qu'Emmett renvoyait l'ascenseur à Jasper au sujet d'Alice s'il perdait. Alice sourit et prit notre sœur par le bras :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Rose, cette semaine c'est la semaine de la mode à Paris, nous irons toutes les deux, nous acheter de nouvelles tenues et assiter au défilé. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton léger mais qui montrait clairement aux garçons que quelque soit le gagnant, aucun ne les aurait cette semaine. Bien sur, elle faisait ça parce qu'elle avait vu que Jasper perdrait et ne voulant pas être privée de câlins, elle préférait les faire changer de pari.

Cela fonctionna très bien puisque Jasper et Emmet se tortillèrent :

« Si on pariait une voiture plutôt ? »

« Oui, une voiture c'est bien mieux ! »

Et les rires retentirent à nouveau dans le salon.

Chacun prit place autour du jeu, sauf Carlisle, Tanya, Alice et moi qui restâmes à notre place, nous contentant de les regarder jouer. Tanya se trouvait à côté d'Alice sur le canapé si bien que je l'avais juste en face de moi. Alice leva au ciel en voyant ma tête et nous nous laissâmes emporter par les rires des autres jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ait sa première vision.

_Bella entrait dans une pièce pleine de monde. La fête battait son plein et elle était accompagnée de deux garçons et d'une fille. Elle regardait autour d'elle, nettement mal à l'aise. Quand quatres filles blondes passèrent devant elle en la bousculant, elle alla heurter un type avec une bière qui s'en renversa partout sur lui_. Je serrai les poings à ce moment-là. _Le type se retourna près à fusiller sur place l'individu qui l'avait bousculé mais quand il découvrit Bella, il s'arrêta net, lui fit un sourire hésitant et… l'invita à danser ? Mais Bella déclina l'invitation._ Et la vision se termina là.

Je me tournai vers Alice, furieux. _Ne fait pas cette tête là, je ne contrôle pas mes visions de Bella. La prochaine ne tardera pas. _Je me détendis et me tournais vers les autres. Personne n'avait rien remarqué à part Carlisle qui me regardait patiemment, attendant une explication. Tanya ne s'était aperçue de rien, aidant Irina en lui conseillant de contrarier les projets de Jasper en achetant la rue de la Paix. Je me tournais donc vers Carlisle. _Que se passe-t-il ? Alice a eu une vision ?_ Je hochai de la tête. _Quelque chose de grave ?_ Je fis non avec mon doigt. _Contrariant ?_ Je haussais imperceptiblement les épaules. _D'accord, on en parlera plus tard !_ J'acquiesçais et commençais à converser avec Alice sur un tout autre sujet.

Alice eut trois autres visions sans importance avant celle où on voyait Bella glissait une fois de plus et plaquer au sol une blonde dans une position ridicule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mais grimaçais aussitôt en voyant l'un des garçons qui l'avaient accompagné plus tôt et ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un grognement quand il se plaça devant elle pour la protéger et qu'elle s'aggrippa à sa chemise. La vision s'arrêtait quand des jeunes arrivèrent pour régler le conflit et fut suivie presque aussitôt par une vision de Bella et trois filles dans les vestiaires. Apparemment elles voulaient que Bella se change et quand elles se mirent à l'aider à se dévêtir, Alice me vira rapidement de ses pensées et je grondai à nouveau inconsciemment. Carlisle me fila un coup de pied dans le tibia. _Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Je me rendis compte à cet instant que je fixai un point derrière Tanya, les poings serrés et que je grondais. Je stoppai aussitôt mais celle-ci me dévisageait. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Rien, je n'ai même pas eu une pensée pour lui ! Je regardai Alice qui ricannait et elle me laissa à nouveau pénétrer ses pensées. _Pas la peine de gronder, je protège l'intimité de Bella je te signale ! _

A ce moment-là, Esmée me demanda de prendre sa place autour du jeu :

« Allez Edward, j'en ai marre d'Emmett qui me taxe à chaque coin de rue ! »

_Pour me faire plaisir !_ Je ne pus faire autrement que de céder et de prendre sa place. Je venais tout juste de remplumer le compte en banque d'Esmée quand la dernière vision d'Alice m'atteigna au moment où je saisissais les dés pour les lancer.

_Bella dansait, un verre à la main, dans une petite robe noire très sexy. Elle dansait langoureusement devant une foule de monde composée principalement de garçons près à lui sauter dessus. L'un vint la rejoindre pour danser avec elle, ou plutôt se frotter contre elle…_ Je réduisis les dés en poudre en me mordant très fort les lèvres. Le venin avait envahi ma bouche. _Bella, au lieu de le repousser, se laissa faire allant même jusqu'à l'encourager en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air coquin et sensuel. Le type l'a pris par la taille mais au même moment, elle se dégagea et prit la main de son amie pour tenter de monter sur une table. Des garçons les y aidèrent en les tripotant au passage. Bella gloussait et les deux filles se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre avant que les deux gars avec qui elles étaient venues les firent descendre et les entraînèrent dehors._

La vision s'arrêta là et pour la troisième fois de la soirée, je m'aperçus que je grondais mais cette fois ci, tellement fort que tout le monde me regardait. Je sentais Alice prêt de moi, stupéfaite et choquée. J'ouvris les doigts et les dés tombèrent en poussière. Je me relevais et courrais dehors sans m'arrêter de gronder et bousculant Carlisle au passage.

Je m'éloignais de la maison et commençais à m'en prendre à un arbre. Mais ça ne servait à rien et je finis par faire taire le grondement au fond de moi, posant mon front contre l'écorce. Mais soudainement sans que je l'aie vu venir, des bras frais passèrent sous ma chemise pour enlacer ma taille et caresser mon ventre. En même temps, des pensées particulièrement perverses m'atteignirent. Je me retournais, attrapais Tanya à la gorge et la soulevais d'une seule main pour la plaquer violemment contre l'arbre, ma deuxième main empoignant les siennes. Le venin qui venait de quitter ma bouche revint aussitôt et une envie terrible de l'étriper me prit. Elle sourit, croyant que comme dans l'un de ses fantasmes j'allais maintenant la prendre sauvagement mais quand elle sentit mes doigts se serraient encore plus fort contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et qu'un nouveau grondement sourd monta tout au fond de moi, ses fantasmes cessèrent aussitôt pour laisser place à la peur. Je me vis dans son esprit et ce que je vis me terrifia. J'étais comme une bête sauvage, mais j'étais trop en colère pour me ressaisir. En colère contre Tanya qui me harcelait, en colère contre ses crétins qui avaient voulu profiter de Bella, en colère contre celle-ci pour s'être comportée ainsi, en colère contre Alice pour m'avoir laissé assister à cela mais surtout en colère contre moi-même pour avoir abandonner Bella. J'étais un lâche et bientôt je serais aussi un lâche qui venait de commettre un meurtre.

Je serrais encore plus les doigts, entendant les vertèbres de Tanya craquer les unes après les autres quand Carlisle se jeta sur moi. _Edward, arrête ! Arrête !_ Aussitôt suivi de tous les autres : Emmet, Eléazar et Jasper me firent lâcher Tanya et m'éloignèrent pendant qu'Esmée et Rosalie et les trois femmes Dénalis s'occupaient de Tanya. Alice, immobile sous le porche, me regardait. Je croisais son regard et ses pensées. _Un regarde doré croisant le regard de Bella._ Je ne voyais pas à qui il appartenait mais je ne savais qu'une chose à cet instant précis : j'étais un idiot et je devais absolument revoir Bella et très vite, avant qu'il n'arrive un drame de son côté ou du mien !

Je me dégageais violemment des trois vampires qui me tenaient et me mis à courir comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ! Rien n'avait plus d'importance à part Bella ! J'entendis les pensées de Carlisle. Il me hurlait de revenir, mais je refusais de l'écouter même si je savais ce que mon cas était grave parce que Carlisle ne hurle d'habitude jamais même par la pensée ! De toute façon, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de me rattraper, je courais plus vite qu'eux, bien plus vite ! Et là j'étais en colère et la seule chose capable de me calmer en cet instant précis étaient les bras de Bella …

* * *

**Alors, alors? Contentes que Tanya se fasse 'bouffer'? ^^**


	8. Chap 8

**Allez, encore un nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

POV Edward

Je m'arrêtais de courir au bout de quelques kilomètres. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je m'étais emporté pour un rien ! J'avais terriblement envie de revoir Bella mais je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait. Alice m'avait juste dit qu'elle était chez Renée. Je repensais aux paroles que je lui avais dites en la quittant. J'avais tout gâché pour son bien mais cela en valait-il le coup ? La Bella que je connaissais ne ce serait jamais abaissé à boire au point de se mettre dans un tel état… Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et cela me torturait. Je réfléchis aussi sur mon comportement : je m'étais montré égoïste croyant être le seul à souffrir alors qu'en réalité j'avais juste occulter les sentiments des autres. Toute la famille souffrait de l'absence de Bella. Je les avais forcés à s'éloigner d'elle et bien qu'ils ne m'en tenaient pas rancune je savais qu'ils regrettaient amèrement ma décision.

Je m'adossais à un rocher et laissais jouer le clair de lune sur ma main qui se détachait à peine de la neige immaculée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une gifle monumentale m'envoya roulé dans cette même neige. Une volée de jurons parvint jusqu'à mon cerveau et deux mains m'agrippèrent par le devant de ma chemise pour me reveler avant de recevoir une deuxième gifle encore plus forte que l'autre m'envoyant, cette fois, contre un arbre. Je restais debout contre l'arbre, n'essayant même pas de reprendre mon souffle. Je l'avais entendu venir et l'avais bien mérité ma raclée… J'avais les yeux fermés et attendais l'explosion pendant que je sentais son esprit torturé par différentes émotions pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots. Et soudain, ça partit tout seul :

« NOM DE DIEU, EDWARD ! AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE CE QUE TU FAIS EN CE MOMENT ? QUE TU SOIS TRISTE, MAUSSADE OU QUE TU T'ISOLES PASSE ENCORE ! MAIS AGRESSER TANYA DEUX FOIS ! MAIS TU ES CINGLE MA PAROLE ? TU AS BIEN FAILLI L'ÉTRIPER TOUT A L'HEURE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS METTRE NOTRE FAMILLE EN DANGER, JE TE PRÉVIENS ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et regardais la neige piétinée devant moi. Oui, j'étais cinglé et la colère paternelle était justifiée. Je le savais qu'il était en colère depuis que nous étions partis, je l'avais senti dès le début et elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fil des jours, atteignant son paroxysme cette semaine devant mon comportement si peu contrôlé face à tout le monde en général et Tanya en particulier. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Carlisle hurlait contre qui que soit, et pourtant j'avais été le premier à le rejoindre, mais en un siècle, jamais il n'avait perdu patience, même contre des vampires sanguinaires.

Après cette tirade, il se calma instantanément et s'en voulut presque de s'être laissé emporter. _Edward…_ Une supplication._ Arrête de te faire du mal et de nous faire du mal à tous… _Je n'avais toujours pas relevé les yeux mais si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait en cet instant. Avoir blessé ainsi mon père était la pire chose que j'avais faite de toute ma longue existence. Peut être même pire que d'avoir abandonné Bella. Il faudrait longtemps pour que nous oubliions tous les deux.

« Je te demande de m'excuser, Papa ! » murmurai-je.

Aussitôt, ses pensées se firent encore plus douces et je me sentis encore plus honteux. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et posa une main sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, moi appuyait contre l'arbre et lui me serrant doucement l'épaule. Je fis un effort pour ne pas écouter ses pensées car je voyais bien qu'il cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Il soupira puis alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché, m'invita à le rejoindre et une fois, que j'eus pris place à côté de lui, soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la parole :

« C'était en 1662 à Londres. Je venais tout juste d'avoir 22 ans. Comme tu le sais, j'étais fils unique et mon père… enfin, tu sais… Bref… J'étais donc jeune et pas encore soucieux des problèmes de mon père. Mon père était riche et assez influent et en tant que son fils, j'avais tout loisir de sortir dans la haute-société de l'époque, discutant avec les plus intéressants professeurs ou autres savants de passage à Londres. Ils m'appréciaient beaucoup et appréciaient ma soif de connaissance ainsi que mon esprit rationnel. Ainsi ils m'invitaient souvent à une réception chez eux ou chez des amis pour avoir le plaisir de converser avec moi. J'aimais beaucoup ses dîners où j'en ressortais toujours ébahi des nouvelles choses que je venais d'apprendre. Un jour, l'un deux qui était à Londres pour quelques mois m'invita chez lui. Nous discutâmes pendant des heures quand une jeune fille apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. J'en tombai follement amoureux dès que je croisais son regard. Après m'avoir dévisagé un moment, elle est allée jusqu'à son père et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'excusa et sorti avec elle. »

Carlisle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait tourner les choses. J'étais étonné qu'il me confie un tel souvenir. Je ne pus m'interroger très longtemps car il reprit son récit là où il s'était arrêté :

« Donc je restai seul dans son grand bureau. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard et m'apprit que la jeune fille était sa fille Elisabeth. D'ailleurs il avait besoin d'un service la concernant. Il cherchait un professeur particulier pour parfaire l'éducation de la jeune demoiselle qui, à 15 ans, avait besoin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la littérature et les sciences. J'acceptai aussitôt sans penser aux conséquences. Je me retrouvais ainsi, et ce, dès le lendemain et tous les après-midi, même le dimanche, à essayer de lui inculquer quelques connaissances dans ces matières mais elle préférait plutôt m'observer avec son petit sourire en coin, plutôt que de ce concentrer sur ses cahiers. Très vite, ces après-midis devinrent un moment que nous attendions tous les deux avec impatience et nous ne sortions ses cahiers que pour maintenir l'illusion et parlions des heures et des heures ensemble. Plus je voyais Beth et plus j'en étais amoureux. Je voyais bien qu'elle aussi m'aimait bien. Trois mois après notre rencontre, je pris peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle et m'éloignais d'elle. Je partis en France pendant près d'un mois mais quand je rentrais à Londres, je ne pus faire autrement que de me présenter chez elle, et les 'cours' reprirent là où l'on s'était arrêté. J'avais été incapable de rester loin d'elle. J'avais énormément souffert et elle finit par me confier qu'elle aussi. Nous étions de plus en plus intimes et bien qu'il ne se passa jamais rien entre nous à part des discussions passionnées, des regards et des longs silences, son père finit par s'apercevoir de ce qui était en train de se passer. Deux jours plus tard, il la faisait enfermer dans un couvent et je fus rayé de son cercle d'amis. Depuis que j'étais revenu de France, nous n'avions eu que six mois ensemble. C'est si court six mois. Un an plus tard, je rencontrais son père, dévasté par le chagrin. Beth venait de mourir du choléra au couvent et il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour, un an plus tôt, où il l'y avait enfermé. Un trou béant s'ouvrit alors dans ma poitrine et je souffris toute la peine du monde. Je l'aimais passionnément et je l'ai aimé très longtemps après sa mort, même une fois transformé en vampire. Quand j'ai rencontré Esmée, j'avais eu près de 300 ans pour faire mon deuil de Beth et bien que j'aime ma femme éperdument, il m'arrive encore de penser que si à ce moment là de ma vie, j'avais été en pouvoir de sauver Beth de son destin, je l'aurai fait. Je crois que je sentirais pour l'éternité cette même vague de douleur et de regret quand je pense à elle. La mort est inéluctable, Edward. N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard pour réagir. Tu as encore le choix avec Bella. »

Il se tut mais j'entendais encore toutes ses pensées et la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

« Carlisle ? »

« Oui ? »

« L'aurais-tu vraiment privé de son âme pour la garder près de toi ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un vampire n'est pas d'âme. Si nous n'en avions pas, tu ne souffrirais pas autant en cet instant. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je l'aurai transformé comme je l'ai fait avec toi ou Esmée ou Rose et Emmett. »

« Même si elle n'était pas mourrante à ce moment-là ? Même si elle le demandait de son plein gré ? »

_Encore plus si elle le faisait de son plein gré._

Je frémis. Pourquoi avais-je tant peur de voir Bella perdre son humanité. Je redoutais plus que tout sa mort et refusais de vivre une éternité sans elle depuis que je la connaissais. Mais je n'avais jamais songé à vivre une éternité avec elle. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait…

« Edward ? »

Je relevais la tête vers mon père.

« Ne reviens que lorsque tu sera prêt. Je t'attends. »

Et il s'éloigna en pensant à tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Je ne décelai plus aucune trace de colère, ni de déception dans ses pensées. Je fus bientôt seul avec mes pensées.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Je retournais lentement vers la maison. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'en revenais de m'être ainsi emporté mais il en avait besoin. J'avais même lu comme de la reconnaissance dans son regard. C'était la première fois que je frappais quelqu'un de colère en quatre siècles d'existence et cela m'avait secoué assez fortement. Mais je considérais Edward comme mon fils et le voir ainsi me faisait tellement de peine… Il fallait qu'il se réveille et apparemment, cela avait marché. Je lui avais ensuite raconté mon histoire avec Beth. Il était la première personne à qui je me confiais sur cette partie de ma vie mais il était aussi le seul à être dans un cas similaire. J'espérais que mes confidences allaient l'aider à prendre la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Bella et son obstination risquait de leur coûter la vie à tous les deux.

J'arrivais à la maison et vis Alice sous le porche.

« Tanya t'attend dans ton bureau. Elle s'en veut, elle ne savait pas qu'il était autant à fleur de peau. »

Je hochai la tête et la regardai, voyant son inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Il va bien. Laisse-le. »

Elle opina du chef, les larmes au bord des yeux, et je montais rejoindre Tanya.

* * *

**Petite citation qui sort de je sais pas où mais était enregistrée avec ce chapitre! je pense qu'elle vient de ma meilleure amie!**

**C'est l'ennui des mioches : une fois qu'ils sont là, tu ne peux plus les abandonner sur l'autoroute des vacances. Ils retrouvent le chemin de la maison et te ramènent immanquablement un journaliste et un gendarme...**


	9. Chap 9

**Hop, hop, hop! La suite de la soirée un peu "alcoolisée" de Bella... un peu de nostalgie et de larmes pour ce chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

POV Ethan

Bella semblait dormir le front appuyé contre la vitre et Sarah avait fini par se taire et se tenir tranquille. Dan, assis au milieu des deux filles, s'assurait qu'elles allaient bien. Je voyais bien dans mon rétroviseur intérieur qu'il aurait aimé prendre Bella dans ses bras mais il n'osait pas, ma sœur, à côté de lui, venant tout juste de lui sauter dessus quelques minutes plus tôt. Je reportais mon attention sur la route tout en réfléchissant à cette soirée. Elle n'avait pourtant pas mal commencé, mais après l'accident avec la blonde que j'avais vu de loin, ça avait complètement dégénéré. Déjà il y avait beaucoup trop d'alcool fort pour le nombre de jeunes présents dans la salle et étant en libre service, beaucoup s'était servi plus que leur part. Bella et Sarah aussi apparemment. J'étais étonné par le comportement de ma sœur, d'habitude si sage. Mais l'alcool chauffant les esprits, la compagnie des deux organisatrices fêtardes avait du déteindre sur elle. Quand à Bella, je n'en savais pas assez pour elle pour savoir si ça lui arrivait souvent, mais à première vue, j'aurais dit que non.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison vers 1 heure du matin. Oncle Phil nous attendait sous le porche, emmitouflé dans un gros blouson. Je l'avais prévenu un peu plus tôt de l'état des filles afin qu'il protège nos arrières et évite à nos mères de les trouver comme ça. Elles seraient au courant bien assez tôt et se mettraient à hurler sur les filles inconscientes et nous, qui les avions mal surveillés. Mais pour l'instant, ces demoiselles n'étaient pas en étét de recevoir un sermon.

Je croisais le regard gêné de Dan. Il devait rester dormir à la maison et il était trop tard pour qu'il rentre chez lui dans tous les cas. Il devrait donc subir lui aussi les foudres de ma mère et de celle de Bella demain matin. Pour l'instant, il fallait réussir à les monter dans les chambres sans ameuter toute la maison.

Je sortis de la voiture et Phil s'approcha de moi :

« Quand tu m'as dit un peu joyeuse, tu entendais quoi par là, exactement ? »

Je me tortillais, gêné, avant de répondre :

« Complètement bourrées serait plus exact. Je ne comprends pas comment elles ont pu boire à ce point.»

Oncle Phil leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, la chambre de Bella est la plus isolée et a une salle de bain privée. Alors on va les monter là haut en silence. Ensuite, j'irais me recoucher et vous…vous n'aurez qu'à vous débrouiller comme vous le pouvez… Elles ne devraient pas être difficiles à mettre au lit ! »

J'allais ouvrir la portière du côté de Sarah pour l'aider à sortir pendant que Phil faisait de même pour Bella. Contrairement à Bella qui semblait capable de marcher, ma sœur ne tenait pas debout et Dan dut m'aider à la porter à l'intérieur. Elle se débattait, en plus, la tigresse ! Phil passa devant nous avec Bella et la posa dans un fauteuil dans sa chambre. Nous le suivîmes tant bien que mal et déposâmes Sarah sur le lit où elle s'effondra. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés :

« Ça va ? »

« Je suis une idiote ! »

« Je te le fais pas dire ! »

« J'ai envie de dormir… »

« Et bien dors ! »

Elle se roula en boule, pris un oreiller qu'elle mit sous sa tête et presque aussitôt sa respiration se calma.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella et constatais que Dan la regardait aussi. Elle était pelotonnée dans son fauteuil et regardait par la fenêtre le clair de lune. Puis elle se leva, en vacillant. Dan fut aussitôt à ses côtés mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant qu'il puisse la saisir par le bras :

« C'est bon, ça va aller, je suis encore capable de marcher. »

Elle tituba jusqu'à son lit et prit la chemise dans laquelle elle dormait sous le deuxième oreiller… Puis entreprit de se dévêtir. Je me retournais aussitôt faisant faire la même chose à Dan. Lui aussi avait bu un peu ce soir, beaucoup moins que les filles, mais peut être suffisamment pour faire une bêtise. D'ailleurs une minute plus tard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire demi-tour et d'avancer de deux pas vers elle… en sous-vêtements ! Je m'arrêtais un instant pour admirer sa peau pâle et ses courbes parfaites avant de me ressaisir. J'attrapais furieusemen Dan par le bras et l'obligeais à se retourner. Bon sang ! J'avais déjà du mal alors s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout. Deux minutes plus tard, Bella était couchée.

J'entraînais Dan vers ma chambre où nous prîmes chacun un oreiller et une couverture et repartîmes vers la chambre de Bella. On s'installa par terre derrière le fauteuil pour s'adosser au radiateur. Et nous commençâmes à commenter les évènements de la soirée.

* * *

POV Bella

Il faisait encore nuit quand j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais oublié ce qui c'était passé après être monté dans la voiture. Je me rappelais des yeux dorés me fixant mais ça devait être mon cerveau qui délirait… Vu ce que j'avais bu hier soir… Moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas boire, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt, c'était raté pour ce coup-ci. J'éprouvais une certaine honte de m'être donnée en spectacle ainsi mais Ethan et Dan nous avaient récupéré à temps, Sarah et moi, avant que ça dégénère et je leur en étais réellement reconnaissante.

Je m'assis dans mon lit. Sarah dormait à poings fermés à côté de moi. Nous étions seules… Je me levais doucement et allais regarder par la fenêtre le magnifique paysage. La nuit était claire grâce à la lune presque pleine et au ciel sans nuage. J'appuyais mon front contre la vitre glacée et frémis de plaisir. J'avais tant envie de retrouver cette fraîcheur, qu'il me sert contre son corps de marbre et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Je frissonnais plus fort… J'avais besoin de lui ! Ça serait ma résolution pour cette nouvelle année : retrouver Edward et lui faire savoir à quel point je l'aimais et si ce n'était pas réciproque et bien… à quoi cela servait de vivre sans lui et l'espoir de le retrouver chaque jour en rentrant à la maison ? A rien ! Ma vie avait réellement commencé quand j'avais vu son parfait visage à la cantine du lycée de Forks. Quand il avait failli me tuer en cours de biologie, se fut le début d'une obsession et le premier rendez-vous dans la clairière, celui de la passion… Le tout se mêlant joyeusement pour former un amour passionnel faisant d'Edward le centre de ma vie. Je lui avais donné mon cœur et avais pris le sien et je savais que quoiqu'il m'ait dit, il m'aimait aussi. Depuis que j'étais en Alaska, cette pensée se renforçait de jour en jour. Il était parti parce qu'il avait pris peur face à la réaction de Jasper et ne voulait pas que je souffre. Il s'était trompé et je comptais bien lui montrer. Mon destin était d'être à ses côtés éternellement… Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer… J'étais prête à y laisser mon âme.

Alors que je tirais mes conclusions, je me rendis compte que la bulle que je sentais dans ma tête était toujours présente mais semblait moins épaisse et moins oppressante. Je me demandais bien ce que cela pouvait-il être. Bizarrement, je n'avais pas mal à la tête et étais complètement lucide seulement après … 3h de sommeil ! Je m'étais remise vraiment très rapidement de ma cuite alors que j'étais vraiment très, très imbibée… Et le plus étrange, c'était cette impression de sécurité que cette bulle me procurait. Je n'avais pas peur de son apparition soudaine dans ma tête, c'était peut être un signe. Il fallait vraiment que je réfléchisse à ça mais pour l'instant, j'étais fatiguée.

Je me mis à fredonner ma berceuse, le front toujours collé à la vitre. Peu à peu, tout en continuant à chantonner, je me laissais glisser à terre sur le parquet froid et me roulais en boule avant de fermer les paupières et de me rendormir.

* * *

POV Dan

J'avais vraiment eu du mal à me ressaisir quand je l'avais vu en sous-vêtements debout devant moi, se débattant avec sa chemise. Un peu plus et je me serais avancé pour caresser sa peau pâle et ses formes harmonieuses. J'imaginais déjà mes doigts courir sur ses seins quand Ethan m'avait aggrippé le bras et m'avait obligé à me détourner. J'étais soulagé qu'il soit là parce qu'il est clair que seul, je n'aurais pu résister à m'approcher et lui déclarer ma flamme.

Maintenant, assis contre le radiateur avec le lit et Sarah dans mon champ de vision, j'éprouvais un sentiment de culpabilité. Je fantasmais sur Bella alors que Sarah m'avait embrassé sauvagement un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je ne savais pas ce que ça représentait sur elle mais j'espérais que c'était juste l'alcool parce que sinon j'étais dans une belle merde… Je la considérais comme une sœur, c'était Bella que je désirais. Elle m'attirait à un point inimaginable.

Soudain, l'une des deux filles parla. Je me tournais vers Ethan qui regardait sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils et me dit dans un chuchotement.

« C'est Bella mais je n'ai pas compris. »

Nous nous redressâmes pour voir si elle était réveillée mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Edward ! » venait-elle de dire dans un soupir !

Un vif sentiment de jalousie s'empara de moi ! Elle parlait d'un certain Edward dans son sommeil. Ce ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mai vu sa façon de soupirer son nom, je pouvais sans aucun doute en conclure que c'était un rival.

« Edward, je t'aime aussi ! »

C'était bel et bien un rival et si je l'avais eu en face de moi, là, tout de suite, je lui aurais volontiers pété le nez ! Je regardai Ethan qui affichait un sourire narquois :

« Quoi ? » lui aboyais-je, limite, dessus.

Son sourire s'élargit :

« Rien. Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? »

« C'est toi qui te fous de ma gueule et j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi ! »

Il ricana :

« Tu te verrais à l'heure qu'il est… »

J'allais répliquer une remarque bien sentie mais Bella se redressa dans son lit à ce moment là. Elle arrangea ses cheveux et sa chemise puis se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, sans nous voir. Ensuite, elle y appuya son front et resta un long moment, songeuse. Elle ne bougeait pas, contemplant la neige en contre bas. Elle était belle. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille, la peau pâle, sa chemise trop grande sur son corps un peu trop maigre… Sa chemise ! C'était une chemise d'homme. A tous les coups, elle appartenait au fameux Edward. La jalousie m'envahit à nouveau ! Je voulais que ce soit dans un de mes T-Shirt qu'elle dorme. Ethan, à côté de moi, souriait de toutes ses dents en me voyant faire de nouveau la tête.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella. Elle venait de se mettre à fredonner une mélodie. C'était joli, on aurait dit une berceuse. Elle fredonnait assez fort et je vis un le coin de ses lèvres remontait légèrement. Puis elle se tourna, appuyant son dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, un sourire aux lèvres tout en continuant de fredonner. Son mouvement était incroyablement sensuel surtout dans cette tenue. Elle se roula en boule à même le sol et s'arrêta de fredonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle laissait échapper un nouveau soupir :

« Edward ! »

Je me levais et allais finir la nuit dans la chambre d'Ethan, vexé. Je ne comptais pas passer la nuit par terre sur le plancher dur pour l'entendre soupirer le nom d'un autre. Autant dormir dans un vrai lit ! Et le pire, je crois, était l'air goguenard d'Ethan quand je m'étais levé pour partir… ça le faisait vraiment rire que Bella ne cesse de blesser mon orgueil masculin inconsciemment !

* * *

**Reviews!**


	10. Chap 10

**Chapitre 10**

POV Bella

Trois jours après la fête, je décidais de partir me promener en forêt, seule pour une fois. Je pris donc un chemin que je connaissais pour l'avoir emprunté avec Sarah la veille. Je m'enfonçais dans les bois, tout en réflechissant sur mes deux premières semaines écoulées ici.

Les cours au lycée reprenaient le lendemain et comme Charlie me l'avait dit, j'effectuerais la fin de mon année de Terminale dans ce nouvel établissement. J'avais appelé Charlie hier et l'avais senti un peu triste mais il m'assurait qu'il allait bien et passait beaucoup de temps avec Billy à la réserve et je n'avais pas insisté pour ne pas raviver la peine qu'il tentait veinement de me cacher. Je le savais parce qu'il me manquait réellement aussi, ces quelques mois passés en sa compagnie nous ayant rapprochés plus que ce que je croyais.

Bien sur, j'étais heureuse d'être de nouveau avec Renée. C'était ma mère et elle m'avait manqué. C'était un vrai plaisir de la retrouver même si son mariage avec Phil l'avait un peu changé mais c'était dans le bon sens. Elle était moins frivole qu'avant, plus responsable. Quand à Phil, je l'aimais bien et c'était apparemment réciproque. Il nous avait couvert notre folie du jour du l'an et avait dissimulé la vérité à sa sœur et à Renée, nous disant que c'était pour ne pas leur causer du souci, mais je savais bien que ce n'était pas pour ça. Phil était assez fêtard quand il était jeune et trouvait, encore aujourd'hui, normal et amusant de se mettre dans un état pareil à une fête quand on avait une vingtaine d'années… Il nous avait cependant fait la morale et avait félicité Ethan pour sa façon de réagir face à cette situation.

Dans mon cas, j'étais encore morte de honte de la façon dont je m'étais comportée et je savais que je n'accepterais plus une seule goutte d'alcool. Cette soirée avait été un long cauchemar et je ne pensais même pas vouloir retourner un jour dans ce genre de fête. Je n'aimais ni danser, ni boire et on ne pouvait pas réellement soutenir une vrai conversation tant le niveau sonore était élevé, alors je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

Repenser à cette soirée me refit m'intéresser à la raison pour laquelle je m'étais isolée. Je voulais réfléchir tranquillement à cette étrange bulle présente dans ma tête depuis cette fameuse fête. Elle ne m'avait pas quitté un instant depuis qu'elle était apparue. Mais était-elle vraiment apparue ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de moi. Ma seule hypothèse jusqu'à présent était qu'elle était due à l'alcool. Mais elle se révéla complètement fausse puisque cela faisait désormais trois jours et que je n'avais absolument plus une trace d'alcool dans le corps même si j'avais bu une quantité très importante de ce… cette… c'était quoi déjà ? Vodka ? Ça m'avait brûlé la gorge, en même temps de façon douloureuse et agréable et j'avais eu encore envie d'en boire plus.

Soudain, je me mis à penser à Edward. Il m'avait un jour (béni) dit que j'étais comme une dose d'héroïne pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer et s'empêcher d'y revenir. Sur le coup, ça m'avait un peu choqué mais finalement je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait. Si la brûlure dans sa gorge quand il sentait mon odeur était comparable à celle de ma gorge en avalant de la vodka, je comprenais que ce fut dur pour lui d'y résister. C'était un cercle vicieux. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'héroïne s'il pouvait bientôt être en manque, ça m'arrangerait parce qu'après deux semaines à passer en Alaska, je commençais à m'impatienter et savais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que ma volonté faiblisse et que je retombe dans une petite dépression.

Ces deux semaines avaient été agréables. Depuis que j'habitais à Forks et connaissais Edward, je m'étais habituée à la grisaille, la pluie, le vent et la neige, aussi en arrivant en Alaska, je n'avais eu aucun mal à me faire au climat. Il n'y faisait pas si froid que ça et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les grandes étendues de glaces qu'on nous montre à la télévision car nous étions à l'intérieur des terres dans une partie assez boisée de l'état. La seule chose qui me manquait réellement était la présence d'Edward mais que je sois ici ou à Forks ni changeait rien. S'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées à cet instant, il pourrait voir toute ma peine et ma douleur mêlée à cet improbable espoir. Lire dans mes pensées… Il ne le pouvait pas… Mais il pouvait lire dans celles des autres…

Lire dans les pensées… Je me rappelais alors d'une conversation que nous avions eu peu de temps avant notre séparation :

_Nous étions sur mon lit. Lui lisait et moi j'étais blottie contre son torse. _

_« Edward ? »_

_« Oui ? » _

_« Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à lire dans mes pensées ? C'est étrange, non ? » Il avait posé son livre et, tout en continuant de me carresser les cheveux, avait cherché une réponse :_

_« Tu sais bien que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce phénomène. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de précédent… C'est… Je ne sais pas. »_

_Il me cachait quelque chose, j'en avais eu la certitude :_

_« Edward ! »_

_« Bon d'accord ! Carlisle pense que si tu montres des prédispositions à… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_Il avait hésité à continuer mais j'avais réussi à l'en convaincre et il avait continué :_

_« Si tu étais transformée en vampire, à tous les coups, tu aurais un pouvoir. Sans doute, un pouvoir de protection de l'esprit… »_

_J'avais essayé d'en savoir plus mais Edward m'avait embrassé et j'avais laché prise, profitant de ce moment pleinement et après, je ne m'en étais plus souvenu._

A présent, je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir exigé plus d'explications car cette bulle était sans doute en lien avec mon pouvoir. On dirait une sorte de bouclier autour de mon esprit. Etait-il possible que je puisse prendre conscience de mon pouvoir en étant encore humaine ? Et pourquoi m'apparaissait-il seulement depuis cette foutue soirée ? Je me concentrais sur la bulle et essayais dans faire varier la grosseur et l'épaisseur. Ça me demanda énormément d'énergie mais je réussis à l'épaissir puis à la faire devenir une membrane toute fine. J'avais l'impression qu'un rien aurait pu la faire éclater. Ensuite j'essayais de la faire diminuer de taille mais n'y parvins pas. Enfin, je la poussai le plus loin possible de mon esprit et ça, par contre, fonctionna assez bien. Je la sentis s'étendre tout autour de moi. Je l'élargis encore et sursautais de surprise quand l'esprit d'un lapin pénétra dans ma bulle devenu immense. Je sentais son esprit sans pour autant y pénétrer, c'était comme si une petite lueur c'était allumée dans un coin de ma tête, me faisant connaître la proximité de l'animal.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, laissant la bulle reprendre sa place initiale. J'étais toute excitée de ma découverte. Mon pouvoir était sans aucun doute destiné à me protéger mentalement puisqu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, mais si je pouvais l'étendre autant, je pourrai peut être, un jour, réussir à la faire rétrécir, laissant Edward se plonger dans mes pensées. Il saurait alors combien je l'aimais et l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Je me mis à courrir vers la maison en riant. Je ne me cassais la figure que deux fois, mais me relevais toujours en souriant et me précipitais dans la maison. J'entrais plus calmement dans la cuisine et m'assis sur une chaise. Renée préparait le repas avec Sarah et, plongées dans leur conversation, elles ne m'avaient ni vu, ni entendu entrer. J'en profitais pour me concentrer et essayer d'étirer ma bulle vers elles. Dès que la bulle les atteignit, deux petites lueurs s'allumèrent dans un coin de ma tête. Renée se tourna vers moi et m'adressa la parole faisant faiblir ma concentration et perdre le contrôle de ma bulle qui se replaça autour de mon esprit.

« Bella, pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? »

Ah bon ? Je souriais ?

« Pour rien ! Je suis juste contente ! »

J'étais à deux doigts de sautiller sur place de joie. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer ! Une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans ma tête !

« Je vais aller fair eun tour sur Internet, Angela et Jessica aimeraient surement avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

Renée parut surprise mais acquiesça et je me précipitais, sous les regards étonnés de Renée et Sarah, dans ma chambre où je me saisis de mon ordinateur portable.

Après avoir établi une connexion internet, j'ouvris une page internet et tapais le nom de 'Carlisle Cullen' suivi de 'Docteur' dans le petit encart avant de cliquer sur 'recherche'. J'étais sûre que Carlisle refuserait de rester à la maison à ne rien faire au lieu de sauver des vies humaines. A tous les coups, il s'était fait embaucher dans un nouvel hôpital et dans ce cas –là, je réussirais à trouver dans quelle ville il exerçait. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à l'ordinateur pour afficher une nouvelle page avec plusieurs résultats. Les premiers liens menaient au site internet de l'hôpital de Forks, le suivant vers le site d'un hôpital en Pennsylvanie mais qui datait de cinq ans . Je trouvais enfin mon bonheur dans le lien en dessous : l'hôpital d'une petite ville à environ 4h d'Anchorage venait d'embaucher un nouveau chirurgien. Venait ensuite un article présentant Carlisle, il y avait même une photo de lui. Je notais l'adresse de l'hôpital et le numéro de Carlisle sur un bout de papier, satisfaite.

Je comptais bien prendre contact avec lui dans les prochains jours mais j'allais néanmoins réfréner mon envie un peu et attendre que mon excitation retombe avant de lui téléphoner. Je m'assis sur mon lit et essayais de me calmer un peu. Mais le téléphone portable de ma mère, posé juste devant moi sur le lit parce qu'elle me l'avait prêté pour aller me promener, me tentait horriblement. Et je finis par me jeter dessus quand Renée m'appela pour venir manger. Ce n'était peut être pas plus mal.

Je descendis dans la salle à manger et assistais silencieusement au repas tout en reprenant la manipulation de ma bulle, m'amusant à l'étirer en différentes formes, à englober certaines personnes et pas d'autres. Renée me lança un regard interrogateur mais je la rassurais d'un sourire et repris mon petit jeu.

Dès le repas fini, je remontai dans ma chambre et prenai le cellulaire dans ma main, avant de composer le numéro que j'avais trouvé sur Internet d'une main tremblante. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix douce et familière ne réponde :

« Bonnjour. Docteur Cullen à l'appareil. »

Et je me mis à sangloter.

POV Carlisle

En rentrant de mon entrevue avec Edward, j'étais directement allé trouver Tanya dans mon bureau. Elle m'attendait penaude. J'avais rapidement pris des nouvelles de son état de santé et lui demandais de m'expliquer. Elle m'avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et m'avait dit combien elle regrettait l'attitude qu'elle avait eue. Après s'être excusée encore trois fois, excuses que j'acceptais évidemment, elle m'annonçait son départ immédiat avec les Dénali mais me promettait de revenir quand les choses se seraient tassées avec Edward et j'approuvais sa décision. Ça prendrait néanmoins un certain temps avant que l'accident soit oublié mais nous avions l'éternité devant nous.

Edward était rentré le lendemain et était venu me trouver dans mon bureau. Il était resté un moment assis en face de moi sans parler et avait fini par me remercier de mon intervention de la veille et de me promettre qu'il s'était ressaisi mais qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour prendre sa décision. Comme pour Tanya, je m'étais contenté d'acquiescer, préférant les laisser eux-même trouver les solutions à leurs problèmes.

Trois jours plus tard, je pensais encore à Edward quand le téléphone sonna. J'étais en train de remplir des dossiers tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'aider Edward quand la sonnerie retentit et me fit sursauter. Je décrochai :

« Bonjour. Docteur Cullen à l'appareil. »

J'entendis la respiration de mon interlocuteur s'accélérait et soudin, il se mit à sangloter au bout du fil. Enfin, plutôt elle, car cela ressemblait plus à des pleurs de femme. Je cherchais veinement qui ça pouvait être quand une petite voix timide, hésitante et chargée de larmes me parvint.

« Carlisle ? »

« Bella ! »

J'avais reconnu aussitôt sa voix. De plus, si peu de personne osait m'appeler par mon prénom…

« Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je savais que ma voix trahissait mon inquiétude pour cette fragile humaine à qui mon fils tenait tant et que j'avais appris à considérer comme ma fille.

« Bella… » Lui dis-je d'une voix plus douce et posée.

« Oh Carlisle ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre votre voix ! Oui, je vais bien ! Enfin non, enfin c'est bizarre ! »

Elle se mit à rire entre deux sanglots. Je souris, c'était tellement elle. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne mon esprit partit rejoindre le souvenir de Beth mais quand Bella renifla un grand coup dans le téléphone, je revins à la réalité, souris et repris la parole :

« Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ? »

« Oh, vous savez, Internet, c'est très pratique. » De l'ironie ! Elle allait bien !

« Que me vaut ton appel alors ? Je suppose que tu veux avoir des nouvelles d'Edward… »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Je suis donc si transparente que ça ? Oui, je veux de ses nouvelles ainsi que de vous tous. »

« Dis-moi d'abord comment tu vas ! »

Il me fallait savoir son état pour accorder mes violons. Certains détails pourraient la blesser et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Ça va ! Enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut l'être quand on vous arrache le cœur… »

« Bella… Est-ce que… »

« Carlisle, je dois vous dire que je souffre comme jamais, que mon cœur est en mille morceaux et que j'ai comme un grand trou dans la poitrine qui me torture jours après jours. Mais je dois aussi vous dire que j'aime Edward à la folie et que j'ai encore l'espoir qu'il aime et qu'il se soit éloigné de moi que pour me protéger. J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité. Je suis capable d'attendre toute ma vie son retour s'il y a encore un espoir mais si c'est peine perdue alors rien ne me sert de vivre. »

C'était pire que ce que je croyais. Ou peut être mieux finalement. Elle avait compris la décision d'Edward même si elle ne l'acceptait pas mais je sentais, dans sa façon de parler, qu'elle se tenait au bord d'un gouffre sans fond et qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour tomber dedans. Je soupirais. Autant lui avouer la vérité mais en passant sous silence les détails sanglants.

« Ecoute Bella. Edward ne va pas bien non plus. Il réfléchit mais n'arrive pas à prendre de décision. Il a besoin de temps mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il va décider. »

Bella avait cessé de respirer et quand elle inspira, je pus entendre d'ici son mal-être. C'est alors que je pris l'une des décisions les plus importantes de ma vie. Je pensais à Beth, à moi, à notre amour perdu à jamais et je ne voulais pas qu'ils vivent ça. J'inspirai profondément et laissais tomber ma sentance d'une voix basse et douce, étrangement serein :

« Bella. Si, après ton bac, Edward ne s'est toujours pas décidé à agir et si tu es toujours d'accord, je te promets de te transformer moi-même. Il n'y aura aucun risque que je perde le contrôle et, une fois transformée, il n'y aura plus rien qui se mettra en travers de votre route, parce qu'Edward t'aime pour l'éternité et ce n'est que la peur qui le retient ce moment. »

Je ne pouvais la voir mais je savais à sa respiration calme que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage à cet instant. Des larmes de joies et de soulagement. Ma promesse venait de lui donner la force de continuer encore un peu seule et c'était tout ce qui importait. Je venais de sceller leur destin et quoiqu'il arrive, je ne romprais pas ma promesse, à part si Edward désirait la transformer lui-même. Si j'en avais eu l'occasion il y a plus de 300 ans de le faire pour Beth, je l'aurais fait et j'allais le faire à présent pour Bella.

« Merci Carlisle. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle était émue et touchée. J'aurais voulu à ce moment-là qu'Edward soit à ses côtés pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Patiente encore un peu, Bella. Ça va s'arranger ! »

« Merci. Je vais raccrocher maintenant. »

« Oui. »

« Encore merci »

« Bella ? »

« Oui? »

« N'hésite pas à me rappeler ! »

« Promis ! » Et elle raccrocha.

Je me laissais aller en arrière dans mon fauteuil et regardais par la fenêtre le ciel gris chargé de neige. Il me faudrait toute mon attention pour cacher ce que je venais de faire à Edward. J'avais promis au cas où mais je savais qu'il finirait par prendre la bonne décision et je voulais qu'il la prenne seul. En rentrant, je parlerais à Alice. Elle était surement déjà au courant et je savais qu'elle serait capable de tenir le secret face à Edward. Ça me coûtait de lui mentir, même par omission, mais son bonheur éternel en valait bien la peine, tout comme celui de Bella. Ma famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à mes yeux et le bonheur de chacun m'importait plus que le mien.

Je me replongeais dans mon travail, les pensées pleines de prommesses de bonheur pour notre avenir.

* * *

**Il a fallu lutté pour publier ce chapitre. Fanfic beug et c'est... mais il est là!**


	11. Chap 11

**J'adore ce chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

POV Carlisle

Une heure avant la fin de ma garde, j'appelais Alice pour qu'elle me rejoigne à l'hôpital. Elle n'en fut pas surprise et promis d'être là. J'allai ensuite opérer mon dernier patient de la journée. Une petite appendicectomie, rien de bien méchant. Je m'habillais pour aller au bloc, me frottant les mains et les avant-bras et attachant mon masque avant que l'infirmière ne m'enfile mes gants stériles dès que j'eus pénétré dans le bloc. Une fois prêt, je m'approchais du patient, me saisis du scalpel que l'infirmière me tendait et fit la première incision. Le sang se mit à bouillonner autour de mes mains et j'arrêtai les saignements à l'aide de compresses. Je sentis que ma gorge me brûlait légèrement, le sang de ce patient sentait bon. Cependant à aucun moment, l'envie d'y gouter ne me pris. J'avais bien trop d'expérience et un tel dégoût pour cette partie de ma nature que j'avais toujours su résisté, même à l'appel de ma 'tua cantante'. Les premières années avaient été assez dures mais j'avais finalement réussi à me contrôler en m'isolant et en me plongeant dans mes études et désormais, même couvert de sang humain, je n'avais aucune envie d'y goûter. Les seuls sangs humains qui avaient franchis mes lèvres étaient ceux d'Eward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett au moment de leur transformation, et encore, j'en avais avalé très peu, me contentant de les mordre sans aspirer le précieux liquide.

Pendant que je retirais l'appendice de mon patient, je songeais à la parfaite méprise d'Edward avec Bella. Il avait su fuir au bon moment et quand il était revenu, malgré un moment d'incertitude où j'eus peur qu'il ne la tue, il avait parfaitement su se contrôler. J'avais été stupéfait quand on avait appris qu'il avait finalement embrassé Bella dans la clairière. Son self-control était impressionnant même s'il avait avoué qu'il avait été à deux doigts de faire une bêtise un peu plus tôt, ce même jour, et je devais avouer que je l'en aurais jamais cru capable. Ensuite, il avait commencé à fréquenter Bella et aucun de nous ne se doutait qu'il l'embrassait de plus en plus souvent et qu'elle dormait toutes les nuits dans ses bras. Pour nous tous, Edward était sage et sérieux et on avait toujours cru, moi le premier, qu'il restait gentillement assis dans le rocking-chair pour la regarder dormir et qu'il ne l'embrassait que très rarement. Mais un jour, il était venu me trouver dans mon bureau, l'air gêné.

_Je l'avais invité à s'asseoir mais il hésitait. J'avais bien vu qu'il tournait autour du pot ne sachant pas par où commencer et quand finalement, il m'expliqua d'abord comment était sa relation avec Belle puis m'exposa son problème, il y eut un moment de flottement entre nous. Il regretta aussitôt sa décision mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Emmett et Jasper se pointaient, surexcités par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Heureusement qu'Esmée, Rosalie et Alice étaient sorties. Emmett attaqua le premier, suivi de Jasper et Edward n'avait plus su où se mettre._

_« Alors comme ça, Eddychou, découvre les joies de la virilité ? »_

_« Tu veux qu'on te donne des tuyaux sur comment évacuer le trop plein de testostérone ? »_

_« Ou des positions que les filles adorent ? Rosalie, par exemple, préfère… »_

_« Emmett ! Jasper ! »_

_J'étais intervenu, voyant bien mon plus jeune fils de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les deux autres le regardaient goguenards et vu la tête d'Edward, ils devaient lui faire, à travers leurs pensées, un __cours accéléré sur « comment donner du plaisir à une femme » et images à l'appui en plus. Je les laissais faire un moment avant de les arrêter quand Edward se mit à pâlir de façon vraiment alarmante pour un vampire. Il serra les dents et souffla :_

_« J'avais pas besoin de ça ! J'y ai suffisamment droit souvent quand vous êtes avec Rosalie et Alice. »_

_Sa phrase m'avait fait aussitôt penser à la veille au soir quand je m'étais retrouvé seul avec Esmée. Edward avait gémit sous les rires des deux autres. Oups ! Après avoir renvoyé les deux autres, j'avais essayé d'en discuter avec lui mais il n'était plus en mesure de recevoir des informations et moi, plus capables de lui épargner certains détails. Il était donc parti chasser pour échapper à Emmett et Jasper et je m'étais promis de revenir dessus plus tard. Mais quand il l'avait quitté trois mois plus tard, nous n'en avions toujours pas reparlé._

En recousant mon patient machinalement, je me promis de revenir sur le sujet dès qu'il aurait pris la décision de la revoir. Je savais qu'il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi mais avant d'être un vampire de près d'un siècle, il était avant tout un adolescent n'ayant aucune expérience et il fallait éviter que ça dérape, bien que j'étais sur que, même dans une telle circonstance extrême, il serait en mesure de garder le contrôle de la situation.

J'examinais attentivement la cicatrice de mon patient et fus satisfait du résultat. Les points étaient parfaitement alignés et ne laisseraient qu'une cicatrice très fine sur son bas-ventre. Je remerciai mon équipe, allais me changer et rejoignis Alice dans mon bureau.

Elle était assise dans mon fauteuil et s'amusait à le faire tourner de plus en plus vite. Je me mis à rire : Alice était si enfantine parfois. M'entendant rire, elle arrêta le fauteuil en face de moi en souriant.

« Alors comment va Bella ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait vraiment avoir aucun secret dans cette famille, il y en avait toujours un au courant.

« Qui te dit que j'ai parlé à Bella ?

« Alors dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi j'ai eu, il y a une heure, une vision te montrant en train de la mordre ? »

Elle avait pris un ton sévère et ses lèvres formaient une moue dédaigneuse mais ses yeux brillaient de joie à l'idée que Bella devienne sa sœur. Je m'assis en face d'elle, préférant ne même pas tenter de récupérer mon fauteuil, mon petit lutin de fille prête à s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. J'avais ce fauteuil depuis plus de soixante ans et l'emmenais avec moi dans chaque hôpital où je travaillais. Il n'avait rien de spécial mais il était devenu un point constant dans ma vie et me permettait de me sentir chez moi dans mon bureau. Alice l'adorait autant que moi et aurait bien aimé le ramener à la maison mais j'avais refusé de céder à son caprice. Du coup, dès qu'elle venait me voir au travail, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'asseoir dedans et de s'amuser avec. Je la regardais de nouveau et vis qu'elle s'impatientait.

« Bon d'accord, Bella m'a appelé. Elle va bien. Enfin, pas trop mal et à toujours l'espoir qu'Edward l'aime. D'ailleurs ce n'est plus un espoir mais une certitude puisque je lui ai confirmé et promis de la transformer. »

Alice se mit à sautiller sur mon fauteuil. Elle allait finir par me le casser.

« Oh ! Je suis tellement contente ! Nous partons quand ? Je peux venir avec toi pour sa transformation ? Elle me manque tellement ! »

« Non Alice. Je veux laisser le temps à Edward de choisir lui-même. Je ne transformerai Bella que s'il ne s'en est pas chargé et après son BAC. »

« C'est long ! Il n'a toujours pas pris de décisions ! »

« Je sais mais il faut respecter son choix. D'ailleurs je veux que notre conversation et ta vision restent secrètes pour l'instant. Je sais que tu es assez douée pour cacher ce que tu veux à Edward. »

Après la déception, Alice sourit de ma remarque.

« D'accord ! Tu me passes le numéro de téléphone de Bella, s'il te plaît ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler à Forks mais elle est chez sa mère apparemment. »

Je secouai la tête négativement.

« Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Laissons-la tranquille un moment. Tu auras ensuite l'éternité pour profiter d'elle et la traîner dans des magasins de vêtements hors de prix. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Allez viens. Rentrons à la maison ! »

Je mis un bras autour de ses épaules et nous partîmes rejoindre la voiture.

* * *

POV Alice

Carlisle roulait lentement pour regagner la maison. Je regardai le compteur et gémis. Il roulait qu'à 100 km/h. Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas écraser un peu l'accélérateur… Je ne supportais pas cette allure d'escargot mais ne pouvait me permettre de lui faire une remarque. Il aimait la vitesse autant que nous mais était vampire depuis si longtemps qu'il savait se comporter en parfait humain même au volant d'une superbe Mercedes qui pouvait dépasser les 25O km/h aisément.

Je le regardai et croisai son regard. Il vit sans doute ma frustration et s'en amusa car il me sourit et repassa à 90 km/h. Oh ! Il m'agaçait ! Je fermais les yeux et me mis à penser à ce qu'il avait promis de faire et à ma vision. Bella serait bientôt des nôtres et je m'en réjouissais sincèrement. Elle était géniale bien qu'un peu trop émotive et détestant faire du shopping mais son émotivité était du à son statut, bientôt passé, d'humaine et comme j'avais toujours le dernier en ce qui concernait le shopping ou autres, c'était plutôt une facette d'elle amusante.

Je sentis soudain une vision me venir. Comme à chaque fois, une petite alerte dans ma tête me prévenait de l'arrivée imminente de la vision.

_Nous étions réunis dans la villa de Forks. Bella, encore humaine, était avec nous, blottie dans les bras d'Edward. Nous discutions sur le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain car nous voulions jouer au base-ball et un bon orage nous serait nécessaire pour jouer tranquillement. Sur la table des lettres venant de différentes universités. Soudain, la porte d'entrée explosa et une dizaine de vampires pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient vêtus de longues capes noires avec des capuches et leurs yeux étaient écarlates. Volturi ! Ils nous massacrèrent tous. Esmée et moi-même furent __les premières à être réduites en morceaux et brûlées, suivies très vite de Carlisle et Emmett. Rosalie luttait comme une furie aux côtés de Jasper pour empêcher les vampires d'approcher de Bella. Edward se battait au milieu des autres et venait d'en envoyer deux au bûcher qui flamboyait à la place où aurait du se tenir le piano. Tout se termina très vite. Rosalie et Jasper furent mis en pièces et finirent dans le feu et Bella se fit arracher la tête d'un coup de dents par Jane. Son sang gicla dans toute la pièce et au moment où il sentit le sang se répandre et entendit la jubilation de Jane, Edward s'arrêta de se battre et fut mis aux pièces avant rejoindre nos corps et celui de Bella dans le feu._

Je venais d'assister à ma propre mort, à celle de l'être que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie ainsi qu'à celle de toute ma famille. Je venais de voir un massacre, notre massacre et je me mis à paniquer.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Je conduisais lentement comme d'habitude. J'adorais la vitesse mais après avoir vécu quatre siècles, je n'étais plus à une minute, voir une heure près. Aussi, j'aimais conduire à vitesse normal pour profiter du paysage et réfléchir calmement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice afficher un air frustré. Je regardai mon compteur, souris et repassa sous la limitation de vitesse à 90 km/h. Je la vis s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège et fermer les yeux, la mine renfrognée. Mais soudain, elle se mit à pâlir de façon alarmante, ces yeux s'ouvrir ainsi que sa bouche et elle resta là, horrifiée.

« Alice ? Alice ? »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, je braquais mon volant à droite et m'enfonçais dans un chemin dans les bois avant de m'arrêter. La voiture était à peine stabilisée que je l'attrapais par les épaules pour la tourner vers moi. Ses yeux étaient voilés, elle avait une vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voile se leva et Alice se mit à trembler puis à crier. Elle commença à se débattre, complètement paniquée, si bien qu'un coup, plus violent qu'un autre, expédia la portière passager de la voiture contre un arbre et elle sortit avant de s'effondrer au sol en train de sangloter.

Je sortis à mon tour de la voiture et m'accroupis à côté d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras et la laissant sangloter contre mon épaule. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme un naufragé à son bateau de sauvetage.

Je restais immobile le temps qu'elle se reprenne, puis relevé son visage vers moi pour croiser ses yeux. Elle était terrifiée mais comprit que je voulais une explication.

« Les Volturi vont nous tuer ! Je nous ai vus à la villa de Forks. Bella était encore avec nous et humaine. Mais ils sont arrivés et nous ont tous tué, les uns après les autres. Ils nous ont massacrés. »

C'était à mon tour d'être horrifié. Et je savais que mon visage venait de prendre la même expression que celui d'Alice. Je m'efforçai néanmoins de reprendre mon calme pendant qu'elle se remettait à sangloter. Je la secouai par les épaules :

« Quand ? Alice ! Quand ? »

« Cet été ! Août, il y avait des réponses d'universités sur la table du salon ! »

Je frémis mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre. Les visions d'Alice changeaient en fonction de nos choix, nous avions encore sept mois pour faire évoluer les choses. En attendant, il était inutile de s'affoler pour quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute pas. Je connaissais Aro et prendrais contact avec lui pour savoir ce qu'on nous reproche pour arriver à une telle extrémité.

Je saisis fermement Alice par les épaules, la tournant vers moi et la força à me regarder :

« Alice, calme-toi ! »

Elle continuait à sangloter aussi dus-je la secouer un peu plus fort.

« Alice, ça suffit ! Ta vision ne se produira peut être pas. Je sais que c'est dur mais nous devons réagir avec calme. Donc respire ! Il ne sert à rien de s'affoler ! Les choses peuvent changer en sept mois. Calme-toi. »

Je la berçais un moment dans mes bras et soufflais quand elle recommença à respirer doucement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se ressaisir totalement. Nous nous relevâmes et elle me dit :

« Je suis désolé. J'ai juste paniqué devant… »

« Je sais, ce n'est rien ! »

Elle me sourit puis regarda la voiture :

« Comment allons-nous expliquer ça ? »

Je souris à mon tour sachant qu'elle venait de me promettre de garder le secret sur cette vision. J'en parlerais aux autres au moment voulu, autant obtenir plus d'informations avant de déclencher une panique générale qui serait surement suivi d'une guerre qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

* * *

**Le prochain : demain!**


	12. Chap 12

**Ce chapitre est court mais je pense que vous l'apprécierez : surtout la fin!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

POV Bella

Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de classe en Alaska. Je n'étais pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de m'intégrer, encore une fois, à un nouveau lycée au milieu de l'année mais la promesse de Carlisle m'avait redonné une nouvelle envie de vivre. Plus que cette promesse d'ailleurs, c'était sa certitude à croire Edward encore amoureux de moi qui me donnait l'envie de continuer. D'après lui, il m'aimait et ne s'était éloigné que pour mon bien. Il avait confirmé l'espoir qui était né en moi à mon arrivée en Alaska et maintenant, j'étais sure que nos retrouvailles seraient pour très bientôt. En tout cas, j'étais convaincue que je n'aurais pas à attendre cet été. Même si il était très têtu, Edward ne tiendrait pas si longtemps.

C'était donc satisfaite que je montais dans la voiture d'Ethan pour me rendre au lycée. Sarah monta à l'avant pendant que je m'installais derrière et nous partîmes. Le trajet à travers bois pour atteindre la ville me rappeler celui de Forks avec les Cullen certains matins mais Ethan roulait doucement, prudemment. Trop doucement même ! Je regardais son compteur. Il respectait la limitation de vitesse… Edward et ses frères et sœurs conduisaient au moins deux fois plus vite que lui et cette allure d'escargot commença à me taper sur les nerfs. Bien qu'au début, ça me faisait hurler qu'ils roulent tous aussi vite, je devais avouer que j'avais fini par m'habituer et même à apprécier la vitesse.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée, nous fûmes aussitôt envahis d'une foule de lycéens et je compris seulement maintenant que mes cousins étaient très, très populaires. Ethan nous abandonna aussitôt :

« J'ai vu la voiture des Taylor ! Faut qu'on s'organise un truc dans la soirée, on les a pas vu des vacances ! » Et il disparut à travers les voitures.

Je grognai intérieurement. Je détestai attirer l'attention sur moi. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je tombe sur des gens qui étaient mon exact opposé ? Je saisis mon sac et me mis à avancer vers les grands bâtiments. Sarah me rattrapa :

« Où vas-tu Bella ? »

« Au secrétariat ! »

« Attend, je t'accompagne ! »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et nous nous rendîmes ensemble vers les bureaux d'administration. Elle me montra le secrétariat et m'accompagna pendant que je récupérais des papiers et mon emploi du temps. Je le regardais aussitôt. Premier cours : biologie. Je devais être maudite… Sarah se pencha sur mon épaule pour regarder en même temps que moi.

« Chouette ! Tu es avec Dan en biologie ! »

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Bien que j'aie appris à l'apprécier, je n'aimais pas vraiment sa façon de me regarder. D'ailleurs, reluquer serait un terme plus exact. Sarah continua :

« Anglais avec moi, ainsi que Sport. Par contre, tu es avec Ethan en Maths. »

Je sursautais surprise. Ethan était en terminale ? Mais il avait un an de plus que nous. J'en fis la réflexion à Sarah qui éclata de rire et m'expliqua :

« En Seconde, Ethan était plus occupé par les relations publiques, dirons-nous, que par ses études. Il a donc redoublé cette classe. Avec Dan, d'ailleurs ! »

J'étais vraiment surprise et commençai à froncer des sourcils avant de me reprendre. C'était assez mal venu de les juger, et surtout très ironique, de la part d'une fille qui avait fréquenté des vampires de près d'un siècle qui passaient leur temps à recommencer leurs années de lycée et qui séchaient régulièrement les cours.

Je laissais Sarah me conduire devant ma salle de biologie et y pénétrais, avec un drôle de sentiment, un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Je me rendis au bureau du professeur en scrutant les élèves, m'attendant à trouver Edward au milieu d'eux. Mais non, personne et j'en eus une pointe de déception. Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre et arrête de penser à lui ! Je tendis mes feuilles au professeur qui me salua puis m'expédia à une table au fond de la classe. Deux minutes plus tard, je fus rejointe par mon nouveau voisin. Je tournai la tête dans sa direction pour faire connaissance et … mince ! C'était Dan ! Je n'étais vraiment pas ravie de le trouver là mais au moins je le connaissais…

« Salut Dan ! »

« Salut Bella. Ça va ce matin ? »

« Oui, oui. Comme un matin de rentrée quoi ! »

Il rigola puis se concentra sur le tableau, le cours venant de commencer. Il me laissait regarder son cahier pour que je puisse rattraper ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, et je voyais à travers mes cheveux qu'il me regardait souvent. La poisse !

A la fin du cours, je m'enfuis avant qu'il ait eu le temps de rassembler ses affaires. J'étais un as dans le domaine de l'esquive… Tout du moins quand je ne m'emmêlais pas les pieds et tombais de tout mon poids sur le sol… Les trois heures suivantes passèrent lentement et je rejoignis les autres à la cantine. Sarah questionna Ethan :

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Ils viennent à la maison ? »

« Non. C'est nous qui allons chez eux après manger ! »

« Chouette ! » Sarah se tourna vers moi et me dit : « Tu verras, ils sont supers sympas ! »

Ah ? Parce que j'étais invitée ? Je répétai à voix haute ma question intérieure. Dan rigola :

« Oui, ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais ! »

Et les deux autres se mirent aussi à rigoler. Je haussais un sourcil, perplexe. C'était quoi cette blague pourrie ? Je me concenterais sur mon assiette et grignotais une feuille de salade. Sarah repris la parole :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont ravis de pouvoir faire ta connaissance. Mary et Will sont vraiment de bons amis. Ils vivent avec leur père dans une maison un peu éloigné de la ville comme nous. En fait, ils sont nos plus proches voisins et on serait allé les voir pendant les vacances mais ils étaient partis au soleil. Leur père est professeur de littérature ici. Tu le verras pendant ta dernière heure de cours. »

« Je serais toute seule pour cette heure-là ? »

« Non, tu seras encore avec Dan. C'est cool, non ? »

« Si tu le dis… »

Elle me regarda, l'air choqué. Oups ! L'aurai-je dit tout fort ? Ce type me faisait juste un peu trop penser à Mike, même s'il était beaucoup plus sympatique. Je l'adorerais réellement s'il voulait que l'on reste ami. Mais s'il voulait plus, il allait se heurter à un mur. Je me trouvais une excuse bidon :

« Enfin, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop les cours de littérature. »

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça va passer vite. »

Et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Bravo Bella ! Bien récupéré mais joli mensonge… Moi, qui adorais les cours de littérature, j'étais désormais censée les détester. Bon, je me rattraperais tant bien que mal plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah se leva et je la suivis. Trois heures de sport en perspective, c'était vraiment la misère. Néanmoins, le cours passa très vite grâce à Sarah qui n'arrêta pas de papoter et de me raconter les derniers ragots et m'apprenant les noms de certains de mes nouveaux camarades. Je ne les retenais pas mais au moins ça passait le temps. Après le cours, nous filâmes nous doucher et je sortis presqu'en courant du gymnase et tombais… sur Dan.

Il m'attendait, grand sourire, pour m'accompagner à notre cours commun de littérature. Pourquoi pas… Je me laissais conduire et nous atteignîmes la salle avant tout le monde car j'étais sortie de sport en avance et lui n'avait pas eu cours. Je m'adossai au mur en attendant les autres.

Il se mit à gigoter à côté de moi et finit par poser une main contre le mur à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Woah ! Il lui prenait quoi ? Il cessa de bouger, prit une profonde inspiration et me dit à voix basse :

« Tu sais, Bella, je t'aime beaucoup… J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on sorte ensemble un soir. Rien que tous les deux. »

Je restai sans voix ! Dangereux ! Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, interprétant apparemment mal mon silence. Très dangeureux ! Il passa sa main libre derrière ma tête et m'attira rapidement à lui pour embrasser mes lèvres. Très dangeureux ! BING ! La gifle était partie toute seule ! Je le repoussai en colère et très satisfaite de la magnifique trace rouge que ma main venait de lui laisser sur la joue. Les autres élèves commençant à arriver, je sifflai :

« Ne recommence jamais ça ou alors prévois de faire venir une ambulance avant ! »

Je me ruai dans la salle, en colère, sous l'œil goguenard des autres élèves qui avaient assisté à une grande partie de la scène. Je me jetai sur ma chaise, faisant attention de ne pas trébucher et le regardai s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, la joue cuisante. Dans la classe, les gars ricanaient en chuchotant.

Je me concentrai sur ma trousse en attendant que le prof arrive. Je lui ferais signer la feuille de présence à la fin du cours. Je l'entendis entrer et atteindre son bureau. Je relevai la tête et croisai un magnifique regard ocre.

* * *

**Alors? :D**


	13. Chap 13

**Allez, après le suspens du regard ocre, votre curiosité va être satisfaite... en partie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Je relevai la tête et croisai un magnifique regard ocre._

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Aussitôt, je me tassai sur ma chaise et m'efforçai de renforcer ma bulle au maximum. Je la sentis s'épaissir comme jamais. Au moins, mon esprit était parfaitement protégé si ce vampire avait un pouvoir. Un vampire… végétarien vu la couleur de ses yeux. Il était brun, fin et élancé. Magnifique ! Il commença à faire l'appel et, arrivé à mon nom, releva la tête pour pouvoir m'examiner. Il fronça des sourcils en croisant mon regard une nouvelle fois. Je renforçai encore mon bouclier. Il m'adressa la parole :

« Mlle Swan ? C'est cela ? »

Je hochai la tête en pinçant des lèvres. Dan me regarda avec un air ahuri et ça commençait à chuchoter autour de moi. Je m'efforçais de reprendre contenance et lui répondis :

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« D'où venez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Forks dans l'état de Washington. »

Il hocha la tête mais cette ville n'eut pas l'air de lui évoquer quoi que ce soit.

« Bien. Je suis Monsieur Andrew Taylor, votre professeur de littérature. J'espère que vous vous acclimaterez bien à notre ville. »

« J'en suis certaine… »

« Et moi, ravi. »

Il inclina gracieusement sa tête vers moi puis finit d'appeler tous les élèves et s'adressa à toute la classe.

« Maintenant que l'appel est fait, sortez vos livres et de quoi noter, s'il vous plaît. »

Et le cours commença. Ils étudiaient Shakespeare. Je l'avais vu en début d'année, je pouvais donc me permettre de réfléchir en ne suivant le cours que d'une oreille discrère.

Je croyais, et les Cullen aussi, qu'il n'y avait qu'eux et les Dénali qui étaient des vampires végétariens. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, c'était tout de même incroyable que je tombe dans deux villes où vivaient des vampires, végétariens de surcroît. Je ne comprenais pas ! Ce devait être un signe du destin, je ne voyais pas d'autre possibilité. En tout cas, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dangereux, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être quand on est un vampire, et devait savoir très bien se contrôler pour enseigner devant une classe de jeunes gens bruyants remplis de sang.

Durant l'heure, le vampire me regarda plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait avoir un pouvoir et être frustrer qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur moi. Tant mieux ! Enfin un bon point pour moi ! Professeur ou pas, il était avant tout un vampire et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur moi… L'heure finit par passer et je m'avançais vers le bureau avec réticence parce que je devais faire signer ma feuille de présence. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi :

« Miss Swan ? »

Je serrai légèrement les dents, avant de répondre.

« Monsieur Taylor. Comme je suis nouvelle, j'ai une feuille de présence à faire signer par tous les professeurs. »

« Très bien. Je vais vous la signer. »

Il tendit la main et en lui donnant, je fis exprès de toucher, discrètement, sa main. Froide et dur comme du marbre ! Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Dan m'attendre à la porte de la salle qui me scrutait, surpris par mon comportement.

Je récupérais ma feuille et sortis. Il m'emboîta le pas après avoir lancé au vampire :

« A tout à l'heure, Monsieur Taylor. »

Mince ! Je m'étais fait avoir. Je ne me rappelais plus qu'on allait chez eux ce soir. Oh làlà ! Avec un père vampire, ses deux enfants, qui ne devaient pas être ses enfants du coup, seraient aussi des vampires… C'était incroyable ! Et ce qui était encore plus incroyable c'est qu'ils invitent de s humains à venir chez eux. Apparemment, Dan et mes cousins étaient assez proches d'eux et c'était presque impossible à croire. Je me demandais s'ils connaissaient la nature de leurs amis. Certainement pas, sinon ils ne les fréquenteraient pas et, de toute manière, c'était interdit par les Volturi, Edward me l'avait dit.

Dan me rattrapa et me dit, tout penaud :

« Bella. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je pensais avoir une chance mais si tu ne veux pas j'aimerais beaucoup que ça n'entache pas notre amitié. »

Amis ? Ça m'allait très bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est déjà oublié. »

« Merci ! »

Il m'accompagna ensuite silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture d'Ethan. Mes cousins étaient déjà installés et, dès que je fus entrée à mon tour dans l'habitacle, Ethan démarra. Nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je montais aussitôt dans ma chambre et, m'asseyant en tailleur sur mon lit, me mis à jouer avec ma bulle. Ça me détendait étrangement ! Je m'amusai à faire varier la taille de ma bulle quand mes pensées dérivèrent vers Edward, un coin de mon esprit jouant toujours avec mon pouvoir. Soudain, la bulle disparut. Je me reconcentrais dessus, légèrement paniquée de ne plus la sentir. Aussitôt, elle revint. J'essayais de la faire disparaître de nouveau mais impossible. Il devait y avoir un élément déclencheur. Je me remis à penser à Edward en mobilisant ma volonté pour faire disparaître ma bulle et … elle disparut. Vraiment génial ! La prochaine fois que je verrais Edward, il pourrait lire dans mes pensées tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'elle ne disparaissait pas longtemps sauf si je me concentrais beaucoup. J'allais donc devoir m'exercer pour maîtriser vraiment mon pouvoir de bouclier.

Sarah vint toquer à la porte pour me dire qu'on n'allait pas tarder à y aller, Dan venait d'arriver. Je remis ma bulle en place en triplant son épaisseur et descendis les rejoindre pour manger un morceau avec eux avant de partir.

* * *

POV Dan

Nous nous dirigions vers chez les Taylor. Ethan au volant, les filles derrière et moi, devant côté passager. Je pensais encore à la gifle qu'elle m'avait donné tout à l'heure. J'aurais du le prévoir et ne pas aller si loin. Plus je m'approchais, plus son visage s'était fermé. J'étais un crétin ! J'aurais du m'y prendre autrement ! Maintenant, je la sentais plus froide et distante qu'avant et j'avais peur d'avoir gâché toutes mes chances d'être autre chose qu'un ami. Elle avait l'air sombre et quand nous arrivâmes devant chez les Taylor, je la vis froncer les sourcils.

C'était étrange… Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Il fallait que je prenne à part Andrew avec Ethan pour savoir si on devait lui révéler la vérité ou pas.

Ce fut Mary qui nous ouvrit la porte et nous accueillit chaleureusement. Elle nous guida au salon et invita Bella à s'asseoir. Andrew nous salua et fronça de nouveau les sourcils en regardant Bella, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en cours. Je pris les devants :

« Andrew ? Pourrions-nous vous parler avec Ethan, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien entendu. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Nous lui emboitâmes le pas et dès que la porte fut refermée, j'attaquai :

« On fait quoi pour Bella ? Elle a l'air bizarre depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré. »

Ethan s'offusqua :

« On ne peut pas lui dire ça va la terrifier, elle s'enfuira et, avec la chance qu'elle a, il finira bien par lui arriver malheur, c'est un mauvais plan. »

« Elle se doute que vous n'êtes pas normal et elle n'a même pas sursauté quand elle a effleuré votre main tout à l'heure. »

Andrew ne dit rien, réfléchissant à la décision qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prendre, au final, et Ethan leva un sourcil.

« Elle a un pouvoir. Puissant ! Et elle en est consciente ! »

Ethan et moi nous tournâmes vers lui en même temps.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Andrew était songeur.

« Comme vous le savez, mon pouvoir est de détecter celui des autres vampires. Seulement, quelques fois, certains humains ont un pouvoir plus ou moins évolué, qui se développe que s'ils deviennent des vampires. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, en cours, tout à l'heure, j'ai senti son pouvoir. C'est ce qu'on appelle un bouclier. Il protège son esprit. Et bizarrement quand elle m'a vu, j'ai senti son bouclier tripler d'épaisseur. Et à chaque fois que je la regardais, elle l'épaississait encore plus en ayant l'air satisfaite. »

Nous étions suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Et elle n'a pas paru surprise par la froideur de ma peau. C'est vraiment étrange. Je pense qu'on devrait lui dire la vérité. Si elle est consciente de son pouvoir, elle est sans doute capable d'admettre qu'on soit des vampires… »

Nous acquiesçâmes et le suivîmes vers le salon. Il avait pris sa décision et nous n'avions plus notre mot à dire. J'espérais juste que Bella ne paniquerait pas et ne nous mettrait pas en danger.

Quand nous pénétrâmes dans le salon. Bella était assise seule sur le canapé. Mary et Will assis sur des fauteuils en face et Sarah, debout près de la porte. Ethan et moi restâmes aussi debout et Andrew s'approcha doucement de Bella, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Bella, nous avons quelque chose à te dire si tu désires nous fréquenter avec tes amis. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ses yeux trahissaient la colère. Andrew ne parut pas le voir.

« Bella, je sais que ça va être difficile à croire mais… »

Elle se leva, maintenant bel et bien en colère, ce que je ne comprenais pas et asséna d'une voix sourde :

« BANDE DE CRETINS DE VAMPIRES ! »

Nous nous immobilisèrent tous, arrêtant de respirer. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

* * *

POV Bella

Ils m'avaient fait asseoir dans un canapé et ils me regardaient, gênés. Le garçon et la fille étaient bien des vampires. Végétariens comme leur 'père', vu la couleur de leurs yeux. Sarah se tortillait, gênée, debout près de la porte. Ethan et Dan avaient pris à part le troisième.

Quand ils revinrent dans la pièce, les deux garçons semblaient horriblement mal à l'aise et le vampire s'approcha doucement de moi comme si j'allais m'enfuir en courant. Je sentais la colère montait en moi. Je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait faire et c'était interdit ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'embarquer aussi simplement que ça une innocente humaine dans leurs intrigues. Enfin, innocente, c'était vite dit en ce qui me concernait, mais personne ne le savait. Ils allaient trahir l'un des plus grands secrets du monde sans aucune raison valable ! Le vampire prit la parole :

« Bella, nous avons quelque chose à te dire si tu désires nous fréquenter avec tes amis. »

Je hochai la tête en serrant les lèvres, vraiment en colère maintenant. La façon dont il annonçait la chose, c'était certain qu'il allait vendre la mèche et vu le comportement des autres humains dans cette pièce, ils étaient sans aucun doute au courant. Il continua :

« Bella, je sais que ça va être difficile à croire mais… »

Je ne pus le laisser finir, c'était plus fort que moi ! Je me levai, tremblante de colère :

« BANDE DE CRETINS DE VAMPIRES ! »

Je vis sur leur visage la surprise et l'effroi. Le vampire recula de deux pas, indécis, mais j'étais lancée et je laissais éclater ma fureur. Il n'y avait pas de voisins pour m'entendre et toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient dans le complot. Au pire, je risquais juste un coup de dents. Et me faire mordre était peut être ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux en ce moment ! AU moins, je n'aurais pas à attendre sept mois pour revoir Edward…

« MAIS C'EST INCROYABLE CA ! MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLTEMENT CINGLES ! VOUS N'AVEZ DONC JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER DES VOLTURI ? VOUS VOULEZ TOUS NOUS FAIRE TUER OU QUOI ? »

Ils me regardèrent sans comprendre et je me relaissais tomber dans le canapé. Le nom de Volturi ne leur avait rien évoqué. Pourquoi ? Tous les vampires étaient censés les connaître… Je me pris la tête entre les mains et commençais à réfléchir à voix haute, tout en massant le crâne :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ils sont complètement inconscients ! Il faut appeler Carlisle, il saura quoi faire ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe sur la seule ville abritant des vampires inconscient des règles ! »

Le plus vampire le plus âgé, qui était donc mon professeur de littérature, (Oulà !), se reprit et me questionna :

« Comment connais-tu notre existence ? Qui sont ces Volturi ? Pourquoi … ? »

Je redressai la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Asseyez-vous tous, je vais vous expliquer mais avant je dois passer un coup de fil. »

Je ne savais comment j'avais réussi à retrouver mon calme sans fondre en larmes mais la seule chose qui m'importait était de prévenir Carlisle. Je pris le téléphone portable de Renée qui était resté dans ma poche et sélectionna le dernier numéro que j'avais appelé, celui de Carlisle. Il sonna trois fois avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde :

« Bureau du Docteur Cullen, je vous écoute ? »

Je fus surprise de reconnaître la voix de Rosalie.

« Rosalie ? »

« Bella ! Impeccable, je fais la secrétaire depuis une heure pour attendre ton appel ! Alice a eu une vision, Carlisle arrive très vite avec Emmett. »

« Merci Rosalie. »

« De rien. A bientôt ! »

Et nous raccrochâmes en même temps. Il me restait peu de temps avant que Carlisle arrive. Je me mis à leur expliquer ce que je savais des Cullen, des Dénali et Volturi, en omettant mon véritable lien avec les Cullen. Ça ne les regardait pas. Je leur racontai juste ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour ne pas qu'ils sautent sur Carlisle quand il arriverait…

* * *

**Hihihi! Ahahah! Cullen, le retour!**


	14. Chap 14

**On y est presque! je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

POV Edward

Ma conversation avec Carlisle avait eu lieu, il y avait maintenant quatre jours. Il m'avait donné matière à réflexion… Alors que j'avais accès direct à ses pensées, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il avait pu vivre une telle histoire alors qu'il était encore humain. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Beth en ma présence et je croyais, naïvement, qu'il était resté seul pendant trois siècles puis avait rencontré Esmée et elle avait été son premier amour. Finalement je ne connaissais pas mon père. Il avait son propre passé et j'étais idiot de croire que je le connaissais comme je connaissais les autres parce que je lisais dans ses pensées. Carlisle était toujours si calme, si serein, vivant dans le présent que je ne pensais jamais qu'il avait vécu sans nous pendant très longtemps.

Dans tous les cas, son histoire avec Beth m'avait touchée et fait réfléchir. Carlisle l'aurait transformé s'il avait pu… Je repensais à ces mots continuellement et je commençai à m'interroger sérieusement sur mon avenir. J'aimais Bella et cela de façon inconditionnelle. Et elle semblait m'aimer tout aussi passionnément et prête au sacrifice de sa vie pour être avec moi. Mais était-ce vraiment un sacrifice pour elle ? J'étais peut être en train de me monter la tête tout seul. Elle voulait vivre éternellement avec moi et moi, je ne voulais pas vivre sans elle. C'était plutôt simple comme situation. Si je n'avais pas peur qu'elle perde son âme durant la transformation et qu'elle le regrette après, je me chargerai moi-même de la mordre et ce à l'instant même.

Après tout était-ce vrai qu'un vampire n'avait pas d'âme ? Comme Calisle me l'avait déjà dit, les vampires ont les mêmes sentiments que les humains. Ils ne contrôlent peut être juste pas assez leurs instincts. Je commençais à sérieusement me remettre en question. Je restais encore deux longues heures avant de prendre ma décision.

J'aimais Bella et c'était réciproque. Je ne voulais pas la transformer tout de suite mais nous pouvions être ensemble quand même. Nous savoir l'un près de l'autre nous suffirait et nous allions vivre des années heureuses jusqu'à temps que Bella trouve un humain qu'elle aimera et avec qui elle pourra faire ma vie. J'étais sur de pouvoir m'effacer à ce moment-là, aussi me mis-je à courir en direction de la maison pour récupérer ma voiture et foncer la retrouver.

* * *

POV Alice

J'étais tranquillement, assise dans le salon contre Jasper, à discuter avec Carlisle quand j'eus la vision d'Edward serrant Bella dans ses bras. Je me mis à rire et à applaudir sous l'air étonné des deux hommes et leur expliquèrent rapidement la situation. Jasper joignit son rire au mien, heureux que tout finisse par s'arranger et Carlisle sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

Cette tête de mule d'Edward avait enfin changé d'avis. Il n'était pas trop tôt, je commençais à m'impatienter de revoir celle que je considérais comme ma sœur. Quand Esmée entra dans la pièce, je lui pris les mains et la fis danser avec moi. Dès qu'elle en sut la raison, elle me suivit dans ma folle danse, tout aussi heureuse que moi. On allait revoir Bella, Edward serait de nouveau heureux, la maison allait reprendre vie et nous allions tous vivre ensemble pour l'éternité. J'étais vraiment heureuse !

Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ne fut pas surpris de nous trouver là à nous réjouir. Je me jetais dans ses bras et il me serra doucement contre lui, ému. Je lui laissais voir mes joyeuses pensées. Il était en train de constater mon bonheur de revoir Bella quand Rose et Emmett rentrèrent à leur tour. Emmett se mit à bondir dans tous les sens, ravi de pouvoir bientôt trouver de nouveau prétexte pour faire rougir Bella. Quand à Rose, elle me surprit agréablement en accueillant la nouvelle avec un sourire. Apparemment, elle en avait aussi marre de l'ambiance électrique depuis le départ de Bella, et peut être même l'appréciait-elle un peu. Je sautillais de joie au milieu de tout le monde, ravie des rires des uns et des autres.

Soudain j'eus une nouvelle vision. Elle fut très courte et n'était pas de bon augure.

_Quatre humains et trois vampires se tenaient dans une même pièce. L'un des humains n'était autre que Bella qui s'égosillait contre les autres. Une lueur inquiétante passa dans le regard de l'un des vampires._

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Il blêmit, scruta Carlisle et se précipita vers la porte. Emmett lui barrant le passage, il fonça droit sur une fenêtre, brisant la vitre sans ralentir et se rua dans sa voiture. Il démarra si vite qu'Emmett n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper. Je regardai Carlisle alarmait et lui racontai très vite ma vision. Carlisle blêmit à son tour :

« Je ne sais pas ce que ta vision signifie mais je viens de lui dire, sans le faire exprès, où habite la mère de Bella. J'ai trouvé son adresse tout à l'heure et quand je l'ai vu réagir comme ça, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est le lieu où elle était. »

Nous nous regardâmes tous, silencieusement. Carlisle secoua la tête et se reprit :

« Emmett, tu viens avec moi, on va essayer de le rattraper. Rosalie va à mon bureau. Bella a mon numéro de téléphone c'est là-bas qu'elle appellera si elle a besoin d'aide. Les autres, vous restez ici et on se contacte par téléphone. »

Aussitôt, je me retrouvai seule avec Jasper et Esmée et me mis à attendre avec angoisse, ma prochaine vision.

* * *

POV Edward

Je roulais à une vitesse ahurissante. Ma Volvo venait de passer les 220 km/h et je la poussai encore voulant atteindre le plus vite possible Anchorage. En Alaska ! Bella était en Alaska ! Si j'avais eu encore une hésitation un peu plus tôt, elle aurait complètement disparu après cela. J'étais déjà décidé à la rejoindre rapidement mais là ça devenait une urgence. Bella seule, enfin presque, avec trois vampires. Mais était-elle folle pour se mettre en colère contre des vampires ? Elle attirait vraiment les catastrophes… Et par quel hasard du destin tombait-elle encore une fois sur une ville où vivaient des vampires ? Apparemment quoiqu'elle fasse, quoi que je décide, elle était condamnée à mourir ou devenir vampire ! Très bien ! Qu'elle fasse son choix et je le respecterai et si elle me demandait de la transformer, je le ferais. Je l'aimais trop pour la faire souffrir davantage.

Les kilomètres défilaient et je me rapprochai de plus en d'elle. Je ne faisai pas attention à la brûlure dans ma gorge qui m'indiquaient que je n'avais pas chassé depuis un moment, ni à mes yeux noirs de colère, tout ce qui m'importait était de la voir le plus vite possible… Les deux mains cramponnées au volant, j'accélérai encore…

* * *

POV Carlisle

J'étais assis côté passager, laissant Emmett au volant. Il mourait d'envie de rattraper lui-même son frère pour avoir le plaisir de se battre avec pour ne pas l'avoir attendu et d'être parti en solo. C'était tellement enfantin mais au moins, sa motivation avait pour avantage de nous faire maintenir un rythme digne d'une formule 1… Le moteur de la Mercedes hurlait faisant surement écho à celui de la Volvo de mon fils, bien des kilomètres devant. J'avais demandé à Rosalie de se rendre au bureau pour rester près du téléphone au cas où Bella téléphonerait dans la soirée. Car la vision d'Alice se passait en soirée et nous n'étions qu'en fin d'après-midi, nous avions donc le temps d'arriver mais pas d'attendre que Bella nous appelle au secours, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire. Un détail qui m'avait étonné mais avait du échappé à Edward, vu comme il était parti, était la couleur des yeux des trois vampires. La même que la nôtre. Ils ne se nourrissaient pas de sang et je ne comprenais pas qui ils étaient… Je connaissais énormément de vampires mais les seuls à être végétariens étaient ma famille et celle de Tanya. J'aurais forcément été au courant s'il y en avait eu une autre. Je fronçai les sourcils mais tournai la tête vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'Emmett voit ma contrariété. Des vampires végétariens inconnus avec des humains, des ennuis avec les Volturi… Tout ça ne me disait rien de bon...

Le téléphone sonna et je décrochai :

« Alice ? »

_« Oui, c'est moi ! Ecoute, je viens d'avoir une autre vision et Bella n'est pas en danger immédiat. Ils ont l'air innofensif mais dépêchez-vous quand même, il faut rattraper Edward avant qu'il ne provoque un incident diplomatique. »_

« Merci Alice. »

_« De rien. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau. »_

Elle raccrocha et nous continuâmes silencieusement notre route.

Quand elle rappela pour nous dire que Bella venait d'appeler au bureau, nous venions tout juste de dépasser le panneau d'Anchorage.

* * *

POV Edward

J'avais déjà laissé Anchorage derrière moi et je me dirigeai maintenant chez la mère de Bella. J'arrêtai la voiture d'un coup de frein à main, faisant demi-tout sur les graviers par la même occasion et sortis de la voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la portière. Deux femmes et un homme sortirent de la maison, alertés par mon entrée fracassante. Renée au milieu, Phil à droite, sa sœur à gauche. J'étais furieux mais réussis à leur demander intelligiblement :

« Où est Bella ? »

La peur se vit dans leurs pensées mais je voulais une pensée. Je me mis à hurler :

« Où est Bella ? »

« Elle est … elle est… »

Je venais d'avoir ma réponse par Renée. Elle avait voulu me mentir mais en cherchant un mensonge, elle m'avait dévoilé le lieu où trouver sa fille. Je remontais en voiture et écrasai de nouveau l'accélérateur. Je tournai à l'intersection suivante, freinai, n'attendis pas que la voiture s'arrête pour sortir à une vitesse digne d'un vampire et entrai dans la maison. Je découvris Bella, assise sur un canapé, le visage d'un vampire à quelques centimères de sa gorge.

* * *

**A votre avis, le prochain chapitre ça sera quoi? :D**


	15. Chap 15

**Luna Angel : oui je l'ai déjà publié il ya deux ans mais je n'avais pas écrit la fin. Donc là, je la reprend avec une suite et une fin!**

**Sinon voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu!**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

POV Ethan

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que Bella connaissait des vampires semblables au Taylor. C'était tellement étrange ! Ce qu'elle venait de nous révéler encore plus. Elle nous avait rapidement expliqué qu'il existait des règles chez les vampires et que les Taylor les avaient enfreintes en dévoilant leur secret à des humains et que nous risquions tous d'être punis pour cette faute. Elle nous avait aussi appris qu'il y avait d'autres vampires qui, comme les Taylor, refusaient de se nourrir de sang humain. Deux familles de sept et cinq membres, les Cullen et les Dénali. Je n'en revenais pas de tout ce qu'elle savait.

Je regardais les autres. Ils étaient tous immobiles, les yeux écarquillés. Dan était blême, complètement sous le choc. Will finit par s'avancer et rompre le silence qui venait de s'installer :

« En touchant une personne, je peux savoir si celle-ci dit la vérité ou si elle ment. Accepterais-tu de me laisser vérifier ? C'est juste que c'est tellement étrange qu'une humaine sache autant de choses… »

Bella le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu peux toujours essayer mais ça m'étonnerait que ton pouvoir marche sur moi. »

Will regarda son père qui hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement de Bella. Il toucha son poignet et son visage se ferma. Bella lui dit doucement :

« Je te l'avais dit… »

Il s'apprêtait à reculer mais inspira un grand coup et rapprocha son visage de la gorge de Bella. Mais que faisait-il ? Bella s'était immobilisée, personne n'osait plus respirer, ni parler. Andrew semblait incapable de réagir pendant que Will s'avançait de plus en plus vers Bella. Celle-ci finit par prendre la parole dans un souffle :

« Recule si tu ne veux pas me tuer ! »

J'étais abasourdi. Soudain, plusieurs choses se passèrent à la fois. Andrew avança en même temps que Mary vers eux mais s'arrêtèrent net quand la porte du salon éclata en morceaux. Will fut propulsé violemment contre le mur d'en face et le canapé sur lequel était assise Bella se retrouva poussé dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci avait serré ses bras autour de ses genoux et avait caché son visage dans le creux que formait sa position. Devant elle, en position d'attaque, les yeux noirs et grognant sauvagement, se tenait un vampire. A peu près notre âge, grand et élancé, les cheveux châtains flamboyants et des traits qui seraient surement parfaits s'ils n'étaient pas actuellement déformés par la fureur.

Il grognait si fort qu'Andrew en recula et que Will, se relevant, n'osa pas non plus approcher. Nous étions désormais tous contre le mur. Bella et le vampire à l'autre bout de la salle. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour Bella. Elle tremblait de peur ! Mais pourquoi diable ce vampire s'en était pris à elle et qu'attendait-il ? Je regardai les autres et je vis le regard empli de peur de Dan se transformer en un masque horrifié qui fixé dans la direction des deux autres. Je suivis son regard et mon expression devint une exacte réplique de la sienne. Bella venait de relever la tête et elle riait. Elle était derrière un monstre la retenant prisonnière et elle riait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pendant que son fou rire continuait. C'était ses nerfs qui devaient lâchés, Andrew dut en conclure la même chose car il se rassembla et bondit vers l'autre vampire. Celui-ci se jeta de même contre lui et ils commencèrent à se battre. Bella ne riait plus.

* * *

POV Sarah

Belle ne riait plus du tout. Elle regardait les deux vampires se battrent et quand Dan l'atteignit et la prit par la taille pour l'éloigner d'eux, elle se débattit. Il finit par réussir à la trainer jusqu'à nous mais elle était furieuse :

« Lâche-moi, Dan. Il va se faire tuer ! Il va se faire tuer ! »

On voyait clairement qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Etait-elle si inquiète que ça pour Andrew ? Elle ne le connaissait à peine. Will et Mary se tortillaient à nos côtés. Ils voulaient rejoindre leur père mais il leur avait dit de nous protéger et du coup, ils s'obligeaient à de pas s'en mêler.

Le vampire envoya Andrew contre la table et s'apprêtait à l'étriper quand deux autres vampires se jetèrent sur lui et l'écartèrent. Le grand brun à la carrure de joueur de football le plaqua contre un mur pendant que le blond plus agé de quelques années, enfin à première vue, lui attrapait un bras et le tirai violemment en arrière. Le brun écrasa l'autre qui grognait toujours autant contre le mur et le blond lui demanda :

« Emmett, tu réussiras à le tenir ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça et le blond se tourna vers nous. Entre temps, Andrew s'était relevé et placé devant nous en guise de protection. Cependant ce nouveau vampire n'avait pas l'air méchant. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de la famille Taylor et son regard était paisible bien qu'un pli de contrariété barrait son front. Il fixa Bella dans les yeux qui avait arrêté de se débattre à l'arrivée des deux nouveaux vampires et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Ça va, Bella ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça toujours emprisonnée par Dan. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais se remit à se tortiller pour tenter de se libérer. Le vampire blond soupira et se tourna vers Andrew, Will et Sarah :

« Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon fils Edward, je vous prie. Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et voici mes fils Edward et Emmett. Si vous le voulez, je vous expliquerai ce que signifie tout ce grabuge. »

Il esquissa un sourire engageant et Andrew lui tendit sa main que le Docteur Cullen s'empressa de serrer.

Je me tournais vers le fameux Edward. La colère ne semblait pas le quitter mais il grognait nettement moins fort, écrasé par son frère, apparemment, contre le mur. Il fixait toujours intensément Bella et celle-ci tentait en vain se s'échapper à la poigne de Dan. Quand soudain, ils se figèrent tous les deux.

* * *

POV Edward

Emmet me plaquait contre le mur fortement. _Allons Edward, tiens-toi tranquille. Plus vite tu te calmeras, plus vite tu pourras la voir._ Emmet avait raison mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et l'éloigner de ce sale type qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Quand je combattais le plus vieux des leurs, j'avais entendu ses pensées. Il était innocent, il n'avait rien fait de vraiment mal mais j'avais besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Je me dégoutais de plus en plus en me battant avec lui mais je l'aurais tué si j'avais pu. Heureusement Carlisle et Emmett étaient arrivés à temps et j'avais presque réussi à me calmer avant de voir cet abruti retenir Bella. Je voulais lui rompre le cou pour oser la toucher comme ça mais je ne pouvais pas bouger et la voir se débattre autant me soulageait. J'entendis Carlisle lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle hocha la tête et tourna ses yeux vers moi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, nos regards se rencontrèrent et j'eus du mal à ne pas envoyer Emmett se balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux et elle non plus. J'esquissai un sourire quand les pensées de Dan, il s'appelait ainsi, m'atteignèrent au moment où Carlisle nous présentait. _Non de dieu ! Edward ? C'est de lui dont elle rêve ? _ Comme ça, Bella rêvait encore de moi ? Néanmoins, le fait qu'il le sache n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre une nuit. Je grognais un peu plus fort quand soudain je sentis quelque chose changeait autour de Bella.

Je me concentrai sur cette… bulle ? Qui semblait se dissiper autour de son esprit et d'un coup, je pus lire ses pensées. Je me vis coincé contre le mur par Emmett, puis elle me montra comme elle avait souffert de mon abscence, la découverte de son pouvoir…

J'essayais alors quelque chose que je n'avais fait auparavant, tant c'était intime. Mais je voulais offrir ça à Bella qui venait d'exaucer mon souhait le plus cher, en me laissant accéder à ses pensées. Alors doucement, je laissais mon pouvoir sortir en partie de moi et aller trouver l'esprit de Bella. Et quand elle le reçut, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nous pouvions voir chacun les pensées de l'autre, percevoir les mêmes choses. Elle se retrouvait plaquée entre Emmett et le mur autant que dans les bras de Dan et il en allait de même pour moi. Je percevai toutes ses sensations. Et plus que tout, ce désir partagé de se blottir l'un contre l'autre et de s'embrasser passionément. Elle se mit à gémir, se débattant de plus en plus fort.

* * *

POV Andrew

Je sentis Bella abaissait son bouclier. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Le vampire nommait Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées, elle serait à sa merci si elle retirait cette protection autour de son esprit. Pourtant, inconsciente du danger qu'elle courait, elle baissa totalement ce rempart invisible. Edward le sentit et inspecta ses pensées avant de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. Il partagea une partie de son pouvoir avec elle. Quand à Bella, elle ramena son bouclier pour protéger leurs deux esprits. Ils venaient de mélanger leurs pouvoirs ! Mais qu'y avait-il donc entre ces deux là ? J'avais suivi cela grâce à ma perception des pouvoirs mais quand je les regardais, je ne vis que du désir dans leurs yeux. Tout le monde les regardait mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en prendre conscience. Le grand vampire costaud nommé Emmett avait un peu relâché la pression sur son frère. Bella se débatit un peu plus fort en gémissant et finit par se libérer pour courir se jeter dans les bras du vampire qui nous avait sauvagement aggressé, quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

POV Dan

Elle se mit à gémir et à se débattre de plus en plus. Je ne comprenai pas ce qui se passait et elle réussit finalement à se débarrasser de moi, courant vers l'autre vampire. Elle prit le bras de celui qui s'appelait Emmett et le repoussa. Celui-ci se laissa faire, docile, comme si elle était en mesure de lui donner des ordres, comme si elle était en mesure d'affronter un vampire en colère. Mais dès qu'il fut libre, celui-ci ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle se jette dedans et les referma aussitôt sur elle. Bella leva la tête et embrassa les lèvres du vampire avec passion, avec indescence. Elle était amoureuse d'un vampire et c'était effroyable.

* * *

POV Bella

Dès que je sentis les bras glacés d'Edward se refermaient sur moi, je frisonnai de plaisir. Je respirais son odeur tout en lisant ses pensées. Nous ne faisions q'un. Jétais capable de lire les pensées de chaque personne dans cette pièce, les miennes comprises par l'intermédiaire d'Edward. Son pouvoir était à ma disposition et je nous avais entourés de mon propre bouclier. Sentant son désir aussi fort que le mien, je partis à la recherche de ses lèvres que je trouvai rapidement. Il se mit à m'embrasser avec passion, ne voulant faire qu'un avec moi, autant physiquement que l'on ne l'était mentalement. Je passai mes mains sur sa nuque et ayant vu mes attentions, il m'attrapa d'une main au niveau des fesses, l'autre enlaçant mon dos et me hissa sur lui. Aussitôt mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son torse et mes mains aggripèrent ses cheveux. Il se retourna et m'appuya légèrement contre le mur, avant de quitter mes lèvres et de laisser courir sa bouche dans mon cou, dans le creux de mon épaule, tout en me carressant le dos sous mon t-shirt de ses doigts légers et délicieusement frais.

En arrière plan, les pensées des autres. Ils étaient tous choqués par notre comportement, surtout le mien, à part Carlisle et Emmett. Le premier était résigné et plutôt content mais en se disant qu'il devrait bientôt intervenir, tout s'efforçant de regarder ailleurs et le deuxième était complètement hilare et prenait des paris avec Jasper au téléphone sur jusqu'où on irait avant de se rendre compte de l'indéscence de la situation. Mais tout ceci était en arrière plan et bien que je puisse percevoir qu'ils étaient tous là à nous regarder, j'en étais en réalité totalement inconsciente, incapable de me défaire de lui.

Edward aussi apparement car il commençait à jouer avec mon lobe d'oreille du bout de la langue pendant que je m'attaquai aux boutons de sa chemise. Carlisle se décida de nous interrompre à ce moment là. Il se posta à côté de nous, l'air sévère :

« Bella ! Edward ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Nous l'entendîmes à peine, Edward, répondant à mon désir, était revenu à mes lèvres. Emmett nous soutenait :

« Allez Carlisle, laisse les encore cinq petites minutes… Ils sont capables de faire mieux ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Emmett ! Aide-moi plutôt à les séparer ! »

Il ne s'occupait plus de nous, on pouvait continuer encore un peu. _Tu n'as pas une chambre quelque part dans cette ville _? Edward par la pensée et sans cesser de m'embrasser. Décidément, j'en voulais plus souvent des retrouvailles comme celles-ci.

« Je crois qu'il faut leur jeter un seau d'eau glacée ! Comme avec des chiens ! »

Merci Emmett ! Edward grogna légèrement et sa bouche quitta mes lèvres pour partir à la conquête de ma poitrine. Aucune trace d'hésitation, ni de peur dans son esprit. Juste un désir grandissant de plus en plus pour moi et peu lui importait tout ce public. Il marquait son territoire et prévoyait de s'évanouir dans la nature par la fenêtre, moi, toujours accrochée à lui. J'approuvai entièrement son plan et l'incitais à le mettre à éxécution le plus rapidement possible quand Emmett le saisit par les épaules et essaya de le décrocher de moi. Mais je m'accrochais fermement avec mes bras et mes jambes. Edward protesta :

« Emmett, laisse-nous ! »

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit d'un ton autoritaire :

« Hors de question ! Ça suffit ! Emmett, emmène-le chasser, il en a besoin ! Et toi, Bella, lâche-le ! »

Je sentis un des bras de Carlisle passait autour de ma taille pendant qu'il détachait mes mains des cheveux de son fils, patiemment. Quand je vis ce qui m'attendait au retour de sa chasse, je replaçai mon bouclier autour de mon esprit seul, lui interdisant de nouveau l'accès à mes pensées puis je me forçai à desserrer mon étreinte autour d'Edward et le laissai se faire emmener par Emmett qui ne s'arrêtait plus avec ses blagues pourries. Carlisle me posa au sol et je repris pied en gromellant et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine, frustrée. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, le visage fermé mais me mis à rougir quand je m'aperçus que tout le monde me regrdait. En réalite, notre étreinte n'avait duré que quelques courtes minutes mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils me regardent tous sous un jour nouveau. Ils étaient tous choqués mais le pire c'était Dan : jalousie, incompréhension, dégoût. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu.

Carlisle brisa le silence sur un ton léger :

« Bon, maintenant qu'on nous a retrouvé un semblant de calme, que diriez-vous d'éclairer un peu la situation ? »

* * *

**Alors? HEUREUSES ?**


	16. Chap 16

**Ahlàlà! ces retrouvailles, je les aime vraiment beaucoup! **

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_Carlisle brisa le silence sur un ton léger :_

_« Bon, maintenant qu'on nous a retrouvé un semblant de calme, que diriez-vous d'éclairer un peu la situation ? »_

POV Bella

Je voyais bien qu'ils avaient tous du mal à reprendre contenance. Mary se ressaisit la première et alla replacer les quelques meubles qui avaient été déplacés. Andrew invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Dan, Ethan et Sarah s'assirent sur un canapé, toujours en me fixant et les vampires se perchèrent sur des fauteuils. Carlisle et moi nous instâllames dans le canapé où j'étais assise quand Edward était apparu. Contrairement à mon habitude, je n'étais pas rouge mais blême. Je m'assis à côté de lui, le plus près possible, sans toutefois le mettre mal à l'aise. Voyant que j'avais besoin de réconfort, il me prit la main et la pressa doucement en m'adressant un sourire. Je lui fis une petite grimace et il se tourna vers les autes.

Il commenca par s'excuser encore une fois du désordre qu'ils avaient causé et leur dit qu'il était prêt à raconter leur histoire, mais qu'il aimerait entendre la leur d'abord. C'était osé de la part de Carlisle de demander cela, étant donné que l'on se trouvait dans leur maison mais Andrew accepta, voyant apparement qu'il avait à faire à un vampire avec une grande expérience et qui à l'habitude de diriger. Aussi ne protesta-t-il pas et commença son récit :

« Je m'appelle Andrew Taylor et voici mes enfants biologiques Mary et Will. Ma femme venait de mourir quand j'ai été mordu, je suis rentré chez moi souffrant le martyr et quand mes enfants se sont penchés vers moi pour m'aider, je n'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de les mordre. Quatre jours plus tard, nos transformations étaient achevées et nous découvrions ensemble ce que l'on était devenu. Nous sommes restés éloignés des humains pendant une dizaine d'années. Nous venons tout juste de reprendre une vie la plus normale possible. Nous avons été transformés il y a 16 ans. »

Il regardait Carlisle, guettant sa réaction. Celui-ci ascquiesça et lui demanda :

« Vous n'avez jamais rencontré d'autres vampires ? »

« Non, mais nous savons qu'ils existent des vampires se nourrissant d'humains. On a entendu beaucoup de rumeurs qui se révélaient fondés vu notre état. »

« Et avez-vous des pouvoirs ? »

Les trois vampires se tortillèrent en se regardant. A ce moment-là, Edward et Emmett revinrent. Emmett semblait exaspéré mais Edward était calmé, ses yeux avaient repris une belle couleur d'or. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans le salon, j'abaissais aussitôt mes propres barrières mentales pour nous entourer tous les deux d'une bulle protectrice, lui laissant tout le loisir d'examiner mes pensées. Au même moment, ses pensées m'atteignèrent et je vis le mal qu'il avait à ne pas se jeter une nouvelle fois sur moi pour m'embrasser… Il s'efforça néanmoins d'avancer calmement vers le milieu du salon, Emmett restant près de la porte, et de se tournais vers les trois vampires pour leur présenter ses excuses pour son comportement. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder les humains et je fus ravie de découvrir de la jalousie envers Ethan. Il ne me regardait pas mais me rendit rapidement un petit sourire en coin. Carlisle se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward :

« J'ai encore deux, trois questions à vous poser puis je vous raconterai la nôtre. Mais je vous préviens, Edward est capable de lire dans vos pensées, donc ne nous mentez pas. »

Andrew acquieça. Il le savait car son pouvoir était de détecter les autres apparemment. Je me demandais comment il percevait ce que nous étions en train de faire et les pensées d'Edward faisaient écho aux miennes. Carlisle se tourna vers Emmett :

« Emmett, tu appelles les autres et dis leur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, s'il te plaît. »

Emmett esquissa un sourire. Il allait appeler Jasper pour régler son histoire de pari et pourquoi ne pas en prendre d'autres… Carlisle devina son attention et lui lança au moment où il sortait :

« Et ne paries rien de stupide ! »

Edward et moi nous mîmes à ricaner et Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel. Je percevai en même temps qu'Edward les pensées irritées de Dan et celles troublées des autres. Je commençais à comprendre l'éxaspération qu'Edward montrait en certaines occasions. Certaines pensées étaient gênantes et il était bon de les laisser se fondre en une seule, incompréhensible. De plus, mon esprit, conjugué à celui d'Edward, me permettait d'entendre les réflexions chuchotées tout bas. Tous mes sens étaient 10 fois plus sensibles, contrairement à ceux d'Edward qui en perdait un peu, mes sensations d'humaines handicapant les siennes vampiriques. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et, aussitôt, je me hissais sur ses genoux et me blottis dans ses bras. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise à cause des pensées et des regards des autres mais Edward laissa courir ses doigts imperceptiblement sur mon dos pour me réconforter et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Carlisle s'assit à côté de nous et reposa sa question à Andrew :

« Alors, avez-vous des pouvoirs ? »

Andrew hocha la tête et répondit :

« Oui. Je détecte les pouvoirs des autres et mon fils arrive à savoir si une personne dit la vérité ou si elle ment en la touchant. Mary n'a pas de pouvoirs. »

Carlisle continua :

« Et comme vivez-vous votre sevrage ? Ne pas boire de sang humain est une chose mais les cotoyer alors que vous n'avez qu'une quinzaine d'années, c'est étonnant ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais goûté au sang humain et nous nous contrôlons parfaitement. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce soir… »

Il se tourna vers son fils et Edward se mit à grogner. Will pris la parole, penaud :

« Je suis désolé, Bella. C'est juste que tu as une odeur très attirante et que je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner. » Il regarda Edward dans les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester si près d'elle sans la tuer… »

Je crus que les humains présents dans cette pièce allaient défaillir. Les Taylor étaient gênés, Carlisle cachait son sourire et Emmett, qui venait juste de rentrer, éclata de rire auquel je me joignis en même temps qu'Edward. Carlisle les regarda tous, humains comme vampires :

« Il est temps pour nous de vous rendre la pareil. »

Il ajouta en pensées, à l'attention d'Edward. _Je te laisse raconter notre histoire, tu pourras adapter ton récit à leurs pensées et puis, c'est toi le principal intéressé._ Carlisle qui faisait de l'ironie ? Un comble. J'autorisais Edward à reprendre ses pensées afin qu'il puisse se concentrer plus facilement mais le laissais néanmoins lire librement mes pensées. Pendant qu'il regardait son auditoire, je me callai un peu mieux contre son torse de marbre, enfouissant ma visage dans son cou et me mis à sommeiller légèrement pendant qu'il se mettait à raconter.

* * *

POV Edward

Carlisle voulait que je raconte notre histoire. Très bien, au moins j'aurais le contrôle sur les informations qui seraient lachées sur Bella et moi. Je demandai à Bella si je pouvais récupérer mes pensées car le mélange de nos deux esprits était une sensation fabuleuse mais bien trop intense pour le moment pour pouvoir être capable de soutenir une conversation, tout en fouillant dans la tête des autres. Je me retirais donc de ses pensées avec regret mais fus ravi quand elle ne replaça pas son bouclier. Elle se blottit contre moi, cachant son visage dans mon cou. Elle m'embrassa à cet endroit là avant de se laissait aller contre moi et quand elle commença à sommeiller un peu, je commençais mon récit.

« Carlisle a été transformé il y a près de quatres siècles. Comme vous, il était dégoûté par le fait de se nourrir de sang humain. Aussi, il se plongea dans ses études et évita un maximum les humains jusqu'à temps qu'il puisse se contrôler parfaitement. Il est ensuite devenu médecin. Il a vécu seul pendant près de trois siècles quand il m'a trouvé au début des années 1900. J'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. J'avais seulement 17 ans et ma mère lui demanda de me sauver. Il ne pouvait, humainement, plus rien faire pour moi. Au dernier moment, Carlisle me mordit et je devins un vampire. Ensuite il sauva Esmée, qui devint sa femme, puis Rosalie. Cette dernière nous ramena un jour Emmett qui avait été attaqué par un ours et Carlisle le transforma aussi mais c'était encore plus juste que pour nous trois avant. Quelques temps plus tard, Jasper et Alice nous rejoignaient. Nous vivons depuis tous ensemble. Nous sommes tous les sept végétariens mais seuls Rosalie, Alice et Carlisle n'ont jamais failli à notre régime alimentaire. »

Ils étaient tous suspendus à mes lèvres pendant que je racontai notre histoire. En entendant ma dernière phrase, Bella m'embrassa discrètement dans le cou pour me réconforter et Carlisle, comprenant ma peine d'avoir failli de nombreuses fois à une certaine époque de ma vie, me laissa voir à quel point il était néanmoins fier de moi. Je ne méritais pas temps et percevant mon malaise, il ajouta : _Tu t'es racheté le jour où tu as rencontré Bella et où tu ne t'aies pas laissé emporter par ton instinct._ Emmett, dans son coin, repensait à ses premiers instants de vampire quand il avait découvet Rosalie. Je hochai la tête et continuai sur ma lancée :

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls vampires végétariens. Il existe un autre clan, une autre famille. Il s'agit des Dénali. Il y a trois sœurs Tanya, Kate et Irina et un couple : Carmen et Eléazar. D'ailleurs Andrew, Eléazar possède le même pouvoir que toi… »

Je voyais dans sa tête qu'il voulait savoir si d'autres avaient des pouvoirs. Je coulais un regard vers Carlisle qui hocha la tête, très légèrement. Il avait compris et m'autorisait à en dire plus.

« Moi, je peux lire dans les pensées, ma sœur Alice voit le futur et Jasper ressent les émotions des autres et ait capable de les influencer. Les autres n'ont pas de pouvoir, tout du moins pas encore. Oui Mary, les pouvoirs peuvent apparaître n'importe quand durant notre vie de vampire. »

« Ou peut se développer alors qu'on ait encore humain. »

Face à cette remarque d'Andrew, je posai ma main sur les cheveux de Bella, resserais mon étreinte et grondais doucement par réflexe.

* * *

POV Dan

Je les regardai, écoeuré. Toute cette soirée était irréaliste et je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. Elle se comportait avec lui comme si c'était un humain, le laissant balader sa bouche, et donc ses dents sur sa peau, sans peur. Les deux autres vampires n'avaient pas l'air supris, au contraire, ils semblaient ravis. Le grand costaud était carrément hilare et, pendant que Bella folâtrait, de façon indescente, avec celui s'appelait Edward, il avait sorti son téléphone portable et avait commencé à prendre des paris outrageux sur les deux autres avec son interlocuteur. Quand au blond, il était calme et posé et avait l'air de dirigé les deux autres.

Maintenant, elle était blottie sur le canapé contre le vampire nommait Edward, le visage caché dans son cou. J'aurais bien voulu être à sa place à ce maudit vampire. Elle devait être malade, souffrir du syndrome de Stockholm, celui qui fait que les victimes se prennent d'affection pour leur agresseur, et lui en profitait pleinement, la serrant contre lui et promenant ses doigts le long de son dos. Crétin ! S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vampire, je lui aurais volontiers collé mon poing dans la figure.

Il venait d'expliquer comment s'était formée sa famille et quels étaient leurs pouvoirs. Il lisait dans les pensées, je n'arrivais pas à en revenir. En ce moment, il devait entendre toute ma réflexion. Il répondit à une question silencieuse de Mary sur son pouvoir et Andrew ajouta tout de suite derrière en regardant Bella :

« Ou peut se développer alors qu'on ait encore humain. »

Je sursautai et la regardai mais elle ne bougea pas, laissant Edward réagir à sa place, resserrant sa prise autour d'elle et posant une main protectrice dans ses cheveux, accompagnant le tout d'un grondement. Le docteur Cullen soupira et reprit son fils :

« Edward ! »

Emmett pouffa et Edward se tut, desserrant légèrement son étreinte quand Bella se redressa et nous fit face. Elle regarda Andrew droit dans les yeux :

« Oui, c'est le cas pour certains humains. »

Et je fus certain qu'elle parlait d'elle-même et je me demandais bien quel pouvoir pouvait-elle avoir. Le Docteur Cullen se tourna vers son fils et vers Bella avant de nous regarder de nouveau :

« Maintenant, ils vont vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous avons rencontré Bella et pourquoi mon fils vous a agressé. »

Je me fixai m'attendant à ce que l'autre reprenne la parole mais à ma surprise, ce fut Bella qui parla la première :

« Il y a un an je vivais chez ma mère à Phoenix, mais comme elle s'est remariée avec Phil et qu'elle aurait aimé l'accompagner dans ses déplacements, j'ai accepté d'aller vivre un moment à Forks vivre avec mon père. Je n'étais pas vraiment ravie et quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Edward, heu… »

Elle hésitait, se tortillait, Edward tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Ce fut Emmett qui continua :

« Il a failli la bouffer en cours de biologie ! »

Et ça le faisait rire ! C'était bien ça : un syndrome de Stockholm ! L'autre continua :

« Eddy a réussi à sortir de cours sans en faire son quatre heures. Il était dans tous ses états, le pauvre vieux ! Il faut dire que Bella sent vachement bon ! »

L'Edward en question se tassait de plus en plus dans les coussins et Bella était rouge pivoine. Qu'est-ce que c'était ces histoires d'odeur ? Ça devait être un truc de vampire car Will approuva fortement et Emmett continua dans son délire :

« T'inquiète pas ! Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir failli la bouffer ! »

Et sa grosse carcasse se secouait pendant qu'il riait. Il se reprit et continua en souriant :

« Au début, Eddy a essayé de s'enfuir mais il n'a pas réussi à rester loin de Forks. Il est revenu, l'a sauvé d'un accident de voiture et en ait tombé bêtement amoureux. Grâce à l'autre sale cabot, elle a deviné que nous étions des vampires mais ça ne l'a pas découragée pour autant, au contraire ! Elle attire les ennuis et, apparemment, les vampires aussi ! »

Il parlait assez vite et je n'arrivais pas à tout suivre. Il continuait avec un sourire encore plus grand :

« Il lui a sauvé la vie encore une fois, c'est ça Bella ? » Elle était à deux doigts d'exploser ! « Et après, ils se sont à mis à sortir ensemble et, quand ils sont allés à la… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Bella avait sauté des genoux d'Edward pour saisir un vase et le lancer à la tête d'Emmett. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser. Elle fulminait :

« Emmett, tais-toi ! Ils savent le plus gros, pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails ! »

« Ben quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu fais des cochonneries avec lui ? »

« Emmett ! »

Le docteur Cullen venait d'intervenir essayant de calmer l'autre, hilare, pendant que Bella se laissait tomber dans le canapé, essayant se soustraire à nos regards et Edward, à côté, serait rentré sous terre s'il avait pu. Pour ma part, je trouvais déjà horrible qu'elle puisse l'embrasser mais alors faire autre chose… C'était inconscient et d'une injustice flagrante ! C'était d'un humain dont Bella avait besoin et de moi en particulier ! Le monstre à moitié vampire, moitié ours, m'acheva :

« Le plus amusant, je crois, c'est tous les pauvres types normaux qui lui courent après et qui se prennent rateau sur rateau parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait capable de lui sucer le sang aussi bien qu'Edward ! »

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre davantage ! Je me levais et sortis de la pièce en voulant claquer la porte du salon derrière moi, mais il n'y en avait plus, étant donné que l'autre crétin l'avait détruite en entrant ! Je perdis l'équilibre un moment, repris pied et partis comme un fou dehors en claquant quand même la porte d'entrée. Je montais dans ma voiture entendant encore les rires des jeunes vampires et … de Bella.

* * *

**Désolé, je peux pas m'empêcher de traumatiser Dan... Que voulez-vous? je suis une incorrigible fan de Bella/Edward! ^^**


	17. Chap 17

**Allez, nouveau chapitre... avec un peu de ... vous verrez bien!**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

POV Bella

J'étais en colère contre Emmett qui racontait n'importe quoi. Ces sous-entendus amusants, par moment, étaient mal venus ici mais il continuait dans sa lancée, ravi de me voir rougir. Edward fit revenir ses pensées vers moi et je perçus, en arrière plan, les pensées de Dan assez violentes et désespérés face à mon attitude avec Edward. Et quand Emmett fit son allusion à Mike et aux pauvres garçons de l'école de Forks en la combinant avec ce bref passage, normalement dramatique, qui s'était passé à Phoenix, Dan bondit sur ses pieds, furieux et injuriant Edward, et partit précipitamment du salon. Il voulut claquer la porte du salon mais Edward l'ayant fait exploser à son arrivée, il ne la trouva pas et fut déséquilibré un bref moment dans une posture assez comique qui me fit éclater de rire en même temps qu'Edward. Emmett, déjà hilare, ne se calmait plus et il dut nous laisser un moment pour retrouver ses eprits.

Les autres étaient encore gênés de la situation et Ethan et Sarah me regardaient d'un air peu amène. Edward se calma vite et reprit la parole :

« Enfin bref, il se trouve que nous sommes sortis ensemble un moment et que suite à un petit incident… »

« Ça, c'est un euphémisme ! »

Emmett était revenu et venait de s'asseoir sur la grande table dans un coin de la pièce. Edward le fusilla du regard. En parler lui faisait du mal et je voyais combien il regrettait et en souffrait. Je commençais surtout à comprendre que c'était la peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à s'éloigner.

« …enfin, j'ai quitté Bella. Ce fut une erreur et quand ma sœur Alice a eu une vision de Bella sur qui se penchait, heu… Will. J'ai paniqué et je suis arrivé aussi vite que possible. Et après je me suis un peu laissé emporté. »

Il était confus maintenant. Il en avait presque honte. Presque ! Car j'étais en danger, donc quelque soit l'individu ou la chose qui me menaçait, j'étais en danger et il fallait à tout prix l'éliminer. Il avait même envoyé valser Jasper, pour me protéger… Emmett se mit à glousser et je vis, en même temps qu'Edward, la bêtise qu'il allait proférer. J'ouvris la bouche mais c'était trop tard :

« Et pour la petite scène érotique qui a suivi, c'était juste parce qu'il était en manque… »

Rougeur pour moi, pâleur pour Edward, soupir pour Carlisle et petits sourires en coin un peu choqués pour les autres… Emmett était, bien sur, très fier de lui. Edward présenta de nouveau ses excuses aux Taylor mais Andrew les balaya d'un geste de main :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous comprenons ! » Puis il se tourna vers Carlisle : « Bella nous a parlé de certaines règles, pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

Carlisle hocha la tête mais répondit :

« Un peu plus tard, il commence à se faire assez tard et je pense que certains parmi nous devraient aller dormir. Laissez-nous les ramener chez eux et je reviens. »

Quelle bonne idée ! M'endormir dans mon lit, les bras d'Edward autour de moi, était tout ce que je désirais en ce moment. Surtout le dernier point. Edward sourit à cette pensée et me fit voir qu'il voulait même chose, enfin sauf en ce qui concernait le sommeil. Avant que l'on ne se décide à bouger, Ethan se leva prenant sa sœur par la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur Cullen, je vais ramener les filles à la maison, j'ai ma voiture. »

Je sursautais et m'accrochais un peu plus à Edward, lui montrant qu'il était hors de question que je parte sans lui. Il émit un petit rire :

« Merci Ethan, c'est très gentil mais je vais ramener moi-même Bella. Renée va être surp… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je sautais sur mes pieds en voyant ses pensées. Mince ! Renée ! Vu la façon dont Edward était arrivé chez moi, elle devait être folle d'inquiétude à ce moment-là. Je me ruais sur le téléphone que j'avais mis en silencieux : 14 appels manqués. Je commençaisu à paniquer et à appuyer sur tous les boutons pour essayer de la rappeler mais Edward me l'enleva des mains :

« Elle n'est plus à 5 minutes près… »

« Je vais vous accompagner, Bella. Renée m'aime bien… »

Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers les Taylor :

« Je vous laisse Emmett… Il pourra répondre à la plupart de vos questions. Je reviens dès que j'aurais calmé la mère de Bella. »

Emmett acquiesça et vint s'asseoir à notre place, sérieux pour une fois. Edward me saisit par la main et m'entraîna dehors. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en passant devant l'encadrement vide de la porte du salon et Edward rit silencieusement avec moi. Ethan et Sarah nous suivaient avec Carlisle mais nous nous arrêtâmes tous sous le porche. La voiture d'Ethan était allée s'emboutir dans un arbre. Je sentis Edward commençait à être mal quand Ethan se précipita sur sa bagnole en hurlant. _Edward ?_ Il tourna la tête, penaud vers moi_. Elle était en travers de mon chemin, je l'ai juste poussé un peu pour atteindre plus vite la porte d'entrée_. Il me rejoua la scène et je le vis, en fureur, pousser sauvagement la voiture sur son chemin pour ne pas faire de détour. Elle alla s'encastrer dans l'arbre pendant qu'il s'engouffrait à l'intérieur de la maison. Il aurait pu largement sauter par-dessus et ça ne lui aurait pas pris plus de temps de la contourner mais il était trop en colère, à ce moment-là, pour ne passer ses nerfs dessus. Je ricanai dans ma tête et Edward fut encore plus gêné. Il s'excusa auprès d'Ethan :

« Désolé. Je t'acheterais une nouvelle voiture. Celle que tu veux ! Tu n'auras qu'à choisir ! »

Ethan bougonna et finit par se faire une raison mais ses pensées étaient peu sympathiques pour Edward. _Sur ce coup là, Cullen, t'as fait fort. Sortir avec ma cousine et foutre en rage Dan, c'est déjà quelque chose mais alors là, t'as vraiment assuré !_ Carlisle était à mis chemin entre l'amusement et le découragement. _Tu étais vraiment obligé ?_ Edward se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Carlisle soupira et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Ça devenait une habitude ce soir…

Coupant le contact de nos esprits pour le laisser conduire tranquillement et pour que je puisse être au calme, je replaçais mon bouclier dans mon esprit. Carlisle monta devant pendant qu'Edward se glissait au volant de la Volvo. Je me retrouvai derrière, coincée entre Ethan et Sarah qui ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter. Edward roula un peu vite, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'aurais voulu être assise à la place de Carlisle mais ça aurait été impoli. Ethan et Sarah se cramponnaient à leur portière.

Edward freina devant la maison, au bout de seulement quelques minutes, et dit à mes cousins avant de sortir de la voiture :

« Bien sur, tout ce qui c'est passé reste entre nous ! »

Ils acquiescèrent et nous sortîmes de la voiture. Aussitôt, la main d'Edward se saisit de la mienne et il m'entraîna vers le perron à la suite de Carlisle et des deux autres.

Les adultes nous attendaient dans la cuisine. Ma mère se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras avant de remarquer Edward :

« Mais qu'est ce que tout ceci signifie ? Je veux une explication ! »

Carlisle s'avança mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, pas de vous Docteur Cullen ! Bella, au salon ! Je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe ! »

Oulà ! Renée nous faisait une crise de parentalité ! Autant se débarrasser de la corvée le plus vite possible. Je lâchai la main d'Edward et lui fis une petite grimace. En réponse, il m'embrassa rapidement dans le cou et me laissa aller la rejoindre.

* * *

POV Renée

Je n'y croyais pas. Quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais vu le garçon qui avait brisé le cœur de ma petite fille se garait comme un malade dans la cour, nous demandait où elle était et repartir sans avoir obtenu de réponses. Tout ça en ayant l'air d'être dans une fureur effroyable. Et là, elle revenait comme une fleur en le tenant par la main, le père de ce dernier avec eux. Quatre mois qu'Edward l'avait laissée, la réduisant à être l'ombre d'elle-même et à peine reprenait-elle goût à la vie qu'il revenait. J'étais en colère et le fus encore plus quand je vis son père essayer d'intercéder en sa faveur et vraiment plus quand il l'embrassa dans le cou quand j'eus le courage d'exiger une explication venant d'elle.

Elle me suivit néanmoins dans le salon et je fermais la porte derrière nous. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Je me perchais devant elle :

« Alors ? »

« Alors ce n'est qu'un malentendu… Il est parti croyant que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre et ne voulant pas me laisser la douloureuse tâche d'être celle qui doit choisir, il m'a quitté pour m'éviter de souffrir de ma décision plus tard. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il a repris contact avec des amis de Forks et quand il a su que j'étais malheureuse depuis son départ et que je n'avais personne, il a compris son erreur. Et tout à l'heure, il était, tout simplement, furieux contre lui-même quand il est passé vous voir. »

Elle avait l'air sincère mais avait rougie. Elle me cachait quelque chose.

« Bella. Dis-moi tout ! »

Elle soupira mais craqua :

« On s'est remis ensemble. Je l'aime et c'est réciproque. C'était juste un énorme malentendu et je veux rester avec lui. »

Je la comprenais et je ne pouvais aller contre son choix. Je les aurais néanmoins à l'œil.

« Et que fait Carlisle avec lui ? Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. »

« Oui. Il a suivi Edward avec Emmett quand il a vu qu'il était parti me rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende seul dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. »

Je souris. Carlisle avait toujours été un homme intègre et je voyais avec plaisir qu'il chaperonnait son fils. Bella se leva et je la suivis quand elle retourna à la cuisine et la regardai prendre place dans les bras d'Edward. Je me tournai vers Carlisle :

« Il est près de minuit, voulez-vous rester dormir ? Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain matin. »

Mais il déclina poliment mon invitation.

« Non merci, Renée. Emmett est chez des amis et nous allons le rejoindre. Edward ? »

Je vis ce dernier se crisper à l'appel de son père et Bella me fit les gros yeux. J'hésitais un instant puis décidais de céder. Après tout, ils étaient sortis un moment ensemble et avaient sans doute fait plus que de dormir ensemble.

« Edward peut rester s'il veut ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi, surpris et je dus m'expliquer :

« Ils sont presque majeurs et bien que je sois sensée être une mère sur-protectrice, je ne suis pas totalement aveugle et me doute que depuis le temps, ils n'ont pas fait que de s'embrasser sur les joues ! »

Bella rougit fortement, Edward parut choqué, Carlisle leva un sourcil vers Edward, Perle failli s'étouffer avec son café, Phil éclata de rire et les deux autres ados de la pièce se trémoussèrent. Finalement, Carlisle murmura son accord et prit congé tout en lançant un regard qui en disait long à Edward qui baissa la tête et je fis de même avec Bella avant qu'ils ne montent. Si j'autorisais qu'Edward dorme avec elle, il était hors de question qu'ils se livrent à d'autres activités nocturnes !

Bella me sourit et entraîna Edward dans les escaliers.

* * *

POV Bella

J'entraînais Edward avec enthousiasme dans ma chambre. Il se laissa conduire en riant et je fus ravie de sa surprise quand il découvrit la couleur de ma chambre.

« C'est Renée qui a choisi mais je l'adore ! »

Et il adorait aussi apparemment. Je l'abandonnai près de mon lit et allai dans ma salle de bain pour ma minute d'intimité. Quand je revins dans ma chambre, il était allongé sur mon lit, les mains croisées derrière ma tête. Il avait monté le chauffage et il commençait à faire chaud dans cette pièce… Je le regardai, surprise. Même si je ne lisais pas dans les pensées, j'avais très bien interprété le regard de Renée. Elle se trompait sur notre passé mais avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'on avait en tête. Je m'avançais et montais sur le lit. Edward me prit dans ses bras en souriant. Il se mit à tirer un peu sur le devant de ma chemise de nuit, enfin de SA chemise.

« Ça ne serait pas à moi par hasard ? »

Je rigolais et l'embrassais rapidement sur les lèvres avant de lui répondre :

« Il ne fallait pas la laisser traîner. »

Il m'attira sur lui, me positionnant à califourchon sur son torse et se mit à m'embrasser sur les lèvres. La fraîcheur de sa peau contre moi était délicieuse, même à travers nos vêtements. Je me laissais aller et enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux. L'une de ses mains quitta mon dos et vint caresser ma cuisse nue. Je frissonnais de plaisir et abandonnais ses cheveux pour m'attaquer à sa chemise que je réussis à déboutonner étonnement vite. Il se redressa suffisamment pour que je la lui enlève puis se mit à rire quand elle vola au pied du lit. Je me mis à dessiner sur son torse de marbre, le sentant frissonner sous mes doigts et surement pas de froid vu son état de vampire. Il me regardait en souriant mais à ma déception, se contenta juste de reprendre ses caresses sur ma cuisse. J'en voulais plus. Mon désir ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que je le redécouvrais. Voulant pousser ma chance plus loin, je m'assis plus en arrière sur lui et appréciais de sentir contre mes fesses qu'il me désirait autant que je le désirais. Je lui retirai sa ceinture et allai m'attaquai à son pantalon quand il me ramena sur lui et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je me laissais aller, lui rendant fougueusement son baiser.

Je me trouvais soudain sous lui et il rompit notre baiser en souriant. Je poussai un petit gémissement. J'abaissais mes barrières mentales pour lui montrer ce que je voulais et il se mit à rire avant d'ouvrir quelques boutons de ma chemise et de laisser sa bouche descendre vers ma poitrine, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quand nous avions été interrompus plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'immobilisa soudain, avant d'atteindre sa destination et revint plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes pour étouffer mon gémissement de frustration, puis il glissa sa bouche contre mon oreille pour me chuchoter :

« Chut Bella. Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

Il rit très bas et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je lui répondis sur un ton un peu haletant :

« Tant pis, je prends le risque ! »

Il releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux, son petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres :

« Renée t'a averti et moi, je l'ai promis à Carlisle. Alors pas de bêtises cette nuit, désolé. »

« Oh ! Comment ça tu as promis à Carlisle ? »

« Il veut avoir une conversation avec moi avant que… heu… nous passions à l'étape suivante… »

« Oh !»

J'étais soufflée. Et frustrée ! Connaissant Edward, il n'irait pas plus loin cette nuit.

« Alors pourquoi avoir remonté le chauffage ? »

« Parce que si Renée débarque demain matin et qu'elle te trouve emmitouflée et moi encore habillé, elle va trouver ça bizarre, non ? »

Pas bête ! Et il me glissa à l'oreille :

« Et puis, c'est quand même plus agréable comme ça, non ? »

J'acquiesçai. Tant pis, une promesse était une promesse, j'allais cependant passer une très bonne nuit dans ses bras. Je remontais mes barrières mentales n'ayant aucune envie qu'il puisse lire mes rêves même si je ne savais pas s'il en était capable et me glissais sous la couette. Il expédia son pantalon rejoindre sa chemise, ne gardant que son boxer et me rejoignit sous la couette. Je pouffais de rire :

« Et tu crois vraiment calmer mes ardeurs en te collant à moi, vêtu que de ce truc ? »

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas, me prenant dans ses bras et plaçant mes jambes entre les siennes, nous étions plus près l'un de l'autre que nous l'avions jamais été. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et mis mes mains sur son torse. Je doutais de pouvoir m'endormir, tellement j'avais plaisir d'être à son contact mais quand il se mit à fredonner ma berceuse, je sombrais très vite dans le sommeil.

* * *

**ça vous plaît? :D**


	18. Chap 18

**Allez, un petit chapitre comique! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

POV Dan

Je m'en voulais de mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas du partir si furieux et j'avais hésité à faire demi-tour quand j'avais vu la voiture d'Ethan, emboutie dans un arbre, mais finalement j'étais monté dans la mienne et était rentré chez moi. J'étais furieux après moi, furieux après Bella et surtout, furieux contre ce maudit Edward. S'il n'avait pas débarqué, j'aurais eu ma chance avec Bella. Quoique… Avec moi, et tous les autres d'ailleurs, elle était si réservée et solitaire. Rien à voir avec la Bella furieuse qui s'était jetée sur un vampire pour l'embrasser. Et quoi d'autre si le docteur Cullen n'était pas intervenu ? Les insinuations du grand costaud avaient été assez claires. C'était tout simplement monstrueux de voir Bella dans ses bras alors je n'imaginais même pas ce que ce devait être quand ils … Beuh ! Je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je réfléchis toute la nuite à la situation et dus admettre au petit matin que je n'avais aucune chance face au fameux vampire, vu comment Bella s'était comportée avec lui. Néanmoins, je pouvais aller lui faire mes excuses, rester son ami et attendre dans l'ombre. Bella était humaine, elle finirait bien par se lasser de cet être immortel, buveur de sang, qui ne vieillissait jamais ! Je décidai de ne pas changer mes habitudes et d'aller faire comme tous les matins, mon footing avec Ethan avant de partir au lycée.

Avant de quitter mon domicile, j'appelais Will pour m'excuser de mon départ un peu précipité et fus rassuré qu'il ne m'en tienne pas rigueur. Après tout, la soirée avait été mouvementée pour tout le monde. Il m'apprit en passant que les vampires étaient restés avec eux cette nuit. Très bien ! J'allais pouvoir faire mes excuses à Bella sans que l'autre bête de foire qui lisait dans les pensées ne soit là. Je montai ensuite en voiture et me dirigeai vers chez Ethan.

Quand j'arrivai chez lui, je me garais devant la maison derrière une Volvo grise. Je ne savais pas à qui elle appartenait mais je m'en moquais bien. Je pénétrais dans la maison et tombais sur Sarah et Ethan discutant dans la cuisine. Je les saluais rapidement et fis demi-tour pour monter les escaliers. Ils furent aussitôt derrière moi.

« Dan, où tu vas ? »

« C'est pas une bonne idée ! »

« Dan ! »

Je me retournais vers eux sur le palier :

« Il faut que je présente mes excuses à Bella ! »

« Pas maintenant, elle … »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, Ethan ! C'est le moment où jamais ! Après il y aura l'autre… »

« Mais… »

« Sarah, lâche-moi ! »

Je les fusillais du regard. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de m'emboîter le pas. Certain qu'elle devait dormir, je comptais bien la réveiller en douceur, aussi ouvris-je la porte sans un bruit… et écarquillai les yeux.

Elle était bien là, dans son lit, mais sa tête reposait sur le torse nu d'Edward qui dormait aussi. Non, il ne dormait pas, c'était impossible. Je jurai, criant presque :

« Putain de merde ! »

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent, il me regarda, l'air peu aimable, et siffla :

« La ferme ! Tu vas la réveiller ! »

J'étais incapable de bouger et sentais les deux autres se tortillaient derrière moi. Bella bougea et dit d'une petite voix :

« Trop tard ! C'est fait ! »

Edward partit d'un petit rire et Bella gigota sous les couvertures, l'une de ses mains allant caresser le torse du vampire. Je me laissais entraîner par Ethan dans la pièce à côté.

* * *

POV Edward

Bella avait finalement réussi à s'endormir quand je lui avais fredonné sa berceuse. Il m'avait fallu un moment pour que je me calme réellement, sa peau collée contre la mienne, ne faisant qu'attiser un peu plus mon désir pour elle. Quand un peu plus tard, elle avait murmuré mon nom en soupirant puis en gémissant, je n'avais eu envie que d'une chose, c'était de la réveiller pour reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

Cependant, bien que j'aie de plus en plus envie d'aller plus loin avec elle, je ne voulais pas céder à mes pulsions. J'avais trop peur de la blesser. Il suffirait d'un moment où le plaisir serait trop fort pour moi, pour que j'oublie qu'elle n'était qu'une fragile humaine. De plus, même si j'en avais beaucoup appris en la matière en vivant sous le même toit que trois couples et leurs pensées plutôt explicites sur le sujet, je n'avais aucune expérience et gérer en même temps une première fois, pour tous les deux d'ailleurs, et l'humanité de Bella était un peu trop pour moi.  
Tout à l'heure, la promesse, que Carlisle avait exigée, m'avait bien arrangé. Je savais que Bella reviendrait à la charge mais tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à mon père, je pouvais repousser l'échéance même si tout mon corps me hurlait de céder.

Quand le jour commença à se lever, je fermais mes yeux et plongeais dans une sorte de léthargie à laquelle je m'étais habitué depuis que je 'dormais' avec Bella. J'entendis vaguement des pensées remuer en bas mais j'en fus réellement conscient que lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte de notre chambre. Par on, c'était bien sur : Dan, plein d'espoir, et Ethan et Sarah, gênés. Le jeune Don Juan se déglonfla aussitôt quand il vit la tête de Bella reposer sur mon torse. Je faillis rire quand je l'entendis penser que je dormais avant qu'il ne se reprenne en se rappelant que j'étais un vampire avec un pouvoir et que j'étais surement en train de l'utiliser à cet instant même sur lui. Il avait complètement raison. Il jura comme un charretier :

« Putain de merde ! »

Que c'était laid comme expression ! Heureusement que Bella dormait et ne pouvait pas entendre ça. Je sifflais dans sa direction :

« La ferme ! Tu vas la réveiller ! »

Bravo Edward ! Niveau élégance, je venais de faire pas mal aussi ! Je sentis Bella bouger légèrement contre moi. Sa main me caressa le ventre.

« Trop tard ! C'est fait ! »

J'émis un petit rire qui se prolongea quand Bella sortit sa main de dessous les couvertures pour caresser le haut de mon torse. Dan fut entraîner par les deux autres et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Je me tournais sur le flanc et serrais Bella un plus contre moi. Elle se colla à moi et commença à m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser avec ardeur, mon corps manifestant mon désir pour elle. Hum, hum ! Joyeuse petite érection matinale ! D'habitude, je dormais avec un pantalon et sur les couvertures, donc même si elle me prenait par surprise, il y avait toujours moyen que je m'en sorte pas trop mal. Mais là, en boxer, sous la couette, son corps épousant le mien à la perfection, c'était foutu pour que ça passe inaperçu. D'ailleurs dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle émit un petit rire et commença à laisser balader ses mains sur mon torse, les laissant descendre peu à peu. Au moment où elle commençait à caresser mon ventre, j'entendis de nouvelles pensées venant d'en bas.

« Oh non ! Emmett ! »

J'écartais doucement mais rapidement Bella le plus loin possible de moi, autant que le lit le permettait, roulais sur le ventre, cherchant une position confortable, et plaquant un oreiller par-dessus ma tête, essayant de me calmer et de faire redescendre la tension sexuelle que Bella avait fait monter en moi, avant qu'Emmett ne rapplique et mette son plan diabolique à éxecution. Mais à peine je m'étais positionné qu'il entra dans la chambre, avec son public derrière, en hurlant :

« Debout là dedans ! Vous avez fait assez de cochonneries comme ça pour la nuit ! »

* * *

POV Emmett

Nous avions passé la nuit, Carlisle et moi, à discuter avec les Taylor et à leur expliquer certaines de nos règles, etc… Vers 6h30 du matin, Carlisle me demanda d'aller voir Edward pour lui dire de nous rejoindre ici et lui rappeler que Bella avait lycée, aujourd'hui. Je pris donc sa voiture et commençais à échaffauder un plan pour le mettre dans l'embarras. Cela n'allait pas être bien difficile ! J'avais encore dans la tête la conversation qu'il avait essayée d'avoir avec Carlisle à propos de sexualité et la façon dont Jasper et moi avions géré la chose. On s'était bien marré, ce jour-là !

Et aujourd'hui allait être pas mal non plus. Edward étant resté dormir, officiellement pour une fois, avec Bella, il avait du jouer le jeu et j'étais quasiment sur qu'il n'aura pas osé dormir tout habillé, ça n'aurait fait qu'éveiller les soupçons de la mère si elle était entrée dans la chambre durant la nuit. Après, j'improviserai en fonction de la position dans laquelle je les trouverai !

Je me garais derrière un petit 4x4 noir et sautais hors de la voiture, pénétrant sans frapper dans la maison. Je tombais sur Renée :

« Où est la chambre de Bella, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois voir Edward très vite. »

Elle m'indiqua sa chambre et je me précipitais dans les escaliers. Je venais juste d'entendre Edward prononcer mon nom. Sortant de la pièce voisine à la chambre de Bella, je vis Ethan, Sarah et l'autre qui ressemblait à Mike Newton, Dan, il me semble. Le même genre de lèche-cul qui croyait avoir une chance avec ma future petite sœur. Tant meiux, ils seraient un public intéressant! Je passais devant eux en leur faisant un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée en hurlant :

« Debout là dedans ! Vous avez fait assez de cochonneries comme ça pour la nuit ! »

Je vis du coin de l'œil, les trois autres s'avançaient derrière moi sur le pas de la porte. Bella venait de s'asseoir dans le lit, l'air surprise et Edward, sur le ventre dans une position légèrement bizarre, la tête sous un oreiller, jurait de très vilains mots, très vite et très bas afin que je fus les seuls à les entendre. La chemise et le pantalon d'Edward traînaient par terre à la vue de tous. Encore mieux ! Je m'amusais follement ! La mère de Bella et Phil venaient d'arriver derrière les trois autres humains et comtemplaient la scène.

Je dansais jusqu'au pied du lit et Bella se leva, allant chercher précipitemment un pantalon. Quand elle faillit tomber en se prenant les pieds dans celui d'Edward, je ris tellement que je faillis oublier mon plan mais je me ressaisis vite et tirais sur les couvertures. Edward s'y accrocha désespérément d'une main sans lever la tête et Bella, à la limite du fou rire, réussit à articuler quelques mots :

« C'est pas drôle Emmett, arrête ! »

Mais quand Phil et Ethan comprirent ma manoeuvre et se mirent à rire, elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Elle dut s'appuyer au mur pour conserver son équilibre tellement elle riait. Renée et Sarah fronçaient les sourcils et Dan faisait clairement la gueule.

« Oh ! Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas te lever Eddy ? »

« Va-t-en, Emmett ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, tu as un coussin sur la tête et le nez dans le matelas si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! »

« Casse-toi, Emmett ! »

« Non ! Carlisle a dit de te tirer du lit ! Et c'est ce que je compte bien faire, Eddychou ! »

Toujours aucun sourire de la part de mon public féminin, à part Bella qui n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. Autant pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin maintenant !

« Allons, Eddy d'amour ! Je sais bien que j'interromps un câlin mais bon… »

Un franc sourire s'alluma alors sur le visage de Renée et Sarah. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de glousser :

« Allons Edward, ne fais pas ton timide. C'est si dur que ça de se lever, le matin ? »

Phil et Ethan riaient tellement qu'ils durent prendre appui contre le mur tout comme Bella. Tout le monde avait enfin compris la position d'Edward et riait sauf Dan, qui tirait une tête de trois pieds de long, et ça, c'était le petit bonus surprise ! Je tirais un peu plus fort sur les couvertures et lui arrachais des mains. Au sens figuré, comme au sens propre, puisqu'il restait un morceau de tissu dans sa main qu'il se dêpécha de faire disparaître.

Il accrocha sa main au montant du lit, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre et je l'attrapasi par les pieds pour le tirer du lit. Il ne portait que son boxer et avait l'air infiniment gêné puisque sa tête n'avait toujours pas ressorti de sous l'oreiller.

«Emmett attends ! »

Bella ne riait plus et je tournai la direction vers elle. Les deux plus petits de la famille, âgés d'un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, nous regardaient en levant les sourcils. Leur mère arriva, nous regarda quasiment tous en train de s'étouffer de rire, puis quand son regard tomba sur le corps d'Appolon en boxer de mon frère accroché au lit, elle rougit et se dépêcha d'éloigner ses plus jeunes enfants.

Ethan chopa alors une des jambes d'Edward et m'aida à tirer. Le lit commença à craquer et Edward finit par lacher prise et nous nous affalâmes tous les trois par terre. Edward fut le premier sur pieds et aussitôt toute l'assistance féminine rougit. Mais j'étais déçu, j'avais trop tardé à le faire lâcher prise et il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voir.

« Cours, Emmett ! »

Un conseil de la part d'Edward que je m'empressai de suivre. Il se mit à me poursuivre dans la maison en s'égosillant mais c'était aussi devenu un jeu pour lui, cette fois. Je m'empressais néanmoins de sortir de la maison, le plus vite possible pour un humain, et fis démarrer ma voiture en trombe, le laissant finir de hurler seul dehors, plus qu'à moitié nu !

* * *

POV Bella

Je rigolais et je n'arrivais plus à me calmer. Edward venait de partir en courant à la suite d'Emmett. Ma mère et Sarah étaient encore toutes rouges mais riaient et Ethan et Phil en pleuraient littéralement de rire. Le seul encore à la porte, Dan, semblait en colère.

N'empêche, c'était fou ! Emmett essayait toujours de ridiculiser ses frères et cette fois, ça avait plutôt pas mal marché, même si une partie de ses insinuations me visait aussi.

Edward remonta peu de temps après, la tête haute.

« Si vous vouliez bien nous laisser nous habiller maintenant ! »

Il avait l'air pincé, ce qui fut redoublé mon rire. Les quatres autres sortirent de ma chambre en reluquant Edward une dernière fois, surtout ma mère et Sarah qui avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir en détacher les yeux. Et Ethan dut à nouveau tirer Dan hors de la pièce. Edward se tourna vers moi en gromellant :

« C'était si drôle que ça ! »

En réponse et tout en continuant à rire, je l'entraînais vers le lit et abaissais mes barrières mentales, lui rejouant la scène. Il se mit à rire aussi et m'embrassa.

« Arrêtez de vous bécoter, Eddy n'arrivera pas à rentrer dans son pantalon sinon ! Eddydounet, je t'attends dans la cuisine, mon amour ! »

Notre fou rire reprit : Sacré Emmett !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre demain!**


	19. Chap 19

**Voici un nouveau, désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais le voilà!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

POV Edward

Nous étions enfin prêts et nous descendîmes en bas. Emmett m'avait bien eu et j'allais en entendre parler pendant un bon moment. Bella aussi d'ailleurs…

Quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine, Dan en sortit aussitôt en me fusillant du regard. Celui-ci ne me portait pas dans son cœur, enfin surtout dans sa tête et ça me faisait bien plaisir. Comme Mike Newton, il espérait que Bella finisse par se lasser de moi, à la différence près qu'il savait que j'étais un vampire et que j'étais dangereux. La mère et la cousine de Bella ne relevèrent pas la tête quand nous arrivâmes. Des fantasmes sur moi leur traversaient l'esprit et elles étaient toutes les deux gênées. Renée par le fait que fantasmer sur le copain de sa fille n'était pas dans les attributions d'une mère et Sarah parce qu'elle savait que je pouvais lire actuellement dans ses pensées mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elles relevèrent néanmoins la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de leur adresser un sourire qui les fit aussitôt s'empourprer. Bella me fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, très doucement pour ne pas se faire mal, mais suffisant pour que je la regarde. Son bouclier protégeait son esprit et je ne pouvais donc pas lire ses pensées. Toutefois, j'avais appris à décrypter ses expressions et celle qu'elle me lança à ce moment-là était, on ne peut plus clair. Elle se servit un bol de céréales et commença à manger. Ethan entra dans la pièce, clés de voitures à la main.

« Allez les filles, on y va ! On va être en retard sinon. Phil me prête sa voiture. »

Sarah était déjà debout mais Bella resta la cuillère à mi-chemin entre le bol et sa bouche à le fixer. Comprenant très bien que ce n'était pas dans ses plans, ni dans les miens d'ailleurs, j'intervins avant qu'elle ne puisse parler :

« C'est gentil, Ethan mais je conduirais moi-même Bella au lycée. »

Renée releva la tête, cette fois, étonnée :

« Allons Edward. C'est plus simple que Bella parte avec les deux autres. Emmett t'attend dehors pour t'emmener voir ton père. »

« Je tiens vraiment à l'emmener. Ça ne me prendra pas longtemps et ça ne dérangera pas Carlisle. »

Mais Renée en avait décidé autrement et elle ne voulait pas lacher le morceau.

« Non, c'est stupide ! Bella part avec les autres. »

Cette dernière se tourna vers sa mère :

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! »

Renée ne changerait pas d'idée. Du coup, je me tournais vers Bella, cachant ma déception :

« Ce n'est pas grave, Bella. Je reviendrais te voir après le lycée. »

Elle hocha la tête, posa brutalement son bol sur la table, renversant ses céréales et sortit à la suite de ses cousins, après m'avoir embrassé au coin des lèvres et adressé un regard furieux à sa mère. Je m'empressais de nettoyer derrière elle avant que Renée ne dise quelque chose et pris congé. Je montais en voiture sans adresser un regard à Emmett qui m'attendait dans celle de Carlisle et appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Je roulais comme un fou sur la petite route et ne tardais pas à rattraper leur voiture. Je les doublais à toute allure, suivi de près par Emmett, et vis, dans mon rétroviseur, l'air terrifié d'Ethan et le sourire de Bella assise à l'avant. Au lieu de rejoindre la ville, je prenais une autre route qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et m'arrêtais à l'abri des arbres.

« Tu sais que Carlisle veut te parler ? »

« Oui, mais il ne m'en voudra pas d'aller chasser avant ! »

Je voulais surtout éviter une conversation avec mon père et la chasse était la seule excuse recevable. Emmet ne chercha pas plus à me contredire : _le premier qui choppe un loup ?_ Et nous partîmes en courant.

* * *

POV Bella

Ça faisait à peine trente minutes que j'étais loin d'Edward qu'il me manquait déjà. J'avais besoin d'être près de lui pour me sentir bien et cette deuxième journée dans ce nouveau lycée allait être très dure même si j'avais la certitude de le revoir ce soir. Notre relation était sur la bonne voie tant sur le plan physique que mental vu le développement de mon pouvoir et la partie caché du sien. Hier, il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'Edward assouvisse enfin mon souhait actuel le plus cher, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, et sa réaction physique de ce matin me prouvait que lui aussi souhaitait la même chose. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : qu'il parle à Carlisle très vite et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Néanmoins il fallait qu'on parle de ce qui c'était passé depuis mon anniversaire et je me promis d'attaquer le sujet dès ce soir et avant qu'il ne se pose sur mon lit, sinon je n'en aurais plus le courage.

J'arrivais en classe de biologie la dernière et vis avec consternation que la seule place de libre se trouvait à côté de Dan. Je m'assis à côté de lui, un peu raide. Il avait le visage fermé et ne lâcha pas un mot de toute l'heure. Quand nous sortîmes, il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart.

« Bon sang, Bella, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? »

Je le regardais en jouant les idiotes. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses mises en garde.

« Mais enfin, comment peux-tu sortir avec un être tel que lui. Bella, c'est un vampire ! »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? »

« Es-tu stupide ? »

Complètement dès qu'il s'agissait d'Edward !

« Bien sur que non, j'ai juste pesé le pour et le contre, et le plus l'emporte largement. »

« Il pourrait te tuer ! »

« Il m'aime… »

« Mais ouvres les yeux, bordel ! Il va te faire du mal, tu serais tellement mieux avec un humain. »

« Un humain tel que toi ? »

Mon ton s'était fait cassant et il siffla entre ses dents :

« Tu crois l'aimer mais l'aimeras-tu toujours quand tu vieilliras et qu'il restera éternellement jeune. »

C'était trop ! Il commençait à me gonfler et je n'allais pas m'éterniser. Je battais des cils en approchant mon visage du sien. Il retint son souffle, se rapprocha de moi et, au moment où il allait m'embrasser, je tournais ma bouche vers son oreille et lui soufflai :

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais vieillir. Je ne compte pas atteindre mes 19 ans… Indéfiniment jeune et amoureuse pour l'éternité. »

Il se recula comme si je l'avais frappé, les yeux remplis d'horreur. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça mais c'était trop tard. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit loin de moi et de ce que je pouvais représenter.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le prochain cours : Littérature. Quand j'entrais dans la classe, Andrew m'adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil, imperceptible à des yeux humains, sauf aux miens, habitués aux gestes ultra-rapides des vampires que je fréquentais. Je lui répondis aussi par un sourire et sortis mes livres pour suivre son cours.

La journée passa très lentement mais la sonnerie, annonçant la fin des cours, retentit enfin. Je sortis sur le parking et aperçus un large attroupement en son centre. Je reconnus des élèves de ma classe et m'approchais pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait, ne voyant toujours pas le centre de leur soudain intérêt. L'une des filles, qui s'appelait Laura il me semble, se tourna vers moi :

« Il y a un sublime apollon appuyé sur le capot d'une super Volvo qui a l'air d'attendre quelque chose ! »

Je la regardais surprise et me faufilais au premier rang. Edward, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, même si elles ne servaient à rien, m'attendait, effectivement assis sur le capot de sa voiture. Je souris et, ne remarquant pas le monde autour de moi, me ruais dans ses bras. Il se leva et les ouvrit juste à temps pour m'y accueillir. J'entendais murmurer derrière moi mais je m'en fichais. C'est fou comme je perdais la notion de timidité et de décence quand je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon vampire. Avisant tous ces jeunes et entendant surement leurs pensées, il me demanda tout bas :

« J'ai le droit de marquer mon territoire ? »

Je me mis à rire et réussis à lui sortir un oui. Il enleva alors ses lunettes de soleil, plaça une main dans le bas de mon dos et une derrière ma nuque et me renversa en arrière avant de me donner un long baiser langoureux. Puis il quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, me releva et me conduisis du côté passager de la voiture. En parfait gentleman, il m'ouvrit la portière, s'inclinant légèrement, m'aida à m'installer puis contourna la voiture avec un petit sourire de conquérant. Filles et garçons étaient bouches ouvertes après cette scène et, dès qu'il fut en voiture, il se mit à rire franchement :

« Maintenant, ils savent tous que tu es prise ! »

Je me remis à rire et il démarra en douceur, avant de prendre très vite de la vitesse sur la route nous ramenant à la maison. Je l'interrogeais sur sa journée et son entrevue avec Carlisle. Il me regarda, l'air tout penaud.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, je suis allé chasser avec Emmett. »

Hum ! Bizarre ! Enfin bon…

« Et qu'est-ce qu'à fait Carlisle du coup ? Andrew et ses enfants étaient au lycée ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire :

« Andrew lui a demandé s'il pouvait rester parce qu'il aimerait en savoir davantage sur les autres vampires, notre mode de vie, etc… Et Carlisle a accepté ! Il s'est mis à la recherche d'une maison aujourd'hui. Les autres nous rejoindront en fin de semaine ! »

Je bondis de joie sur mon siège à l'idée qu'Edward reste habiter près de moi et que toute la famille rappliquait. Ils m'avaient tous trop manqué. Edward se tourna vers moi, un air coquin accroché sur le visage, quand nous nous garâmes devant la maison.

« L'avantage qu'on a par rapport à Forks, c'est qu'au moins, ici, je peux dormir avec toi sans passer par les fenêtres ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Je sortis de la voiture en même temps que lui et il me tendit la main pour entrer dans la maison. Il n'était que 15h, nous avions l'après-midi pour nous.

* * *

POV Renée

Edward avait ramené Bella à la maison après le lycée et était resté tout l'après-midi. Je les avais observé pendant tout ce temps et était ébahi de voir à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et s'aimaient. Edward était très poli, très respectueux et ne faisait jamais un geste de travers. Ses yeux ne quittaient que très rarement ma fille, il la regardait toujours en coin même s'il paraissait occupé à autre chose. Quand à Bella, elle restait toujours à proximité de lui. Ils étaient toujours extrêmement près l'un de l'autre tout en étant assez éloignés à la fois, c'était étrange comme impression. Ce qui me toucha le plus, ce fut la prévenance d'Edward envers Bella. Il avait toujours l'air prêt à lui rendre service, lui demandait régulièrement si ça allait, lui ouvrait les portes et la laissait passer devant, etc… Je ne savais pas d'où sortais Edward mais il avait toutes les manières d'un parfait gentleman. Un gendre parfait !

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je lui demandais quand avait-il prévu de repartir et il m'avoua que Carlisle s'était vu proposer un poste à l'hôpital d'Anchorage et que celui-ci possédant le plus grand service de chirurgie de l'état et que son fils s'était remis avec ma fille, il avait accepté. Toute la famille était apparemment ravie de venir s'installer ici. Ça m'étonna que cela se fasse si facilement mais Bella était tellement heureuse que je ne me posais pas plus de questions. J'allai même jusqu'à proposer l'hospitalité à Edward et ses père et frère le temps qu'ils trouvent une maison. Edward me remercia et accepta ma proposition avec un grand sourire mais déclina l'offre pour Carlisle et Emmett. Apparemment ceux-ci ne voulaient pas nous déranger et préféraient dormir à l'hôtel.

Bella sautillait littéralement de joie quand elle m'entendit faire ma proposition à Edward. J'étais peut être allée un peu vite en besogne. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée qu'elle passe toutes ses nuits avec celui-ci, même s'il était très bien éduqué. Je n'avais jamais demandé à Bella si elle prenait la pillule et c'était certainement une erreur. Il fallait absolument que je lui en touche deux mots. Qu'elle soit active sexuellement ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, elle avait des bonnes raisons de l'être vu le magnifique étalon qui lui servait de petit ami. D'ailleurs ce matin, j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place… Oh, c'est fou ! Penser ça de son futur gendre ! Le gendre en question pouffa de rire et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser autant. Bella aussi apparemment mais il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil devant lequel elle fondit complètement. Bref, Bella pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, sauf un bébé, et il allait falloir que l'on ait une discution mère-fille.

Vers 20h, je proposai une soirée pizza devant un match de baseball et tout le monde approuva l'idée.

* * *

POV Edward

L'après-midi s'était bien passé et je fus soulagé quand Renée proposa pizza devant la télé pour le soir. Je pourrais ne pas manger sans attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Vers 21h, nous étions tous dans le salon. J'étais confortablement installé dans un fauteuil et Bella était assise sur l'un de mes genoux, un carton de pizza sur les genoux. Elle en avait déjà avalé trois parts et d'après ses pensées, ça avait l'air particulièrement bon. Elle venait seulement de me laisser accéder à son esprit et, quand je me plaignis gentillement qu'elle aurait pu le faire avant, elle me dit d'un ton assuré que c'était un privilège et que je devais le mériter. J'avais haussé les yeux au ciel mais l'important c'est qu'on pouvait de nouveau discuter comme ça sans que personne n'intervienne. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui parler ainsi dans l'après-midi mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'abaisser ses défenses. Après tout, elle avait aussi le droit à son intimité mais si elle s'amusait beaucoup à violer celle des autres quand elle avait accéder à une partie de mon pouvoir.

Nous avions donc bien commencé la soirée quand la tante de Bella s'aperçut que je n'avais rien mangé. J'avais beau lui assurer que je n'avais pas très faim, elle ne voulait pas lacher le morceau et la mère de Bella s'y mit aussi. Je finis par accepter mon sort et demandai à Bella de me passer un morceau de pizza. Elle en prit une dans sa main, l'air espiègle et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Je voyais dans sa tête l'idée particulièrement tentante qu'elle venait d'avoir mais prenant conscience du monde dans la pièce, y renonça. Dommage ! Me faire avaler de la pizza tout en m'embrassant était sans doute la meilleure façon de faire passer le goût… Toutefois, ça aurait été vraiment déplacé et Bella se contenta de porter la part de pizza dans laquelle elle venait de mordre à ma bouche. Elle me mit une tape sur la main quand j'essayai de prendre la part de pizza et je mordis dans la part qu'elle me tendait. Elle avait les yeux et l'esprit rieurs et ce fut communicatif. Je mâchais et avalais sans broncher et au même moment, nous éclatâmes de rire, nous rappelant la scène à la cantine où j'avais mordu dans une part de pizza avant de lui tendre. Je finis entièrement ma part et Perle et Renée, satisfaites, se remirent à discuter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella et moi prîmes congé pour monter dans sa chambre.

Je profitais que Bella soit à la salle de bain pour sortir par la fenêtre et allais renvoyer la pizza dans le monde des mortels ! Au passage, j'attrapais deux cerfs et après avoir bu suffisament pour me faire passer le goût de la pizza, rentrais dans la maison, toujours par la fenêtre.

Bella m'attendait sur son lit, dans ma chemise. Elle avait remis en place son pouvoir et semblait préoccupée.

« Bella ? »

Elle soupira :

« Viens Edward, il faut qu'on parle un peu ! »

* * *

Le prochain est pour demain :D


	20. Chap 20

**Chapitre très court pour vous faire patienté!**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

POV Bella

Edward m'avait fait bien rire ce soir et m'avait touché en même temps. Se forcer à manger de la pizza pour faire plaisir à ma mère et à ma tante avait été dur pour lui mais j'avais vu, à travers ses pensées, qu'il le faisait plus pour moi que pour préserver les apparences. Il m'aimait tellement que je m'en sentais presque coupable et là, devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, je me préparais à aborder un sujet qui allait nous faire à tous les deux. Il était parti chasser rapidement en passant par ma fenêtre et si tôt que le contact de nos esprits fut interrompu par la distance, j'avais renfermé mon esprit dans sa bulle. Je voulais avoir une conversation à voix haute avec Edward et surtout, ne pas avoir la possibilité de changer d'avis. Il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose s'il voulait vraiment me faire taire. Il lui suffirait de m'embrasser mais le connaissant, il me laisserait aller jusqu'au bout, à part si je lui laissais voir à quel point j'en avais envie.

Aussi, dès que je fus prête, c'est-à-dire, une fois que j'eus pris ma douche et ais mis ma, enfin sa, chemise, j'allais m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit pour l'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il passa par la fenêtre en souriant, ces yeux un peu plus dorés que tout à l'heure, mais il s'arrêta et son sourire s'affaissa quand il me vit sur le lit, le visage et l'esprit fermés. Il s'inquiéta :

« Bella ? »

Je soupirai.

« Viens Edward, il faut qu'on parle un peu ! »

Il grimaça légèrement en comprenant de quoi je voulais parler. Il me regarda, résigné. Lui aussi devait bien se douter qu'il faudrait que nous y passions un jour ou l'autre. Et bien, que nos retrouvailles aient été passionnées, il fallait remettre les choses à plat et voir ce que serait notre avenir. Il s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir juste en face de moi, imitant ma position. Il était suffisamment près pour que nous puissions parler à voix basse, mais suffisamment loin pour que je ne sois pas tentée de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Je lisais de la douleur dans ses yeux quand il prit la parole le premier.

« Je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais l'effacer et je prends l'entière responsabilité de… »

« Arrête Edward ! Je sais ! Je sais que tu as eu peur pour moi, je sais que tu es parti pour mon bien et je sais aussi que tu m'aimes infiniment. Ce n'est pas la question, je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

Il me regardait sans comprendre.

« Si tu sais pourquoi je suis parti et si tu m'as pardonné, alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

« Je veux connaître les raisons de ton retour… »

« J'ai juste compris que j'avais fait une erreur et que je t'aimais trop pour rester loin de toi ! »

« Ah oui ? Mais tu as toujours aussi peur et la prochaine fois que ma vie sera en danger, tu feras quoi ? »

Je le voyais en train de chercher une échappatoire à cette discution. Il venait de saisir où je voulais en venir mais, apparemment, n'était toujours pas d'accord avec mon choix. Je ré-attaquai :

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu vers moi, mais crois-tu vraiment que je serais capable de survivre à un nouveau départ ? »

Edward murmura :

« J'attendrais à tes côtés le temps qu'il faudra et le jour où tu ne voudras plus de moi, je partirais. »

« Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je voudrais toujours de toi ! »

« Quand tu commenceras à vieillir, tu voudras avoir des enfants et tu trouveras un humain que tu aimeras. »

Il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Je sifflai entre mes dents :

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Je ne passerai pas mon 19ème anniversaire ! Quelque soit ta décision en ce qui nous concerne, je ne verrai pas le lendemain de mes 19 ans. »

« Bella… »

« Non, soit tu me transformes, soit je me tue ! »

Il me regarda horrifié. Je m'abstins de lui dire que Carlisle me transformerait s'il refusait. Edward inspira un grand coup :

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui ! »

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Je baissais la tête le laissant réfléchir à loisir, quand il me regarda, je baissais les barrières mentales de mon esprit et il vit alors ma détermination de devenir un vampire mais avant tout mon amour pour lui, car je ne voulais cette situation que pour vivre éternellement avec lui. La vie m'importait peu s'il n'était pas là et il vit ma résolution d'y mettre fin. J'étais égoïste de vouloir une telle chose mais je m'en moquais. J'avais le droit à cet égoïsme !

Edward laissa peu à peu son pouvoir atteindre mon esprit et je vis alors sa résignation, tout son amour pour moi et surtout une promesse qui formula à haute voix :

« Si ton destin est de devenir comme moi alors je m'en chargerai personnellement ! »

_J'aurais trop peur que quelqu'un d'autre te tue. Même Carlisle !_ Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement.

* * *

**Chapitre court, désolé mais le prochain sera plus long...**


	21. Chap 21

**Désolé pour avoir tardé mais le voici!**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

POV Edward

Je regardais Bella dormir paisiblement. Trois jours avaient passé depuis notre « séance d'explications ». Je repensais souvent à cette promesse que je lui avais faite ce soir-là. Il m'arrivait de regretter de m'être laissé convaincre. Enfin, convaincre n'est pas le terme. En retournant auprès de Bella, j'avais pris ma décision de la transformer si elle insistait toujours autant mais je ne voulais pas promettre, espérant, au fond de moi, pouvoir retarder l'échéance aussi longtemps que possible. Mais sa décision de ne jamais passer ces 19 ans était réelle. Elle était sûre d'elle et je ne pouvais faire autrement que de céder. J'avais lu dans son esprit sa détermination et tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. J'avais vu sans peine qu'elle était vraiment prête à tout sacrifier, même son âme, pour être avec moi pour l'éternité. Je ne la méritais pas et je ne savais pas encore si elle était une damnation ou une bénédiction.

Je souris de mes propres pensées. Depuis ma propre transformation, j'avais toujours cru que j'avais perdu mon âme en même temps que mon humanité, mais plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus je me posais des questions. N'avais-je réellement plus d'âme ? Si c'était le cas, comment pourrais-je aimer cet être avec tellement de force ? Comment pourrais-je être aussi sensible quand je me trouvais à ses côtés ? Elle avait fait naître en moi des émotions que je n'avais jamais connu humain.

Je n'avais que 17 ans quand Carlisle m'avait transformé. Je n'avais jamais été trop en contact avec la gente féminine. Ayant été fils unique et étant allé dans un collège exclusivement masculin comme cela se faisait à mon époque, je n'avais connu que de très rares filles de mon âge et aucune ne m'avait attiré particulièrement. Je ne pensais qu'à mes études et à mon envie d'intégrer l'armée. Ensuite, Carlisle m'avait transformé et j'avais vécu un moment seul avec lui avant qu'Esmée et Rosalie ne viennent former notre famille, puis Emmett. Les deux couples s'étaient formés mais j'étais trop perturbé par ma nouvelle existence pour y faire attention. J'avais vécu un peu seul de mon côté et quand je revins habiter avec eux, ce fut à l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper que je compris ma solitude. J'entendais leurs pensées aimantes, leurs fantasmes, ce qu'ils étaient parfois en train de faire ne se souciant pas d'être à portée d'oreilles ou de pensées. J'avais fini par m'y habituer et seule l'arrivée de Bella dans ma vie puis notre séparation m'avait vraiment montrait à quel point j'avais pu être seul pendant toutes ces longues années, et l'impression à certains moments de ne pas être fait pour cette vie là était due à l'absence de quelqu'un à mes côtés. Ce quelqu'un était Bella et je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter.

Elle remua à ce moment là, laissant échapper un petit soupir. Je passai mon doigt froid sur sa joue, doucement, sans la réveiller. Encore quelque chose qu'elle m'avait appris : la patience. Avant j'étais toujours en train de m'occuper. Je lisais, étudiais, chassais, composais au piano, j'étais incapable de ne rester à rien faire. Mais depuis que Bella était apparue dans ma vie, je prenais plaisir à rester des heures à ses côtés à ne rien faire, la regardant simplement dormir et réfléchissant.

Bella remua une fois de plus. Je regardai le réveil : 8h00. On était samedi. Normalement j'aurais du la laisser dormir mais aujourd'hui, Alice arrivait avec le reste de la famille. Il venait d'ailleurs juste de dépasser Anchorage d'après Jasper. Si je ne craignais pas que ce dernier, Rosalie ou Esmée ne viennent ici, en revanche, Alice risquait fort de débarquer ici dans 30 minutes pour serrer Bella dans ses bras et inspecter sa garde-robe. Elle était parfois d'un sans-gêne à toute épreuve que beaucoup lui pardonnait aisément, et moi le premier, devant son caractère si enthousiaste et gentil.

Je laissai ma main descendre lentement de la joue de Bella à sa mâchoire puis à son cou, son épaule et l'appelai doucement. J'eus le temps de descendre ma main jusqu'à sa hanche avant qu'elle ne se réveille et vrille ses yeux dans les miens. Je ramenais ma main près de son visage pour dégager la mèche de cheveux qui venait glisser sur son visage et l'embrassais doucement. Elle me sourit :

« Hum ! Quel doux réveil ! Ça va être dur quand tu seras reparti chez toi ! »

« Je viendrais par la fenêtre comme avant. »

« Moui, et Renée te fera prendre le même chemin pour repartir 10 minutes plus tard ! »

Je ris franchement. Si Charlie ne m'avait jamais surpris, je doutais que la mère de Bella puisse le faire. Cette dernière devina ce à quoi je pensais.

« Détrompe-toi ! Charlie t'aurait tué s'il t'avait surpris dans mon lit mais il n'est pas assez fin. Par contre, Renée, bien que tête en l'air, a une très forte intuition féminine et crois-moi, elle saura si tu es là ou non et bien que tu es le privilège de dormir ici depuis cinq nuits, si elle te surprend ici sans autorisation, il vaudrait mieux pour toi de ne jamais réapparaître ici car vampire ou pas, tu te ferais étripé. »

Mon fou rire ne se calmait pas et Bella se renfrogna :

« Tu ne connais pas Renée ! »

« Et toi, tu exagères juste un petit peu. »

Elle me regarda puis joignit son rire au mien. Soudain, son regard tomba sur son réveil :

« EDWARD ! Il est 8h00 et on est samedi ! Je n'y crois pas ! »

Elle se tourna sur le ventre et se plaqua un oreiller sur la tête. Je me remis à rire :

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je me rendors ! »

Son ton me fit encore plus rire :

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que ce soit Alice qui te réveille ? »

Elle releva brutalement la tête.

« Alice ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? »

« Oui ! Ici ! Dans 5 minutes ! En voiture ! »

Hilare, je me tordais sur le lit pendant qu'elle me repoussait complètement paniquée et fonçait jusqu'à la salle de bain dont elle claqua la porte. Entendant la voiture de ma sœur se garait dans la cour, j'allongeais le bras pour mettre un pantalon, -après la blague d'Emmett, plus question ne me faire surprendre en boxer-, et attrapais le livre que j'avais abandonné quelques heures plus tôt sur la table de chevet.

* * *

POV Alice

J'avais trop hâte de retrouver Bella. Je conduisais comme une dingue, ayant semé les autres il y a bien longtemps. Dès que je fus à Anchorage j'envoyai un sms à Edward pour qu'il prépare Bella psychologiquement. J'avais vu qu'elle le prendrait très mal si je la réveillais brutalement à 8h30 du matin. Grâce au GPS, je ne perdis pas de temps à chercher mon chemin et freinai doucement devant la maison à 8h28, bondissant de la voiture en prenant deux sacs de voyage avec moi. Je frappai à la porte et une femme ressemblant à Bella m'ouvra, l'air encore endormi.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger si tôt, Madame. Je suis la sœur d'Edward. Puis-je voir Bella, s'il vous plaît ! »

Je sautillais comme une puce devant elle mais il lui fallut un moment pour que son cerveau se mette en route, ce qui m'éxaspéra. Mais j'attendis patiemment.

« Hum ! Oui, bien sûr. Prenez l'escalier en face et tournez à gauche. Ensuite c'est tout droit. »

Je passais devant elle rapidement et galopais dans les escaliers. Je savais très exactement où se trouvait la chambre de Bella grâce à mes visions et y pénétrais sans frapper. Edward, torse nu, était allongé sur le lit en train de lire. Je ne m'arrêtais même pas pour le saluer et entrais dans la salle de bain que Bella avait oublié de fermer à clé dans sa précipitation. Je la trouvais enroulée dans une serviette, sous le choc de me voir débarquée à la sortie de la douche et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Du Bella tout craché ! Edward déboula à toute vitesse et se posta devant elle en grognant dans une attitude de défense ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ça aussi c'était de l'Edward tout craché ! Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine le temps qu'il examine la situation.

« Oups ! »

« Ça tu l'as dit frangin ! »

Je lachais les sacs, le saisis par le bras._ Edward, dehors !_ Il essaya vaguement de protester mais je le flanquai à la porte sans ménagement. _Et fais une croix sur Bella pour la journée, elle a besoin d'être en filles !_ Il me regarda, ahuri, et je lui claquai la porte au nez avec un grand sourire puis me tournai vers Bella :

« Et toi, ne fais pas cette tête là ! On va t'habiller et hop ! SHOPPING ! »

Bella me regarda de la tête aux pieds et me sauta soudain dessus pour me serrer contre elle. J'eus un léger de recul mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. J'adorais Bella mais elle ne m'avait pas serré dans ses bras depuis longtemps et son odeur, délicieuse, me brûla la gorge un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Je me demandais vraiment comment pouvait faire Edward pour ne pas la tuer car j'étais sure que pour lui, son odeur était encore mille fois plus appétissante que pour moi. Je la repoussai gentillement en souriant et désignai la serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille :

« Tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça pour aller faire les magasins ? »

Elle rougit et je lui sortis immédiatement des tenues que j'avais apportées pour elle. S'en suivi un long débat sur ce qu'elle voulait mettre mais j'eus finalement le dernier mot en lui collant entre les mains un jean noir, un chemisier bleu avec un gilet assorti et une paire de ballerines. Elle me regarda, ironique :

« Pratique les ballerines dans la neige ! »

« Oh mince ! D'accord, j'ai des bottes dans ma voiture qui te plairont et qui seront un tout petit plus sexy que les horreurs que j'ai vu en bas et que je devine être à toi ! »

Elle était mouchée et j'en profitai pour l'entraîner en bas. En passant devant la cuisine à toute vitesse, je vis tout le reste de la famille réunit, Edward y compris. Je fis marche arrière, manquant de faire tomber Bella. Edward s'approcha et la retint juste à temps. Je fis le tour de la table et attrapais la main de la fille qui devait être la cousine de Bella. Elle était habillée simplement mais avec goût et d'après mes visions, elle m'aiderait à venir à bout de Bella. Elle me résista légèrement. Je la regardais avec un grand sourire :

« J'ai besoin d'une alliée pour emmener Bella faire du shopping et vu ta façon de t'habiller, je suis sure que tu adores ça. »

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et elle s'empressa de sauter de son tabouret et de me suivre. Edward venait de se pencher sur Bella pour l'embrasser mais il n'en eut pas le temps. De ma main libre, j'arrachais littéralement Bella de ses bras. Il ne bougea pas derrière nous mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'hurler mon prénom. Je ris de plus belle et forçais Bella à monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Je démarrais en trombe ! La journée serait belle !

* * *

POV Sarah

Je ne fus surprise quand une jeune fille, déboulant de je ne sais où et traînant Bella derrière elle, me saisit par la main pour m'entraîner avec elles. La froideur de sa main sur mon poignet me fit frissonner ! Vampire ! J'eus un instant de panique mais quand elle me dit pourquoi elle voulait que je la suive, je me laissai convaincre. Après tout, si Bella venait avec nous… Celle-ci n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'embrasser Edward car Alice nous entraînait déjà vers sa voiture. Pendant que je m'installais à l'avant, je me demandais qui était-elle. Je n'avais pas pu reparler à Bella depuis lundi soir. Son cher vampire d'Edward ne la quittant que pour le lycée. Elle semblait vraiment amoureuse de lui et inversement mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment on pouvait aimer un vampire. Certes, j'appréciais les Taylor et n'en avais pas peur, enfin plus maintenant, mais de là à en embrasser un, il y avait tout un monde. J'en frissonnais.

Je reportais mon attention sur Alice qui conduisait joyeusement :

« Alors comme ça, tu es aussi un vampire ? »

Alice faillit faire une embardée et fusilla Bella du regard dans le rétroviseur :

« Comment tu as pu lui révéler un truc pareil sans que je ne vois rien ? C'est fou ! Tu te rends compte de la bêtise monumentale que... »

Bella l'arrêta avant la fin de sa tirade :

« Elle le savait déjà Alice. Les vampires que tu as vu dans ta vision sont végétariens comme vous et leur avaient révélé leur vraie nature. Je sais ce que tu penses mais trop tard. »

Alice soupira et me répondit :

« Oui, je suis un vampire. Alice Cullen pour être exact. »

Sur ce, nous parlâmes toute la journée de ça et d'autres choses mais sans parler de ce qui m'intéressait le plus, c'est-à-dire de Bella et Edward. Il avait beau être un vampire, c'était avant tout un garçon et j'étais curieuse de connaître ses sentiments à son sujet et ce qui se passait exactement entre eux. J'en avais eu un petit aperçu lundi soir au moment de leurs retrouvailles et ces quelques jours passés mais j'aimerais bien en savoir plus de la bouche de Bella.

Alice et moi trainâmes Bella toute la journée dans les différents magasins de la ville, renouvellant son dressing entier. J'étais folle de voir le prix des vêtements au début mais Alice me les reprenait des mains et posait le tout à la caisse dégainant sa carte de crédit sans sourciller. J'étais choquée de voir qu'elle payait tout et que Bella acceptait sans rechigner malgré le prix hallucinant de certains articles. Celle-ci se laissait entraîner et laissait Alice jouer à la Barbie avec elle, comme si elle faisait ça souvent, ce qui devait être le cas.

Je n'avais rien acheté de la journée mais Alice nous entraîna dans un magasin de robes de soirée :

« Je vais organiser une super fête pour pendre la crémaillère et je veux que tous les invités soient classes. Donc robe de soirée, Mesdemoiselles ! »

Nous dénichâmes de magnifiques robes. D'abord pour Bella qui opta pour une robe longue, très décolletée, avec des bretelles fines, bleu nuit. Elle hésitait à cause du décolleté mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser et la pris ainsi qu'une très belle robe noire à volants pour elle. Je fus la dernière à essayer la robe que je m'étais choisie. Violette, simple, m'arrivant un peu en dessous du genou. J'adorais. Je défilais et Alice et Bella applaudirent. Une fois changée, je regardais le prix avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage. J'en grimpais presque au rideau ! Comment une simple robe pouvait atteindre un prix à 5 chiffres ? J'étais hallucinée. Je sortis, regardai le prix des robes d'Alice et Bella et vis qu'ils étaient équivalents à celui de ma robe.

Sous le regard éberlué d'Alice, j'allais la reposer sur un portant :

« Mais t'es malade ? Elle te va super bien ! »

« Tu as vu le prix ? »

J'étais toute rouge et Bella me lança un sourire compatissant. Alice attrapa la robe, la posa par-dessus les deux autres et fonça à la caisse. J'essayai de m'interposer mais elle me foudroya d'un regard de vampire et je reculai. Elle venait de me faire vraiment peur.

« Alice, je t'interdis de me la payer. Tu n'as pas les moyens ! »

« Si, je les ai ! Tais-toi ! »

Je reculai d'un pas de plus et me retrouvais à côté de Bella qui riait pendant qu'Alice dégainait pour la énième fois sa carte de crédit. Bella me souffla :

« Bien sur que si elle a les moyens. Laisse-nous le temps de regagner la voiture et je t'explique ! »

Dès qu'on fut dans la voiture avec tous nos paquets, il y en avait plein le coffre et il ne restait presque plus de place sur la banquette arrière pour Bella, cette dernière m'expliqua :

« Pourquoi je laisse Alice me payer tout ça sans protester davantage à ton avis ? Elle a énormément d'argent ! Toute la famille Cullen est pleine aux as ! Quand ils parient, le montant ne s'élève pas à quelques dizaines de dollars mais à de superbes bagnoles par exemple ! »

Je la regardais, perplexe mais Alice, qui venait de nous rejoindre, rigola :

« Carlisle est médecin et gagne beaucoup d'argent mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je nous fais gagner. Moi, je vois l'avenir donc je suis capable de prendre des paris ou de jouer avec la bourse sans prendre aucun risque ! L'argent n'est pas un problème ! Alors laisse-moi t'offrir ta robe, je le sentirais même pas passer ! »

Bella riait aussi derrière.

« Merci Alice ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et régla son rétroviseur intérieur pour voir Bella :

« Bon alors ? Tu en es où avec Edward ? J'ai vu une partie de vos retrouvailles mais impossible de voir si mon frère a fait le crétin ou s'il a fini par sauter le pas ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de piquer un fou rire avec Alice pendant que Bella rougissait et s'enfonçait dans son siège.


	22. Chap 22

**Heureuse que ça vous plaise toujours autant. ça me motive d'autant plus pour écrire la suite! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

POV Bella

Pour nos retrouvailles, Alice avait été fidèle à elle-même. J'aurais néanmoins voulu lui dire que j'étais fâchée de la façon dont elle était partie sans me dire au revoir mais, comme Sarah était présente, je me tus, préférant ne pas aborder ce sujet sensible devant elle.

Alice se gara en douceur devant la maison. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà ma portière s'ouvrait et que les bras d'Edward me tirait hors de l'habitacle. Je me blottis contre lui, entendant derrière moi Sarah et Alice rigolaient en sortant nos paquets. Edward se mit à rire aussi :

« Dis donc, Alice, tu as encore fait des folies ! »

« Tsss, tsss ! Tout est pour ta promise alors pas de commentaires s'il te plaît ! »

Il se raidit au mot « promise » en même temps que moi. Alice avait l'air de sous-entendre quelque chose qui ne me semblait pas de bon augure. Je laissais Edward m'entraîner jusqu'au salon où nous trouvâmes Renée. Mon Apollon lui fit un grand sourire avant de demander, le plus poliment du monde :

« Renée, ma famille est arrivée comme vous avez pu le constater. J'aimerais faire visiter notre nouvelle maison à Bella, c'est possible ? »

Renée nous regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Il est déjà un peu tard ! »

Edward dégaina son plus beau sourire et ma mère ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux, complètement éblouie. Mon vampire ne la laissa pas se ressaisir :

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Elle pourra dormir chez nous, s'il vous plaît. Renée… »

Ma mère, béate devant mon petit ami, hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Merci Madame »

« Merci Maman »

Et Edward me prit par la main pour m'entraîner dans sa Volvo et se mit au volan. Alice nous attendait dans la sienne. Les deux démarrèrent en trombe et s'amusèrent à se doubler à toute allure. J'étais cramponée à ma ceinture mais m'amusais follement. J'avais vraiment pris goût à la vitesse et bien que, par moment, je préférais fermer les yeux, j'étais contente d'être là.

Il ne nous fallut que 10 minutes pour atteindre leur villa. Encore une fois, enfoncée dans les bois, c'était une habitude pour eux et très à la mode dans la région apparemment. Je descendis de la voiture, bouche écarquillée. Elle ressemblait énormément à la villa de Forks. En fait, non, c'était la villa de Forks ! Quelques détails changeaient mais le style était le même. Elle était cependant un peu plus petite. Quand j'en fis la remarque à Edward, il m'apprit que Rosalie et Emmett venaient de s'acheter un studio en ville. Je fus étonnée, ça me paraissait bizarre qu'ils ne vivent pas tous ensemble. Je m'étais tellement habituée à cette maison de Forks, grouillant de vampires à l'ouïe ultra fine. Je me tournai vers Edward :

« Et toi ? »

« Comment ça moi ?»

« Tu ne veux pas d'appartement pour toi tout seul ? Et Alice et Jasper non plus ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'Alice et moi sommes encore au lycée et que ça paraîtrait vraiment bizarre que nous ne vivions plus chez nos parents. »

J'esquissai un sourire et il me glissa à l'oreille :

« Et puis, peu importe où j'habite du moment que je suis avec toi ! »

Touché ! Je souris et il m'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser quand ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce. Esmée me serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, Bella. »

« Moi aussi, Esmée. Très ! »

Carlisle me pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et nous furent rejoints vers 22h00 par les Taylor. Je fus d'abord surprise de les voir ici mais, demandant mentalement à Edward le pourquoi de leur venue, il m'expliqua rapidement que Carlisle les avait invité pour qu'ils fassent connaissance avec la famille et apprennent tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les vampires. Il m'assura aussi que je n'avais rien à craindre, ses pensées trahissaient son inquiétude. Il avait quand même peur que l'un d'eux s'attaque à moi et me serrait donc dans ses bras, prêt à réagir à la moindre pensée menaçante envers moi.

La soirée se passa agréablement et, vers minuit, je finis par me décider à aller me coucher quand mes paupières commençaient. Je n'eus pas à bouger des bras d'Edward puisque, entendant mes pensées, il passa un bras sous mes jambes et se leva, moi toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et m'emporta à une vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre. J'entendais les pensées de ceux qui étaient restés en bas. De l'exaspération, de l'étonnement, de la tendresse et de … l'admiration ? Je cherchais dans leur tête de qui cela venait. Andrew ! Il était surpris et admiratif du self-contrôle d'Edward à mon égard.

Je replaçai lentement mon bouclier pendant que mon vampire me déposait doucement sur le lit. Je me levai aussitôt pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'y trouvai une trousse de toilettes qui m'était réservée. Il faudrait que je remercie celle d'Esmée ou Alice qui y avait pensé. Je fonçais sous une douche bien chaude et y restais un long moment. Je finis par sortir, mes paupières de plus en plus lourdes. J'enroulais une serviette autour de moi et entrais dans la chambre, marchant droit sur le dressing. Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser un œil vers Edward. Il avait monté le chauffage, retiré ses vêtements et s'était glissé dans les draps, enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller. Je souris. Il avait vite pris l'habitude de ce contact entre nos deux corps la nuit depuis qu'on dormait chez Renée et apparemment, même si on dormait chez lui sans rien avoir à cacher, il n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre l'ancienne méthode qui consistait à m'enrouler dans une couverture comme une saucisse dans un hot-dog mais de garder la nouvelle en transformant la chambre en sauna.

J'arrivais au dressing et l'ouvris. Comme je m'en doutais, une partie m'était réservée. Je piochais au hasard dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements pour en ressortir un string à dentelles roses. Je me promis de tuer Alice le lendemain et enfouis l'horreur tout au fond du tiroir avant de dénicher un shorty bleu en coton, puis me servis une chemise assortie dans la partie réservée à Edward. Ça aussi c'était une habitude dont j'avais du mal à me passer même si je dormais dans ses bras…

Je refermais la porte du dressing sur moi le temps de me changer puis le rejoignis dans le lit. Aussitôt je me plaquais contre lui pendant qu'il m'enserrait dans ses bras en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Je me blottis contre son torse délicieusement frais vu le sur chauffage de la pièce et m'endormis aussitôt quand il commença à fredonner ma berceuse.

* * *

POV Edward

Je fredonnais pour l'endormir et elle sombra aussitôt. Je souris en entendant sa respiration se ralentir et commençais à laisser mon esprit divaguer un peu, ce que je faisais souvent quand elle dormait. Cela me permettait d'exclure les pensées des autres de ma tête et d'être plus ou moins conscient. Je plongeais alors dans une sorte de veille et y restais souvent toute la nuit. Cependant, cette fois, à peine une heure après que nous nous soyions couchés, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me 'réveillais' totalement et écoutais ce qui se passait en bas. Les Taylor étaient partis et les autres semblaient vouloir partir chasser. C'était Carlisle qui m'appelait mentalement dans son bureau. Je captais ses pensées. _Attends que les autres soient tous partis et viens me voir_. Je grognai légèrement en guise d'approbation. _Message reçu. A tout de suite. _

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que la maison fût déserte. Je quittai alors doucement Bella pour aller rejoindre mon père dans son bureau, non s'en enfiler mes vêtements auparavent. En m'approchant, je vis tout de suite le sujet qu'il voulait aborder et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour et m'enfuir en courant. J'entrais dans la pièce et m'asseyais en face de lui. Il remua, gêné, sur son siège. _Tu sais pourquoi je veux te parler._ Je fis oui de la tête. Il se mit à chercher ses mots et, apercevant mon visage à la limite du choqué, les camoufla au mieux. Ouh ! J'étais gêné de discuter de ça et aurais préféré retourner auprès de Bella. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche et … ne dit rien ! Emmett et Jasper venaient de rentrer. Carlisle ne pouvait pas en parler en présence de ces deux-là, ça allait tourner à la plaisanterie comme la dernière fois. Les deux coururent jusqu'au bureau et ouvrirent la porte à la volée. Je vis ce qu'ils avaient en tête et souris. Jasper me saisit par le bras et Emmett tira la chaise de Carlisle :

« Il va y avoir un méga orage ! On va jouer ! »

« Allez, allez ! On se dépêche ! »

Carlisle se mit à rire.

« Oui, oui ! Je viens ! Emmett, lâche mon fauteuil, tu vas le casser ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Au moment même où il parla, le dossier se détacha du siège.

« Oups ! »

Carlisle leva les yeux en souriant, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il était à la fois amusé et agacé par l'attitude enfantine d'Emmett. Il se tourna vers moi :

« Edward ? »

Jasper ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre :

« Bien sur, qu'il vient ! »

Je le contredis aussitôt :

« Non, c'est la nuit, je retourne dans mon lit ! »

« Allez, allez ! S'il te plaît ! »

« Emmett, arrête ! C'est non ! Je ne laisse pas Bella ! »

« Elle s'en rendra même pas compte que t'es parti jouer ! »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas envie de venir jouer, c'est tout. »

Emmett et Jasper se mirent à genoux à mes pieds et me supplièrent mentalement tout en rigolant. Je secouai la tête. Oui, j'avais envie de jouer mais pas sans Bella et il était hors de question de la réveiller. Ils finirent par abandonner et Carlisle me serra affectueusement l'épaule en partant tout en me mettant en garde. _N'en profites pas pour faire une bêtise_. Et il partit, suivant les deux autres.

Comme si j'allais faire une bêtise… Je retournai dans la chambre et repris Bella dans mes bras. Elle ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de murmurer mon prénom. Je lui caressai la joue du bout des doigts et replongeais dans mon état semi-comateux.

* * *

POV Bella

Il était 9h00 quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je caressais le torse d'Edward pour lui montrer que j'étais réveillée. Il posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un doux baiser. Je soupirai d'aise. J'étais si bien. Il rit doucement. Dehors, l'orage grondait.

« Les autres jouent au baseball à cette heure-ci. Tu veux qu'on les rejoigne après le petit déjeuner ? »

Je le regardai. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller jouer et n'y était pas allé que pour moi. Je sautais du lit et fonçai dans le dressing, à la recherche d'un jean et d'un pull. Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis dans la cuisine en lançant à un Edward éberlué :

« Change-toi, on part dans deux minutes ! »

Je me fis rapidement un thermos de café qui alla rejoindre les pains au chocolat dans le sac à dos que j'avais touvé en haut. Edward arriva comme une tornade dans la cuisine, déjà en tenue. Je chargeais le sac sur mon dos et, le prenant par la main, l'entraînais dehors. Il m'embrassa fougueusement sous le porche et m'aida à m'installer sur son dos avant de foncer à toute vitesse à travers bois. En approchant de leur nouveau terrain de jeu, j'entendis les chocs que faisaient les vampires en se rentrant dedans. J'avais les yeux dans le cou d'Edward, ne voulant pas voir défiler le paysage. Quand il s'arrêta, je relevai la tête et découvris les Cullen et les Taylor jouant à la balle et un peu plus loin, mes cousins et Dan qui les observaient en compagnie d'Esmée.

* * *

POV Dan

Ethan et moi étions partis de bonne heure pour notre footing quotidien, malgré l'orage. Exceptionnellement, Sarah avait voulu se joindre à nous, ce que bien sur nous avions accepté sans problème. Elle ne courait pas souvent mais elle avait une bonne foulée et de l'endurance. Elle était donc la bienvenue. Nous avions parcouru quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre une clairière où nous découvrîmes les Taylor avec la nouvelle famille de vampires en train de jouer au baseball. Ils allaient à une vitesse ahurissante et se rentraient dedans avec un bruit épouvantable et en riant.

Quand ils nous virent, ils vinrent nous saluer. Les Cullen restèrent un peu en retrait pendant que les Taylor nous embrassaient ou nous serraient la main. J'observais les nouveaux. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il manquait Edward et j'en déduisis qu'il devait être encore avec Bella. Une pointe de jalousie me transperça le cœur. Contre un vampire, je n'avais aucune chance !

Après quelques instants de discussions, ils repartirent jouer et la femme, qui s'appelait Esmée et qui faisait apparemment office de mère dans la famille Cullen, resta avec nous. Elle souria quand Sarah lui demanda pourquoi elle ne jouait pas :

« Les miens aiment tricher, sauf que Andrew et ses enfants n'ont pas l'habitude de jouer alors j'essaye qu'ils gardent l'esprit fair-play. En plus, je n'aime pas qu'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour jouer. C'est très drôle mais ce n'est plus du sport. »

Nous passâmes un moment à les regarder jouer en discutant quand soudain, Esmée se mit à rire. Nous la regardâmes, interloqués et elle nous expliqua :

« Voilà Edward et Bella. Et vu l'idée qui les accompagnent, ils apportent un thermos de café chaud. »

Nous scrutèrent les bois dans la même direction qu'elle et deux minutes plus tard, Edward surgissait des fourrées en portant Bella sur son dos. Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la clairière, puis, quand il nous vit, se remit à courir dans notre direction mais plus lentement. Dans son dos, Bella riait. Ils furent rapidement à nos côtés et Edward posa Bella doucement au sol. Celle-ci nous sourit :

« Je suis surprise de vous trouver là ! Je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'ai eu une bonne intuition en prenant un très grand thermos de café ! »

Alice Cullen sauta à ce moment-là sur le dos de son frère, à la place de Bella :

« Ouais ! La triche est ouverte ! »

Je regardais Esmée avec étonnement, celle-ci me répondit, résignée :

« Edward entend toutes nos pensées. Son pouvoir ne se contrôle pas donc tous les coups sont permis quand Edward est dans la partie ! »

Elle sautillait sur place à l'idée de ce qui se préparait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cette femme comme ça. Bella aussi sautillait de joie.

« Esmée, allez jouer ! Je ferais l'arbitre, je commence à avoir l'habitude de vos parties maintenant. »

Esmée plaqua un bisou sur la joue de Bella et fila à l'autre bout du terrain. Bella se servit un pain au chocolat dans son sac et nous en proposa, avant d'aller arbitrer le match tout en mangeant. Elle couvait des yeux son vampire et j'aurais tout fait pour être à la place de ce dernier, mais la façon dont elle m'avait salué puis proposé amicalement le petit déjeuner me fit comprendre que les incidents du début de la semaine étaient oubliés mais qu'en revanche je n'aurais rien d'autre que son amitié. Soit. J'attendrais patiemment dans l'ombre. A ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur le fait qu'elle voulait devenir un vampire, j'étais certain que c'était du bluff et je n'avais donc plus à m'inquiéter pour ça.

Le match dura jusqu'à la fin de la matinée et nous furent tous invités chez les Cullen pour le reste de la journée.


	23. Chap 23

**Là, vous allez carrément défaillir en lisant ce chapitre! Respirez un bon coup et accrochez-vous à votre chaise! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 **

POV Alice

Nous étions à la fin de notre première semaine dans cette nouvelle ville. Je m'étais inscrite avec Edward en terminale, comme Bella, et j'étais vite devenue amie avec ses cousins et les Taylor et même avec Dan. On voyait clairement qu'il voulait tuer Edward pour prendre sa place dans le cœur de Bella mais il se contrôlait néanmoins et évitait tout scandale ou propos déplacé. Mary et Sarah étaient très sympas et adoraient le shopping autant que moi. On venait de passer la semaine à traîner Bella dans les divers magasins de la ville, une fois de plus. Celle-ci faisait la tête parce que ça lui laissait moins de temps pour voir Edward mais elle n'avait en réalité pas trop à se plaindre, sa mère ayant accepté qu'elle dorme à la maison toute la semaine.

Grâce à Ethan et Dan, notre petit groupe était très populaire au lycée et quand le deuxième jour, j'avais fait propager la rumeur que j'organiserais peut être une fête pour notre arrivée, j'étais étonnée du nombre de personnes qui aimeraient être invités. Du coup, dès le mercredi, j'annonçai officiellement que la fête aurait lieu chez nous le samedi soir. Carlisle et Esmée étaient d'accord et Emmett et Jasper commençaient déjà à prendre les paris sur le nombre de personnes qui sortiraient de la maison en hurlant.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour et tout était prêt en bas mais il ne me restait que deux heures pour préparer Bella. Elle était en haut dans la chambre d'Edward à faire ses devoirs, ce dernier était parti chasser avec les autres. Je montais à toute vitesse et l'arrachais de sa chaise :

« Allez hop ! En avant, on va te faire belle ! »

« Alice, non ! J'ais pas fini mes devoirs. Je viendrais après ! »

« Menteuse ! Allez, sous la douche ! »

Elle rouspéta encore un peu mais finit par s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain et dès que j'entendis l'eau coulée, j'en profitai pour aller dans la mienne faire de même. Dix minutes plus tard, je la traînai dans ma chambre et la fis asseoir devant ma coiffeuse.

« Ne bouge plus, Bella. J'ai deux heures pour te rendre magnifique ! »

Résignée, elle me laissa faire tout en papotant. Edward revint avant que j'eus fini et je dus y mettre toute ma force pour l'empêcher d'entrer et de la voir. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. Il finit par céder et alla aider Emmett et Jasper à installer le buffet. J'enrageais qu'Emmett soit là. Il n'était plus au lycée, il aurait pu s'abstenir de venir. En plus, puisqu'il venait, Rosalie avait voulu venir aussi. Elle allait vouloir assassiner toutes les filles qui louchaient sur Emmett. Au début c'était marrant mais après quelques décennies, ça devenait lassant.

Bella était encore en peignoir de bain et je lui ordonnai de ne pas bouger pendant que j'allais chercher ses vêtements. Je lui ramenai un assortiment de dessous bleus affriolants et la robe du soir qu'on avait achetée une semaine plus tôt. Quand elle vit les sous-vêtements que je venais de lui choisir, elle poussa des hauts-cris :

« Hors de question, Alice ! Ce n'est tellement pas moi ! J'en rougis rien que de les voir, alors les porter… »

« Quand on porte une aussi jolie robe de soirée, les dessous doivent êtres assortis ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix, sinon je te les enfile de force ! »

« Alice… »

Je décidai de changer de stratégie :

« Tu sais, tu ne les aimes peut-être pas mais je suis sure qu'ils vont plaire à quelqu'un autre… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, me les arracha des mains et pénétra dans ma salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière elle. Gagné ! C'était même limite trop facile, j'avais vu qu'elle céderait à cette argument grâce à une vision… J'en profitai pour me changer rapidement et enfilai ma robe noire. Il me fallut à peine une minute pour me maquiller. Bella sortit de la salle de bain :

« Waouh ! Alice, tu es superbe ! »

« C'est toi qui es superbe ! »

Elle rougit aussitôt n'étant qu'en sous-vêtements, qui lui allaient d'ailleurs fort bien, comme je l'avais prévu. Je l'aidai à passer sa robe et la tournai vers le miroir.

« Alice, tu as fait des merveilles ! »

« Arrête de dire des sottises, tu veux ? Je n'ai fait juste que te mettre en valeur ! »

Je jouais les modestes mais en fait, elle avait raison. Elle était devenue une œuvre d'art, MON œuvre d'art ! Et à part Rosalie, je doute que quiconque puisse la rendre aussi belle qu'elle n'était à cet instant. Sa robe était vraiment belle et retombait pile poil comme il le fallait. Edward allait ronger son frein toute la soirée, ça allait être follement amusant !

« Depêche-toi de descendre, les invités arrivent. Je te rejoins tout de suite ! »

Et je la poussai hors de ma chambre en lui claquant la porte au nez. Aussitôt après, je sautais par la fenêtre pour atteindre le salon avant même qu'elle ait posé un pied sur l'escalier et sans me montrer. Je voulais qu'ils n'aient d'yeux que pour elle.

* * *

POV Bella

Je me retrouvai dans le couloir dans ma superbe (il faut bien le dire) robe avec comme ordre de descendre. Je savais ce qu'Alice attendait de moi. Ça ne me mettait pas vraiment à l'aise mais il fallait que je fasse au moins un effort pour elle ! Alice m'avait rendu magnifique pour Edward et voulait le faire mariner toute la soirée. Ok ! Si ça pouvait enfin faire avancer les choses entre nous… Depuis nos retrouvailles, soit 11 jours plus tôt, il ne s'était rien passé de plus et je commençai à m'impatienter. J'allai m'être ses nerfs à rudes épreuves ce soir. C'est donc sur de moi que je plaçais un pied chaussé d'un escarpin noir sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier, ma main sur la rambarde.

* * *

POV Edward

Tout en préparant le buffet, je rageais encore de ne pas avoir pu voir Bella. Les invités allaient arriver et j'aurais aimé lui parler avant. On sonna à la porte et Emmett alla ouvrir. C'était Ethan, Dan, Sarah, Mary et Will. Je les saluai d'un signe de tête tout en apportant le dernier plat. Je failli le lacher en entendant parler de sous-vêtements dans la chambre d'Alice. J'essayai de voir de quoi il s'agissait mais Alice chantait du Madonna en espagnol pour me bloquer ses pensées et le bouclier de Bella était en place. Zut ! J'allais devoir attendre ! Je me reconcentrais sur ce que je faisais puis allais discuter avec les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes des bruits de talons dans le couloir et relevâmes la tête vers les escaliers.

Tout d'abord, un pied chaussé d'un escaprin noir, la cheville nue, une longue robe de soirée bleu tournoyant autour, le devant relevé pour ne pas gêner la marche. Puis Bella commença sa descente. L'escalier tournant à angle droit, nous la vîmes d'abord de profil puis enfin de face. J'étais en extase devant la beauté qui descendait les escaliers. Bella, ma Bella ! Sa robe était magnifique et de ma couleur préférée, laissant deviner toutes ses formes parfaites. Quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle me regarda les joues rouges avec un grand sourire, ses pensées m'étaient inaccessibles. Je déglutis péniblement et me rendis compte que j'avais la bouche grande ouverte depuis qu'elle était apparue, ce qui devait me rendre beaucoup moins élégant que d'habitude. Je m'empressai de reprendre contenance et voulus m'approcher d'elle quand on sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Alice m'entraîna par le bras pour aller saluer les premiers invités et je fus forcé de la suivre et d'écouter leurs pensées admiratives.

La soirée battait son plein depuis une heure et je n'avais toujours pas pu approcher Bella, tout le temps accaparée par d'autres. Ça me rendait fou qu'elle soit si loin de moi et les pensées, plus ou moins correctes de certains garçons envers elle, ne m'aidaient pas à rester calme. Dan m'agaça particulièrement. Il n'avait rien fait ou dit de déplacé durant la soirée mais il regardait amoureusement Bella qui discutait, tantôt avec les uns, tantôt avec les autres, et ses pensées dérivaient souvent vers des fantasmes où la femme que j'aimais était le principal sujet. Je ne pouvais guère lui en vouloir mais il pourrait faire un effort en connaissant mon don. A cet instant, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être son principal souci. Quand à mes frères et sœurs, ça devenait n'importe quoi. Rosalie et Emmett dansaient en allumant tout ce qui bougeait, pari stupide entre eux, et Jasper restait un peu en retrait, s'amusant à fixer de pauvres innocents et à les terroriser. Ça c'est le pari Emmett-Jasper et ce dernier était en train de gagner largement pendant que l'autre fricotait avec sa femme. Seule Alice se fondait parfaitement dans la masse et se déchaînait, aussi humainement que possible, sur la piste de danse avec quelques courageux, dont Ethan et Sarah.

La musique changea brutalement de rythme, passant d'un rock à un slow. Je m'approchai très rapidement de Bella et l'attirai dans mes bras avant que ceux avec qui elle parlait ne puissent dire quoique ce soit. Avec un petit sourire, je l'entraînais au milieu de la piste et me mis à danser. Elle suivit le mouvement, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude, et leva la tête pour me sourire. Elle était magnifique. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. D'une main, je tenais l'une de ses mains contre moi et de l'autre, lui caressait le creux des reins. Elle frissonnait de plaisir. Joueur, je la descendis un peu plus bas, sur ses fesses. Elle rit et la remonta dans son dos. Je lui glissais alors à l'oreille en tournoyant lentement :

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point tu es belle ce soir. »

Elle rit de nouveau et souffla si bas que seule mon ouïe ultra-sensible de vampire me permit de l'entendre.

« Merci. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, je t'ai vu m'observer toute la soirée. »

Ainsi, elle m'avait vu étudier le moindre de ses faits et gestes… Elle devenait très forte au jeu de l'observation. Plus forte que moi en tout cas, je ne l'avais pas vu tourner la tête une seule fois dans ma direction. Pourtant c'était moi le vampire super rapide. J'étouffais un petit rire et elle ajouta :

« Toi aussi, tu es très élégant, ce soir ! »

Mes doigts se remirent à jouer au creux de ses reins pendant que la musique entamait un deuxième slow. Nous continuâmes à tournoyer lentement encore un moment. Nous étions maintenant collés l'un à l'autre et mon étreinte se resserrait de plus en plus et ma main, qui auparavant dans le bas de son dos, la caressait maintenant de la hanche au haut de la cuisse. Je la sentis trembler contre moi et penchais la tête pour l'embrasser doucement. Ses lèvres trouvèrent tout de suite les miennes et c'est pendant que nous nous embrassions qu'elle fit descendre peu à peu ses barrières mentales. Je pus ainsi voir le désir qu'elle avait pour moi, toujours et particulièrement fort en ce moment. Mes pensées étaient l'écho parfaite des siennes, plus rien ne comptait à part nous sur cette piste de danse. Elle tressaillit et quitta mes lèvres quand certaines pensées vinrent nous heurter. Apparemment, notre comportement, bien qu'innocent (enfin rien de choquant plutôt), commençait à faire parler. Tout en continuant à danser, je l'entraînais doucement vers la cuisine dont je fermais la porte dès que nous eurent pénétrés dans la pièce. Un peu de calme et de tranquilité ! Je l'embrassai de nouveau.

* * *

POV Bella

J'avais attendu toute la soirée d'être proche d'Edward. Quand il était venu me chercher pour une danse, j'avais cru fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Je m'étais laissée emporter sous les regards lourds de sous-entendus que se lançaient les personnes à qui je parlais à ce moment là. Ces deux danses avaient été fabuleuses.

Maintenant, nous étions dans la cuisine. Je savais que rien ne pouvait se passer de très, très intime dans cet endroit, vu la proximité d'humains dans la pièce à côté. Les pensées d'Edward me le confirmaient mais elles me promettaient aussi qu'on pouvait passer ici un agréable moment. Une fois la porte fermée, Edward reprit possession de mes lèvres et je ne protestai pas, bien au contraire.

Soudain, il reprit son pouvoir, m'empêchant de lire ses pensées et me fit reculer légèrement pour me regarder. J'étais interloquée par son comportement. Je lisais un amour infini dans ses yeux mais aussi de l'hésitation. Je fis revenir la bulle protégeant mon esprit, pensant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu seul. Dans la pièce à côté, une musique romantique commença à jouer. Il esquissa un sourire puis fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, même dans mes rêves.

Il me prit les mains, posa un genou à terre et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur rata un battement, plus aucune lueur de doute ne brillait dans ses yeux. Juste un infini amour pour moi.

« Isabella Mary Swan. Je vous aime. »

Je n'osai presque plus respirer.

« J'ai cru, lorsque je suis devenu vampire, que mon âme était perdue à jamais. J'ai vu des couples se former autour de moi, s'aimant tous d'un amour sincère. J'en étais involontairement le témoin quotidiennement et après tant de décennies passées dans la solitude, je pensais que c'était mon destin que de vivre seul à jamais. Une éternité de solitude sans âme, sans cœur, c'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

Et puis, un jour, tu es apparue dans ma vie et tout a changé. Je t'aurais certainement tué si une petite part de mon inconscient ne t'avait pas reconnue comme celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Tu as apporté de la lumière dans ma vie et m'as montré que moi aussi je pouvais aimer. Tu t'es emparée de mon cœur que je croyais mort et tu m'as redonné espoir. Tu m'as montré que mon âme était toujours en moi et, bien que j'aie pris peur au début, tu m'as offert le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espérer en me demandant de rester éternellement à mes côtés. »

Des larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il puisse me faire.

« Bella, mon amour pour toi dépasse tout ce qui existe sur cette terre et je te veux mienne pour l'éternité.

Mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes mais je voyais distinctement son visage d'ange aux traits magnifiques. Comment un être tel que lui pouvait-il m'aimer à ce point ? La question n'était même pas à se poser. Il m'aimait et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Je le voulais aussi mien pour l'éternité. Je posais lentement ma main sur sa joue et la caressais, là où des larmes auraient coulé, j'en étais sûre, s'il était humain.

« Je t'aime, Edward. Oui ! Bien sur que oui ! »

Et je laissais glisser mon pouvoir loin de mon esprit, lui laissant voir toutes mes émotions, tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Il me fit à son tour voir ses sentiments qui renforçaient encore plus les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et sortit une bague de sa poche. Je vis dans ses pensées qu'il y avait pensé il y a bien longtemps et que depuis nos retrouvailles, il la conservait dans l'une de ses poches, attendant le bon moment. On y était ! Il ouvrit l'écrin noir. C'était un simple anneau en or avec un B et un E, entrelacés, gravés dessus. Elle était magnifique ! Il me la passa lentement au doigt, puis se releva pour m'embrasser doucement.

Je reculais un peu pour aller prendre appui contre le plan de travail et il m'assit carrément dessus, mes jambes lui enssérèrent la taille pour le garder près de moi. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour caresser ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes épaules. Ses mains descendant le long de mon corps, légères. L'une d'elle glissa sous ma robe, le long de ma cuisse et alla attraper mon shorty bleu à dentelle au niveau de ma hanche. Il joua quelques secondes avec ses doigts. _Hum, hum. J'aimerais bien voir à quoi ça ressemble, mais ça ne serait pas très décent dans la cuisine._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa pensée et ses deux mains remontèrent jusqu'à atteindre mon visage. Edward en dessina le contour du bout des doigts et finit par m'embrasser de nouveau. Ce baiser se prolongea un long moment et quand je le rompis pour reprendre mon souffle, je fus à nouveau captivée par l'éclat de ses yeux.

Avant que je ne puisse l'embrasser de nouveau, Alice se glissa dans la pièce, suivie d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée venaient d'entrer par la fenêtre. Ils souriaient tous. La voix de Carlisle fut un chuchotement juste assez audible pour moi.

« Je suis content pour vous les enfants. Mes félicitations ! »

Les autres s'empressèrent de nous féliciter aussi, nous serrant dans leurs bras, accompagnant leurs paroles à des pensées destinées à Edward, ignorant que je pouvais les entendre.

_Tu t'es décidé si soudainement que je l'ai appris en même temps que tu faisais ta déclaration_. Alice.

On_ est tous resté bouche bée dans le salon, les humains ont certainement remarqué quelque chose. En tout cas, les Taylor souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles_. Jasper.

Ce fut celle d'Esmée qui me toucha le plus. T_a déclaration était magnifique, mon fils. Je suis fier que tu es trouvé ce qui te manquait. Elle te rendra plus qu'heureux, je l'aime déjà comme ma fille_.

Nous restâmes ensuite un moment silencieux à sourire à nous regarder puis prenant la main d'Edward, je l'entraînai de nouveau dans le salon. J'avais envie de danser.

* * *

**ça va? Vous ne vous êtes pas évanouies? XD**


	24. Chap 24

**Un petit chapitre tranquille pour vous remettre de vos émotions :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

POV Edward

Elle avait dit oui ! J'étais heureux. J'avais eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas très emballée par cette idée mais finalement elle s'était montrée ravie. Ma famille avait aussi rappliqué pour nous féliciter. Quelques pensées avaient fait rougir Bella mais les autres avaient mis ce phénomène sur le compte de l'émotion. C'était vrai sur le fond mais pas sur la forme. Il faudrait un jour que nous leur apprenons la vérité sur nos pouvoirs respectifs mais pour l'instant l'heure n'était pas à ça. Nous étions le lendemain et Bella dormait au creux de mes bras. La bague à son doigt brillait sous la première lueur du matin.

La veille, après nos fiançailles, nous avions du retourner à la fête. Je ne pensais pas faire ma demande ce soir-là mais je n'avais pu résister et du coup, nous n'avions pas pu profiter ce cet évènement quand il se devait. Bella m'avait entraîné dans l'autre pièce et nous nous étions remis à danser. Les Taylor étaient venus nous féliciter, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Seuls les cousins et Dan s'étaient aperçus qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et quand ils virent la bague au doigt de Bella, les deux premiers nous firent un clin d'œil et le troisième serra les poings et m'envoya des pensées meurtrières auxquels Bella me répondit mentalement des mots apaisants. La soirée se termina très tard et Bella était montée se coucher. J'étais resté en bas pour aider à ranger puis étais allé la rejoindre.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et une fois de plus, je n'eus pas le plaisir de la laisser sortir doucement de son sommeil, Alice et Rosalie déboulant comme des furies dans ma chambre.

« Bella ! Allez debout ! Il fait jour ! »

« Allez, SHOPPING ! »

Bella se réveilla d'un bond et se redressa dans le lit. Elle me regarda, interloquée, puis se tourna vers mes sœurs :

« On est dimanche, on a fait la fête hier et vous me parlez shopping ? Mais les magasins sont fermés ! »

Alice la dévisagea, exaspérée :

« Allons Bella, les magasins d'Anchorage sont ouverts même le dimanche ! »

« Alice ! Depuis que tu es revenue, tu m'as traînée quasiment tous les jours faire du shopping. Ça suffit maintenant ! »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Rosalie qui souriait. Bizarre ! Rosalie avait des pensées amicales envers Bella pour une fois. Elle s'approcha du lit, la prit par le bras et la sortit de sous les draps en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain :

« Fais-nous plaisir ! Il faut qu'on te trouve une robe pour fêter tes fiançailles ! Hop, douche-toi, on part dans 5 minutes ! »

Elle la poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte, la tenant pour ne pas que Bella ne puisse pas sortir. Alice, quant à elle, se dirigea vers le dressing, choisit quelques vêtements et les lança à Rosalie à travers la pièce. Celle-ci les rattrapa adroitement et, ouvrant la porte, les colla dans les bras de Bella et referma la porte assez rapidement pour que ma future femme, je souris en pensant ce mot, ne réussisse à se glisser dans la chambre. Coincée dans la salle de bain, elle me laissa voir ses pensées pour me faire comprendre que si je n'intervenais pas, je le regretterai amèrement. Je me mis à rire et, frustrée, elle se résigna à prendre sa douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête et plaida sa cause auprès d'Alice et Rosalie mais elles étaient si ferment décidées qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

« D'accord. Mais je peux avoir un moment seule avec Edward ? »

Alice rechigna mais accepta et elles nous laissèrent seules. Aussitôt Bella revint se blottir contre moi.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Je sais mais ça leur fera plaisir. »

« Oui, je suis étonnée que Rosalie veuille venir avec nous !

« Elle s'est faite une raison et préfère prendre les choses avec bonne humeur désormais. Tant mieux, ça n'aurait vraiment pas été drôle si elle avait la tête encore deux ou trois décennies. »

Bella rit.

« C'est sûr. Mais c'est ça m'embête quand même de ne pas être avec toi aujourd'hui. »

Je l'embrassai pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons à la chasse avec Emmett. Je serais de retour en même temps que toi. »

« S'il le faut. »

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi, toujours allongé sur le lit, et m'embrassa. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, m'amusant avec, pendant qu'elle approfondissait notre baiser. _Je t'aime Edward Cullen, mon futur mari._ Je la serrai un peu plus et la retournai sur le lit, dans l'attention de prolonger un peu ce moment mais Alice se mit à frapper à la porte comme une démente :

« EDWARD CULLEN ! LACHE-LA TOUT DE SUITE, TU AURAS LE TEMPS QUAND ON REVIENDRA ! »

Bella grogna et je me mis à rire mais arrêtais très vite en entendant la voix de Jasper.

« Pitié, Edward ! Faites ça quand je ne suis pas dans la maison s'il vous plaît. »

Emmett et Rosalie se mirent à rire. Si tout le monde s'y mettait, c'était foutu. Je regardai Bella qui me fit un petit sourire désolé. Je me remis sur le dos pendant qu'elle se levait. Après m'avoir embrassé une dernière fois rapidement, elle alla rejoindre les autres. Dès qu'elles furent parties, je m'habillais et allais chercher Emmett pour une partie de chasse. Il fut enchanter par la proposition et nous partîmes aussitôt.

* * *

POV Alice

J'avais eu du mal à convaincre Bella, heureusement que Rosalie avait bien voulu faire l'effort de venir avec nous. Elle semblait même toute contente de dénicher une robe à Bella. Ces derniers temps, elle semblait l'apprécier un peu plus et j'en étais vraiment ravie. Nous allions enfin être une vraie famille. Bella était gentille, adorable, drôle et elle aimait Edward plus que tout. Elle serait une sœur parfaite quand elle sera devenue elle aussi un vampire.

En attendant, nous roulions à vive allure dans le cabriolet rouge de Rosalie, en direction d'Anchorage. Bella somnolait sur la banquette arrière, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, et Rosalie se concentrait sur la route, bien qu'elle ait pu aisément faire autre chose en même temps. Elle devait surement réfléchir. Autant la laisser tranquille. Pendant ce temps, j'essayai de m'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler le mariage d'Edward et Bella. Autant dire que ce serait Esmée et moi qui nous chargerions de l'organisation.

Sitôt cette décision prise, une vision me parvint et je vis le magnifique mariage qui attendait Bella et Edward. Bella encore humaine bien sûr, pour que ses parents puissent être là. Ça allait être magnifique ! Sa belle robe blanche la rendant éblouissante et Edward, très élégant dans son costume noir. Hum ! J'adorais les mariages et celui-ci serait le plus beau de tous. J'avais vraiment hâte qu'on se mette à le préparer avec Esmée.

Au bout d'une heure de route, nous arrivâmes à Anchorage et j'entraînai ma sœur et ma meilleure amie à ma suite dans le centre commercial.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Les enfants étaient tous partis à l'exception de Jasper qui recherchait sur internet la nouvelle voiture qu'Emmett lui devait. Esmée était en train de faire le ménage et, moi, dans mon bureau, je pouvais enfin réfléchir tranquillement sur ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines.

Depuis l'appel de Bella, quinze jours plus tôt, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où Edward venait de la demander en mariage. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité qu'elle éclatait en sanglots au téléphone, pourtant ça ne datait de quelques jours. Edward allait mieux, il était de nouveau heureux et avait pris une bonne décision en décidant de la transformer.

La découverte des Taylor me tracassait pourtant. Avoir dévoilé notre secret à des humains était un acte impardonnable pour les Volturi. Si ceux-ci venaient à découvrir cette erreur, il y aurait de lourdes conséquences. Pour eux, pour les humains concernés, et aussi pour nous, pour les avoir couvert. J'avais peur pour ma famille et la décision de rester ici avait été difficile à prendre. Il était évident qu'une fois que Bella et Edward se soient retrouvés, on devrait se rapprocher mais l'apparition des Taylor m'avait posé un véritable cas de conscience. Soit j'emmenais ma famille loin pour éviter de rester à proximité de ces vampires pouvant attirer les foudres des autres, soit nous restions et tentons d'étouffer l'affaire. J'avais opté pour la deuxième solution car si les Volturi avaient vent de l'affaire et que nous étions au courant, où que nous soyons ils nous auraient poursuivi pour nous tuer.

Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements. Je n'oubliais pas la vision d'Alice lui montrant notre massacre à Forks et craignais qu'elle se réalise mais la seule chose que je pouvais faire était d'attendre et de dissuader quiconque souhaiterait retourner à Forks tant qu'Alice n'aurait pas eu de nouvelles visions.

Une vague de calme m'envahit. Merci Jasper ! D'en bas, il avait du sentir mon désarroi et mon anxiété. Il était discret et agissait dans l'ombre, nous apaisant quand il le fallait sans jamais nous poser de question. Si on désirait lui parler, il était là mais il ne voulait pas s'initier dans nos affaires personnelles.

Je descendis pour aller voir Esmée. Elle s'agitait dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner de Bella. Elle l'aurait à son retour d'expédition shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. Je l'embrassai doucement. Comme je pouvais aimer cette femme, même après presque un siècle de vie commune.

J'attrapai ensuite un blouson pour faire illusion parmi les humains et montai dans ma voiture. J'allai prendre ma garde à l'hôpital, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire.


	25. Chap 25

**Un rebondissement de plus. Je vous laisse le découvrir ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

POV Alice

Nous venions de passer la journée à faire les magasins et j'étais contente du résultat. Bella avait beaucoup protesté mais Rosalie et moi avions su la convaincre que tel ou tel vêtement lui allait à merveille et, du coup, nous regagnions maintenant la voiture avec beaucoup de sacs et paquets. On n'allait jamais pouvoir tout caser dans le cabriolet de Rosalie. Nous étions consternées en voyant le véhicule sous nos yeux. Rosalie siffla :

« On aurait du acheter moins d'affaires ! Ça ne rentrera jamais ! »

« Je vous l'avais dit ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, trop vite cependant pour que Bella le remarque.

« Un peu d'optimisme les filles ! »

Heureusement, de l'optimisme, j'en avais pour trois. J'ouvris le coffre d'une main et commençai à entasser les affaires dedans sous le regard perplexe de Rose et Bella. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas assez de place. Je changeais de tactique et envoyais les sacs de chaussures sur la banquette arrière et réussis ainsi à faire tenir tous nos nouveaux vêtements dedans.

« Et je m'asseois où ? »

Bella regardait la banquette arrière. Seul un tout petit espace restait libre. Je soupirai :

« Très bien, monte devant, je m'entasse derrière avec les chaussures. »

Rose éclata de rire, ferma son coffre et s'installa derrière le volan, Bella à ses côtés. Moi, je me casai tant bien que mal sur la banquette arrière. Il y avait vraiment peu de place ! Le prochain coup, on prendrait le 4x4 d'Emmett !

Rosalie démarra et engagea la voiture sur la route du retour. Très vite, elle prit de la vitesse.

* * *

POV Carlisle

J'étais en salle d'opération et m'acharnais à sauver un homme qui venait d'avoir un accident de voiture. Le pauvre était rentré dans un arbre et avait de nombreuses lésions internes. Je faisais de mon possible mais le sang s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite, de beaucoup trop d'endroits. Aurais-je été seul, j'aurais pu stopper les hémorragies en un temps record mais étant entouré d'humains, à ma plus grande peine, je ne pouvais aller trop vite, quitte à laisser mourir mon patient. C'était le prix à payer pour préserver mon secret. Laisser mourir des patients que j'aurais pu sauver si tout le monde connaissait ma vraie nature.

En ce qui concernait celui-là, j'agissais rapidement et efficacement. Mes gestes étaient précis et mes mains ne tremblaient pas. Déjà quatre heures que j'étais dans ce bloc et aucune fatigue ne se faisait sentir. Vraiment pratique d'être un vampire au service des autres. Finalement, j'arrivai à bout des hémorragies. Une heure plus tard, je posai le dernier point de suture sur l'abdomen de cet homme. J'eus à peine le temps de me changer qu'une nouvelle urgence présentait et je retournai immédiatement au bloc. Une femme cette fois. Critique aussi. Je me saisis de nouveau d'un scalpel et entaillai la chair, libérant le sang.

* * *

POV Emmett

Nous chassions déjà depuis une bonne partie de la journée. Edward était joyeux. Heureux même. Pour une fois, je m'abstenais de tout commentaire ou blague. J'adorais Bella et étais réellement ravie de la voir devenir l'une des notres et, plus encore, ma sœur. Je ne savais ce qu'était la solitude ayant dès ma transformation était avec Rosalie mais j'imaginais sans peine celle d'Edward pendant ces décennies où il était seul entouré de trois couples.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me sourit :

« Merci Emmett ! »

« De quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! »

« Non, mais tu te réjouis de l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille et ça me fait plaisir. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Bella fait partie de la famille depuis un moment déjà, c'est le fait que tu vas être heureux pour l'éternité avec elle qui me réjouit. »

« Merci Emmett. »

« Ça va, ça va ! Et je t'interdis de dire à Jasper que je ne t'ai pas taquiné de la journée. Il ne va plus se sentir sinon. »

Edward se mit à rire. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire après ces quelques mois de détresse et d'agressivité.

« Bon allez ! Le premier qui trouve un ours a gagné. »

Et je partis en courant, Edward à mes côtés. Il courait sans effort à côté de moi, gardant mon rythme. Je ne le disais, ni le pensais souvent mais j'adorais vraiment mon petit frère.

* * *

POV Rosalie

Nous bavardions tranquillement sur le chemin du retour. Je ne roulai pas très vite, sachant que Bella ne raffolait pas tellement de la vitesse. Et puis, nous n'étions pas pressées de rentrer. Je regardai Bella en coin. Elle souriait, à moitié tournée vers Alice.

Je l'avais détesté au début. Son humanité, sa réaction face à nous, son désir de devenir un vampire, l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Edward alors que je n'avais réussi à éveiller le moindre désir en lui. Elle était belle aussi et le fait qu'elle soit, en plus, si gentille, si malchanceuse, ne la rendait que plus attachante pour les autres mais me donnait encore plus de raisons de la détester. Pourtant, quand j'avais vu l'état d'Edward quand il s'était séparé d'elle, je m'étais rendue compte que cette fille était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver à lui, et à toute la famille. Elle était un rayon de soleil dans notre demeure. Sa façon de rire, de rougir, le battement de son cœur, le sang dans ses veines, son odeur. Les premiers mois, elle était juste une indéniable source de tentation pour chacun de nous mais, petit à petit, nous nous étions habitués à sa présence et à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, elle nous rappelait, inconsciemment, pourquoi nous étions devenus végétariens. Elle réussissait à faire sortir en chacun de nous la part d'humanité qu'on croyait morte. Le plus frappant, c'était chez Edward. Il se comportait de plus en plus comme un humain. Il avait calqué son rythme de vie sur celui de Bella. Je me demandais encore comment il pouvait l'enlacer et l'embrasser sans la dévorer. Il était indéniable que son odeur était encore plus forte sur lui que sur nous mais il l'amait tellement qu'il passait outre. J'étais admirative. Et maintenant, j'étais contente qu'elle rejoigne la famille. Toujours un peu d'amertume quand je pensais qu'elle renonçait à son humanité de plein gré, mais j'avais fini par m'en accomoder et respectais désormais sa décision.

Je sortis de mes pensées pour me replonger dans leur discussion. Elles parlaient mariage.

« Si tu veux, Bella, je pourrais m'occuper de ta coiffure. »

« C'est vrai, Rosalie ? C'est très gentil, merci ! »

« T'es géniale Rose ! Tu as déjà une idée ? »

« Non, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dès que j'aurais vu la robe, j'en aurais une. Bella a de longs et beaux cheveux, ça va aller tout seul. »

La conversation roula bon train encore un moment quand soudain, Alice stoppa net. Elle devait avoir une vision. Je la regardai curieuse quand je vis l'inquiétude se peindre sur son visage.

« Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Bella aussi avait remarqué l'expression de ma sœur.

« Alice ! »

Celle-ci secoua la tête et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Il faut rentrer, tout de suite et très vite ! »

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Ma vision était tellement floue, je n'ai rien vu vraiment. Mais j'ai juste cet horrible pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Vite, Rose, vite ! »

J'écrasai aussitôt l'accélérateur de mon véhicule. Emmett ! J'avais peur pour lui, peur pour la famille. Je me tournai vers Bella, pétrifiée, le visage torturé. Elle était dans le même état que moi, Alice était pire encore. J'aurais du trouver des mots apaisants mais je fus incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. Je me contentai de fixer la route et de pousser de plus en plus ma voiture.

* * *

POV Carlisle

J'avais les mains plongées dans le ventre de ma patiente. Elle venait de faire une hémorragie cérébrale et elle était cliniquement morte. Cependant, son cœur continuait de battre et, ayant eu l'accord de sa famille, il fallait lui prélever ses organes. Je détestais faire ça mais je n'avais guère le choix et j'étais en train de lui retirer ses reins quand un étrange pressentiment me saisit à la gorge. Ma famille ! Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose allait arriver et je ne savais pas quoi. Il fallait que je rentre.

« Docteur Cullen ? »

Je déglutis et me tournai vers l'infirmière qui venait de m'interpeller.

« Molly, allais chercher immédiatement un autre chirurgien. Il faut que je parte. »

« Mais… »

« Ne discutez pas ! Allez-y ! »

Elle quitta le bloc en courant. Je finis de sortir les organes que je tenais et les déposai dans la glacière spécialement adaptée pour les recevoir pendant quelques heures. Pour la première fois en près de trois siècles, mes mains tremblaient. L'infirmière revint avec l'un de mes collègues.

« Ça ne va pas, Cullen ? »

« Je dois rentrer ! Merci de finir à ma place, c'est très gentil ! »

J'arrachai ma blouse en sortant et me mis à courir vers ma voiture. Dès que j'étais seule dans un couloir, je courais plus vite que la normale. Cette angoisse, venue de je ne savais où, me rendait imprudent. J'atteignis enfin le parking de l'hôpital et montai dans ma voiture. Je démarrai, manoeuvrant très vite, et lançai la voiture à pleine vitesse dès que je fus sur la route. Je sentais l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes s'approcher de plus en plus. C'était la première fois que j'avais peur à ce point pour ma famille et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attendait m'angoissait encore plus. Le compteur de ma Mercedes passa les 220 km/h. Le moteur hurlait mais je m'en moquai bien, je voulais juste rentrer.

Je me garai au frein à main dans la cour et me précipitai dans la maison. Esmée et Jasper relevèrent la tête, surpris, quand je fis irruption dans le salon. Tout semblait calme.

« Où sont les autres ? »

Jasper secouait la tête sans comprendre ma peur et ma panique, moi qui était d'habitude si calme et si posé. Esmée prit peur :

« Aucun d'eux n'est encore rentré. Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? »

Je téléphonai à Alice et la questionnai avant même qu'elle ne puisse placer un mot :

« Alice, est-ce que tu as eu une vision ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'à tu vu ? »

« Rien, Carlisle ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Ma vision était tellement floue. Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai juste la meme impression que toi. J'ai peur aussi. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« A quelques kilomètres de la maison, on arrive ! »

« Je vous attends et essaye de contacter Emmett et Edward. »

« A tout de suite ! »

Je raccrochai et composai le numéro d'Edward. Il ne répondait pas, ni celui d'Emmett. C'était normal puisqu'ils devaient être en train de chasser mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

* * *

POV Edward

Emmett et moi étions assis sur un rocher. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et il serait bientôt l'heure de rentrer. J'allais retrouver ma Bella. Avec un peu de chance, Renée m'autoriserait à rester chez eux ce soir. J'avais passé tellement peu de temps avec elle aujourd'hui, que je n'avais envie que d'une chose à l'heure actuelle : être avec elle. C'est fou comme elle pouvait me manquer quand elle n'était pas là. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre quand j'avais pu tenir quatre mois sans elle. C'était désormais inimaginable. J'allais l'épouser et elle allait passer l'éternité à mes côtés. Il fallait d'ailleurs que je me décide quant au moment où je la transformerai. Après le mariage, évidemment, mais pas longtemps après. Elle ne souhaitait pas vieillir et, bien que j'aurais aimé la conserver humaine le plus longtemps possible, je ne pouvais que me plier à sa décision après le bonheur qu'elle m'avait offer en acceptant de devenir ma femme.

Les pensées d'Emmett me tirèrent des miennes. _Il va falloir rentrer, Edward_. J'approuvai. Il était aussi pressé de retrouver Rosalie que moi Bella. Ses yeux, comme les miens, avaient pris une chaude couleur or, tellement nous avions bu. Nous nous levâmes et nous mîmes en route, tranquillement. On avait encore à peu près une heure pour rentrer, ce serait largement suffisant.

Nous avançions depuis à peine quelques minutes quand nous entendîmes un bruit. Des vampires qui couraient apparemment. Emmett stoppa et je l'imitai, tendant mes oreilles et mon pouvoir vers les nouveaux arrivants mais j'avais l'impression, et Emmett aussi, qu'ils venaient de tous les côtés. Leurs pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête pendant qu'ils s'approchaient mais j'étais étrangement incapable de les comprendre. Je me mis en position de défense, imité par mon frère. Nous étions dos à dos, prêts à affonter ces vampires s'ils avaient de mauvaises attention.

Nous patientâmes encore une ou deux minutes, puis ils sortirent de l'ombre des arbres. Ils étaient une vingtaine, habillés de longues capes noires à capuche. Volturi ! Je restai immobile et silencieux comme Emmett. S'ils voulaient nous attaquer, nous serions condamnés. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, plus puissants et avaient sûrement des pouvoirs pour la plupart. C'était le propre des Volturi. Leurs pensées m'étaient toujours incompréhensibles. Je me décidai à prendre la parole :

« Bonjour. Que nous vaut votre visite ? »

« Edward ! Ravie de te revoir ! »

Je serrai les dents un peu plus. Jane ! Elle était très dangeureuse.

«J'en dirai autant si tu n'étais pas aussi bien escortée. »

Elle se mit à rire et je sentis Emmett tressaillir.

« Tu as raison d'être méfiant parce que tu vas mourir pour nous avoir trahi, Edward. »

Au moment où elle prononçait ses mots, toutes leurs pensées devinrent claires. Je ne sortirais pas vivant de cette rencontre. Et je vis dans l'esprit de Jane, la trahison pour laquelle j'étais condamné. Ce n'était pas ma rencontre avec Bella, ni le fait qu'elle connaisse notre secret. Non. J'allais mourir pour avoir tué vingt ans plus tôt une Volturi qui menaçait Alice. Ils avaient attendu deux décennies pour se venger. Grâce à mon pouvoir, j'envahi rapidement l'esprit d'Emmett, lui ouvrant l'accès à mes pensées. _Mon frère, je vais mourir pour un crime que j'ai commis il y a vingt ans. Ils te laisseront la vie sauve alors tu rentreras et tu empêcheras les autres de se venger_. _Ils ne savent rien à propos de Bella. Protège-la comme si ta vie en dépendait. Je t'aime, mon frère._ Je retirai de son esprit, quand je vis qu'il avait compris bien que complètement interloquée, et me mis à gonder. Derrière moi, Emmett s'effondra de douleur, impuissant. Jane l'empêcherait de se battre. J'étais le seul à punir. Pourtant je ne comptais pas me laissé tuer sans rien faire. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

* * *

POV Emmett

J'avais mal, tellement mal. J'étais au sol, incapable de bouger, pendant qu'un feu, semblable à celui de ma transformation, me consumait. Pourtant, au lieu de perdre mes moyens, je voyais tout, je réfléchissais clairement.

Je vis Edward commençait à se battre contre quelques Volturi pendant que les autres préparaient le bûcher. Il était condamné à mort. Mon frère allait mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire, Jane me tenait à sa merci. J'en aurais pleuré, j'en aurais hurlé si j'avais pu. Je voulais me levé et me battre à ses côtés mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je pouvais juste voir et sentir cette terrible douleur qui me consummait.

Les flammes embrasèrent bientôt l'énorme pile de bois qui avait été faite. Une fumée noire, âcre, s'en éleva et bientôt le bûcher flamba se toute part. Ce n'était qu'un immense brasier. Les feux de notre enfer. Edward lutta quelques instants mais fut très vite submergé par le nombre et se fit déchiqueter en morceau. Les Volturi se faisaient un plaisir de le mordre et de lui arracher des petits bouts de chair. Ils faisaient durer le plaisir et je voyais les traits d'Edward défiguré par la souffrance. Mon frère ! Je trouvai finalement la force de combattre le pouvoir de Jane suffisemment pour détourner ma tête de ce spectacle. Mais celle-ci, sadique, me remit la tête de façon à ce que je vois le sort réservé à mon frère et écrasa son pied sur ma joue pour que je ne puisse échapper à ce qui se passait devant moi. Je voulais hurler mais je ne pouvais pas.

Chaque morceau d'Edward était envoyé sur le bûcher qu'on ne voyait plus tellement il y avait de fumée noire. On distinguait encore les flammes, hautes dans le ciel, mais tout autour n'était que noirceur. Ça faisait toujours ça quand on brûlait un vampire. Pour James aussi, il y avait eu de la fumée noire. D'Edward, il ne resta bientôt plus que la tête attaché à ce qui semblait être un morceau de torse. Un vampire, nommé Dimitri, s'approcha et, d'un coup de dents, sépara la tête de ce qui restait du corps d'Edward. Celui-ci poussa un dernier hurlement de souffrance qui s'évanouit dans la nuit quand Dimitri envoya les deux derniers morceaux dans les flammes.

Les Volturi restèrent encore quelques minutes pour contempler le brasier en souriant. Puis, des bruits nous parvinrent et ils s'enfuirent dans les bois. Jane me prit le visage dans une main et me tourna pour que je la regarde :

« Voici ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque aux Volturi ! N'essayez pas de le venger, vous subiriez le même sort ! »

Et elle partit en courant, me libérant de la douleur. De sa douleur ! Car une bien plus importante venait de prendre place en moi. Je me redressai sur mes genoux et me mis à sangloter. Entendant les bruits se rapprochaient, je me retournai et vis ma famille arrivait, terrifiée, horrifiée, puis ravagée par la douleur. Bella qui était sur le dos d'Esmée se libéra et courut vers le bûcher. L'expression de son visage était inhumaine. Quand elle passa près de moi, je l'attrapai dans mes bras et elle s'effondra contre moi en hurlant.

* * *

**Je pense que vous pleurez autant que moi mais ce sacrifice était nécessaire! Je suis désolée!**


	26. Chap 26

**Courage! vous aimerez la suite, promis!**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

POV Bella

Je hurlai et je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'arracher le cœur. Je voulais courir au milieu de ce brasier et mourir avec lui. Je ne voulais pas d'une vie sans lui.

Les bras d'Emmett me tenaient fermement et je n'avais d'autres choix que de rester, appuyée contre lui dans la prison de ses bras de marbre. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues en un flot intarissable. Une part de moi refusait de croire à sa mort, ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Nous étions à peine fiancés, moins de 24 heures, que déjà, tout s'effondrait et il n'y avait plus un seul espoir pour nous, pour lui, pour moi. Le grand corps était secoué de sanglots contre moi et je sentais bien que ma peine lui faisait encore plus de mal que ce qu'il ressentait déjà, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler contre ce coup du sort. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens à présent, je voulais rejoindre Edward dans la mort.

Quand Alice avait eu sa vision dans la voiture, j'avais aussitôt senti que quelque chose n'allait pas mais aucune certitude puisqu'Alice ne voyait que du flou et du brouillard. Ce sentiment s'était intensifié et quand Carlisle nous avait appelées, j'avais commencé à avoir peur pour Edward. Quand nous sommes arrivées et qu'Edward et Emmett étaient toujours absents, Carlisle avait décidé de partir les chercher. Comme il était hors de question que je reste seule, Esmée m'avait pris sur son dos et nous avions foncé à travers bois. Aussitôt j'avais abaissé mes barrières mentales, sachant qu'Edward me préviendrait dès qu'il entendrait mes pensées. Cela n'avait pas tardé pour mon plus grand malheur. Son message était un adieu déchirant._ Bella, mon amour ! Je t'aime, mais je suis condamné à mourir et nous serons à jamais séparés. Prend soin de toi, ma Bella. Sois heureuse ! Je t'attendrais quand le temps sera venu !_ Et il avait aussitôt repris possession de ses pensées. Son message était plein d'amour et de détresse. Mais j'avais senti sa concentration et sa volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout et aussi la douleur de la première morsure. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait interrompu notre contact. Il ne voulait pas que j'assiste à son massacre. Pourtant, c'était tout comme et quand nous fûmes arrivés sur les lieux de cette tragédie, il ne restait plus que cet immense brasier et Emmett qui sanglotait.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher derrière nous et la voix de Carlisle, tremblante, rompit le silence :

« Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Venez ! »

Les autres gémissaient derrière nous. Je sentis les bras de Carlisle passaient autour de moi mais quand il voulut me soulever, Emmett me serra un peu plus fort. J'avais les yeux fermés et gémissais doucement. Lui avait réussi à s'arrêter de pleurer mais sa voix tremblait aussi fort que celle de Carlisle.

« Non ! J'ai promis à Edward de veiller sur elle. Je ne la lâcherais pas. »

Carlisle me lâcha :

« Alors viens, Emmett. Il faut la ramener ! »

Je rouvris les yeux pendant qu'Emmett se relevait doucement mais ne vis que du flou. Ma tête tambourinait et j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine était ouverte en deux. Je laissai le noir envahir mon esprit et sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

POV Jasper

Toute cette souffrance me submergeait. Elle émanait de tous les coins de la maison. Celle d'Alice et de Bella était la pire. En plus de souffrir le martyr, Alice s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir prévu cette monstruosité. Elle se sentait tellement coupable que je commençai moi aussi à m'en vouloir de ne pas être allé chasser avec eux. A trois, nous aurions pu faire quelque chose. C'était faux évident mais je ne pensais faire autrement que de penser cela.

Quant à Bella, même inconsciente, la souffrance émanait d'elle de partout.

Nous étions rentrés à toute vitesse à la maison, sans dire un mot. Rosalie était allée se réfugier dans sa chambre et avait cassé tout ce qui lui était tombé sous la main en sanglotant. Esmée et Alice étaient dans la cuisine, accrochées l'une à l'autre comme on s'accroche à un radeau en pleine mer. Emmett avait posé Bella sur le canapé du salon et s'était assis par terre à côté d'elle en se tenant les mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière et gémissant. Il revivait sans cesse cette scène. C'était de la torture ! Carlisle, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil sans bouger. Une peine et un remord sans pareil. Assis sous les escaliers, je ne pouvais pas moi-même me concentrer sur ma propre douleur tant celle des autres m'assaillaient de toutes parts.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Bella reprit conscience. Ce fut pire que tout. Sa douleur en dormant n'était rien comparée à celle qu'elle éprouvait éveillée. C'était pire que tous les autres réunis. Elle se mit à pleurer et à appeler Edward. Emmett, protecteur, la força à rester couchée sur le sofa. Elle se débattit tellement qu'il du la lâcher, de peur de lui faire mal. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir de pièces en pièces, personne ne l'arrêtait. Sa douleur, mêlée au désespoir, était sans fin. Un gouffre s'ouvrait en moi, j'arrivais à peine à penser. Nous l'entendîmes aller dans la chambre d'Edward. Elle hurla encore plus et quand je sentis où allait la pousser son désespoir, je courus la trouver. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les grandes baies vitrées mais elle était dans un tel état quel n'arrivait même pas à trouver la poignée. Je la poussai brutalement, l'envoyant voler jusqu'au lit. Les autres s'étaient regroupés à la porte de la chambre et nous regardaient, incapable d'intervenir.

Bella quitta le lit pour ouvrir les portes du dressing, elle se saisit des affaires d'Edward et jeta tout au sol. Puis s'effondra par terre, n'eut pas la force de se relever et plongea son visage dans une des chemises du défunt, continua de pleurer. Les cris avaient cessé mais sa peine ne faisait qu'augmenter. C'était insupportable ! Sans jeter un coup d'œil aux autres, j'ouvris les portes vitrées que je l'avais empêché d'ouvrir et sautai par là avant de me mettre à courir vers la forêt. Sans la regarder, sans les regarder, même pas Alice. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout cela.

Je m'enfonçai dans les bois sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

POV Carlisle

J'assistai impuissant à cette scène. Bella, effondrée, souhaitant rejoindre Edward dans la mort.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Tout était de ma faute ! Si j'avais parlé de la vision d'Alice à Edward, on aurait sans doute pu éviter cela. Et à quoi ça rimait de tuer juste Edward ? C'était les Volturi, c'était certain, mais quels étaient leurs motifs ? Quelques soient leurs reproches nous aurions du tous en faire les frais et pas seulement Edward. Peut-être notre tour viendrait-il aussi ? Il fallait qu'on en discute.

Je pénétrai dans la pièce et allai enlacer les épaules de Bella pour la bercer doucement. Elle se laissa faire, gémissant tout doucement. Emmett vint se placer de façon à ce qu'elle soit entre nous deux. Esmée, Rosalie et Alice s'assirent en face de nous, tout près. Nous étions collés les uns contre les autres dans le dressing mais aucun ne s'en plaignit. Nous avions besoin de la présence des autres autour de nous pour nous dire que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je regardais Emmett, lui demandant du regard des explications sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ferma les yeux, se pinça le nez et désigna Bella d'un mouvement de tête. Je savais que ça allait faire mal, mais elle avait besoin d'entendre tout maintenant. Qu'elle puisse faire son deuil par la suite sans avoir à reparler obligatoirement de ce qui c'était passé et ainsi de raviver la douleur.

« Emmett. Dis-nous. »

Mon fils aîné inspira profondément et commença à parler d'une voix éteinte :

« Nous étions donc à la chasse et tout se passait bien. On venait de décider de rentrer quand on a entendu des bruits. On a vite deviné qu'il s'agissait de vampires et qu'ils étaient nombreux. On s'est trouvé rapidement encerclé. C'était des Volturi ! Apparemment, Edward ne lisait pas dans leur esprit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y avait Jane, c'est elle qui a annonçait à Edward qu'il allait mourir. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à moi avec son pouvoir, il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange. J'ai entendu les pensées d'Edward ! »

Bella poussa un gémissement. Je la regardais, puis regardais Emmett. Comment pouvait-il avoir lu les pensées d'Edward, c'était le don de ce dernier. Les autres me regardaient, tout aussi perplexes. Emmett continua :

« Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est produit mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait le punir pour un crime qu'il avait commis vingt ans plus tôt et que j'aurais la vie sauve. Que je devais veiller sur Bella et vous interdire de le venger. Puis je n'ai plus rien entendu et Jane m'a jeté à terre avec son pouvoir et obligé à regarder Edward… je ne pouvais rien faire. »

Il sanglotait à présent. Quelle était cette histoire de meurtre ? Alice renifla un grand coup et je la regardai :

« On vous en a jamais parlé avec Edward parce qu'on avait juré. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, il y avait une jeune vampire qui nous a attaqué pendant qu'on chassait. Enfin, elle M'a attaqué. Elle voulait me tuer, je n'ais jamais su pourquoi. Edward m'a défendu et lui a finalement donné la mort quand il a vu qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Il voulait juste me protéger. On ne savait pas que c'était une Volturi. On ne savait rien d'elle à part qu'elle voulait ma peau. Il n'a pas eu le choix ! »

Je voyais bien qu'Alice était en train de me mentir. Tout du moins, elle ne me disait pas entièrement la vérité. Je voulais revenir sur la question mais plus tard, quelque chose d'autre me dérangeait et je l'exprimai à haute voix :

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu lire dans ses pensées Emmett. »

C'était bête de s'accrocher à un détail si trivial mais j'en avais besoin pour ne pas perdre pied. Bella gémit de nouveau. Je me tournai vers elle :

« Bella ? »

Entre deux sanglots, elle m'apporta ma réponse :

« C'est une partie du pouvoir d'Edward. »

Nous la regardions, interloquées.

« Comment sais-tu cela ? Il n'en a jamais parlé, il… »

« Il ne veux pas utiliser cette partie de ce pouvoir mais il peut sans peine partager son pouvoir avec une personne de son choix. Cette personne est alors capable de lire dans ses pensées aussi clairement que lui. »

Elle sanglotait. Elle venait de parler de lui au présent. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter sa mort. Les autres non plus. Esmée se serrait contre moi en gémissant tout bas.

« Bella, comment peux-tu être aussi sûre de toi ? »

Elle leva la tête, déchirée.

« Peu avant le retour d'Edward, j'ai découvert pourquoi il ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées. J'ai une sorte de bulle qui protège mon esprit. Je me suis entraînée et je peux désormais la consolider, l'étendre à d'autres personnes, la faire disparaître ou même laisser glisser un pouvoir dessous pour qu'il puisse m'atteindre. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Edward quand nous nous sommes retrouvés. En échange, il m'a offert la même chose en me partageant son pouvoir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. C'est si intime qu'il refuse de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf avec Emmett quand il… »

Les larmes, qui s'étaient taries sur ses joues, se remirent à couler à flot. Je décidais d'en arrêter là. Elle recula contre le mur nous montrant son besoin de solitude. Nous nous levâmes tous. Alice partit en courant et claqua les portes de la maison en sortant. Elle s'en voulait autant que moi. Rosalie se posta dos aux fenêtres de la chambre d'Edward et se laissa glisser au sol. Emmett s'approcha :

« Rose ? »

« Va-t-en Emmett, je vais rester avec elle. M'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. »

Rose avait dit cela d'une voie douce et je devinais toute sa peine. Emmett sortit et descendit au salon, Esmée s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé et ils éclatèrent tous les deux en sanglots. On sonna à la porte. Je fus tenter un instant de me réfugier seul dans mon bureau pour laisser exprimer ma peine mais je devais y aller.

J'ouvris la porte sur… Renée. Je regardais son visage inquiet sans comprendre.

« Docteur Cullen, vous avez vu l'heure ? Je m'inquiète pour Bella et… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, me regardant, alarmée par mon visage. Elle me poussa et entra dans la maison, puis dans le salon. Elle vit Esmée et Emmett serrés l'un contre l'autre, sanglotant. Au dessus de nous, les pleurs de Bella avaient repris. Elle me regarda sans comprendre. Je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil, une main devant mes yeux et me mis à sangloter aussi.

« Edward est mort ! »


	27. Chap 27

**Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres un peu plus souvent! Genre tous les jours ou tous les deux jours! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

POV Renée

« Edward est mort ! »

Je n'en revenais pas. Je regardais Carlisle puis sa femme et son fils aîné sur son canapé : ils étaient défaits. Les pleurs d'une personne continuaient de se faire entendre en haut. Où était Bella ? Je me mis à parcourir la maison en appelant ma fille. Ethan et Dan qui m'avaient accompagné me rejoignirent et restèrent stupéfaits devant l'état des Cullen. Ils m'emboîtèrent le pas quand je montais à l'étage en me guidant au bruit des pleurs. C'était peut être Bella.

La porte était entre-ouverte et les garçons l'ouvrirent lentement. Le spectacle sous nos yeux me brisa le cœur. L'une des filles Cullen, la jolie blonde, était assise contre la baie vitrée et sanglotait, la tête dans ses genoux et plus loin, la porte de la penderie étant ouverte, j'aperçus ma fille couchée en boule par terre, pleurant, implorant qu'on lui rende son amour. Dan et Ethan s'étaient figés et ils n'osèrent ni entrer dans la pièce, ni prononcer un mot. Je ne savais pas moi-même que faire. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'aille la consoler ou que je la laisse pleurer. Je n'avais jamais perdu un être cher, hormis mes parents quand j'étais toute petite, et je ne connaissais pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me sentais comme une intruse dans cette maison qui pleurait un être cher. Les garçons aussi. Ils se sentaient tellement mal qu'ils quittèrent la pièce silencieusement pour regagner sûrement la voiture.

Je me décidais à avancer dans la pièce et allais trouver Bella. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et posai une main, qui se voulait réconfortante, sur son épaule. Elle sursauta si fort que je retirai ma main. Elle en profita pour aller se terrer vers le fond du dressing.

« Bella, ma chérie ! »

Elle me regardait mais ne me voyait pas. Son visage était ravagé par la souffrance et les larmes. Elle n'était que peine à l'état pur.

« Laissez-nous la ce soir. Nous la ramènerons quand elle ira mieux. »

Ce fut à mon tour de sursauter. Carlisle m'avait fait peur. Son visage n'avait plus rien de beau, tant il était torturé.

« Elle sera mieux à la maison. »

« Non, il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil. Et… »

Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Et on la surveillera. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise. »

Comment ça une bêtise ? De quoi parlait-il ? Je me redressai et le regardai sans comprendre. Il m'incita d'un geste à le suivre et il me conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Je m'assis en le regardant. Aucune tace de larmes sur ses joues mais il avait de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux et son regard était éteint. Il releva pourtant les yeux pour croiser les miens quand il m'adressa les paroles.

« Je suis désolé, Renée, que vous assistiez à ça. »

« Allons Docteur. C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je… ne comprends pas. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il continuait à me regarder comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en moi. Je me sentais à nue devant lui. Un si grand malheur venait de toucher sa famille, lui enlevant son fils, pourtant il restait calme. C'était incompréhensible. Si je venais de perdre Bella, je ne pourrais pas parler calmement à un (presque) étranger comme il le faisait.

« Edward a eu un accident de voiture. Il a perdu le contrôle de sa Volvo et a dévalé un ravin. La voiture a explosé quand elle a attéri sur le sol. »

Je plaquais mes deux mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer un cri. Quelle mort violente ! Pauvre Edward, pauvres Cullen! Et ma petite fille ! Oh mon dieu ! Il reprit la parole avec difficulté :

« Renée, laissez-la nous ! »

Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre que de hocher la tête. Elle ne serait pas mieux à la maison à subir les curiosités des autres et demain, nous serions lundi. Tout le monde irait travailler ou au lycée et elle se retrouverait toute seule. Non. Carlisle avait raison ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste toute seule et ils s'étaient toujours bien occupés d'elle jusqu'à présent. J'avais la certitude qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

Je pris congé du Docteur et redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'osais pas adresser la parole à la mère ou au frère d'Edward. Je n'étais pas à ma place dans cette maison. Aussi sortis-je sans un bruit et regagnais la voiture où mon neveu et son ami m'attendaient, choqués.

* * *

POV Esmée

Mon fils ! Mon fils était mort ! Quel horrible coup de sort venions-nous de subir. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire une raison. Pourquoi les Volturi avaient fait cela ? Pour une vieille rancune ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Certes les vampires, en général, étaient très rancuniers et prenaient des années avant d'assouvir leur vangeance. Mais les Volturi étaient l'exception. D'habitude, ils réglaient les problèmes aussitôt car, étant les seuls vampires à vivre en si grand nombre, ils disposaient des pouvoirs et forces nécessaires pour anéantir un ou plusieurs vampires sans subir de pertes dans leurs rangs. Qui était ce vampire tuée par Edward pour qu'elle soit vengée 20 ans plus tard ?

Emmett sanglotait toujours contre mon épaule. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il était toujours si joyeux, si chahuteur. C'était un choc pour moi de découvrir cet aspect de lui.

Je vis à peine Renée entrer dans la pièce mais je l'entendis monter dans la chambre d'Edward, puis dans le bureau de Carlisle et enfin redescendre et sortir après avoir hésité à nous parler. Tout se passait autour de moi comme si je ne faisais plus partie de ce monde. J'avais déjà perdu un bébé et là, je perdais un deuxième fils, que j'avais appris à aimer plus que ma propre vie en ces quelques décennies de vie commune. Si je pouvais à cet instant, lui rendre la vie en sacrifiant la mienne, je n'hésiterais même pas.

La nuit était tombée quand je me décidai à me lever. Emmett resta sur le divan et je me mis en tête de nettoyer la maison. Je frottais chaque surface plane de la maison avec force. Tellement fort que je cassais la table de la cuisine en deux. Une fois la cuisne, le salon et la salle à manger finis, je sortis dans le jardin et entrepris de débarrasser la pelouse derrière la maison de toutes ces mauvaises herbes. Inutile vu qu'on habitait près de la forêt et qu'on n'avait jamais réussi à garder une pelouse correcte mais ça me permettait de m'occuper. Bien sûr, j'effectuais toutes ces tâches à vitesse presque humaine. La vitesse est réservée aux moments heureux et ils étaient finis.

Tout en me vengeant sur les pissenlits, je songeai à mon premier enfant. Ce bébé qui était mort dans mes bras. Je l'avais connu que quelques jours mais il m'avait fallu près de vingt ans pour que je commence à ne plus penser à lui. Je pus alors profiter de ma relation avec Carlisle et de l'arrivée des jeunes que je considérais vite comme mes nouveaux enfants. Mais Edward avait été là dès le début. Quand Carlisle m'avait transformé, il était déjà vampire et il était là quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Au début, je le craignais mais il était si jeune lors de sa transformation que j'eus tôt fait d'en faire mon fils. Edward était exceptionnel. Discret, très discret. Pourtant il savait tout ce qui passait par notre tête. Grâce à son don, il savait quand quelqu'un n'allait pas bien, moi en particulier. Il avait toujours une parole réconfortante, un geste qui montrait qu'il savait sans pour autant le clamer haut et fort. Il avait toujours respecté les secrets de chacun. Avant qu'Alice et Jasper ne nous rejoignent, j'avais toujours espéré qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui serait pour lui ce que Carlisle était pour moi. Il n'était jamais vraiment seul à cause de son pouvoir mais il vivait dans la solitude. Quand Alice et Jasper arrivèrent, il se réjouit comme nous autres mais j'avais bien vu qu'il était déçu. Alice était cependant devenue sa meilleure amie et, son pouvoir de voir l'avenir aidant, il avait été beaucoup moins seul. J'avais cessé d'espérer qu'il trouve l'âme sœur depuis mais quand Bella avait débarqué dans nos vies, ça avait tout changé. Elle l'avait changé, elle nous avait changés. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un vampire puisse entretenir ce genre de relations avec un humain. Pourtant, Edward se contrôlait parfaitement. Elle avait éclairé sa vie. Il jouait plus souvent du piano, remplaçant les balades mélancoliques pour des morceaux plus gais, riait plus avec ces frères et sœurs, devenait plus taquin. Il revivait.

Hélas, ça n'avait pas duré. Il avait fallu ce stupide accident avec Jasper à l'anniversaire de Bella et maintenant, à peine quelques jours après leurs retrouvailles, c'était déjà fini et ça, pour toujours.

Je me remis à sangloter. Et Bella ? Ma Bella ! Elle était devenue ma fille et j'étais tellement heureuse de sa transformation prochaine. Maintenant c'était fini. Ma famille venait d'éclater en morceaux. La mort d'Edward, celle de Bella qui avançait à grands pas après ce drame, la douleur d'Emmett et Rosalie, le remord de Carlisle, Jasper qui était parti car toutes ces émotions le rendaient fous. Et Alice, ma petite fille, complètement effondrée.

Plus que la mort d'Edward, ce drame sonnait la fin des années heureuses de notre famille. Désormais, plus rien ne serait pareil, chacun allait partir de son côté et je me retrouverais seule avec Carlisle de nouveau séparée de mes enfants. Je voulais mourir moi aussi.

* * *

**Toujours triste mais ça va s'arranger ne vous inquiétez pas!**


	28. Chap 28

**Chapitre 28**

6 mois plus tard

POV Bella

Cela faisait désormais six mois qu'Edward était mort. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. J'avais passé des heures et des heures à le pleurer, à espérer que tout ceci n'était pas réel mais les mois avaient passés et la dure réalité finit par s'imposer.

Après sa mort, j'étais restée deux jours chez les Cullen avant de regagner la maison de ma mère. J'étais restée deux semaines, enfermée, sans vouloir sortir ou voir du monde. Je me nourrissais à peine et restais simplement sur mon lit à fredonner ma berceuse, le visage dans la chemise d'Edward. En partant de chez les Cullen, Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient laissé emmener quelques affaires appartenant à Edward. Quelques chemises et t-shirt, son oreiller, le CD de Debussy, ses deux livres préférés… L'enterrement d'Edward eu lieu une semaine après le drame. Il n'y avait pas de corps, Esmée avait donc choisi quelques unes de ses affaires à placer dans le cerceuil. Un prêtre était venu et avait mené une messe à l'attention du défunt. Beaucoup de gens étaient venus. Certains connaissaient Carlisle, d'autres étaient venus par curiosité. Il y avait aussi des jeunes du lycée bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas connu. Jasper et Alice étaient revenus juste à temps. Les Taylor, Ethan, Dan, Sarah, Renée et Phil étaient là aussi. Quand j'étais arrivée à l'église avec Renée et Phil, il y avait déjà du monde. Tout devant, les six Cullen étaient alignés face au cercueil, vêtus de noir, toutes les autres personnes présentes étaient légèrement en retrait. Respectueux ou craintifs ? Sans doute les deux ! Moi-même, je n'avais pas osé m'approcher et étais restée un moment avec ma mère, jusqu'au moment où Esmée s'était retournée et m'avait vu. Elle avait poussé un petit cri en me voyant. Les autres Cullen s'étaient aussi retournés et je voyais la surprise sur leur visage mais aussi l'approbation. En effet, j'avais revêtu la robe de soirée bleu nuit que j'avais mise la veille de sa mort, le soir de nos fiançailles. Je ne portais aucun bijou, hormis la bague que m'avait offerte Edward. J'avais même fait l'effort de me coiffer et de mettre mes escarpins. Les gens me dévisageaient. Ils trouvaient ma tenue inappropriée pour l'évènement. Même ma mère désapprouvait bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit. Esmée était venue jusqu'à moi et m'avait serré dans ses bras en sanglotant, puis elle m'avait entraîné avec elle. Au milieu de sa famille. Ils m'avaient tous serré dans leurs bras et quand la messe avait commencé, j'étais restée blottie contre Carlisle qui avait passé un bras protecteur sur mes épaules. Ce geste m'avait fait pleurer encore plus. Il ne serait jamais mon père. La messe finie, les gens vinrent nous serrer la main, moi y compris, et j'eus la surprise de voir cinq vampires approchés avec une femme magnifique à leur tête. Surement les Dénali. Carlisle m'avait serré plus fort contre lui et leur avait demandé de passer à la maison plus tard. Ils avaient opiné et étaient partis sans s'approcher trop près de nous. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais entendu le grognement des cinq autres Cullen et avait vu qu'Emmett s'était rapproché de moi. J'étais ensuite rentré chez moi et n'allais plus jamais chez les Cullen. Mais eux passaient souvent.

Durant les deux premiers mois, j'avais essayé par quatre fois de me suicider mais à chaque fois, ils étaient là. Emmett en était malade. Il ne riait plus depuis la mort de son frère et n'avait que pour seule obsession que de me protéger. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que je n'aspirai qu'à mourir ?

Les semaines, puis les mois avaient passés. J'avais arrêté mes tentatives de suicide sans pour autant y renoncer totalement. J'avais promis que je n'aurais jamais 19 ans et je comptais bien tenir ma promesse. Une vie sans Edward n'en valait pas la peine. Au fur et à mesure, j'avais réappris à sourire et à rire avec les autres. Plus vite que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je voulais profiter de mes derniers instants de vie avant de rejoindre Edward dans l'au-delà, je le devais au moins à mes parents.

Je regardai la feuille que je tenais à la main : l'énoncé de l'examen d'histoire du BAC. Je la froissais et la jetais à la poubelle. Je venais de sortir de la dernière matière. Je me moquais bien des notes que je pourrais obtenir, je n'avais même pas fait de demande pour aller à la fac, c'était parfaitement inutile. Je franchis les portes du lycée pour me diriger vers le parking, sans me retourner. La journée était belle et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Les journées ensoleillées étaient rares ici mais elles m'offraient toujours un moment de répit, les Cullen ne pouvant pas sortir. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture pour attendre Ethan et Sarah mais à peine l'avais-je atteinte que Dan me rejoignit :

«Salut Bella ! Alors cet exam ? »

Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire forcé. Il était devenu un bon ami mais depuis trois semaines, il recommençait à me faire des avances et je ne les appréciais guère.

« Bof ! Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir la moyenne mais au moins c'est fini. »

« Pareil pour moi ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats maintenant. »

J'approuvais et il continua :

« Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Sarah et Ethan discutent, ils en ont pour un moment. »

J'acceptais en soupirant et envoyais un message à Sarah avec mon portable pour les prévenir, puis montais dans la voiture de Dan. Il conduisait prudemment. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer.

« Dan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ? »

Il me regarda bouche bée. Il en espérait pas autant. Je jouais son jeu en lui proposant une sortie mais je me sentais assez forte pour le repousser s'il me faisait des avances.

« Heu, oui bien sûr. J'en serais ravi ! »

Il changea de route et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Malheureusement le cinéma était fermé pour travaux. Je me renfrognais dans mon siège. Dan me regarda désespéré. Allez, un effort ! Il allait bien me trouver une solution. Il réfléchit une minute :

« On pourrait pousser jusqu'à Anchorage ! Je te ramènerais après. »

« C'est une bonne idée. J'appelle Renée. »

Ouf ! Je n'étais pas obligé de rentrer tout de suite. J'appelai aussitôt Renée qui me donna son accord et nous prîmes la route en direction d'Anchorage, silencieusement.

* * *

POV Dan

J'étais étonné par la proposition de Bella. Elle commençait peut être à se rendre compte que je l'aimais bien et qu'elle devait oublier son vampire. Cela faisait désormais six mois qu'il était mort et elle avait l'air de penser perpétuellement à lui. Un accident de voiture avait été la cause officielle de la mort. Je savais que c'était faux. J'avais interrogé les Taylor. Ceux-ci m'avaient avoué qu'Edward avait été tué par ces fameux Volturi et que c'était une mise à mort purement et simplement. C'était tout ce qu'ils savaient, les Cullen n'avaient pas voulu leurs révéler la raison de ce châtiment. Le grand costaud était devenu le garde du corps de Bella, et lui qui, avant, n'en loupait pas une, était devenu aussi austère qu'un gardien de prison. Toute la famille Cullen s'était repliée sur elle-même et je n'avais pas vu un sourire effleuré ces parfaits visages depuis la mort de leur plus jeune fils. Ils semblaient être morts en même temps que lui et je devinais que seule Bella les retenait encore ici. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à comprendre les liens qui les unissaient. Edward n'étant plus là, je ne voyais plus aucune raison à leur intérêt pour elle. Ils devraient la laisser vivre une vie paisible, l'aider à oublier ce vampire qui lui aura pris une partie de sa jeunesse et l'aura fait souffrir. Enfin, en attendant, elle était avec moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à Anchorage et trouvâmes facilement le cinéma. Elle me laissa choisir le film et je me décidai pour une comédie. Nous nous installâmes confortablement dans les fauteuils et le film commença. Bella ne disait rien, se concentrant sur le film. Elle riait au moment drôle, se taisait aux autres. Parfois, un sourire venait étirer son beau visage. Vers la moitié du film, j'osais passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se raidit dans un premier temps puis se détendit et posa sa tête contre moi. J'étais heureux et je ne bougeais pas jusqu'à la fin du film. Quand le générique de fin se mit à défiler, je lui saisis la main pour l'entraîner dehors. Une fois de plus, elle me laissa faire et ne retira pas sa main. J'allais enfin avoir ma chance.

Nous débouchâmes sur le trottoir et restâmes immobiles, main dans la main, le temps de nous habituer à cette soudaine luminosité. Quand mes yeux se furent de nouveau habituer à la lumière du jour, j'aperçus un homme de l'autre côté de la rue qui nous dévisageait. Je sentis aussitôt que les ennuis n'étaient pas finis.

* * *

POV Bella

Une fois arrivés au cinéma, je laissais Dan choisir un film. Je lui fus reconnaissante d'opter pour une comédie. Je n'aurais pas supporté une romance, un drame ou un film d'horreur. Le sujet léger de la comédie me plaisait bien et c'est presque sereine que je le suivi. C'était peut être mon dernier film au cinéma.

Je me surpris à rire devant certaines scènes et quand, à la moitié du film, Dan passa son bras autour de mes épaules, j'hésitai un instant à le repousser mais c'était finalement plus facile de le laisser faire. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, tout en continuant à regarder le film. Ses doigts caressaient mon épaule. C'était agréable même si je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux. J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit Edward à sa place. Je n'en pouvais plus de son absence, je ne pouvais supporter qu'un autre homme que lui me touche, pourtant j'étais incapable de m'écarter de Dan. J'écoutais battre son cœur avec étonnement. Celui d'Edward ayant cessé de battre depuis longtemps au moment de nos étreintes, je n'avais jamais entendu un tel son. Il m'hypnotisait réellement.

A la fin du film, il me prit par la main et m'entraîna dehors. Il me fallu un moment pour y voir clair et quand je pus, je distinguai, à l'autre bout de la rue, un homme qui nous regardait.

Grand.

Brun.

Yeux noirs.

Peau bronzée.

Indien.

Quileute.

Appuyé contre une moto.

« Jacob ! »

Et je lâchais la main de Dan pour courir vers lui.


	29. Chap 29

**Coucou! Je vous publie ce chapitre, juste avant de partir au ski! J'emmène 38 jeunes pour une semaine en Haute-Savoie alors pas de nouveau chap avant samedi soir voir dimanche!**

**En attendant profitez bien!**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

POV Bella

« Jacob ! »

Et je lachais la main de Dan pour courir vers lui.

Je me jettais dans ses bras et il me fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant. J'étais contente de le retrouver. La colère que j'avais éprouvée en découvrant sa véritable nature avait disparu laissant place à l'envie de le revoir. Et mon vœu était exaucé. Je n'y croyais plus !

Il me reposa et me plaqua un baiser sur la joue :

« Alors Bella, quoi de neuf ? »

« Jake ! Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Mais que fais-tu là ? »

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Charlie m'a dit pour Edward. »

« Jacob, c'était il y a six mois. Ne reparle pas de ça, veux-tu ? »

« Bien sur, excuse-moi. Je viens en réalité pour l'université d'Anchorage. J'accompagne un ami qui veut y aller. Je t'ais vu entré dans ce cinéma en passant. Du coup, je suis revenu t'attendre à la sortie…»

Je lui souris et serrais sa main dans la mienne. En même temps que le plaisir de le retrouver, les conditions de notre rapprochement en fin d'année me revinrent en mémoire. Cela jeta une ombre sur ce moment heureux. Je voyais toujours Jacob quand Edward n'était pas là, emportant mon cœur avec lui. Dans ce cas précis, mon cœur n'avait aucune chance de revenir. Il était mort avec l'amour de ma vie.

« Dis donc Bella. Ton nouveau petit ami est en train de me fusiller du regard sur le trottoir d'en face. »

Je sursautais en entendant ce terme. Nouveau coup de poignard me rappelant Edward. Je protestais vigoureusement.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est juste un copain. »

Puis me tournant vers Dan, je lui fis signe de nous rejoindre. Il hésita avant de franchir la rue. Jacob lui tendit sa main. Immense ! Jake avait beaucoup grandi en six mois. Dan la serra fortement en dévisageant cet intru. Je fis rapidement les présentations puis Dan se tourna vers moi :

« Il faudrait que je te ramène, Bella. Ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter. »

Je grimaçais. Je voulais rester un peu avec Jacob. Celui-ci s'aperçut que je n'avais aucune envie de partir.

« Tu peux rentrer Dan. Je la raccompagnerai. Elle ne risque rien avec moi ! »

Le Dan en question serra les poings et pinça les lèvres.

« Hors de question qu'elle monte sur un tel engin ! »

« Bella, ne t'as jamais dit qu'elle adorait les motos ! »

« Là n'est pas la question. Je dois la ramener et je le ferais. »

Voyant Jacob commençant à s'énerver, j'intervins :

« Jake. Dan a raison, je vais rentrer avec lui mais j'espère te voir bientôt. Voici mon adresse, passe quand tu veux. Je suis en vacances depuis cet après-midi, profites-en. »

Tout en parlant, j'avais sorti de mon sac un stylo et un post-it et noté mon adresse dessus. Je le tendis à Jacob.

« Bon d'accord. »

« N'oublie pas de passer me voir avant de repartir à Forks. Je serais très en colère si tu m'oubliais. »

« Aucun problème, ça ne risque pas ! »

Et il m'embrassa sur la joue une fois de plus. Dan m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite. Je me laissais faire sans protester et montais en voiture. Mon compagnon m'imita et démarra rapidement, sortant d'Anchorage. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, avant qu'il ne rompe le silence :

« Tu le connais d'où, ce Jake ? »

« C'est un ami de Forks. »

« Indien ? »

« Quileute ! Il y a une réserve à côté de la ville. On se connaît depuis qu'on est petit, nos parents sont amis. »

Dan se contenta de ces explications et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que nous nous garions devant chez moi. Il avait l'air vexé, ennuyé et quand je lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas, il se tourna vers moi en pinçant les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit qu'il était ton ami ? »

« Non, mais je rêve ! Tu ne le connais pas et je n'avais aucune raison de t'en parler ! »

« Tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec lui. »

Sa voix était sèche et sonnait comme un reproche.

« Jake est un très bon ami. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Bonsoir Dan ! »

Et je descendis en claquant la portière sans le regarder. Il m'avait mise en colère. J'entrais dans la maison comme une furie. Renée voulut m'arrêter pour me demander si ma soirée s'était bien passée mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. J'étais déjà en haut des escaliers. Je claquai de nouveau la porte de ma chambre et me réfugiais sur mon lit. Je plongeais ma tête sous l'oreiller et fermais les yeux.

J'avais envie que des bras froids m'enlacent. J'avais besoin de fraîcheur. Je me redressais, dégringolais de nouveau les escaliers, empruntais la voiture de Phil et démarrais en direction de chez les Cullen. Je voulais voir Alice. En tant que meilleure amie, elle était toujours prête à m'écouter et à me donner des conseils souvent judicieux. J'accélérai un peu en arrivant sur la route.

* * *

POV Alice

Ces derniers mois avaient été durs pour tout le monde. J'avais mis un moment à convaincre Jasper à revenir et rester malgré la douleur de chacun. Au fil des jours, la peine s'était transformée en mélancolie. Nous nous n'étions plus que l'ombre de nous même. Plus de partie de base-ball, plus de rires, plus de douces mélodies jouées au piano la nuit, plus d'allusions plus ou moins douteuses de la part d'Emmett. Rosalie ne parlait quasiment plus de voitures, sa grande passion, Esmée n'arrivait pas à se remettre à la décoration de la maison. Carlisle, quant à lui, passait encore plus de temps à l'hôpital. Il ne revenait quasiment plus à la maison.

Même moi, j'avais changé. Je n'étais plus le lutin pétillant que les gens connaissaient. J'étais devenue raisonnable et posée. Et bien que je détestais ne plus être la même qu'avant, je ne pouvais rien faire, la perte d'Edward étant encore bien trop douloureuse pour moi.

Il était mon meilleur ami et je n'avais pas su le sauver. Je n'avais pas vu assez tôt ce qui l'attendait. Ou plutôt, si. Mais je n'y avais pas prêté assez d'attention. Nous nous étions convaincu avec Carlisle que tant que nous serions en Alaska, nous serions tous en sécurité et qu'on avait le temps de réagir, que j'aurais d'autres visions avant cet évènement. Je n'avais rien vu et maintenant Edward était mort et je m'en voulais.

Depuis sa mort, j'avais de moins en moins de visions. Les seules que j'avais eues en réalité étaient celles où j'avais vu Bella essayer de se suicider. Je n'arrivais plus à voir d'autres évènements autres que dramatiques. Rien n'arrivait à me distraire de mes pensées sombres.

Je descendis néanmoins pour passer un moment en bas avec les autres. Ils étaient devant la télé et je m'assis entre Jasper et Rosalie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Esmée arrivait. Je me relevais vivement en même temps qu'Emmett.

« Bella a un problème ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne devais revenir que dans deux heures ! »

« Calmez-vous les enfants ! Bella arrive en voiture… Je l'ai juste un peu devancé. »

Je soupirais et me rasseyais dans le canapé. Mais à peine m'étais-je de nouveau blottie contre Jasper que quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

« Ça ne pas être déjà Bella ! »

Rosalie fronça le nez.

« Sentez moi cette odeur ! Loup-garou ! »

Nous sursautâmes tous et je reniflais en même temps que les autres. Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett qui avaient déjà eu à faire aux loups-garous confirmèrent. Moi je trouvai cette odeur insupportable. Ça sentait vraiment très mauvais. Je me tournai vers Jasper et vis qu'il pensait la même chose.

Carlisle se leva et nous l'imitâmes. Il alla ouvrir la porte et un grand indien apparut sur le seuil.

« Bonjour, Docteur Cullen. Jacob Black ! »

Emmett se mit à grogner et j'en fis de même. Jacob était celui qui avait trahi notre secret auprès de Bella. Carlisle le toisa :

« Que nous vaut cette visite si loin de vos terres ? »

« Je viens pour Bella. C'est une amie et je veux la ramener à Forks avec moi parce que… »

Emmett ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il lui fonça dessus et lui rentra dedans, l'envoyant valser devant la maison. Aussitôt Jacob se transforma en un grand loup et attaqua Emmett. Ça ressemblait donc à ça un loup-garou ? Il était impressionant.

Emmett et lui se mirent à se tourner autour et à essayer de se mordre. Toute cette violence gratuite me dégoutait. Je ne connaissais pas l'issue du combat et je ne voulais pas la voir. Si une chose était capable de tuer un vampire, à part un autre vampire, il s'agissait bien d'un loup-garou et dans ce cas, je n'avais aucune idée de qui avait ses chances de gagner. Je refusais de voir mon deuxième frère mourir, aussi me jetai-je dans la bataille aux côtés d'Emmett. Je me mis à mordre inlassablement les postérieurs du loup. Des petites touches rapides qui allaient l'affaiblir petit à petit pendant qu'Emmett essayait d'atteindre sa gorge. Jasper et Rosalie se joignirent à nous pendant qu'Esmée et Carlisle essayaient de nous tirer en arrière et nous dégager des crocs de Jacob.

Carlisle venait de me ceinturer et m'avait ramené sous le porche quand nous entendîmes une voiture arriver. Aussitôt tout le monde s'immobilisa. Emmett était accroché sur le dos de Jacob qui saignait d'à peu près partout, Rosalie tenait son bras qui commençait à se rattacher à son corps, Jacob lui ayant arraché d'un coup de crocs. Quand à Jasper, il était fermement tenu à l'écart par Esmée.

La voiture se gara et Bella bondit de la voiture.

« Mais vous êtes malade ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

Emmett lâcha Jacob, atterrit souplement sur le sol et s'avança doucement vers elle en lui tendant une main hésitante :

« Bella… »


	30. Chap 30

**Oulàlà, j'ai été longue à vous poster ce chapitre mais en revenant du ski j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et là je souffle seulement en rentrant de deux jours de taf à Paris!**

**Du coup : petit chapitre pour se remettre dans le bain et un plus long demain!**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 **

POV Bella

« Mais vous êtes malade ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? »

Emmett s'avança doucement en me tendant la main :

« Bella ! »

Je reculais de quelques pas. J'avais peur. Peur de ce que je venais de voir. Pourquoi Emmett et Rosalie avaient attaqué Jacob et pourquoi Alice et Jasper se débattaient pour échapper à l'emprise de leurs parents et se jeter à leur tour sur lui quand j'étais arrivée ? Je ne comprenais pas comment mes amis pouvaient se comporter ainsi. Ils savaient pourtant que je tenais à Jake. Voir Jacob en loup ensanglanté entouré de ces vampires pour le coup vraiment sanguinaire me terrifiait.

Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa quand il vit la peur dans mes yeux. Jake en profita pour s'enfuir et personne ne le retint, tous les regards étant tournés vers moi. Carlisle et Esmée lachèrent Alice et Jasper. Ce dernier me regarda avec compréhension :

« Je sais que tu viens d'avoir très peur Bella. Mais laisse-nous t'expliquer… Enfin laisse Emmett t'expliquer. »

Que me demandait-il ? De les occuper calmement ? Je venais enfin de me rendre compte de quelle folie j'avais été atteinte durant tous ces mois à les fréquenter, à fréquenter Edward. Ils n'étaient que des monstres, Jacob aussi. Je n'avais fait que risquer ma vie avec des bêtes sanguinaires avec une apparence humaine. J'avais été stupide de croire qu'ils savaient contrôler leurs instincts. Pourtant ça avait été si facile avec Edward. J'en avais oublié sa nature, comme j'avais oublié celle des autres membres de la famille.

« Bella… »

La voix de Carlisle était suppliante. Dans ses yeux, ainsi que dans les yeux d'Esmée, je pouvais clairement voir la douleur d'une famille déchirée et leur supplication silencieuse. _Reste Bella. N'aie pas peur !_ Mais c'était trop tard. Alice l'avait aussi compris. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant, pleurant des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais.

Je fis demi-tour et remontai dans la voiture. Je pris rapidement de la vitesse. Je roulais sans me poser de question, droit devant moi. Je ne faisais que fuir mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Mon téléphone n'arrêtant pas de sonner, je finis par l'éteindre.

Je roulais depuis des heures maintenant et le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je m'arrêtai sur un parking au bord de la route, coupai le contact et m'endormis après avoir verrouillé les portes de la voiture. Je voulais sombrer. M'endormir pour me réveiller plus tard, ayant tout oublié, voir ne pas me réveiller du tout.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Bella venait de partir et nous étions tous statufiés sur place. Elle avait peur de nous. Quelle idée avait eu Emmett de se jeter ainsi sur Jacob Black. En plus d'avoir terrifié Bella, cette action venait sans doute de déclencher une guerre. Si Jacob avait été tué, nous aurions peut être eu une chance de passer à côté, mais il était vivant, blessé et en fuite. Il allait se précipiter chez lui, réunirent la tribu et la folie d'Emmett passerait comme une déclaration de guerre. Notre famille était puissante mais affaiblie comme elle l'était depuis la mort d'Edward, nous ne ferions pas le poids contre une meute de loup-garous en colère.

Je regardai le visage décomposé de mon fils aîné, Esmée serrée contre moi.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris Emmett ? Explique-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Tous mes enfants tournèrent la tête vers moi en entendant ma voix briser le silence de la nuit. Esmée trembla. Je repris la parole :

« Tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Pas un ne part tant que je n'aurais pas compris ce qui a provoqué cette catastrophe. Exécution ! »

Ma voix était dure mais calme. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver mais je laissais néanmoins paraître mon mécontentement. Je ne cautionnais vraiment pas ce genre de comportement.

Rosalie agrippa la main d'Emmett et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se laissa faire, tout penaud. Nous leur emboitâmes le pas et ils furent bientôt tous assis autour de la table. Quant à moi, je préférais rester debout. Je scrutai leurs visages défaits et m'arrêtai sur celui d'Emmett. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui. Sentant mon attention tournée vers lui, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Je ne voulais pas faire peur à Bella ! »

«Ça, on s'en doute un peu ! »

La réplique de Rose avait fusé. Serait-elle encore jalouse de Bella ? Décidement, il était toujours aussi difficile de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Je m'adressai à Emmett.

« Je sais Emmett que tu ne voulais pas lui faire peur, ni même la blesser. Mais pourquoi avoir attaqué Jacob Black ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! »

« Il a avoué notre secret à Bella ! »

« C'était à Forks, il y a des mois ! Tu ne crois pas que s'il avait fallu réagir à ce propos, nous aurions du le faire à l'époque ? Il est trop tard pour se venger de cette bévue ! »

« Et puis sans sa trahison du pacte, Edward n'aurait jamais connu l'amour. »

La voix d'Esmée était brisée, emplie de tristesse. J'acquiessai à ses paroles et Alice lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Emmett se mordillait les lèvres et les deux autres étaient figés sur leurs chaises. Je fermais les yeux un moment, me rappelant du sourire d'Edward le jour où il était allé dans la clairière avec Bella pour la première fois.

« Esmée a raison. On ne peut vraiment pas lui tenir rigueur de cette erreur. »

« Mais il ne cherche qu'à l'éloigner de nous ! »

« A-t-il vraiment tort Emmett de vouloir la protéger de nous ? Vous avez montré aujourd'hui combien vous pouviez être dangereux ! »

« Mais lui aussi est dangereux ! C'est un loup-garou ! »

« Il est sans doute plus humain que nous le serons jamais. Il sait se contrôler ! »

« Nous aussi ! »

La petite voix d'Alice venait de résonner comme un clairon. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Je suis d'accord avec Emmett ! Il veut nous l'enlever mais elle ne sera pas plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec nous ! Voir moins ! »

« Est-ce une raison pour attaquer sans sommation ? Vous me décevez. »

Jasper glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Rosalie puis d'Alice, qui acquiessa, et pris la parole :

« En ce qui nous concerne, nous avons attaqué Jacob Black par esprit de solidarité avec Emmett ! S'il l'a fait c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison… »

En prononçant ses mots, il se tourna vers son frère qui grogna :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'on le croit… Et son odeur m'est familière pourtant je ne me souviens pas l'avoir sentie à Forks ! Je l'ai déjà croisé ici et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où ! »

J'étais perplexe. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Emmett d'agir de cette façon et d'être méfiant à l'égard des gens ! J'allais en faire la réflexion quand le téléphone sonna. Je décrochais et tombais sur la mère de Bella.

« Docteur Cullen ? Je n'arrive pas à joindre Bella. Elle est chez vous ? »

« Non, elle est partie. Elle n'a fait que passer et est repartie aussitôt. »

« Je suis inquiète. »

« Pas de panique, on va essayer de la retrouver. Elle ne doit pas être loin. »

« Merci Docteur Cullen. »

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers les autres. Ils avaient tous entendu ma conversation avec la mère de Bella. Emmett serra les dents.

«C'est de ma faute ! »

« Ça, tu l'as dit ! »

« Alice, ça suffit ! N'envenime pas les choses ! »

Elle lui en voulait et c'était compréhensible mais ce n'était pas le moment. J'organisai les recherches :

« Emmett et Esmée allaient chez Bella. Alice essaye d'avoir une vision. Jasper reste avec elle. Rosalie vient avec moi, on va en ville ! »

Nous nous séparâmes et commencèrent nos recherches.


	31. Chap 31

**_Je suis vraiment furax! 3 semaines que ma fanfic était bloquée et que je ne pouvais rien posté! Bon voici quand même un chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!_**

**Bientôt de l'inédit! Vous allez adorer! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

POV Emmett

C'était de ma faute si Bella s'était enfuie. Je lui avais fait peur en agressant Jacob. Je le savais. Je l'avais pressenti que ça se passerait mal. Comme pour Jacob : je sentais qu'il nous cachait quelque chose de grave et qu'il cachait son jeu. J'avais ce genre de pressentiments depuis la mort d'Edward. Je sentais comment les choses allaient tourner. Je ne trouvais pas d'explications à ça et je n'en avais parlé à personne, craignant qu'on ne me croie pas.

Là, j'avais peur pour Bella et je n'arrivais pas à sentir quel dénouement il y aurait à la fin de cette journée. J'avais fait une promesse à Edward au moment de sa mort, celle de veiller sur elle, et je ne comptais pas la rompre. Depuis son éxécution, j'avais changé. Nous avions changé mais chez moi, c'en était presque choquant. J'inquiétais en particulier Rose mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire, lu expliquer les raisons de ce changement, moi-même ne le comprenant pas vraiment.

Je roulais vite, Esmée à mes côtés. Elle était silencieuse, soucieuse. Elle aussi souffrait énormément de l'abscence d'Edward et la disparition de Bella lui arrachait de nouveau le cœur. J'accélèrais pour arriver plus vite chez Renée. Dès que nous pénétrâmes dans la cour, je freinais et sautais de la voiture. Toute la famille était sur le perron. Esmée alla étreindre Renée et lui murmura des mots rassurants même si elle-même avait du mal à y croire.

Je réunis les autres et nous nous organisâmes les recherches. Perle resterait avec les plus jeunes à la maison, des fois que Bella revienne, Phil, Ethan et Sarah partiraient voir les gens chez qui elle aurait pu trouver refuge pendant qu'Esmée et moi préviendrions les Taylor et nous mettrons à chercher dans les bois. Renée insista pour aller à la police pour lancer un avis de recherche sur Bella. Esmée me regarda puis se tourna vers Renée :

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit utile pour le moment, nous pouvons la retrouver par nos propres moyens ! »

« Allons ! Ne soyez pas stupide Esmée, ils ont beaucoup plus de chances que nous de la retrouver ! Ce n'est pas discutable ! »

Phil et sa sœur l'approuvèrent et Esmée ne put faire autrement que d'acquiesser en me lançant un regard, lourd de sous-entendu. Il fallait à tout prix prévenir les autres de faire attention de ne pas dévoiler notre nature. Nous allions devoir agir discrètement.

Nous partîmes donc chacun de notre côté. Je lançai la voiture à grande vitesse et arrivai en trombe chez les Taylor. Je laissai à Esmée le soin de leur expliquer les évènements de la nuit et partit en courant à travers bois. Je couvris des kilomètres à humer l'air pour tenter de trouver une trace de l'odeur de Bella mais depuis deux heures que je courais à travers bois, je n'avais encore rien senti méritant un quelconque intérêt si ce n'est un ours mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'arrêter pour chasser. A un moment, je crus déceler une odeur familière et je m'arrêtai pour essayer de savoir de qui elle provenait. C'est un mélange d'odeur et je ne réussis pas à les séparer. Une brise fraîche m'apporta une nouvelle odeur : celle de Bella. Je me redressai aussitôt pour humer l'air une nouvelle fois mais bien que le vent continue à souffler, je ne la sentis plus. J'avais du l'imaginer tellement j'étais préoccupé. Je courus néanmoins sur un cercle de 2 km autour de l'endroit où j'avais cru la sentir mais toutes odeurs avaient disparues. Au moment où je m'appreétais à repartir, Carlisle m'appela sur mon portable :

« _Emmett ? Rejoins-nous, on a retrouvé sa voiture !_ »

Un bip sur mon téléphone m'indiqua qu'il venait de m'envoyer une carte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Je raccrochai et repartis en courant en direction de la zone que Carlisle m'avait indiqué.

POV Alice

J'étais assise dans le canapé, la tête entre les mains à essayer de devenir l'avenir mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne voyais rien. C'était le noir complet. Jasper avait au début essayé de m'aider en m'envoyant des ondes positives pour m'apaiser mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Ses efforts m'avaient exaspéré plus qu'autre chose. Jétais à cran depuis la mort d'Edward, comme toute la famille, et je commençais à ne plus supporter l'absence de mon don. C'était donc ainsi que vivaient les gens et vampires normaux ? Sans jamais savoir ce qui va se passer et toujours s'inquiéter de ce qu'il arrivera dans quelques heures. Je trouvais horrible de vivre ainsi.

J'essayais d'avoir une vision depuis des heures quand Carlisle nous appela pour nous dire qu'il venait de trouver la voiture de Bella garait à des kilomètres de là. Elle avait du rouler pendant des heures, vu le nombre de kilomètres en plus au compteur mais avait tourné en rond car elle ne se trouvait qu'à 40 kilomètres de la maison. Apparemment, Bella avait quitté la voiture depuis un moment : le moteur était froid. Rosalie était déjà partie à la recherche de sa trace mais elle l'avait perdu après 500 mètres à cause d'une étrange odeur inqualifiable et ne l'avait pas retrouvé par la suite. Carlisle et Rose nous attendaient donc à la voiture pour commencer les recherches dans les bois.

J'avertis Jasper et nous nous mîmes aussitôt en route. Si Bella était seule dans les bois, il fallait agir au plus vite surtout que je ne voyais toujours pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Carlisle nous attendait à la voiture plutôt que d'aller la chercher. C'était, pour moi, une raison de plus pour se dépêcher !

* * *

POV Renée

Quand j'arrivai au commisariat de police, deux policiers me prirent immédiatement en charge. Je soupirai de soulagement. On allait retrouver ma Bella. Ils me firent asseoir à un bureau et le plus jeune s'assit en face de moi, l'autre retournant à ses propres affaires.

« Alors Madame, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici ! »

« Ma fille, Bella, a disparu depuis hier soir. Je suis très inquiète. »

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« 17 ans, presque 18 ans. »

« Ce n'est peut être rien, ne vous affolez pas aussi vite ! Votre fille est presque adulte, elle doit être chez une amie. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! »

J'étais désespérée. Je croyais qu'ils allaient lancer des avis de recherche, organiser des fouilles, faire venir un hélicoptère, ameuter tout le pays. Au lieu de ça, ce policier essayait de me rassurer en me disant qu'elle ne devait pas être loin, sans comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

« Calmez-vous, Madame. Votre fille a un petit ami ? Elle est peut être chez lui. »

« Il est mort, il y a près de six mois ! »

Et là, l'horreur de la situation me frappa de plein fouet en même temps que le policier en face de moi comprenait la situation. J'avais cru qu'elle s'en était remise, qu'elle avait fini par oublier, qu'elle reprenait goût à la vie. Quelle idiote j'avais été ! Elle ne s'était pas remise quand ils s'étaient séparés. A la fin, elle paraissait aller mieux mais elle cachait en réalité la vérité sous un masque enjoué. Il en était de même pour sa mort. J'étais vraiment sotte. Vu l'intensité de sa relation avec Edward, comment croire qu'elle est pu l'oublier si vite. Elle devait aller très mal ! Peut-être même jusqu'au point de faire une bêtise irrémédiable. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ma petite fille, comment ai-je pu passer à côté de son malheur. Elle paraissait s'être remise. Je l'ai abandonné. »

« Allons Madame, calmez-vous, on va la retrouver ! »

Le deuxième policier, le plus âgé, s'approcha de nous. Le jeune lui expliqua rapidement la situation et il prit aussitôt les choses en main.

« Qui était ce jeune homme ? Comment est-il mort ? »

« Il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Un accident de voiture. »

« Edward Cullen dites- vous ? »

Je les regardai. Les deux hommes avaient pali et se lançaient des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Ils s'excusèrent et s'éloignèrent pour discuter rapidement. Deux minutes plus tard, ils m'emmenaient dans un bureau et le plus jeune nous laissa. L'autre prit la parole :

« Je suis l'inspecteur Smith. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de l'affaire Cullen, il y a six mois. »

J'acquieçai, surprise et attendant la suite. L'inspecteur se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et riva se regard dans le mien.

« Il faut que je vous dise, Madame, que je ne sais pas si Edward Cullen est mort ou en vie. »

« Mais il y a eu son enterrement ! Et sa famille ! Vous auriez vu dans quel état ils étaient tous après sa mort et… »

« S'il vous plaît. On a bien retrouvé la Volvo d'Edward dans un ravin mais il n'y avait pas de corps. »

« Le Docteur Cullen m'a dit que la voiture avait explosé, c'est normal qu'il n'y avait plus de corps ! »

« Même lors d'explosion, on retrouve toujours quelque chose. Au moins, un peu de tissu humain. Là, il n'y avait rien. Je dois vous avouer que l'attitude de la famille Cullen m'a fortement surprise et a mis un doute chez moi. Leur fils n'est pas mort dans un accident de voiture, pourtant ils en sont persuadés et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut les faire affirmer une telle chose. Pour tout vous avouer, Carlisle Cullen était plus que suspect dans cette affaire et celui de son fils adoptif, Jasper, aussi. Ils ont usé de toutes leurs relations et influences pour étouffer et clore l'affaire. »

Je restais sans voix. Qu'essayait-il de me dire ? Que les Cullen n'étaient pas aussi respectables qu'ils n'y paraissaient ? Que leur fils Edward était peut être encore en vie ?

« Madame, nous allons émettre un avis de recherche pour votre fille mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. Si les Cullen ont à voir avec cette histoire, je ne peux rien vous garantir mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la retrouver. »

S'en suivi un interrogatoire serré de l'emploi du temps de Bella la veille, comment elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, quels vêtements elle portait, etc. Et pendant tout ce temps, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête chaque visage de la famille Cullen le jour de la mort d'Edward. Ils étaient vraiment anéantis. Je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent être impliqués dans quelque affaire louche que ce soit. Je ne les avais pas connus assez pour pouvoir émettre un jugement sur eux mais je me rappelais quelques détails bizarres. Ils avaient toujours refusé de venir dîner à la maison, restaient à l'écart de la ville et des autres gens. Seul Carlisle travaillait, les autres ne faisaient rien et ils étaient tous en couple ce qui était très étrange au sein d'une fratrie même s'ils sagissaient d'enfants adoptés.

J'avais peur ! Peur pour Bella, peur de ces Cullen à qui j'avais fait confiance mais que je ne connaissais pas. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à ma petite fille ?

* * *

POV Bella

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je sentis aussitôt les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Mon regard se posa sur ma montre : je m'étais assoupie à peine une heure. Je sortis de la voiture et regardai autour de moi. Le jour s'était à présent levé même s'il était encore très tôt. Je me dirigeai vers les bois, laissant la voiture dans mon dos. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de m'aventurer seule dans les fourées. J'étais trop maladroite. Mais plus rien ne m'importais. Si je tombais et me blessais, si je dévalais un ravin ou si je me faisais attaquer par un animal, que m'arriverait-il au pire ? La mort ? Je l'attendais désormais avec impatience ! Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. J'avais vu trop de chose et je n'avais plus envie de me battre.

Je marchais un bon moment, m'égratignant les bras et le visage dans les branches et les ronces. J'étais complétement perdue mais peu m'importait. Je finis par m'écrouler au pied d'un arbre et me pris la tête entre les mains. Marre de cette foutue vie, marre des vampires, marre des loups-garous. J'en avais assez de tout !

« Bella ! »

Je sautai sur mes pieds en regardant autour de moi. Non ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus. Je me mis à courir.

« Bella ! »


	32. Chap 32

**Honte à moi qui en plus de vous faire languir de longs mois, me trompe de chapitres en postant...**

**bon le 32 : tant attendu et le 33 arrive en même temps!**

* * *

POV Carlisle

Nous étions partis avec Rose sur les petites routes aux alentours de la ville et avions poussé jusqu'à Anchorage. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella. Alice n'avait pas de visions et personne d'autre n'était capable de nous renseigner sur le lieu où l'on devait chercher. Ce n'est que des heures après le début des recherches que nous trouvâmes enfin la voiture d'Ethan. Elle était garée sur le bas côté d'une route à quelques kilomètres de la ville, en lisière de forêt. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées et les clés étaient sur le contact. Pire que tout, le portable de Bella reposait, éteint, sur le siège avant passager. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle n'aurait aucun moyen de nous contacter. Nous ou une autre personne susceptible de l'aider.

Aussitôt après la découverte de la voiture, Rosalie prit les choses en main :

« Je connais bien son odeur. J'ai appris à la flairer à des kilomètres à la ronde pour ne pas la croiser trop souvent. Je vais essayer de la retrouver en la flairant. »

« Bonne idée, Rose. Merci. »

« Pendant ce temps, regarde si elle n'a pas laissé d'indices dans la voiture. Tu es tellement habitué à cotoyer les humains que ton odorat n'est pas aussi sensible à son odeur que le mien. »

« Tu as raison. Cours. »

Et elle partit sans plus tarder. Effectivement, Rosalie avait raison. J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être assailli par des odeurs humaines que j'y étais moins sensible. Non pas que mon odorat soit amoindri, il s'agissait juste d'une sorte d'accoutumance qui me rendait incapable de traquer un humain, comme ma fille était capable de le faire, l'odeur étant nettement moins obsédante que pour un autre vampire.

Je pénétrai dans la voiture et regardai partout où Bella aurait pu laisser quelque chose indiquant ses intentions. Je commençai par ouvrir son portable. Le mot de passe : « edward » était facile à deviner et j'eus tout de suite accès à sa messagerie. Des dizaines d'appels en abscence de personnes inquiètes de son sort, dont les miens. Par contre, je fus surpris que Jacob n'ait pas essayé de la contacter. Je regardai son journal d'appel, il ne l'avait pas appelé depuis la bataille rangée qui s'était déroulée devant notre maison. Je posais le portable et abaissais le pare-soleil, ouvrais la boîte à gants, inspectais le sol de la voiture. Elle n'avait rien laissé, n'avait pas consulté sa cart IGN, soigneusement rangée dans la portière, ni cherchait une destination à l'aide du GPS. Elle avait tout bonnement disparue sans laisser de traces. Enfin presque : elle n'avait pas pu camoufler son odeur et Rosalie la retrouverait surement assez vite.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre de ses nouvelles. Je me saisis de mon propre portable pour appeler les autres membres de ma famille, afin qu'ils nous rejoingnent au plus vite. Je passai ensuite un coup de fil aux Taylor pour leur dire d'arrêter les recherches de leurs côtés. Andrew me proposa ausitôt de venir nous aider à fouiller les bois, mais je déclinai l'offre, pensant que nous serions déjà suffisemment nombreux à la chercher. Je lui demandai néanmoins de rester sur le qui-vive au cas où nous aurions besoin de renforts. Il m'assura de sa coopération ainsi que celle de ses enfants et je raccrochai, satisfait.

Je me retins d'avertir Renée. Je préférai qu'elle continue ses recherches, qu'on puisse avoir le temps de retrouver Bella en utilisant nos propres moyens. Nous irions dix fois plus vite. En regardant ma montre, je sentis une boule me serrer la gorge. Cela faisait maintenant bien dix heures que Bella avait disparu et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur pour elle. Elle avait déjà fait des tentatives de suicide et je craignais qu'elle ne recommence. L'abscence des visions d'Alice me mettait aussi très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas normal et je ne supportais guère l'idée de ne pas savoir dans quel état nous allions retrouver celle que je considérais comme ma fille, même si, désormais, je savais que ça n'arriverais jamais.

Je n'eus plus à attendre très longtemps. Rosalie revint bientôt à toute allure vers moi. Je me précipitai à sa rencontre :

« Alors ? »

« Rien ! »

« Comment ça rien ? »

« J'ai suivi son odeur mais je l'ai très vite perdu. Il y a une odeur inqualifiable qui masque tout. C'est étrangement familier, on dirait un mélange d'odeur. Ça brouille entièrement mon odorat ! »

Je me mis à faire les cents pas et appelai aussitôt Alice et Jasper pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces histoires ! Incroyable ! A croire que quelqu'un voulait nous priver de tous nos atouts.

* * *

POV Alice

Quand nous arrivâmes avec Jasper près de la voiture de Bella, Carlisle et les autres étaient déjà tous réunis et discutaient vivement. Emmett plus fort que les autres. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens et Rosalie avait du mal à le faire tenir en place. Je sentis la main de Jasper attrapait la mienne quand je sortis de la voiture et je serrais très fort la sienne en réponse.

Nous nous approchâmes, Esmée se tourna vers nous et je vis à son visage que la situation était grave. Carlisle prit la parole pour la résumer :

« Rose n'a pas réussi à suivre l'odeur de Bella, elle se fond avec une autre odeur très étrange. Emmett l'a rencontré tout à l'heure dans une autre partie du bois et Esmée et moi l'avons sentie aussi. Nous sentons tous la même chose, une odeur familière mélangée à une puanteur. Nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Alice, il serait temps d'avoir une vision. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons à faire, ni où est Bella. L'heure est grave ! Il faut agir au plus vite. »

Un long silence suivi son discours. En effet, l'heure était grave. J'échangeai un regard avec Jasper. Il comprenait ma détresse, notre détresse à tous, et lui aussi était inquiet. Après Edward, qui allait y passer ? Bella ? Et ensuite ? Lui, moi, Esmée… ? Ce supplice était intenable, il nous fallait vraiment trouver une solution. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Il fallait que j'aie une vision pour sauver Bella, pour nous sauver.

Au loin, tout en me concentrant, j'entendais le débat auquel ce livrait les autres. Emmett était d'avis de se séparer et de battre le bois à la recherche de Bella, Carlisle trouvait l'idée stupide, ne sachant pas à qui appartient l'odeur, ce serait du suicide de se séparer. Rosalie voulait faire intervenir les Taylor et organiser des groupes de deux et se disperser et Esmée se moquait de l'organisation, du moment qu'on agissait.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et je sentais le flux de mon don aller et venir en moi sans rester suffisemment longtemps pour que je puisse avoir une vision. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à distinguer des images. D'abords floues puis de plus en plus nettes. Je vis Bella seule dans les bois, puis dans une espèce de pièce sombre. Je la vis pleurer et rire. Mes visions ne duraient qu'à peine une seconde et je ne comprenais pas où elle était ni à quel moment exactement. Je rouvris les yeux et regardais autour de moi. Tous les autres avaient le regard braqué sur mon visage. Emmett prononça un mot d'une voix étranglée :

« Alors ? »

Je soupirai en secouant la tête :

« Elle est en vie mais je ne sais ni ce qui se passe, ni où elle est, ni pour combien de temps elle ira bien. »

« Il faut agir rapidement, alors ! »

Carlisle avait repris l'autorité automatiquement. J'acquiesçai et la discussion sur les recherches repris bon train. Au moment où Rosalie remit en avant son idée, deux nouvelles images me parvinrent. Dans la première vision, je me voyais les yeux écarquillés de surprise, les larmes au bord des yeux. Dans la deuxième, je voyais SON visage. Et cela n'était pas possible ! C'était totalement impossible que je revois un jour ce visage.

Je regardai Jasper qui avait senti mon trouble puis me tournai vers les autres :

« L'idée d'Emmett est la meilleure ! Commençons les recherches ! »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de me questionner, je partis en courant à travers les bois. Il n'y avait personne avec moi dans ma vision, je devais y aller seule, quoique me réserve le destin.

* * *

POV Bella

_« Bella ! »_

_Je sautai sur mes pieds en regardant autour de moi. Non ! Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus. Je me mis à courir._

_« Bella ! »_

Je paniquai vraiment. Je courais me prenant les pieds dans les racines d'arbres, atterissant dans les ronces. Les larmes sur mes joues coulaient à flot.

« _Bella_ »

Je m'arrêtai. Personne ne criait mon nom, c'était un appel dans mon esprit. Je remontai aussitôt mon bouclier, avant de le rabaisser immédiatement. C'était impossible ! Absolument impossible ! Mais quand son esprit me toucha de nouveau je sus que tout était réel et qu'il était vraiment là.

« Bella, c'est moi. N'aie pas peur, aies confiance en moi. »

Je fermai les yeux, effleurant son esprit du mien sans pouvoir toutefois pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il me laissa voir une série d'images, me guidant vers lui. Je me remis à courir mais cette fois, je savais où j'allais. J'arrivais bientôt à un arbre et trouvai sans difficultés la trappe entre ses racines. Je l'ouvris et me glissai le long de l'échelle, atterissant dans un long couloir. Je le suivi à tatons dans le noir puis arrivais dans une grande pièce.

« Il y a un interrupteur à ta droite. »

Cette fois, il avait parlé à haute-voix. Je trouvai et poussai le bouton de l'interrupteur et la pièce s'éclaira. Et sur ma gauche, il se tenait là, enchaîné, mais bien vivant et entier. J'éclatai en sanglots en courant vers lui :

« Edward ! »

* * *

**et non, que les fans du couple Edward-Bella se rassurent : il est vivant! vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais le tuer? :D**


	33. Chap 33

**N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre 32 que je viens tout juste de publier... (j'avais republié le 31 à la place du bon)! vérifiez, sinon vous allez être déçue de pas l'avoir lu dans l'ordre ^^**

* * *

POV Bella

Je m'arrêtais à dix mètres de lui. Ma conscience effleurait doucement la sienne sans pour autant qu'il pénètre mon esprit. Je le détaillais en silence ne me rendant même plus compte que je pleurais. Son visage était émacié, ses traits creusés, de grandes cernes sombres lui mangaient les joues. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre trahissaient le désespoir de sa condition et la faim. Les chaînes qui lui emprisonnaient les bras et le torse l'empêchaient de tomber, ses jambes n'ayant plus l'air assez solides pour supporter son poids.

Que s'était-il passé ? Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie après ce que les Volturi lui avaient fait subir ? Emmett en était là pour en témoigner… Aurait-il été victime que d'une illusion ? Alice aussi l'avait vu en vision mais ses visions étaient faillibles, nous l'avions déjà prouvé, il aurait été facile aux Volturi de lui faire avoir sa vision… Mais elle aurait du en avoir une autre dès qu'ils auraient changé d'avis. C'était un vrai casse-tête !

Mais j'étais là, devant lui et je ne rêvais pas. Si un Volturi aurait pu prendre son apparence, sa voix, ses intonnations, ses gestes, personne n'aurait pu s'approprier son esprit, ni savoir pour son don si compatible avec le mien.

« Edward ! »

« Ma Bella »

Et je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui.

* * *

POV Alice

Je courais. Vite, toujours plus vite. Et plus je courais, plus mes visions se rapprochaient comme pour m'indiquer le chemin à suivre. Mon frère ! Mon frère était en vie ! Je ne voyais pas comment ce pouvait-être possible mais c'était le cas, j'en étais sur. Il m'avait tant manqué ! Nos conversations silencieuses, nos regards complices, nos chamailleries, nos journées d'école ensemble. Plus que mon frère, il était aussi mon meilleur ami et sa perte m'avait bouleversé au point de troubler mon don sauf en ce qui concernait la personne la plus importante à ses yeux : Bella, quand elle était en danger. Il était pourtant étrange que je n'ai eu aucune vision depuis ces six mois s'il était réellement en vie. J'aurais du voir quelque chose, j'aurais du le sentir, le deviner, et pourtant : rien.

Je continuais de courir. Mon odorat était troublé par l'odeur dans l'air. C'était à la fois dégoutant et familier. Deux odeurs qui se mélangent pour en donner une insuportable. Je m'arrêtais un moment pour humer l'air, histoire de percer ce mystère. Je fermais les yeux et levai le nez. Narines frémissantes, j'essayais de déterminer ce que je sentais. Et soudain ce fut clair. Une ancienne odeur de vampire. Persistante. L'odeur des vampires restent longtemps derrière leur passage s'ils sont blessés. Des mois, parfois une année ou deux. Ils sont très faciles à pister car un corps de vampire blessé dégage une odeur très particulière, censé éloigné les éventuels charognards le temps qu'ils guérissent. En me concentrant encore plus, je réussis à retrouver une fragrence du parfum d'Edward. C'était bien lui et l'épouvantable puanteur me faisait penser à … , à … un loup-garou ! Je rouvris les yeux, forte d'une certitude : Jacob Black n'était pas innocent dans tout ça. Je me remis à courir de plus belle. Edward et Bella étaient en danger.

En approchant du but, j'eus de nouvelles visions. Très proches du présent. Je vis Edward enchaîné, la soif dévorant ses yeux et Bella, s'avançant, pleine de confiance, vers les crocs scintillants. Quelle stupidité ! Pour le maintenir enchaîné, le geôlier d'Edward avait du l'empêcher de se nourrir, sinon il aurait brisé ses chaînes. J'osais à peine imaginer ce qu'Edward avait du vivre pendant ses six mois depuis sa soit-disant mise à mort. Je ne doutais désormais plus qu'Emmett avait réellement vu son exécution. A part en l'ayant mis en morceaux et en profitant de son affaiblissement pour l'enchaîner et le priver de nourriture pour ne pas qu'il reprenne des forces, il était impossible de garder un vampire en otage avec des chaînes. Même en ayant pas bu depuis un bon moment, il n'était pas suffisement faible. Pour affaiblir réellement un vampire, il faut vraiment qu'il soit grièvement blessé.

J'arrivais à la trappe que Bella avait franchie un peu plus tôt et sautais en bas sans prendre la peine d'utiliser l'échelle. Je courus jusqu'au bout du couloir et déboulai dans la pièce, la traversant comme un boulet de canon, attrapant Bella à un pas d'Edward pour aller la plaquer sur le mur d'en face. Elle poussa un rugissement qui tenait plus du miaulement, mais bon…

« Alice… Enfin, tu n'es pas bien ! Regarde ! C'est Edward ! Il n'est pas mort, c'est Edward ! »

Elle pleurait et gigotait pour essayer de se libérer afin de le rejoindre.

« Je sais, Bella. Calme-toi ! »

« Non ! Lâche-moi je veux le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser. »

Je resserai ma prise autour du cou de Bella et elle cria :

« Regarde Alice ! Regarde-le ! C'est lui. Lâche –moi ! »

Je n'arrivais pas à me retourner pour le regarder. C'était stupide mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux du visage ravagé de Bella. veines et des artères de son cou battant sous mes doigts. Quelques centimètres seulement séparés mes lèves de son cou et de son sang chantant qui m'appelait.

« Alice ! »

Je secouai la tête et regardai Edward qui venait de m'interpeller. J'avais failli me perdre dans la voie dans laquelle je voulais que Bella évite de s'enfoncer. Je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis un certain temps et ne cotoyant plus Bella tous les jours, avais un peu perdu l'habitude de la sentir aussi fort. Bella déglutit et je desserrai ma prise. Elle ne pleurait et ne criait plus, me regardait juste avec suprise.

« Bella. » Ma voix était calme. « Pour garder Edward prisonnier, quelque soit la ou les personnes qui lui ont fait ça, ils ont du le priver de nourriture. Ce n'est pas un problème en soit puisque les vampires sont immortels mais ça les rend assez faible pour les maintenir prisonniers. Donc ne t'approches pas d'Edward à moins que tu ne veuilles que ses dents se plantent dans ta jugulaire. »

Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle prenne conscience du danger qu'elle encourait en restant à proximité de lui. Même s'il l'aimait à la folie, sa faim pourrait le pousser à commettre un acte qu'il regretterait pour le reste de l'éternité et ce n'était même pas envisageable de laisser une telle chose se produire.

Bella regarda Edward qui approuva mon discours d'un signe de tête puis reporta son intention sur moi.

« Merci Alice. J'ai compris. »

Je la relâchai et la serrai dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers Edward.

* * *

POV Bella

Alice me lâcha et se tourna vers Edward. Elle avait raison, j'avais été inconsciente. Ça aurait dommage, et c'est un euphémisme, si je mettais jeté directement sous les dents d'Edward, lui aurait été peut être en vie, mais surement plus moi. J'avais honte de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même. Je mettais tellement habitué au self-contrôle d'Edward que j'en avais oublié, dans ma joie de le retrouver, qu'il était un vampire et surtout un vampire assoiffé par sa longue captivité.

Je regardais Alice s'approcher doucement de lui. Il ne parlait pas mais la dévisageait avec un pauvre sourire. Son esprit frolait toujours le mien sans y pénétrer mais je savais qu'il lisait mes pensées, qu'en ce moment même il ressentait toutes mes émotions. Ma joie de le retrouver, mon amour pour lui mais aussi la peur de le voir ainsi et que cet épisode traumatisant l'est peut être changé. Il voyait aussi toutes les questions que je me posais à propos de ce qui c'était passé ces six derniers mois.

Alice arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et soupira :

« Alice. »

« Mon frère »

Ils se sourirent et après un instant de silence, Alice reprit la parole :

« Je vais te détacher Edward mais si tu tentes quelque chose vers Bella, je te neutraliserai sans difficulté et tant pis, si je dois te faire mal. »

« Bien sur Alice, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à Bella, et surtout pas à cause de moi. »

« Très bien. »

Je retenais mon souffle en voyant Alice commençait à rompre les chaînes qui emprisonnaient Edward. Elle défit celles de son torse en dernier et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Sa faiblesse était si grande que, comme je l'avais constaté en arrivant, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. C'était tellement bizarre de voir mon vampire si faible, à moitié porté par son petit lutin de sœur. Elle le fit asseoir dans un coin, l'appuyant contre le mur.

« Bella »

Sa voix était douce, fatiguée.

« Ne dis rien, tu nous expliqueras tout plus tard quand on t'aura sorti de là ! »

Il me regarda avec tendresse malgré ses traits torturés puis reporta son regard vers Alice.

« Il faut appeler Carlisle, il saura quoi faire. Alice, il ne faut pas rester longtemps ici. Nous sommes en danger, surtout Bella. IL est cinglé. »

« Qui il ? "

« Il ne s'est pas contenté de me voir mort, IL a fallu qu'IL me sauve pour pouvoir me torturer ensuite. »

« Edward, qui est-il ? »

Edward parlait avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que lui disais sa sœur. Il semblait revivre ses mois de captivité dans sa tête. Alice commença à s'énerver quand soudain elle se figea. Elle tourna la tête vers moi puis se jeta vers l'entrée.

Au même moment, une grosse masse brune entra à toute vitesse. Ils se percutèrent violemment. Le choc précipita Alice à l'opposé de la pièce mais comme elle avait réussi à attraper les poils de l'animal, elle l'entraîna dans sa chute. La bête rugit et un combat furieux s'engagea entre les deux. Je m'accroupis dans un coin, la tête entre les genoux pour ne plus voir ce combat, j'avais peur que cette chose puisse tuer Alice. Alors que les cris me confirmaient que la bataille faisait encore rage, je relevais la tête en direction d'Edward. Celui-ci avait les yeux d'un noir à faire peur et au moment où la bête et sa sœur passèrent tout près de lui, il crocheta le cou de la créature de ses bras et planta ses dents dans son cou. Je me tournai pour ne pas voir comment le pauvre animal allait finir. Je le savais et je ne voulais pas avoir cette vision d'horreur.

Quelques instants plus tard, un sinitre craquement mit fin au combat. Le silence tomba sur la pièce souterraine et quelqu'un passa un bras froid autour de mes épaules. Je levai la tête et croisai le regard d'Alice, à moitié paniquée. Tournant la tête, je cherchai Edward et le vis s'approcher de nous. Il semblait aller un peu mieux mais ses yeux encore noires s'étaient teintés d'éclats s'arrêta à l'instant où il vit mon air effrayé. Qu'avait-il fait? Je me mis à chercher des yeux ce qui nous avait attaqué. Je le découvrit près de l'entrée, la bête n'était plus qu'une grosse masse de poils sans vie. Je m'approchais pour déterminer sa nature. Sans doute un ours vu sa taille. Alice m'agrippa le bras et Edward, s'adossant au mur, me supplia :

« N'y va pas Bella ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut Alice qui me répondit :

« Ce n'est pas un simple animal. »

Je regardais de nouveau la masse sombre, on aurait dit un immense loup. Un loup-garou pour être exact. Jacob ! Son cou était brisé et je voyais très nettement la morsure dans son cou. Je regardais de nouveau les yeux d'Edward et reculais.

Ma vue se troubla et les larmes se remirent à couler sur mes joues. Je sentis Alice m'emmenait vers la sortie. Je me laissais faire voulant m'éloigner d'Edward, car pour la première fois, j'avais réellement peur de lui.

* * *

**tadaaaaaaaaa! à demain!**


	34. Chap 34

**Je tiens à signaler qu'à partir de maintenant c'est de l'inédit!**

**Ce chapitre était déjà en partie écrit mais j'ai préféré changer la réaction de Bella. Donc les 3 chapitres suivants, déjà écrits, vont en être fortement chamboulés... l'histoire aussi pour le coup! ;)**

* * *

POV Bella

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, Alice ne se mit pas à courir dès que nous fûmes sortis à l'air libre. Elle me posa par terre, me soutenant d'un bras et m'aida à avancer lentement. Edward marchait avec difficultés 5 mètres derrière nous. Je sentais Alice se retourner fréquemment pour le surveiller. Elle était tendue et gardait son téléphone à la main en attendant de capter un signal.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va bientôt rejoindre les autres Je n'ai pas encore de réseau pour appeler mais si ça se trouve ils nous trouveront avant.. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et me mis à marcher un peu plus vite. Après mon accès de faiblesse, je commençais à me sentir un peu mieux. J'avais pourtant la gorge encore serrée. Edward était vivant, mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu survivre au traitement infligé par les Volturi ? Et par Jacob? D'ailleurs il avait tuer ce dernier et c'était nourri de lui? Comment ne plus y pensais, Je me mis à trembler et Alice s'inquiéta :

« Ça ne va pas Bella ? Tu as froid ? »

« Non. »

« Que se passe-t-il alors ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée pour me faire face et parlait d'une voix douce.

« Tu peux te confier à moi, tu le sais. »

« Plus tard! Avançons … J'ai peur, Alice. »

J'étais aux bords des larmes, réellement angoissée de la suite des évènements. Alice me serra contre elle :

« C'est bien réel Bella. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais c'est vrai. Edward est bien en vie. Les pièces du puzzle commencent à se mettre en place. Si je ne voyais pas Edward c'est parce qu'il se trouvait avec Jacob : un loup-garou ! Et je ne peux pas les voir dans mes visions, tu le sais… ça explique déjà pourquoi mon don se retrouvait partiellement bloqué : la proximité de Jacob en plus du choc émotionnel m'ont fait perdre confiance en moi et donc je n'avais plus de visions. Et c'est normal d'avoir peur, tu te rends enfin compte que ce n'est pas normal de fréquenter des vampires... »

Elle appuya cette dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil en me serrant gentillement le bras. Je lui souris et elle me reprit la main pour m'entraîner derrière elle à travers bois.

* * *

POV Edward

J'étais enfin libre. Je marchais derrière Bella et Alice, à distance raisonnable, mais je brûlais intérieurement, ce qui est vraiment très ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait fini en morceaux dans un bûcher. Ma gorge et mon instinct me hurlaient de me jeter sur Bella. Son sang chantait dans ses veines pour moi, et je le sentais couler dans les veines de sa main au creux de ma paume. Il n'y avait pas grand chose qui m'empêchait de la tuer à cet instant et Alice ne serait pas arrivée tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais pu me contrôler d'avantage. Si je rencontrais un humain autre qu'elle à cet instant, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas hésité pour exécuter mon geôlier et le vider de son sang. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce moment-là. L'appel du sang avait été le plus fort et plutôt que de me jeter sur Belle, j'avais réussi à me jeter sur Lui. Point de vengeance dans cette action, juste un instinct incontrôlable. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais épargné Jacob ou du moins, je ne m'en serais pas nourri. Je me dégoutais moi-même d'avoir fait cela et je voyais bien que je venais de terroriser Bella.

J'entendais Alice et Bella chuchoter mais je n'écoutais pas. J'appréhendais la suite des évènements. Quand les Volturi m'avaient trouvé en compagnie d'Emmett et condamné à mort, j'étais sur de mourir. J'en étais malade à l'idée de laisser Bella derrière moi mais finalement, quitter ce monde pour toujours était sans doute la seule chose à faire. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver après ma mort mais dans ce que je croyais être mes derniers instants, j'espérais que la certitude de Bella quant à l'existence de mon âme soit vraie. Je n'avais pas eu peur quand les Volturi étaient passés à l'assaut, je méritais mon châtiment même s'il s'agissait à l'époque de défense. Les Volturi se vengent toujours et je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ils s'occuperaient de moi, j'aurais juste aimé être avec Bella un peu plus longtemps. Aussi lui avis-je envoyé ce message d'adieu en lui demandant d'être heureuse sans moi. Je savais que cela allait être dur, surtout que je venais juste de la demander en mariage mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle vive pleinement sa vie d'humaine. Après mon adieu, j'avais fermé mon esprit au sien, lui interdisant d'assister au massacre. Pendant tout le temps où je me battais contre les Volturi, pendant qu'ils m'arrachaient chaque morceau de mon corps pour me jeter au feu, j'entendais ses pensées affolées, je sentais sa détresse et son incompréhension. Au moment où ma tête allait rejoindre le reste de mon corps sur le bûcher, je perdais tout contact avec la réalité. Puis ces six mois de captivité... tout cela m'avait changé.

Je clignais deux fois des yeux et m'aperçus que je m'étais rapprochée des filles Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention et maintenant j'avais les yeux rivés sur la main blessée de Bella. Le venin commença à envahir ma bouche mais j'étais tellement fasciné que je ne réagis pas quand Alice me cloua contre un arbre. Bella poussa un cri et et recula loin de nous. Alice me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolée mais je ne te laisserai pas t'approcher. Là, tu étais à deux doigts de faire une bêtise mortelle. »

J'acquiesçai. Alice avait raison, je n'étais plus capable de retenue .

« Alice, je ne suis pas capable d'aller chasser tout seul. Et si je tombe sur un humain, je ne pourrais pas... »

« Je sais. Tu restes avec nous mais je n'hésiterais pas à intervenir. »

Elle me relâcha et je restais contre l'arbre en attendant qu'elle reprenne de l'avance avec Bella. Celle-ci n'osait même pas me regarder.

Nous marchâmes encore longtemps avant d'arriver à la voiture qu'apparemment Bella avait abandonné sur le côté de la route.

Alice installa Bella à l'intérieur et dégaina son portable pour appeler Carlisle. Elle lui dit de revenir à la voiture sans lui donner plus de détails. Dans tous les cas, elle avait besoin de renfort puisque je ne pouvais pas rentrer seule, ni monter dans la même voiture que Bella et encore moins la laisser ici et revenir la chercher. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps.

* * *

POV Carlisle

Dès que j'eus reçu l'appel d'Alice, je me précipitais à sa rencontre. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il s'était passé quelque chose. Et c'est en arrivant à la voiture que je compris. Je vis d'abord Bella, à moitié assise sur le siège passager puis Alice qui regardait fixement quelque chose à la lisière du bois. Et c'est en suivant son regard que je le découvris. Edward! Mon fils! Accroupi entre deux arbres, dissimulé par l'ombre des sous-bois mais c'était bien lui. Je courais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi. Je sanglotais. _Tu n'es pas mort! Tu n'es pas mort!_

Je l'écartai de moi pour le regarder et ce que je vis me fit reprendre vite mes esprits. Il n'était, à ce moment-là, qu'un vampire assoiffée avec une humaine à proximité. Il avait l'air très faible mais ça en le rendait que plus dangereux pour un mortel.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Je fus en 1 secondes auprès d'Alice qui me fit un rapide portrait de la situation.

« On te racontera plus tard mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste là. Il me l'a dit très clairement qu'il ne pouvait pas chasser seul et il est hors de question qu'il monte dans cette voiture avec Bella. »

J'approuvais ce que venais de dire Alice.

« Ramène Bella, je me charge d'Edward. »

Alice monta aussitôt en voiture et démarra en trombe.

Je pris Edward par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus dans la forêt en envoyant un message aux autres.

« Bon, on va attendre Emmett et Rosalie ici. Et j'ai demandé à Esmée et Jasper de rentrer »

« Pourquoi Rose et Emmett ? »

« Parce qu'on ne sera pas trop de 3 vampires pour t'aider à chasser et éviter de tuer quelqu'un. Et pour le choix que j'ai fait, il n'est pas question qu'Esmée te voit comme ça et je n'aie pas envie de voir Jasper prit de pulsions meurtrières. »

De plus, Jasper serait beaucoup plus utile à la maison pour calmer Bella qui avait l'air paniquée.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett et Rose nous rejoignent. Quand il aperçut Edward, Emmett se jeta sur lui et le serra fort.

Rose ne comprenait pas :

« Carlisle, que se passe-t-il? Ce n'est pas possible il est censé être mort »

Je leur dressai un rapide tableau de la situation. Ils étaient au comble de la joie mais il fallait nourrir Edward. On s'étendrait en retrouvailles et explications plus tard.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois à la recherche de proies.

* * *

POV Esmée

J'avais du mal à digérer la grande nouvelle. Alice avait beau leur répéter qu'Edward était vivant, c'était comme si elle parler dans le vide. Et Bella... Elle était comme éteinte. Je la pris par les épaules :

« Va te coucher, Bella! Je vais appeler ta mère pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter. Et on reparlera de tout ça demain. Tu as besoin de repos, tu as l'air en état de choc. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre verbalement. Je l'aidais à monter les escaliers et la couchais dans son lit (qui est en réalité celui d'Edward mais elle est la seule à en avoir vraiment l'utilité...). Il ne lui fallut pas ne minute avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Au moment où je redescendais, j'entendis des pas se rapprochant. Je me précipitais à la porte et découvris Edward, entouré du reste de la famille. Mon garçon était revenu! Je me jetais dans ses bras, embrassant ce fils que je croyais perdu.

* * *

POV Edward

Je me sentais bien mieux après cette chasse. Emmett m'avait rapporter les premières proies avant que je puisse les attraper tout seul.

Maintenant, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme mais ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux et voir le sourire et les cris de joie d'Esmée, quand nous rentrâmes, finit à me rasséréner.

Je tendis l'oreille vers ma chambre où j'entendais la respiration et les battements de cœur de Bella. _Elle avait besoin de repos_. Alice, toujours attentionnée.

Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule :

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Raconte-nous. »

J'approuvai silencieusement et m'installai dans un fauteuil du salon pendant que les autres se mirent autour de moi.

Je commençais mon récit par le début, par la mort de cette Volturi, par ce qui c'était passé dans les bois avec Emmett, puis les Volturi. Ensuite je leur racontais comment, quand ma tête avait rejoint le brasier, je me sentais résigné et près à acceuillir la mort et ce qui s'en suivi :

« Je souffrais tellement que ce serait une délivrance, mais ma tête n'était pas restée longtemps au milieu des flammes. Deux mains m'avaient bientôt saisie pour m'arracher brutalement du bûcher. Sur le coup, j'avais cru que c'était l'un deux mais c'était tellement étrange de ne plus entendre de pensées. Puis quand j'ai attérri dans un sac avec le reste de mon corps, je me suis aperçu de l'étrangeté de la situation. Je me retrouvai bientôt dans cette sordide cave où Alice et Bella m'ont trouvé. J'étais tellement mal que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ma guérison fut très longue et il me fallut un moment avant de comprendre que j'étais prisonnier. Quand finalement, je fus de nouveau entier, je remerciais secrètement mon geôlier d'avoir récupéré tous les morceaux de mon corps. Ma gratitude se mua en horreur quand je découvris qu'il s'agissait de Jacob Black et qu'il m'enchaîna à un mur. J'étais trop faible pour résister.

Il était fou. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait entendu parler du sort que me réservait les Volturi –je ne sais toujours pas comment- et qu'il en avait profité pour me capturer. Il ne voulait pas que je transforme Bella, que je l'approche. Il me traita de monstre de l'avoir mise ainsi en danger. Il parlait d'elle comme de sa chose. Je lui demandais pourquoi il ne m'avait pas plutôt laissé à l'intérieur du brasier où je serais mort et à ce moment là, il me répondit avec un regard de dément, qu'il voulait me voir payer pour ce que j'avais fait. Qu'il voulait que je le vois heureux avec Bella. Il me tortura pendant des mois autant physiquement que mentalement. J'étais si faible que j'avais l'impression que j'allais rendre l'âme à tout moment, mais mon immortalité a joué son rôle et m'a maintenu en vie, jusqu'à ces derniers jours, où il m'apprit qu'il était de nouveau en contact avec Bella et qu'elle semblait toute prête à refaire sa vie avec lui. A partir de ce moment, j'étais dans une rage folle mais encore trop faible pour lancer le moindre message à Bella ou à l'un de vous, ni pour me libérer. Après Bella et Alice m'ont trouvé et avec Alice, nous avons tué ce traîte de sale chien ! Et me voilà. »

Un long silence suivit mon dicours. Je savais qu'ils voulaient plus de détails mais je n'étais pas prêt à leur donner. Du moins, par pour l'instant. Un détail gênait Carlisle et je lus la même question en écho dans l'esprit des autres :

« Comment Jacob m'a tiré du bûcher sans que les Volturi sans aperçoivent ? «

« Il avait prévu son coup à l'avance. Il avait rodé dans les bois sous la forme d'un loup durant plusieurs semaines avant l'attaque apparemment, avant même que je ne sois de nouveau avec Bella. D'ailleurs, Alice, ça laisse à penser que quelqu'un a un don semblable au tien pour avoir prévu plusieurs semaines à l'avance que je me trouverais ici. Bref, tout le bois sentait son odeur, les Volturi, pas plus que nous, n'ont fait attention à cet odeur qui semblait imprégné toute la forêt. Ensuite quand les Volturi ont allumé le brasier, il a mis quelques branches de séquoia ainsi qu'une poudre dont je ne sais pas le nom, dans le feu pour qu'il y ait une épaisse fumée noire cachant toute visibilité aux personnes de l'autre côté du feu, vampire ou non. Sa dernière tâche consistait à ralentir son cœur suffisamment pour ne pas se faire repérer et agir sans se brûler et avec discrétion pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Volturi. Rien de bien difficile pour un loup-garou ! »

Carlisle approuva :

« Très ingénieux ! Mais il fallait être fou pour inventer un truc pareil ! »

Les autres approuvèrent sauf Alice qui ne bougea pas. Carlisle s'inquiéta :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Alice ? »

Je vis avec horreur à quoi elle pensait avant qu'elle ne le dise. Cela n'allait donc jamais finir ?

« Maintenant qu'Edward est de nouveau parmi nous… ma vision peut se produire… »

* * *

**Alors?**


End file.
